Try
by IceKiwie
Summary: Dans un tournage on est amené à rencontrer beaucoup de monde mais certaines personnes nous marquent plus que d'autres. Une première impression ratée, un chef désagréable et des sentiments mis à mal. Pour l'une c'était le rôle de sa carrière et pour l'autre le travail de la consécration. AU Clexa.
1. Chance ou poisse ?

Bonjour à tous,

Après des années de lecture sans oser me lancer, je saute enfin le pas !

Elles étaient la raison de mon inscription au site et je suis donc contente de publier ma première fanfiction sur le couple Lexa/Clarke.

A coup de longueeeeee interruptions et de reprises de mon écriture, il m'a fallu 1 an et demi pour écrire cette fic' mais je suis contente de vous la présenter aujourd'hui.

Que les cardiaques se rassurent : si la fiction vous plait, vous en verrez la fin ! Tous les chapitres sont écrits et j'en publierai 1 par semaine.

Un grand merci à celle qui m'a poussée à essayer d'écrire, de ne pas lâcher et de croire en moi. Ses suggestions et ses corrections ont été précieuses : Merci Lowax !

Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira autant que ça m'a plus de l'écrire.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Chance ou poisse ?**_

J'enlevais les écouteurs de mes oreilles et prenais une grande bouffée d'air frais, ralentissant mes pas à mon arrivée.

_6H30_

Je n'avais rendez-vous qu'à huit heures pour ce premier jour mais l'excitation aidant, je pensais m'être légèrement avancée sur l'horaire.

_Quelques mois plus tôt…_

_Sérieusement ! Comment toi, Lexa Woods, avais-tu pu être retenue pour travailler sur ce film ?_

Je devais avouer que j'avais postulée plus sur un coup de tête qu'autre chose, ne pensant pas vraiment avoir ma chance. Deux mois d'attente pour une réponse toute simple et pourtant quelle réponse !

_**« Bienvenue sur la production : « Winter Ritual »**_

_**Votre candidature a été retenue pour le poste de régisseur.**_

_**Présentez-vous lundi 2 novembre à 8h, bureau numéro 9, pour la remise des badges et signature des contrats. »**_

_Comment ? Sérieusement, comment tu as fait Lexa ? ..._

Du plus loin que je me souvenais, tout avait commencé par un stupide stage alors je n'avais que 17 ans.

Ces stages obligatoires pour nous faire découvrir les joies d'un métier dont on se foutait complètement. N'ayant pas vraiment forcée mes recherches à ce moment-là, la facilitée l'emporta : Stage d'observation dans la boîte de mon oncle.

Il était preneur de son, principalement pour des chaînes de télévision locales.

C'était donc parti pour un petit documentaire animalier pour une chaîne dont je ne me rappelais même plus le nom. Je devais juste observer et apporter des cafés à longueur de temps, rien de bien difficile. Puis mon oncle m'avait proposé de tenir une perche juste pour essayer.

Tout était réellement parti de là !

Ma passion pour les études n'étant pas un fait avéré, je laissais l'idée naissante dans ma tête de « pourquoi ne pas continuer, c'est sympa. » prendre le dessus.

Les gens avec qui j'avais travaillée pendant ce stage avaient largement appréciés mon sérieux, mon dynamisme et je commençais donc mes études d'apprentissage en tant que preneuse de son.

Titus, mon oncle, en était ravi. Donner la fibre de son métier à sa propre nièce, quoi de plus gratifiant.

Il était vrai que de base j'étais partie sur une carrière de « preneuse de son » mais l'impression qu'on en trouvait partout et des biens meilleurs s'imposait à moi de plus en plus. C'était un métier sympathique mais beaucoup trop « plan-plan » pour moi. Mon oncle avait bien essayé de me convaincre de persévérer mais nous n'étions clairement pas sur un métier d'action et je découvrais ne pas être ce genre de fille.

Pour le coup, mes études avaient très vite dégénérées en tout autre chose, mes stages d'études se transformant en tout et n'importe quoi, sauf en prise de son.

Dans ce milieu-là, être partout et nul par à la fois était défini par un terme bien précis.

Naturellement c'était ce poste qui se dévoilait à moi et je devenais ce qu'on qualifiait plus simplement de « femme à tout faire » au fil du temps. Je me lançais dans le métier de régisseuse.

Sauf que ces postes là, tout le monde pouvait y prétendre avec un peu de dynamisme et de jugeote, il allait me falloir jouer des coudes pour me faire une place.

Durant les premières années de mon métier, je devais apprendre à anticiper, réfléchir vite et bien. J'alternais souvent entre autres à : aller chercher un équipement indispensable mais oublié, un acteur bloqué à l'aéroport, abriter le matériel lorsque la pluie se manifestait, se plier en quatre pour les petits caprices des stars, nettoyer, préparer certains endroits mais surtout et forcement : apporter du café, toujours beaucoup de café.

J'avais un atout qui était très estimé dans ce métier : ma capacité ou plutôt mon super pouvoir comme j'aimais le dire de ne dormir que quelques heures par nuit. Cela m'aidait beaucoup pour être présente sans difficulté tard le soir et tôt le matin me permettant d'être très appréciée sur les plateaux de tournages.

Ma carrière décolla doucement et j'essayais d'atteindre des projets plus colossaux que « Leçon de jardinage en 3 étapes » qui soit dit en passant était le boulot le plus barbant que j'eu à faire...

Je postulais de plus en plus sur des projets d'envergure n'ayant aucune attache et pouvant me déplacer sans soucis.

Pourtant j'avais l'impression de stagner, n'arrivant pas à décrocher un travail sur quelque chose d'imposant mais le bouche à oreille et ma détermination avaient finis par payer. Je me retrouvais enfin à exercer sur un film et un à gros budget.

Il avait en plus fallut que ce ne soit pas n'importe quel film mais celui sur lequel _elle_ jouait.

J'avais toujours adoré le cinéma et comme tout le monde : j'avais des préférences et de l'admiration pour certain acteurs et actrices que j'appréciaient fortement.

Grâce à mon travail j'avais pu en rencontrer des tonnes, du simple figurant, à cet acteur dont la carrière montait ou bien cette actrice qui malheureusement faisait presque partie des meubles. Ce fût des bonnes comme des mauvaises rencontres.

Mais il y en avait une que je souhaitais vraiment rencontrer, je l'appréciais légèrement plus que les autres.

_A d'autre Lexa, tu l'admires beaucoup trop… et pas que pour son talent ne nous le cachons pas._

Je l'avais découvert par hasard sur une série post-apocalyptique et j'étais littéralement tombée sous son charme. Ne nous trompons pas, je n'étais pas une de ces fans hystériques criant le nom de ceux qu'ils adulent à s'en casser la voix mais je trouvais qu'elle avait un talent fou et sans rien enlever à la chose, en plus de ça, elle était magnifique…

Cette étoile montante d'Hollywood c'était Clarke Griffin.

Quand j'appris que le film sur lequel j'avais postulée plusieurs mois avant l'avait choisi, elle, pour un des premiers rôles, c'était définitif, il fallait que j'y participe.

Alors lorsque je reçus ce simple courrier, l'ouvrant sans grande conviction, être retenue pour intégrer le tournage m'avais laissée sans voix, pour ne pas dire sur le cul.

Il fallait avouer que je n'avais pas juste « postulée », j'avais aussi passé l'habituel entretien et c'était surtout ça qui m'avait refroidi quant à mes chances. Mon entretien d'embauche avec cet espèce de bellâtre complètement idiot s'était déroulé disons… on ne peut plus mal.

Je ne risquais pas d'oublier son nom : Bellamy Blake... et encore moins mon entretien avec lui.

_Le jour de l'entretien :_

J'attendais patiemment dans un couloir sobre mais légèrement vieillot avec de la moquette au sol et une couleur de mur délavé.

\- « Lexka ? Est ce qu'il y a une Lexka Woods pour l'entretien ? »

\- « Lexa. C'est Lexa. » soupirais-je en me levant pour rejoindre le jeune homme qui venait d'écorcher mon prénom.

\- « Hum... du pareil au même. Entrez. » répliquait il en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds alors qu'il me tenait la porte.

_Du pareil au même ?! Comment ça du pareil au même ?!... Je m'appelle Lexa, pas Lexka ou je ne sais quel autre prénom… pourquoi pas Clexa tant qu'on y est..._

Je rentrais donc dans ce que je qualifierais de bureau : une petite pièce fermée avec simplement un bureau et deux chaises de part et d'autre. La décoration frôlait le même goût artistique que le couloir, un tableau en plus.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir en me montrant la chaise la moins confortable des deux.

\- « Donc Mademoiselle Woods, vous postulez en tant que régisseuse sur le projet de « Winter Ritual ». Je vois en parcourant votre CV que vous avez fait beaucoup de petites productions et quelques films mais rien de bien notable, juste quelques navets sans prétentions. Pourquoi postulez-vous donc sur un film dont vous n'avez pas l'étoffe ? »

Je restais sans voix et les yeux grands ouverts.

Je savais que plus les films étaient de grosses productions plus les recrutements étaient durs mais là ! Prendre autant de raccourcis sur ma carrière en aussi peu de temps, c'était une première pour moi.

Comment pouvait-il la qualifier de manière aussi minable ?

Après quelques secondes et voyant que son air prétentieux n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût, je me décidais à lui répondre en essayant de garder mon calme.

\- « C'est à dire que j'ai participée de manière très active à ces « navets » comme vous osez les appeler et mon travail fût apprécié comme le montre les nombreuses lettres de recommandations qui suivent mon CV. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la taille du projet qui compte mais le sérieux et le travail que j'ai pu y apporter tout au long. Je… »

\- « Oui oui mais ce projet ne sera pas de la trempe de…. Comment déjà… » il parcourut mon CV à la recherche d'une certaine ligne avant de reprendre.

\- « Voilà ! Ce ne sera pas de la trempe de « Leçon de jardinage en 3 étapes », comprenons-nous bien. » finissait-il en souriant.

Il avait choisi le seul projet réellement chiant de ma carrière et, au vu de son sourire, il le savait.

\- « Qu'avez-vous à apporter à un film qui n'a définitivement pas besoin de vous ? Des larbins qui apportent le café j'en ai des tas et pas besoin de les payer ils se bousculent aux portillons pour travailler avec moi gratuitement. »

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le pot de moutarde et l'image était faible. Entendons-nous bien, j'étais sur le point d'exploser.

Comment un connard prétentieux qui devait avoir le même âge que moi osait me juger et me comparer à des stagiaires qui auraient vendus père et mère pour apporter de l'eau à un quelconque acteur ?

Certes cela faisait partie de mon travail, de contenter les demandes des acteurs mais je faisais bien plus que ça depuis plusieurs années déjà. Je n'étais clairement plus une simple stagiaire.

\- « Je pense que vous avez sérieusement mal lu mon CV. Je ne suis pas étudiante et encore moins un distributeur de café. » reprenais-je légèrement tendu.

\- « Pourtant… »

\- « Pourtant je ne crois pas que le premier stagiaire venu puisse aider à gérer une conférence de presse où les acteurs sont en retard. Ou bien qu'il puisse se transformer dans la même soirée de promotion en réceptionniste autant qu'en serveur ou se lever après une nuit de quelques heures pour préparer ce quelconque buffet qui n'était pas prévu ! »

\- « Certes mais… » essayait-il de placer sans que je lui en donne l'occasion.

\- « Alors oui je n'ai jamais prétendu à des projets d'aussi grosse envergure que celui-ci mais je ne me laisserais pas ridiculiser par un gars qui ne sait même pas prononcer un prénom correctement ! » finissais-je d'un ton autoritaire.

Je reprenais à peine ma respiration. J'avais dû finir par hurler la fin et tout débiter d'une traite car il me regardait choqué de ma réaction.

Ses yeux commençaient à se rembrunir n'appréciant pas du tout ma manière de lui répondre. Il allait certainement ouvrir la bouche pour mettre fin à cet entretien sans queue ni tête mais la porte s'ouvrit.

Une femme que je n'avais jamais vue entra un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit mais quelqu'un qui répond à Bellamy Blake et que l'on entend à l'autre bout du couloir mérite mon intérêt ! »

\- « Anya je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ton aide pour gérer une candidate qui se croit juste plus maligne que les autres et qui… »

\- « Attention ne me confond pas avec tes candidats… Je ne pensais pas du tout à « t'aider » en quoi que ce soit Bell. Que ce soit clair. » lui répondit-elle très sèchement sa bonne humeur la quittant en une phrase.

Je perçus de la détresse dans les yeux du jeune homme car il perdit son air arrogant dans la seconde où elle finit sa phrase.

Elle lui prit mon CV des mains et le parcourut en quelques secondes sans une once d'expression faciale puis se tourna vers moi :

\- « Je vous remercie pour votre patience mademoiselle… ? »

\- « Woods. Lexa Woods, je suis désolée mais… »

\- « Enchantée, Anya Wax et ne vous excusez pas. Je demande à mon assistant de faire des entretiens « musclés » mais il ne doit juste plus savoir lire correctement un CV. Nous prenons compte de votre candidature et tâchez de vous tenir prête à toutes éventualités. Bonne journée à vous. » finissait-elle en me montrant la sortie du regard.

C'était donc sur une grande frustration que c'était terminé mon entretien dans cette énorme boîte qu'est Arkadia et que je ne pensais jamais revoir.

J'avais attendu presque deux mois après cet entretien houleux avant de recevoir le fameux courrier me stipulant que j'étais prise.

_6h44_.

Le temps n'avançait vraiment pas mais je ne m'autorisais pas à m'en plaindre. Il fallait avouer que j'étais légèrement en avance.

Nous étions en novembre, le froid commençait à bien se faire sentir et je m'amusais à observer la buée sortant de ma bouche à chacune de mes respirations.

Prenant mon mal en patience, je décidais de m'asseoir sur un banc devant le grand portail de cette boîte que je revoyais pour la deuxième fois.

Cette entreprise de renom c'était Arkadia. Elle était chargée des recrutements des nombreux postes dont pouvaient avoir besoin un film. Des régisseurs, comme moi, aux maquilleurs, ainsi que des preneurs de son, aux machinistes et j'en passe…

Elle était réputée pour sélectionner la crème de la crème.

_7h._

Un homme, sûrement le gardien, venait ouvrir le grand portail d'accès. J'étais toujours la seule à poireauter mais qu'importe.

Puis doucement mais sûrement des gens commencèrent à arriver, attendant comme moi en tuant le temps comme ils le pouvaient.

Des groupes se formèrent naturellement, certains osant s'aventurer à engager la conversation mais comme à mon habitude, entre mes écouteurs et surtout mon visage de marbre, personne n'osa se risquer à me parler.

_7h56._

Les dernières minutes furent sûrement les plus longues et pas que pour moi. Beaucoup de ceux qui attendaient passaient leurs temps à regarder encore et encore leurs téléphones pour s'apercevoir que, non le temps n'avançait pas plus vite en l'allumant à répétition.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla un temps interminable, un homme se présenta à nous, un porte formulaire à la main.

\- « Bonjour à tous. Comme stipulé sur le courrier que vous avez reçu, chacun doit se présenter à un bureau spécifique. Les bureau seront sur votre gauche après avoir franchi le portail et ceux de 6 à 10 sur votre droite. »

L'air enthousiaste avec lequel il s'adressait à nous était affolant. Il ne manquait qu'une corde autour de son cou pour finir le tableau et encore, cela ne m'aurait pas choquée. Il soupira, attendant que le brouhaha se calme et reprit :

\- « J'ai bien dit les bureau sur VOTRE gauche et non la mienne. De même ceux de 6 à 10 sur VOTRE droite. Maintenant je vous laisse vous avancer pour retrouver vos bureaux respectifs… et au fait… Bienvenu chez Arkadia. »

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- « Pour tous ceux qui n'arriveraient pas à trouver leur chemin… Je serais présent, ici, jusqu'à 9h pour vous y aider. Merci. »

Il regarda le flot de personne avancer dans une joie de vivre assez différente de la sienne quand, comme il avait déjà dû le prévoir, une jeune femme l'interpella pour lui demander son chemin.

J'aurais pu regarder les réactions de cet homme pendant un moment tellement c'était d'un comique absurde mais je n'étais pas arrivée à 6h30 pour ça.

Je me dirigeais donc vers le bureau neuf et après quelques minutes de marche, un énorme numéro « 9 » se dessina sur une façade.

En rentrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, seulement deux personnes se tenaient devant une énorme table surement mise en place pour ce jour. Je m'avançais au fur et à mesure sans vraiment détailler le lieu, focalisée sur le bureau ou je comprenais devoir me rendre.

Derrière celui-ci, se tenait assis un homme en chemisette blanche complètement penché sur ce que je pensais être des formulaires. Debout à côté de lui, se tenait une femme en tailleur et chignon que je reconnu tout de suite. Celle à qui je devais sûrement mon intégration dans l'équipe : Anya Wax, sûrement la chef de projet.

Les deux personnes devant l'homme à la chemisette prirent les papiers qu'il leur tendait et allèrent s'installer sur des tables légèrement plus loin. Il releva la tête.

_Bien sur... Comment tu ne l'as pas prévu plus tôt ?_

_Si elle était là, comment « lui » n'aurait pas pu l'être ?_

Il me reconnut tout de suite et mon visage devait dessiner une expression de dégoût car un énorme sourire condescendant se dessina sur le sien.

Je reprenais vite mes esprits et un visage neutre, impassible, comme j'osais l'espérer.

\- « Suivant. » appela Bellamy.

Étant seule à l'instant où il formulait sa phrase, je me dirigeais directement vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il ne me gâcherait pas ma journée, ni je l'espère les mois à venir.

\- « Bonjour, je prendrais votre convocation et votre carte identité. » énonça-t-il mécaniquement.

Je lui tendais tous les papiers demandés.

\- « Mademoiselle Woods Lexa. C'est bien ça ? Je n'ai pas écorché votre prénom cette fois-ci ? » me soulignait-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

A l'énoncé de celui-ci, Anya qui était jusqu'à présent occupée à parler avec un homme à l'allure décontractée se retourna.

\- « Mademoiselle Woods ! J'attendais votre arrivée ! »

Un sourire presque imperceptible sur le visage, elle me tendit sa main que je serrais.

\- « Après m'être plus amplement renseignée sur votre cas et lu vos nombreuses lettres de recommandations, j'avais hâte de vous revoir. Vous avez travaillée avec de nombreuses entreprises de renom ! Je suis contente de vous compter dans nos effectifs. J'espère que vous serrez à la hauteur de votre réputation montante. »

\- « C'est très gentil de votre part. Pourtant vous savez je n'ai à priori participée qu'à quelques « navets sans prétentions ». » ironisais-je en regardant Bellamy l'air amusée qui attendait son formulaire à la main.

Je n'avais pas vraiment digérée mon entretien avec lui et je ne me gênais pas pour lui répondre pensant pertinemment que je ne serais pas amenée à bosser avec lui.

Anya se mit à rire, alors que le jeune homme prenait une couleur cramoisie devant surement se retenir de me répondre.

\- « Elle a du caractère dis donc ! Vous allez bien vous entendre je pense. » commença-t-elle avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

\- « Je n'ai donc pas besoin de te présenter Bellamy Blake, ton régisseur en chef. »

_Non... non... j'avais définitivement mal entendu…Ce n'est pas possible d'avoir autant de poisse Lexa..._

_Ne pas se décontenancer devant eux et garder le sourire._

A l'énonciation de la phrase de sa patronne, mon futur chef avait regagné en assurance.

L'homme avec qui Anya s'entretenait juste avant mon arrivée l'interpella et elle nous fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle avait à faire.

Je me forçais à arborer un sourire enchanté et un air sûr de moi, me retournant vers mon régisseur en chef.

_Il faut que tu rattrapes ça et vite…_

\- « Enchantée alors Bellamy ! Je pense que notre collaboration va être... explosive. » m'amusais-je en lui tendant ma main en signe de trêve mais il l'ignora complètement et me tendit des papiers.

\- « Je pense aussi. Tiens, prend ton formulaire et dirige-toi vers les tables sur le côté pour le remplir. Une fois fini, reviens vers moi et je te donnerais ton badge. » m'annonça-t-il penchant la tête sur ses propres formulaires sans plus m'accorder le moindre intérêt.

_Comment quelqu'un peut être aussi antipathique ?_

D'accord je venais de lui rentrer dedans gentiment mais je venais aussi de faire l'effort de recommencer notre relation professionnelle du bon pied et il me snobait comme une vieille chaussette.

\- « Allo ? Tu attends quoi pour prendre les papiers là ?! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Je retirais ma main en suspend du vide intersidéral qu'il avait mis entre nous et lui arrachais presque le formulaire des mains.

_Reste zen Lexa…_

Il soupira avant de reprendre :

\- « Suivant ! »

Je me dirigeais en colère vers la table ou les deux personnes qui étaient là avant moi s'étaient installées. Je m'asseyais lourdement, ce qui fit relever la tête des deux inconnus. Une fille brune aux cheveux longs et un homme au crâne rasé, à la carrure imposante, me regardèrent bizarrement.

\- « Pardon je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. » essayais-je de me calmer.

\- « Pas de soucis. » me répondit l'homme plutôt amusé de ma réaction.

\- « Je pense que tu dois faire partie de l'équipe des régisseurs toi aussi ! Je me présente Octavia. » s'exclamait la jeune femme en me tendant sa main en même temps.

_Enfin quelqu'un qui a une éducation, pas comme ce... bref, passe à autre chose Lexa._

Je lui rendais sa poignée de main.

\- « Enchantée ! Lexa. »

\- « Et moi c'est Lincoln » me dit l'homme en me serrant la main à son tour.

\- « Je ne te connais pas mais qu'est ce qui peut autant te mettre en colère le jour où nous sommes officiellement pris pour THE film ? » s'enjoua Octavia.

Je souriais à sa remarque. C'est vrai, beaucoup auraient tués pour avoir la chance de faire partie de ce film.

Je me rappelais être obligée de répéter un nombre incalculable de fois à mes proches que non : je ne divulguerais rien.

Comme le prévoyait les documents que j'avais devant moi, je devais entre autres signer une clause de confidentialité.

\- « Disons que j'ai très mal commencée avec notre supérieur. » essayais de ne pas m'étaler.

\- « Ah bon pourquoi ? » me questionnait la jeune femme.

\- « Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez pas remarqués comme notre futur régisseur en chef est imbuvable ? Il se la pète tellement avec son faux air supérieur. C'est à vomir. » finissais-je par sortir n'arrivant pas à me contenir toujours énervée de la façon dont il m'avait snobé.

\- « C'est vrai que mon frère à tendance à exagérer. »

\- « Ton... frère ? » déglutissais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

\- « Octavia Blake, enchantée. » répondit-elle entre ses dents un air mauvais se dessinant sur son visage.

Lincoln éclata de rire, passant son regard de l'une à l'autre en nous montrant du doigt.

_C'est définitif, j'ai la poisse…_


	2. La rencontre

J'avais dit un par semaine c'est vrai... Mais l'excitation des retours positifs prenant le dessus j'avoue avoir eu envie de publier le second beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu.

Du coup le voici, le voilà !

Encore une POV Lexa et la semaine prochaine on attaque le vif du sujet avec Clarke !

Bonne lecture !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Réponse à chacun en fin de chapitre.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : La rencontre**_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon entrée sur le film et les choses avaient finies par s'arranger. Enfin pas totalement…

Octavia avait passé les quelques premiers jours tel un monobloc de glace à mon encontre mais être obligée de bosser 24h/24 avec quelqu'un ça aide forcément à faire fondre tout ça.

Lincoln, lui, n'avait d'impressionnant que la carrure et il avait tout fait pour qu'Octavia et moi-même nous entendions. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire mais on avait fini par y arriver.

En même temps nous allions bosser, minimum, six mois ensemble et notre métier ne fonctionnait que par la cohésion d'équipe.

J'avais fini par m'excuser d'avoir jugée son frère trop hâtivement et elle de son côté avait admis comprendre ma réaction car Bell', comme elle aimait l'appeler, avait un sale caractère de cochon.

_Et encore c'est peu dire…_

C'est donc naturellement qu'au bout de ces deux premières semaines nous étions une équipe qui fonctionnait déjà.

Je m'étais surprise à ce que nous ne soyons que trois régisseurs en plus du régisseur en chef sur un aussi gros film mais à force de parler entre nous, j'avais rapidement compris pourquoi.

Sans vouloir me vanter, je n'étais pas un cas isolé d'ascension fulgurante dans ce métier. Lincoln et Octavia avaient des CV bien plus impressionnants que moi… vraiment beaucoup plus impressionnants…

Lincoln en était à son troisième long métrage et avait travaillé sur des films que je rêverais de mettre sur mon CV.

Au début, je pensais à tort qu'Octavia ne devait sa place qu'à son frère mais j'avais vite changé d'avis l'ayant finalement jugée en même temps que lui sur une première rencontre ratée. Elle avait commencé par de très petits projets puis elle participa à un documentaire en Afrique de 4 mois dans des conditions des plus déplorables. Elle et son frère étaient les deux régisseurs lors de celui-ci.

Leur travail fut tellement apprécié qu'ils furent recommandés à Arkadia, qui les embaucha dans la foulée. D'abord ponctuellement puis ils finirent par obtenir une place fixe dans l'entreprise ou j'appris qu'Anya Wax en était la dirigeante.

Être embauché par Arkadia, ça voulait non seulement dire être envoyé directement sur des projets colossaux mais aussi s'assurer de grosses opportunités futures même en quittant la boîte. Le rêve quoi.

Cela m'écorchait assez de le reconnaître mais je devais l'avouer… Bellamy avait lui aussi du talent.

D'ailleurs si les choses s'étaient arrangées avec O' ce n'était clairement pas au beau fixe avec celui qui me servait de chef.

Dès le premier jour Bellamy m'avait littéralement mise au placard.

_Deux semaines avant :_

Je me rendais à moto au siège d'Arkadia qui allait nous servir de point de ralliement et de locaux pendant les deux semaines à suivre, avant le début du tournage.

Mon badge autour du cou, je passais la sécurité et me dirigeait, non sans appréhension, vers le bâtiment qui avait accueilli « ma poisse ».

Bellamy et Anya se tenaient déjà là avec Lincoln et Octavia.

_Super. Je suis la dernière arrivée._

\- « Lexa ! Nous n'attendions plus que toi pour commencer. » m'annonçait Anya alors que j'arrivais vers le groupe.

Octavia me lança un regard noir et il était évident que la ressemblance physique des Blake était frappante rien que dans un regard.

\- « Bonjour ! Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, je ne pensais pas que tout le monde serait là autant en avance. » m'excusais-je d'emblée.

\- « Tout le monde ne prend pas ce travail à la légère... » persifla mon supérieur.

_Encore une pique de ce très cher Bellamy… la suite promet d'être pleine de rebondissement._

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'Anya prenait la parole :

\- « Ne commence pas Bell. Elle a 15 minutes d'avance. » avançait-elle avant de reprendre directement.

« Comme vous le savez, vous faites tous les trois partis de l'équipe de régisseur de Bellamy. Je tenais à être présente ce matin pour vous dire à quel point je suis contente de vous avoir sur ce film mais aussi pour vous mettre en garde. »

Elle marqua un temps de pause, s'assurant qu'elle avait toute notre attention et reprit :

\- « Je ne tolérerai pas d'échec. Je ne m'entoure pas de losers ou de bons à rien. Arkadia est une entreprise à renommée mondiale et si nous avons été choisis pour ce film, ce n'est pas un coup de chance. Rien n'est un coup de chance avec moi. J'attends énormément de vous. Compris ? »

\- « Vous avez bien compris ? » répétait Bellamy en nous regardant sévèrement.

\- « Mais cela vaut aussi pour toi Bellamy. Je ne tolérerai aucun faux pas de ta part. »

Au moins l'ambiance était fixée.

Une fois notre accord silencieux donné, elle nous saluait brièvement et nous laissait avec notre chef. Il attendit qu'elle soit loin pour reprendre son air supérieur qui me déplaisais tant.

\- « Bien. Comme vient de le dire Anya, aucune erreur ne passera. Je ne ferai pas plus de blabla, on attaque directement. Nous n'avons que deux semaines avant de partir pour le premier lieu de tournage. »

Il nous tendit chacun une feuille.

\- « Prenez tous compte de vos tâches respectives pour les deux prochaines semaines. »

Bellamy nous faisait part de détail concernant les horaires d'arrivés, les pauses etc.… pendant que nous lisions en même temps nos futures tâches.

Je l'arrêtais presque tout de suite dans son discours :

\- « Pardon mais je ne comprends pas très bien mon planning là. Il est marqué que je dois m'occuper de NOS repas pendant ces deux semaines et des « besoins » de mes collaborateurs les plus proches ? C'est une blague ? Je suis la régisseuse...de l'équipe de régie ? »

Je pensais que Lincoln et Octavia allaient rire de la situation mais Octavia parla avant même que son frère ne puisse répondre à mes questions.

Décidément, tout le monde passait son temps à lui couper la parole.

\- « Et moi je dois gérer tous les hôtels et transports en moins de deux jours ? C'est le boulot de deux personnes Bell' ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- « Pourquoi je me retrouve avec autant de tâches irréalisables en deux semaines ? » soupira Lincoln se mêlant au brouhaha naissant.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne me donnes aucun travail et eux tu les surcharges ?! » continuais-je.

\- « TAISEZ-VOUS ! » cria-il rouge comme une pivoine, nous faisant nous stopper net dans nos réclamations.

« Vous vous prenez pour qui ? JE décide des tâches et VOUS exécutez ! »

\- « Mais Bell'... » voulu reprendre plus posément Octavia.

\- « QUOI O' ! Toi qui me suppliais de te donner des tâches importantes pour ton premier long métrage tu fais la moue devant l'effort ? » répliquait-il à sa sœur sans aucun ménagement.

Elle baissa la tête gênée alors qu'il se mettait à nous toiser furieux.

\- « Et toi Lincoln qui est réputé, soi-disant pour être d'une efficacité à tomber ! Tu n'es pas foutu d'assumer plusieurs choses en même temps ? Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es vanté pendant ton entretien d'avoir « sauvé » oui, ce sont tes propres termes : « sauvé des films entiers », ce n'est pas toi ?! »

\- « ... « sauvé » n'est peut-être pas le bon terme... » ajouta Lincoln complètement déstabilisé.

Le silence retomba, Octavia et Lincoln regardaient leurs pieds pendant que Bellamy reprenait doucement sa respiration, finissant par se focaliser sur moi avant d'ajouter :

\- « Quant à toi. Je ne te connais pas et je ne te voulais pas. Tu m'as été imposé par Anya mais elle ne m'a pas imposée le travail que j'ai à te donner. Tu as toutes tes preuves à faire avec moi et sache que tu ne pars pas de zéro mais de beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin... Tu feras ce que je te demande ou libre à toi de partir. »

Alors c'était donc ça, il ne me désirait pas dans son équipe et comme on m'avait imposé à lui, il me boudait comme un enfant de cinq ans, m'assignant des tâches ridicules, espérant que je m'en aille de mon propre chef.

Il allait être ravi, les défis j'adorais ça et je n'abandonnais pas si facilement, encore moins devant un abruti voulant montrer sa supériorité. Je m'étais promise de ne pas faire de vague, de repartir sur de bonnes bases, d'être la plus sociable et agréable possible mais s'il voulait voir LA Lexa : il allait être servi.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire de provocation sur le visage :

\- « Très bien. À demain donc. »

Je ne m'attardais pas plus et tournais directement les talons sans attendre de réponse de personne, mes collègues étant de toute façon toujours déroutés de ses dires.

_Tu vas voir mon grand... tu ne sais pas à qui tu te frottes…_

Le lendemain, j'étais la première arrivée.

Nos plannings indiquaient que nous commencions à 8h mais les grilles de l'entreprise ouvrant à 7h il fallait que je sois présente la première.

Il souhaitait que je fasse mes preuves et il allait être servi.

Quand Octavia et Lincoln arrivèrent, ils furent assez surpris de me voir là, pensant sûrement que je changerais d'avis dans la nuit et ne remettrait pas les pieds ici au vu de l'insulte qui m'étais faite en tant que professionnelle. Pourtant ce qui les surprirent encore plus, c'est que j'avais exactement effectuée le travail demandé par Bellamy.

Le petit déjeuné était déjà près ainsi que le café pour les pauses, présent dans des thermos. J'avais aussi prévu le repas du midi, changeable selon leurs goûts respectifs.

Mes tâches journalières étaient finies. Car concrètement mon travail c'était ça mais c'était mal me connaître que de croire que j'allais me contenter de ça.

Mes deux collaborateurs se dirigèrent vers moi. J'étais assise près du petit déjeuné et faussement concentrée sur mon téléphone à traîner sur le net.

\- « Wahhouuu Lexa ! Ça c'est du p'tit déj' » s'enjoua Lincoln qui avait déjà saisi un croissant.

\- « Bien contente que ça te plaise ! Sers-toi aussi Octavia, il y a du café, du jus d'orange ou même du jus de pomme si tu préfères » répondais-je faussement pleine d'entrain.

\- « Merci, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim. »

_Plus froid tu meurs…_

Je n'en tenais pas compte, ce n'était pas le moment de rajouter de l'animosité déjà bien installée.

C'était l'occasion que choisissait Bellamy pour arriver, ralentissant son allure en regardant le buffet qui trônait contre le mur de notre salle.

Il avait l'air surpris autant du buffet que de me voir là mais cette expression disparue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

\- « Bonjour à tous ! » nous disait-il en même temps qu'il se servait un café.

\- « Bonf-jour » essaya de lui répondre Lincoln la bouche pleine de son deuxième croissant.

\- « Salut Bell' » ne forçait pas plus Octavia.

\- « Bonjour. » lui dis-je sans même le regarder.

\- « Je vous laisse finir de vous restaurez et ensuite on attaque directement parce que du boulot, on en a et des tonnes ! » finit-il gaiement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Octavia et Lincoln avaient commencés les premières tâches qui les incombaient, tous les deux au téléphone.

Pour ma part, je restais assise sur ma chaise, mon téléphone à la main, cherchant n'importe quel petit jeu à télécharger pour m'occuper les prochaines heures.

Bellamy qui lui aussi était sûrement occupé à quelques travaux pour le film, sur son bureau dédié, finit par faire la grimace, agacé de me voir ne rien faire et se leva venant dans ma direction.

_Enfin... il a failli me faire attendre._

\- « Excuse-moi, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » me demanda-t-il presque gentiment.

\- « Je fais ce que tu m'as demandé. Je me suis occupée du petit déjeuné, du café pour les pauses ainsi que des repas de chacun pour les quatre prochains jours déjà. Maintenant j'attends que mes collègues aient un « quelconque besoin » comme stipulé sur ta liste » répondais-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Il me regarda incrédule, comme si j'avais osé lui jeter un sceau d'eau glacée à la figure et sans un mot il regagna son bureau vert de rage.

Il avait dû beaucoup rire en préparant ma liste de tâches à effectuer mais il n'avait pas dû prendre en compte que je le ferais et tellement mieux que prévu.

C'était donc comme ça que s'était déroulés mes débuts au placard.

Puis doucement et à force de parler, d'abord avec Linc', je prenais deux ou trois de ses tâches faciles mais lui prenant trop de temps et de fil en aiguille je l'allégeais de choses beaucoup plus importantes.

Finalement, en y repensant, c'était aussi en partie grâce à mon idiot de chef que j'avais pu repartir sur de bonnes bases avec Octavia.

Il l'avait surchargée de boulot et un matin elle était arrivée avec une tête affreuse...

\- « 'Jour... » soupira-elle.

\- « Salut O' » lança Lincoln, comme à son habitude la bouche pleine.

Je lui répondais d'un signe de tête en lui tendant un café.

\- « Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort... » risquais-je.

\- « Non...hier soir j'ai dû rester ici jusqu'à 23h pour finir ce qu'avais prévu mon frère et je n'y suis même pas arrivée... »

\- « Laisse-moi t'aider. » lui proposais-je naturellement en buvant une gorgée de mon café.

\- « Mais... tu as tes propres tâches et... » répondait-elle gênée de ma proposition.

\- « Tu sais très bien que je n'ai strictement rien à faire. »

\- « Accepte son aide O' ! Elle m'aide tous les jours à faire une partie de ma liste qui aurais dû être la sienne en plus et tu le sais ! » m'appuyait le grand costaud.

\- « Je...je pensais pouvoir y arriver toute seule c'est juste... »

\- « C'est juste que ton frère n'a pas réparti le travail en trois comme prévu et que tu ne peux pas tout faire. » finit-il en la coupant.

Elle me regardait l'air pensive, pesant le pour et le contre, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide mais notre relation n'étant pas au beau fixe, se permettre de dire oui c'était aussi accepter de me pardonner.

\- « Je veux bien que tu m'aides un peu mais... »

\- « Mais on fera tout comme tu le décide et à ta manière, pas de soucis. » lui octroyais-je.

Je lui tendais ma main en arborant un grand sourire sur le visage et elle finit par me sourire timidement à son tour, serrant ma main.

\- « Et c'est parti ! L'équipe Linc'andCo est enfin au grand complet, on va tout déchirer ! » s'extasiait le jeune homme.

\- « Comment ça « Linc'andCo » ? » tiquais-je l'air étonnée.

\- « Ouais tu ne t'emballe pas un peu là ? » s'exclamait O' en croisant les bras pour signifier son mécontentement.

\- « Quoi ? C'est clairement moi le meilleur des trois donc bon...c'est normal que la team porte mon nom ! » nous expliquait-il en rigolant gaiement.

\- « Alors là. Hors de question. » exposais-je.

\- « Nous sommes deux filles je te ferai dire mon p'tit. Et le meilleur ? Ça reste à prouver. » continua pour moi ma nouvelle complice.

\- « Donc nous devrions plus tôt nous appeler Ocxa'andCo. Qu'en penses-tu Octavia ? » lançais-je plutôt fière de ma trouvaille.

\- « Ça ne me semble pas mal oui. »

Un grand rire général se rependait entre nous trois et l'air faussement boudeur Linc' reprenait, encore, un croissant.

_Aujourd'hui..._

Nous étions le dernier jour avant le départ pour le premier lieu de tournage.

Je prenais un grand bol d'air frais en enlevant mon casque.

_7h57._

Je n'étais ni en retard ni en avance mais je n'avais plus besoin de me presser pour préparer le repas de tout le monde depuis que l'ambiance générale avait changée.

Mes deux collègues étaient déjà présents dans la salle quand j'arrivais et je déposais mes affaires en les rejoignant.

\- « Alors vous êtes prêts pour le grand départ demain matin ? » lançai-je à leur intention.

\- « Franchement on est prêts ouais ! » s'égaya Linc'.

\- « Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le brief de Bell' et c'est parti ! » commentait O' alors que j'essayais de ne pas faire la moue à l'énonciation de mon supérieur.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, il franchissait la porte :

\- « Bonjour à vous. »

Nous lui répondions à l'unissons alors qu'il reprenait sans s'attarder :

\- « Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre travail pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Je pensais qu'aujourd'hui nous devrions finir à la va-vite pas mal de petits détails mais vous avez tout clôturé dans les temps. »

\- « On assure comme team ! La Linc'and... »

Un coup de coude bien placé de O' et un faux regard noir de ma part faisait taire Lincoln.

\- « Félicitations donc... à vous trois. » reprenait Bellamy.

_Ai-je bien entendu ?_

\- « Je dois l'avouer vous avez assurés… Et tous les trois. » finissait-il.

_Tu as définitivement bien entendu Lexa…_

Nous commencions à arborer des grands sourires quand il continua sur sa lancée :

\- « Ne vous emballez pas ce n'est que le début hein ! Mais oui vous pouvez être fiers de vous. Du coup vous avez journée libre avant le vol de demain. L'embarquement est prévu à 6h du matin comme vous savez mais avant tout ça, je vous invite dès aujourd'hui à profiter d'un petit déjeuné ! »

Je l'avais peut-être mal jugé au final.

Il nous amena dans une sorte de dîner style années 70 comme il en existait des tas. L'endroit ne payait pas de mine mais une bonne odeur de café se faisait sentir lorsque nous rentrions.

On s'installa seuls à une table et une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année vint nous saluer en nous servant des tasses de café bouillant.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous commandions à manger et Lincoln fut le premier à lancer la discussion :

\- « On n'en a jamais vraiment discutés mais pourquoi vous souhaitez participer à ce film ? Enfin s'il y a une quelconque raison bien sûr ! »

\- « Personnellement ce n'est pas mon premier grand film… Mais c'est une opportunité que d'être régisseur en chef pour la première fois...et celui-là ou un autre c'est du pareil au même pour ma part. Mais bon c'est tombé sur « Winter Ritual » et tant mieux, il a l'air prometteur. » se targua Bellamy.

\- « Pour ma part, c'est le premier film auquel je participe n'ayant toujours travaillée que sur des séries ou des documentaires. Anya m'a enfin donnée ma chance et je ne vais pas la décevoir ! Et toi Linc' ? » répondait O' en buvant son café.

\- « J'adore le boulot du réalisateur et je voulais vraiment en être ! »

Notre conversation fut interrompue par la serveuse qui nous apportait nos plats respectifs. Lincoln enfourna une énorme bouchée de pancakes avant de reprendre :

\- « En plus qui dit gros film, dit souvent acteurs connus. J'apprécie d'en rencontrer et j'ai hâte de voir Raven Reyes et Clarke Griffin, ces filles ne me laissent pas insensible ! » rigola-t-il avant de reprendre.

« Et toi Lexa pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

\- « Le projet m'a beaucoup plu… ça ne peut être qu'un tremplin pour ma carrière. Comme ça j'espère accéder à d'autres films et ne plus me cantonner à des séries ou des petites productions. Et en petit bonus je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien rencontrer Clarke Griffin... c'est une actrice que j'apprécie. » répondais-je tout en mangeant.

\- « Et ton copain, il le prend comment que tu partes pendant 6 mois ? » changeait de sujet Octavia un brin énervée, sans que nous ne comprenions pourquoi.

\- « Oh je n'ai pas de copain et autant éviter les quiproquos à l'avenir. Je suis gay. » lançais-je tout naturellement.

C'était quelque chose que je préférais annoncer rapidement pour éviter tous les malentendus qui avaient pu me frapper par le passé. Je ne me trouvais pas particulièrement magnifique mais je devais être au goût de pas mal d'hommes au vu de toutes les fois où je m'étais faite draguer par la gente masculine.

Le problème c'était surtout d'expliquer à quelqu'un que vous avez les mêmes penchants que lui pour les femmes et que par conséquent vous n'êtes pas intéressée. Ils finissaient tous soit par rigoler soit par le prendre très mal croyant que je m'inventais une sexualité différente pour les éconduire.

Depuis, je préférais être claire le plus tôt possible.

Un petit silence s'installa à mon annonce mais Lincoln le brisa très vite.

\- « Tant que tu ne me pique pas toute l'attention des filles sur le tournage ça me va. » blagua-il.

\- « Ça ne risque pas, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je viens pour travailler MOI. » me moquais-je.

Nous rigolions à l'unissons et notre repas se continua dans la bonne ambiance, discutant de tout et de rien.

_Le lendemain._

Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit tellement j'étais excitée. Il y avait toujours une part d'excitation lorsqu'on débutait un nouveau projet mais là c'était mon premier grand film et je me devais de l'avouer, mon esprit m'avait joué des mauvais tours toute la nuit, me faisant rêver d'elle.

_Comme si tu faisais ça que pour ça…_

Je m'étais faite amener à l'aéroport par mon oncle Titus pour ne pas avoir à mettre ma moto en parking longue durée. Il était un peu moins de 5h30 et je retrouvais mes deux acolytes dans le hall d'embarquement. J'avançais vers eux légèrement enfarinée, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles.

\- « Enfin prête pour le grand départ ? » m'accosta beaucoup trop gaiement Linc' pour une heure si matinale.

\- « Oui j'ai vraiment hâte. Tellement impatiente que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit ! Et toi O' ça va ? »

\- « Ça va... » répondait-elle doucement.

\- « Elle est grave stressée ouais ! » se moquait le jeune homme.

\- « Linc' ! » s'énerva Octavia l'air sévère.

\- « Quoi c'est vrai ? Tu as dû user le sol de l'aéroport tellement tu as fait les cent pas. » rigola-il

\- « J'ai le droit de... ressentir une légère pression pour mon premier grand film non ? » s'offusquait-elle.

\- « Une légère pression ?! Godzilla fait de « légères pressions » quand il marche ! Toi tu es complètement stressée »

Je rigolais doucement en la regardant le taper l'air renfrognée. Ils étaient très complices tous les deux et j'appréciais de plus en plus de travailler avec eux.

Leur petite comédie aurait pu durer longtemps et je reprenais la parole pour les faire cesser :

\- « Bellamy n'est pas là ? »

\- « Il m'a envoyé un message ce matin pour me dire qu'il avait un empêchement de dernière minute et serait là juste à temps pour l'embarquement. Pas besoin de l'attendre quoi. » me répondait sa sœur.

L'annonce d'embarquement de notre vol se faisait justement entendre et nous prenions rapidement nos affaires pour nous y rendre.

Une fois dans l'avion, je laissais Octavia prendre place au hublot et Lincoln s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il en restait bien une à côté de lui et la dernière place nous étant réservé se trouvait derrière cette rangée.

Prise d'un élan de gentillesse et me disant qu'après la journée de hier il était surement temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, je me décidais à me mettre seule derrière.

Je pensais que Bellamy souhaiterait être à côté d'eux et pour ma part cela m'importait peu donc je m'installais donc derrière O'. Dehors la pluie tombait.

Au bout de quelques minutes Bellamy arriva, mouillé mais un air joyeux au visage. Il était suivi de près par quelqu'un d'allure féminine dont le visage nous était dissimulé par une capuche. Elle avait subi la pluie au vu de son sweat trempé et attendait sûrement qu'il prenne place pour accéder à la sienne.

\- « Salut à vous ! Très content que vous soyez déjà là, ça me fait plaisir ! » nous lançait-il.

Je levais un sourcil d'incompréhension devant tant de bonne humeur et de gentillesse de sa part.

\- « Lexa ne t'embête pas pour moi voyons, prend place à coté de Lincoln. »

_Woh… que ce passe-t-il ?..._

Peut-être que notre discorde était réellement finie et qu'il avait changé d'avis en appréciant mon travail. Pour le coup je l'avais vraiment mal jugée...

Après l'avoir remerciée je me plaçais donc à côté de Lin'c.

Bellamy se retourna vers la demoiselle et lui demanda si elle préférait être à côté du hublot. Elle fit oui de la tête et pris place.

Nous étions déjà tous les trois entrains d'attendre pour savoir qui pouvait bien être cette personne.

Un quatrième régisseur de dernière minute ? Une fois installée correctement elle enleva sa capuche.

Je restais sans voix. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver là sans que nous soyons au courant ?

D'un sourire timide elle nous salua :

\- « Bonjour... »

\- « Woh. Celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas. Enchanté Clarke, je suis Lincoln ! » prenait-il les devant.

\- « Octavia pour ma part et à côté de lui, c'est Lexa. » continuait ma collègue.

\- « Avant que vous ne me posiez la question : tout s'est fait à la dernière minute. » mentait probablement et très gaiement Bellamy.

Beaucoup de choses se faisaient à la dernière minute dans notre travail mais pas le transport de l'actrice principale, un jour avant le tournage.

\- « Je ne voulais pas chambouler votre organisation. » commença Clarke sentant qu'elle faisait objet de toute notre attention.

\- « Mais j'ai dû me rendre ici pour voir un membre de ma famille. Du coup Bellamy a été chargé de me ramener à bon port pour le début du tournage ! »

Elle arborait un magnifique sourire en nous parlant. Je restais bloquée et je devais, sans m'en rendre compte, la dévisager car elle me regarda un brin gênée de mon silence.

\- « Tu préfères être à côté du hublot ? Je ne veux pas te piquer ta place... Lexa c'est ça ? »

\- « Non merci c'est gentil, tu peux la garder. » lui répondais-je beaucoup trop mécaniquement et méchamment.

Bellamy arborait un sourire de satisfaction des plus déplaisant.

Je venais d'être tranchante sans le vouloir et je me retournais sûrement trop vite, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

_Très bon début Lexa… On n'a jamais fait mieux pour refroidir une personne._

Il nous avait bien eu avec son « empêchement de dernière minute ».

D'un coup tout était clair, je comprenais mieux pourquoi il s'était occupé lui-même de la réservation de ce vol lors de la première semaine. Cela nous avait surpris mais il y avait tellement de travail que tout le monde était vite passé à autre chose.

Je ne pouvais qu'applaudir mentalement ce petit manège qui venait de se dérouler : me laisser sa place pour que je ne me retrouve pas à côté d'elle, du grand art.

Finalement je ne l'avais pas si mal jugée que ça.

* * *

Guest 1 : J'avoue qu'elle a pas mal la poisse pour une première entrée en la matière ! Espérons que ça ne dure pas !

Cassandra : Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Elektraae : Merci à toi ! C'était assez stressant de publier et ça fait plaisir d'avoir des retours positifs ! C'est aussi parce que j'avais envie de voir ce genre d'univers que j'ai moi-même écris dessus. Sinon, je pense que tu n'as pas fini de détester ce très cher Bellamy !

Guest 2 : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et maintenant que je suis passée à l'écriture, je ne m'arrête plus !

Jenn : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère avoir pris les bons chemins pour qu'elle soit aussi intéressante que possible et qu'elle te plaise jusqu'au bout !


	3. Les débuts

Voilà, j'ai choisi mon jour de publication et ça sera le samedi !

Oui bon… j'avais bien dit un par semaine ! Disons qu'on n'a pas la même notion de semaine… et que je suis excitée comme une enfant de cinq ans qui n'aime pas attendre.

Un grand merci à Lowax qui me supporte dans mon envie de publier n'importe quand en corrigeant mes chapitres.

On attaque une POV Clarke ! Bonne lecture à tous et à samedi prochain ! (Oui oui je vais essayer de m'y tenir…)

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Les débuts**_

_Sérieusement ! Comment toi, Clarke Griffin, avais-tu pu être retenue pour travailler sur ce film ?_

Depuis toute petite, je ne rêvais que de cinéma. Fille d'une médecin et d'un ingénieur, rien ne me prédestinais vraiment à cet univers.

Je refaisais les scènes de mes films préférés dans ma chambre pendant des heures et des heures. Puis à force de persévérance ou sûrement parce qu'ils en avaient marre d'avoir un théâtre ambulant à la maison, mes parents m'inscrivirent à des vrais cours de théâtre.

Cela me suffit un temps et je finissais par vouloir passer des castings au grand dam de mes chers parents qui accédèrent néanmoins à ma demande.

Je fus prise dans une pub de dentifrice pour enfant, puis quelque temps plus tard dans une petite série ou je jouais le rôle de la voisine envahissante. Je n'avais que 13 ans et je devais jongler entre série et école, que je ratais d'ailleurs très souvent pour tourner.

En grandissant mon envie de jouer la comédie plaisait de moins en moins à ma mère qui pensait à tort que cela me passerait au fil des années. Alors elle me reconcentra sur mes études, sans avoir mon mot à dire : plus de castings.

« C'est un hobby, pas un vrai métier. » se plaisait-elle à me sermonner.

Après de nombreuses disputes entre mon père et ma mère, qui lui, souhaitait que je suive ma propre voie, je finissais par reprendre mes études pour le bien familial.

C'était donc sans grande conviction que je passais mes diplômes et pour faire la fierté de ma mère, je m'inscrivais en médecine n'ayant plus tournée dans quoi que ce soit depuis plus de quatre ans...

Mon père décéda alors que j'étais en deuxième année…

Ce fut une grande période de vide pour moi.

Je pensais trouver du réconfort auprès de ma mère mais celle-ci s'était plongée corps et âme dans son métier et elle m'avait invitée à en faire de même avec mes études.

_Comment pouvais-je passer à autre chose en... étudiant ?_

Aucune discussion ne tournait autour de lui, il était presque un sujet tabou, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Rien ne pouvait m'aider à vaincre mon chagrin, encore moins ma mère.

Un soir alors que je rentrais chez moi complètement lessivée de ma journée, j'avais dû prendre un autre chemin pour éviter les travaux d'une rue fermée. Je me retrouvais sans réellement le vouloir devant le théâtre ou, enfant, j'avais pris mes cours.

C'était justement l'heure de sortie d'un des cours et sans m'en rendre compte j'avais ralenti le pas, me perdant à observer un rituel de mon passé. Voir tous ces gamins heureux me rappela mon enfance et je revoyais mon père m'attendre à la sortie, toujours souriant. La fatigue aidant forcément, je me mis à entendre ses paroles qu'il se plaisait à me répéter à chaque fois que je doutais : « Fonce mon cœur si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

Je rentrais hagard chez moi.

Le jour d'après, je quittais la fac, reprenais le théâtre et cherchais des castings.

Autant dire que la relation avec ma mère n'avait pas été au beau fixe pendant un bon moment mais cela m'importait peu. Je retrouvais doucement goût à la vie en faisant le métier qui me plaisait.

Puis un jour, après des heures en file d'attente, je passais un casting pour interpréter le personnage principal d'une série post-apocalyptique. Des adolescents étaient largués sur une terre des plus hostile et devaient survivre face à l'inconnu.

Je fus rapidement prise et ma carrière recommença réellement comme ça.

Quelques années plus tard mon agent me proposa de tenter un casting pour un gros blockbuster. Après avoir lu le script je devais avouer que c'était très tendant et après un film d'horreur et une comédie romantique, il fallait faire repartir ma carrière sur autre chose.

Franchement je n'y croyais pas du tout.

_Comment ? Sérieusement, comment tu as fait Clarke ?..._

Quelques temps avant le début du film, je m'étais rendu chez ma mère car le tournage promettait d'être long et je savais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas le temps de venir la voir pendant celui-ci.

J'avais demandé si malgré ce contretemps on pouvait quand même s'occuper de ma réservation d'avion et mon agent m'avait dit que tout était réglé et qu'on m'amènerait aussi à l'aéroport.

Deux semaines avant le départ pour le premier lieu de tournage, je révisais mes premiers textes, installée confortablement dans le vieux fauteuil de mon père.

Le film se prénommait « Winter Ritual » et dépeignait un univers post-apocalyptique.

Je devais avouer que j'en étais un peu déçue car même si cela me donnait un confort de travail, c'était un univers que j'avais déjà pu explorer. Je ne pourrais donc pas toucher quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour moi.

L'histoire était simple mais elle promettait d'être piquante et pleine de rebondissements :

La terre avait connu une guerre nucléaire sans précédent à une époque proche de la nôtre et des siècles plus tard, les hommes vivaient dans les ruines de grandes villes, en clan plus ou moins importants. Notre civilisation avait totalement été oubliée.

Quelques technologies étaient encore présentes mais un retour à des croyances primitives s'était installé.

À la fin de l'automne de chaque année, les adolescents devaient prétendre à un rituel pour leurs passages à l'âge adulte, en effectuant un périple de presque un mois, tous ensembles. Ce rituel leurs permettaient non seulement de devenir adulte mais aussi de choisir un métier. Le personnage que j'incarnais, faisait partie de ce groupe et allait braver sans le savoir un hiver rude qui arrivait beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

Entre guerre de clan, infiltration et intempérie, l'épreuve ne serait pas de tout repos pour prétendre à l'âge adulte.

Bien sûr comme beaucoup de film, il y aurait une amourette entre deux protagonistes et étant le rôle principal, c'était à moi de m'y coller.

Non pas que je n'aimais pas les histoires d'amours mais je les trouvais très souvent inintéressantes et elles venaient, de mon humble avis, gâcher des films qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Je devais camper Aloy, une fille au tempérament de feu, qui était loin d'être sociable et qui passait le rituel pour devenir une sorte d'explorateur libre de leur temps. Alors son histoire d'amour ne me faisait pas du tout envie.

Ce que j'aimais le moins dans les idylles lors des séries ou des films c'était que l'on me colle des étiquettes ou des partenaires.

Lorsque j'avais tournée pour la série qui m'avait fait connaître, mon personnage était tombé amoureuse d'une chef de guerre indigène.

J'adorais l'idée mais je pensais à tort que l'on retiendrait la modernité du personnage car elle était ouvertement bisexuelle.

Au lieu de cela, les interviews que je passais après ne tournaient qu'autour de ma propre sexualité.

Je soupirais en repensant à ce que m'avais apportée mon ouverture d'esprit lorsque lors d'un repas avec ma mère, je m'étais faite abordée.

Ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de « fan » complètement bourré était venu me proposer de me « remettre dans le droit chemin » en me montrant « ce qu'est un homme, un vrai ».

C'était exactement le genre de réaction que j'exécrais, autant pour la teneur de ses paroles que pour l'étiquette qu'il me collait. Lorsqu'un acteur jouait un toxicomane, on n'émettait pas de jugement sur sa propre vie. Alors pourquoi faisait-on ce genre de raccourcis avec la sexualité ?

La pendule du salon me sortit de mes pensées en sonnant 15h.

Ma mère était toujours très occupée par son travail mais elle avait pris quelques jours pour être avec moi et justement elle arrivait vers moi un thé fumant à la main.

\- « Alors tu te sens prête pour ce film... Comment il s'appelle déjà ? » me questionna-t-elle en me tendant le breuvage.

\- « C'est « Winter Ritual » maman… Ça doit faire vingt fois que je te le répète au moins... »

\- « Oh tu sais moi et ma mémoire. » me disait-elle en rigolant.

\- « Tu es pourtant imbattable en noms de maladies sorties de je ne sais où... » ironisais-je.

\- « C'est vrai ! »

Elle était fière de la remarque que je venais de faire, pourtant ce n'était pas un compliment. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle me blessait en n'apportant que peu d'importance à ma carrière, à ma vie en fait.

\- « Rassure-moi mon poussin... Ton personnage dans ce film, « Winter truc » ... tu... enfin elle...ne va pas te causer de problème...niveau relation ? » se risqua-t-elle.

\- « C'est « Winter Ritual » maman… essaye de le retenir ça serait sympa. Et non... si tu veux tout savoir elle a une relation des plus banales et va sortir avec le beau gosse de service à mon plus grand regret... »

\- « Tu aurais préféré qu'elle soit gay ?! » s'insurgea-t-elle immédiatement.

\- « Non ! » la calmais-je tout de suite.

« J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit avec personne. »

\- « Comment ça ? »

Je soupirais d'avance, n'aimant pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec elle.

\- « J'aime jouer des personnages forts et indépendants et c'est justement ce qu'est Aloy ici... »

\- « Qui est Aloy ? » questionnait-elle.

\- « Le personnage que je vais jouer ! Suis maman c'est insupportable ! » m'énervais-je.

\- « Pardon pardon... » s'excusait-elle s'asseyant en face de moi, me témoignant qu'elle avait dorénavant toute mon attention.

\- « Aloy n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un. Elle souhaite juste passer le rituel pour pouvoir prétendre à sa liberté, pas pour trouver l'amour ! »

\- « Tu sais des fois on ne choisit pas tout ce que l'on souhaite... L'amour peut arriver sans prévenir... »

Elle semblait si triste à l'énonciation de ces quelques paroles.

Je comprenais qu'elle faisait référence à mon père sans vraiment le citer.

De ce que je me souvenais de leur histoire maintes fois racontée, mes parents s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une interne. Mon père attendait aux urgences pour un exploit mémorable de soirée étudiante. Il l'avait tellement énervé lors de la consultation que pour le « punir » elle l'avait forcée à revenir à l'hôpital pour suivre ses soins.

C'était comme ça que de fil en aiguille, il l'avait invité, elle avait refusée, il avait insisté, ils finissaient par ne plus se quitter.

Petite, j'adorais quand mon père me racontait cette histoire.

J'allais lui répondre quand mon téléphone sonna :

\- « Mademoiselle Griffin ? »

\- « Oui c'est moi même. »

\- « Enchanté ! Je me présente monsieur Blake Bellamy. C'est votre agent qui m'a contacté pour la réservation de votre vol. » continuait le jeune homme au bout du fil.

\- « Oui ! C'est vrai ! Bonjour, j'espère ne pas trop vous compliquer votre emploi du temps… » m'excusais-je de la gêne occasionnée.

\- « Pas du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » rigola-t-il avant de reprendre.

\- « Votre vol partira donc lundi 16 novembre à 6h du matin. Je suis aussi chargé de venir vous récupérez. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'envoyer les coordonnées d'où vous partirez. »

\- « C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. Je vous enverrai ça dans la semaine. Merci beaucoup à vous, bonne journée ! »

\- « À vous aussi mademoiselle Griffin. »

_Il y a vraiment des gens adorables…_

J'aimais vraiment mon métier car j'étais amenée à travailler avec des gens formidables tout le temps.

Je ne connaissais pas ce monsieur mais il changeait son planning pour moi. C'était une des choses agréables de mon métier : ne pas avoir à penser à tout.

Ma mère m'annonça qu'elle allait faire des courses pour le repas du soir et notre conversation resta telle qu'elle.

Le reste de mes deux semaines avec elle passait finalement à vitesse grand V et c'était enfin le grand jour du départ.

Comme prévu, l'homme que j'avais eu au téléphone vint me chercher ce jour-là. C'était un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans, grand, les cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés. Il était très souriant et avenant.

Nous arrivions à l'aéroport sous la pluie et je rabattais l'énorme capuche de mon sweat pour éviter d'être trempée.

En pénétrant dans l'avion, je le suivais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le numéro de nos places et il s'arrêta devant deux rangées de sièges où étaient déjà présentes trois personnes.

Un homme et une femme d'à-peu-près mon âge étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et discutaient lors de notre arrivée. Derrière se tenait une jeune femme brune avec de longs cheveux détachés, l'air ailleurs.

Bellamy lui demanda de prendre place devant avec les deux autres personnes et me proposa de m'asseoir coté hublot.

Une fois assise, je comprenais vite que j'attisais la curiosité des trois autres qui ne s'attendaient apriori pas à prendre leur vol avec quelqu'un d'autre.

J'avais complètement oublié que ma capuche trônait encore sur ma tête et cachait surement une grande partie de mon visage. Je l'enlevais donc sous le regard surpris de ses trois inconnus qui me reconnurent directement.

J'étais toujours un peu gênée de ma notoriété grandissante et je me lançais timidement :

\- « Bonjour... »

\- « Woh. Celle-là je ne m'y attendais pas. Enchanté Clarke, je suis Lincoln ! » me lançait gaiement le métis.

\- « Octavia pour ma part et à côté de lui, c'est Lexa. » enchaînait une des deux jeunes femmes.

Je souriais à tant de gaieté de cœur de leur part. Seule la prénommé « Lexa » restait silencieuse me dévisageant.

\- « Avant que vous ne me posiez la question : tout s'est fait à la dernière minute » lança gaiement Bellamy.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil et pour soutenir ses propos, je rajoutais :

\- « Je ne voulais pas chambouler votre organisation mais j'ai dû me rendre ici pour voir un membre de ma famille. Du coup Bellamy a été chargé de me ramener à bon port pour le début du tournage ! »

La brune qui avait changée de place me regardait très froidement, sans dire un mot. Elle avait des yeux verts magnifiques et je me rendais compte que j'étais en train de la dévisager sans aucune raison. Je me mis à légèrement rougir, gênée de ma réaction face à son mutisme.

_Met la encore plus mal à l'aise, tu as raison Clarke… c'est comme ça que font les gens civilisés._

Pour me rattraper de l'avoir dévisagée comme une bête curieuse, je lui proposais de changer de place mais elle me remercia froidement et se retourna en remettant ses écouteurs directement dans ses oreilles.

Je restais un peu bête, m'asseyant par la même occasion.

Bellamy m'expliqua le plus bas possible que s'était quelqu'un de légèrement associable et qu'il valait mieux ne pas en tenir compte.

L'avion avait fini par décoller et nous passions une bonne demi-heure à discuter avant que le silence ne se fasse. Je passais tout le reste du vol à dormir.

Lorsque nous étions arrivés à destination, la pluie ne nous avait pas quitté mais le chemin jusqu'au studio de tournage c'était fait dans la bonne humeur.

Bellamy était quelqu'un d'agréable et son équipe, qu'il m'avait présenté pendant le vol, m'avait beaucoup fait rire. Seule la dénommée Lexa ne parlait presque pas.

A notre arrivée beaucoup de monde me salua et je fus vite noyée dans la masse de personnes qui venaient se présenter à moi. Bien sûr je ne retiendrais pas un seul des prénoms énoncés avant un petit moment.

Nous avions environ un mois de tournage en studio qui dépeignait le lieu de début du film. Des ruines de grandes villes changées en clans de tribus. Lors de la visite de ce « lieu » j'étais restée bouche bée fasse à l'immensité et au réalisme des décors.

Je rencontrais également pour la première fois les acteurs qui seraient mes futurs collègues pendant le prochains mois, notamment Raven Reyes.

C'était une jeune femme pétillante et elle était venue naturellement vers moi pour se présenter. Elle avait un débit de parole assez impressionnant et m'expliqua un tas de choses dont j'eus du mal à discerner si cela me serait utile à un moment ou à un autre.

Elle allait jouer le rôle du « vilain petit canard » du groupe. Une sorte de peste voulant faire partie de l'élite du clan et qui finirait par aider mon personnage, sans pour autant oublier son objectif.

Je ne la connaissais pas du tout en tant qu'actrice mais son personnage était clairement à des années lumières de sa personnalité et j'avais hâte de voir si elle jouait bien.

Elle en profita pour me présenter Finn Collins qui incarnerait celui dont Aloy tomberait amoureuse.

Il était charmant, c'était au moins un bon point pour moi. Il me salua poliment mais ne s'attarda pas à parler avec nous.

La première journée ne fut que mise en place et rencontre avec les équipes. Le réalisateur nous présenta tous officiellement et nous donna plus de détails concernant nos personnages, les lieux, l'époque, l'ambiance, etc.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent intenses. Levé 5h, maquillage à 6h et début des prises vers 7h. Autant dire que j'étais plus que morte.

Nous étions début décembre et ce matin le froid glacial ne m'aidait pas du tout à me réveiller.

J'arrivais dans l'espace réservé au petit déjeuné des équipes et me dirigeait lentement vers la machine à café quand Bellamy, un sourire sur le visage, m'en tendit un.

\- « Voilà pour vous mademoiselle Griffin ! » me dit-il.

\- « Oh merci, c'est très gentil Bellamy ! Mais quand cesseras-tu de m'appeler « Mademoiselle Griffin » ? »

\- « Quand tu m'appelleras Bell' ? » rigola-il.

Je secouais la tête à sa remarque et portais le breuvage à mes lèvres me rendant tout de suite compte que ce n'était pas du tout le café de la machine. Certes celui qu'on nous proposait était bon mais il ne valait clairement pas celui que j'étais en train de boire.

\- « Comment se fait-il que... »

\- « Que ce café soit aussi bon ? J'ai mes petits secrets voyons ! » me coupait-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il était vraiment gentil. Son équipe et lui se pliaient déjà en quatre pour nous en se levant très tôt tous les jours.

_Dire que moi je me plains de l'heure à laquelle je me lève… Je n'imagine même pas lui…_

Il fut interpellé par un acteur et me souriait une nouvelle fois me faisant comprendre qu'il devait y aller, avant de me laisser.

Je buvais doucement mon café quand Marianne, ma maquilleuse, vint me chercher. C'était un brin de femme d'environ soixante ans, toujours de bonne humeur.

\- « Excuse-moi de te déranger ma belle mais ce matin tu dois passer plus tôt car nous avons des figurants à maquiller, je suis désolée de te presser. »

\- « Ne t'excuse pas voyons je suis toute à toi, mais j'emporte ce précieux stimulant avec moi sinon je vais m'endormir ! » lui répondais-je en lui montrant mon café.

\- « D'ailleurs je t'en sers un aussi ? »

\- « Oh non merci, je suis très spéciale... Je n'aime et ne tolère que les cappuccinos dont le café est décaféiné et le lait sans lactose ! Autant dire que je suis très casse pied. »

\- « Pire qu'une actrice ! » rigolais-je.

Nous continuions à discuter en même temps que je m'installais pour qu'elle me maquille.

Aloy portait quelques peintures légères sur le visage et mon passage avec Marianne ne prenait pas énormément de temps mais c'était un passage obligatoire.

Alors que je buvais mon café en la laissant faire son travail, Lexa, une régisseuse de l'équipe de Bellamy s'avança vers nous.

\- « Bonjour. Tiens Marianne c'est pour toi ! Je pensais que tu en aurais bien besoin avec la grosse journée qui t'attend » s'enquit-elle en lui tendant un gobelet.

\- « Oh Lexa ce que tu peux être gentille... » s'émerveilla l'intéressée en s'en saisissant.

\- « Mais non voyons c'est normal. Tu ne demandes jamais rien et ça me fait plaisir ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à m'appeler d'accord ? » lui répondit-elle dans un très léger sourire.

Elle ne s'attarda pas à rester avec nous, ayant sûrement beaucoup de travail et nous salua avant de repartir.

\- « Ce qu'elle peut être adorable ! » soupira la maquilleuse en portant son café à ses lèvres.

« Tu ne trouves pas ? »

\- « Euh...c'est à dire que je ne la connais pas. Elle a été assez froide le jour où je l'ai rencontrée et on m'a dit qu'elle était...spéciale. » lui accordais-je sans avoir réellement matière à répondre.

Marianne éclata de rire alors que j'écarquillais les yeux ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réaction.

\- « Il faut juste apprendre à la connaître mais une fois que c'est fait tu ne pourras plus te passer d'elle, tu verras ! »

_C'est la meilleure celle-là… Comment une simple régisseuse pourrait m'être indispensable tiens ?!_

Non pas que je dénigrais son travail, loin de là, mais je ne comprenais pas les paroles de cette dame.

Je lui avais juste fais part du fait qu'elle avait l'air spéciale et elle, m'expliquait qu'elle me deviendrait indispensable.

Aucune logique mais je ne relevais pas plus, ne prenant pas la peine de répondre ou plutôt n'ayant surtout rien à répondre.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de me maquiller, je m'asseyais avec Raven pour attendre le début de la prochaine prise. Un défilé de figurants s'enchaînait pour Marianne et deux autres de ses collègues, venues en renfort pour l'aider.

Les figurants étaient surexcités et désordonnés. Ils donnaient du fil à retordre aux maquilleuses et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour voir débarquer Lexa et Lincoln venant les calmer. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils leurs dirent mais ça eu son petit effet car plus personne ne broncha après.

Lincoln avait une carrure impressionnante et cela devait pas mal aider pour les calmer mais Lexa n'avait rien à lui envier. Elle n'avait eu qu'à se placer devant le groupe et mettre son doigt devant sa bouche en les fixant.

_Spéciale, oui !... Indispensable… en tout cas pour ce coup-là, oui…_

La journée passa à une vitesse folle et l'heure de rentrer pointait le bout de son nez. Après avoir discutée quelques instants de plus avec le réalisateur, je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand je me rendais compte que j'avais oublié mes gants.

Un demi-tour obligatoire vers la pièce de mon oubli était nécessaire et j'allais rentrer dans celle-ci, là où mes gants m'attendaient, quand de la musique se fit entendre. Par curiosité je passais doucement la tête par la porte et je découvris Lexa en train de nettoyer la salle au rythme de la musique.

Pour quelqu'un que j'aurais qualifiée de « froide », elle dansait vraiment bien. Elle prit le balai de façon à s'en faire une guitare et gratta celui-ci sur le solo qui se faisait entendre.

Un rire m'échappa et elle se retourna vers moi, surprise de voir quelqu'un. Ses yeux prirent cette expression glaciale que j'avais vu pour la première fois dans l'avion, me faisant perdre ma contenance.

\- « Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur... » risquais-je ne voulant pas la vexer.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave je...je pensais être seule c'est pour ça que... »

\- « Que tu faisais un air guitar qui pourrait faire pâlir un vrai guitariste » rigolais-je pour la détendre voyant qu'elle semblait plus gênée qu'autre chose.

\- « Des années d'entraînement bien sûr. » me sourit-elle pour la première fois.

Son regard avait changé en comprenant que je ne la jugeais pas et rigolais de bon cœur. Je scrutais la pièce en même temps à la recherche de mon bien tout en lui expliquant :

\- « J'ai oublié mes gants et avec le temps qu'il fait ça m'embêterai de perdre un ou deux doigts. »

\- « Je n'en ai pas vu en rangeant mais je peux te prêter les miens… Je n'en ai pas besoin. » me dit-elle en les sortant d'une de ses poches, me les tendant par la même occasion.

\- « Je ne voudrais pas t'en priver, tu es sûre ? »

\- « Bien sûr ! Prends-les, tu me les rendras plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas. » me répondait-elle toujours dans un sourire pour me conforter.

En me saisissant des gants, je me perdais à la détailler vraiment pour la première fois. Elle était grande avec de magnifiques yeux verts et de longs cheveux qu'elle avait attachée pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas pendant son nettoyage.

_Elle n'a rien de quelqu'un de bizarre…_

La phrase de Marianne me revint en tête sans aucune raison et je me mis à frissonner.

\- « Je te remercie Lexa ! Je dois y aller. » la saluais-je beaucoup trop vite et un brin affolée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que je me précipitais dehors comme poussée par une force invisible.

Je me mettais à accélérer le pas comme pour fuir… Mais fuir quoi ?

_Tu fais quoi là Clarke ?..._

Le chauffeur qui devait me ramener à l'hôtel m'attendait et je rentrais dans la voiture sans plus de politesses.

Le trajet allait être court, mon hôtel n'étant pas très loin et le temps que je sorte de mes pensées nous étions déjà arrivés.

En rentrant dans le hall de celui-ci, je me rendais compte que je n'avais toujours pas enfilée les gants.

C'était ridicule et j'étais ridicule.

Je souriais doucement à ma propre bêtise en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

_Sérieusement Clarke… Comment pourrait-elle t'être indispensable voyons ?_

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour vos retours tous plus gentils les uns que les autres, ça me fait chaud au cœur !

Je réponds à vos reviews dans l'ordre de parution pour que les guests puissent retrouver, je l'espère, les réponses qui leurs sont dues.

A la semaine prochaine cette fois-ci !

Elektraae : Il est bien détestable hein !? Et tu sais quoi c'est pas fini \o/

Merci en tout cas ! J'avoue avoir une légère euphorie à la publication. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

The100forever8 : Merci beaucoup, ça fait chaud au cœur d'avoir des supers retours comme ça ! Bellamy est adorable voyons ! Adorablement détestable juste ! Je pense qu'il ne la voulait juste pas dans son équipe, délit de faciès.

Cassandra : Merci beaucoup ! Et hop voila la suite en moins de deux jours, maintenant je vais essayer de me plier à un par semaine ! Si j'y arrive…

Guest 1 : Contente que ça te plaise ! L'impatience ça me connait ;) !

Guest 2 : Elle l'a bien mouchée disons ! Il ne devait pas s'y attendre à celle-là ! Mais j'avoue elle ne part pas super bien sur un tournage qui n'a même pas encore commencé ! Très contente que ça t'ait plus !

Jenn : Merci beaucoup ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Pour Bellamy j'ai pris un malin plaisir à l'écrire comme ça j'avoue, il est bien détestable !

Loop : Vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça sur Bellamy, voyons ;) ! Ce garçon est adorable ! Merci beaucoup, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à poser mes idées sur papier et j'espère qu'elles plairont jusqu'au bout !

Fr-fan-brittana : Merci beaucoup de ton retour ! Comme je te comprend ! C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas publiée avant de l'avoir fini et heureusement car j'ai mis plus d'un an et demi à m'arrêter et reprendre. En plus au passage, j'ai retouché pas mal les premiers chapitres à la fin de l'histoire ! Alors ça aurait donné un joyeux bordel ! Rassure-toi !


	4. La tempête

Salut à tous !

Comme prévu aujourd'hui publication du chapitre 4 ! Après trois chapitres de présentation, on passe au vif du sujet.

Toujours un grand merci à Lowax pour ses corrections et ses conseils !

Bonne lecture et à samedi prochain !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : La tempête.**_

Je baillais en posant les différentes pâtisseries sur le buffet.

_5h30._

Je m'étais toujours vantée de ma faculté à ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil mais le tournage avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roues.

Nous commencions à 5h du matin tous les jours et nous finissions vers 21h le temps de tout ranger.

Autant dire que mon super pouvoir était d'une grande utilité et pourtant j'avais beaucoup de mal. C'était dix fois pire pour mes collègues qui accusaient le coup. Octavia avait une tête affreuse certains matins et Lincoln ressemblait à un zombie qu'on aurait dérangé pendant un repas.

Bellamy lui n'arrivait que vers 6h du matin tous les jours et partait bien avant nous en n'oubliant pas de nous donner toutes sortes de tâches. Notre collaboration, d'ailleurs, stagnait dans la tolérance minimale de l'autre.

Son absence matin et soir avait tendance à énerver mes deux collègues.

Ce matin elle les énervait plus que d'habitude.

\- « Pourquoi n'est-il jamais là le matin ? Il est régisseur en chef, ok, mais pas glandeur en chef ! » s'énerva Octavia.

\- « Je ne sais pas mais c'est lourd de faire tout le boulot et que ce soit lui qui en tire le mérite. Rien que hier pourquoi il a saboté le « café de l'amitié » de Lexa ? Ça lui apportait quoi de se faire bien voir auprès de Clarke, elle l'adore déjà. » ronchonna Linc'.

Je me taisais en repensant à la scène de la veille ou, comme d'habitude, Bellamy avait réussi à tirer profit de la situation.

Je voulais me rattraper de notre rencontre « ratée » avec Clarke en lui offrant un café bien meilleur que celui qu'on proposait. C'était d'ailleurs Marianne, une maquilleuse pour qui je m'étais prise d'amitié qui me l'avait suggérée.

Alors la veille je m'étais levée un peu plus tôt pour aller en chercher dans un café du coin où j'en avais pris pour notre équipe, Clarke et aussi un pour Marianne que je voulais remercier.

Dire que j'en avais aussi pris un pour lui...

Lorsque j'étais arrivée avec mes cafés, après les avoir offerts à tout le monde, Lincoln n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de me poser la question :

\- « C'est aujourd'hui que tu offres le « café de l'amitié » à Clarke ? »

\- « Le « café de l'amitié » ? » renchérit Bellamy.

Je faisais les gros yeux à Lincoln, il ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

\- « Oui, j'ai été assez froide lors de notre rencontre et depuis je ne sais pas trop comment m'excuser. Du coup je pense que repartir sur un café ça peut être pas mal. » répondais-je sans y mettre trop d'enthousiasme.

\- « Et c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de le baptiser le « café de l'amitié » ! » annonçait fièrement Linc'.

Pour tout signe de réponse il hochait la tête lentement.

En attendant l'arrivée de Clarke je posais le café dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait le prendre et je continuais la préparation du buffet. Je n'avais que quelques minutes à attendre, le timing était bon et le café le resterait aussi.

Lorsque j'entendis sa voix, je me retournais pour la trouver en compagnie de Bellamy entrain de lui offrir MON café.

J'étais tellement furieuse qu'en venant offrir son café à Marianne je ne m'attardais même pas alors que Clarke se trouvait avec celle-ci.

_Tu aurais pu essayer de t'excuser Lexa…_

Cet énervement m'avait aidée pour la journée car il avait fallu recadrer des figurants un peu trop turbulents et mon regard avait suffi à leurs faire comprendre qu'ils devaient rester sages.

Je comptais bien lui demander aujourd'hui pourquoi il avait osé faire ça. J'avais voulu y aller directement la veille mais Octavia m'avait arrêtée en me disant que je passerai encore pour quelqu'un d'impulsif et froid.

\- « J'avoue que mon frère n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Surtout que comme dit Linc', il s'entend déjà bien avec Clarke. »

Il était vrai que Bellamy avait su se faire bien voir auprès des acteurs très tôt et surtout auprès de Clarke. Il aurait d'ailleurs dû faire acteur car il montrait très bien deux facettes complètements différentes.

En parlant du loup, il nous faisait l'honneur d'être là beaucoup plus tôt ce matin. Qu'elle mouche avait bien put le piquer.

\- « Salut... Ce matin vers 10h, Anya va venir s'assurer que tout se passe comme il faut alors j'attends beaucoup de vous. » nous lança il complètement endormi.

_Voilà donc pourquoi tu es là plus tôt..._

\- « Octavia il faut que tu m'aides alors ! A moins que tu ais quelque chose à faire ?!» l'apostrophait Lincoln paniqué.

\- « Non, non ne t'inquiète pas je suis dispo… »

\- « Très bien suis moi alors ! » accélérait-il en lui prenant le bras et en l'entraînant je ne sais où.

Je me prenais un croissant et commençais à me faire couler un café quand Bellamy m'interpella :

\- « Euh tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Tu attends quoi pour t'y mettre ? »

\- « Pourquoi tu lui as offert le café que je lui réservais ? » sortais-je le plus paisiblement du monde.

\- « Je te demande pardon ?! »

\- « Hier. Tu as offert à Clarke le café que je lui avais ramenée. Pourquoi ? » lançais-je en mangeant un bout de mon croissant, le regard neutre mais ancré dans le sien.

\- « Ah ça ! » rigola-il faussement avant de reprendre.

« Je comptais lui dire qu'il venait de toi mais… Malheureusement un acteur m'a appelé à ce moment-là et je n'ai pas eu le temps. »

\- « Comme c'est mal tombé dis donc... » renchéris-je en continuant mon croissant mes yeux plongés dans les siens.

Depuis toujours mon regard transposait parfaitement mes émotions et les décuplaient, il commençait à être mal à l'aise, je le savais, c'était là tout l'effet que faisaient mes yeux. J'allais lui dire le fond de ma pensée quand Clarke nous interpella.

\- « Bonjour Bell', bonjour Lexa »

Il lui répondit plus vite que moi, sûrement pressé de cesser le contact visuel que nous avions et il s'en sortait bien grâce à elle.

\- « Tu souhaites un café ? » lui proposa-il directement en se reprenant.

\- « Oui je veux bien, s'il te plait. » répondait-elle sans trop lui témoigner d'intérêt.

« Tiens Lexa je te remercie pour m'avoir prêtée tes gants, c'est très gentil. »

Elle me tendait les gants que je lui avais prêtée la veille, un large sourire de remerciement sur le visage.

En y repensant je m'étais encore une fois trouvée tellement nulle avec elle. Je devais nettoyer la salle de repas, c'était mon tour.

J'adorais travailler en musique et avec la fatigue de la journée cela m'avait donnée assez de courage pour continuer encore un peu avant de rentrer me reposer.

La musique m'entrainant, je m'étais lâchée sur un solo de guitare et c'était le moment précis que Clarke avait choisi pour rentrer dans la pièce.

J'avais réuni tout mon courage pour essayer de ne pas merder, encore une fois, et ça n'avait rien donnée car elle s'était enfuit presque en courant...

Je n'arrivais toujours pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi. Mon regard peut être ?

En tout cas, je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait me rendre mes gants de sitôt.

\- « Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligée de me les rendre aussi vite. C'est gentil en tout cas. » répondais-je en reprenant mes gants, peut-être un peu trop froidement.

\- « Je ne voulais pas t'en priver avec le temps qu'il fait dehors ! En plus si tu perds un doigt ton public sera déçu de ne plus te voir jouer. » annonça-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil amusée.

Elle prit le café des mains de Bellamy qui avait l'air mécontent que j'ai eu une interaction, qu'il ne comprenait pas, avec son actrice. Elle nous remercia et partit directement vers Raven qui l'appelait en secouant les mains en l'air.

Je partais bosser sans attendre qu'il me fasse une remarque. La journée promettait d'être meilleure que celle de la veille et une paire de gants m'apporterait peut-être plus qu'un « café de l'amitié ».

Le tournage avançait correctement et la neige dehors aussi.

Nous étions maintenant le 23 décembre et dehors tout était recouvert d'un manteau blanc. La magie de Noël n'était pas vraiment présente sur le tournage, d'une part à cause du réalisme des décors, nous plongeant dans un univers complètement différent mais aussi car tout le monde travaillait d'arrache-pied. Puis nous étions loin de nos familles...

Il nous restait environ 2 semaines de tournage dans ces locaux pour après, partir sur un tournage en plein air qui promettait d'être « rafraîchissant » vu les lieux.

C'était aujourd'hui le dernier jour de tournage avant deux jours de repos pour toutes les équipes. La journée se finissait à 14h pour permettre à ceux qui le souhaitait de prendre leurs avions pour passer Noël en famille.

Bien sûr tout le monde ne rentrait pas chez eux, d'ailleurs notre petite équipe ne rentrait pas. Trop cher et trop contraignant pour le peu de temps.

Nous allions fêter Noël entre nous dans l'appartement loué où nous vivions le temps du tournage.

Octavia avait eu l'idée et comme Lincoln était enchanté de ne pas passer les fêtes seul nous n'avions pas dit non avec Bellamy, face à leurs entrains.

D'ailleurs pour une fois, Bellamy et moi nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde : Nous étions dégoûtés de devoir passer plusieurs heures dans la même pièce.

_13h58._

Octavia et Lincoln nous rejoignaient pendant que nous commencions à ranger, pour une fois que Bellamy aidait à ranger. Il devait être pressé lui aussi de rentrer.

Les scènes avaient pris moins de temps que prévu et la fin de la journée était là.

\- « Bon vous êtes là ! Avec Lincoln nous allons acheter un sapin ainsi que les décorations pour l'appart' et de quoi faire les fêtes de Noël correctement pour demain soir. » s'enjoua O'.

\- « Je ne crois pas non. » lui répliquait sèchement Bellamy.

\- « Et pourquoi ça ? » répondait-elle de la même manière. J'en oubliais qu'ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur pour rien.

\- « Parce que la journée finit à 14h pour tous les autres certes, mais pas pour vous. Rien n'est encore rangé et j'ai un rapport à faire à Anya. Tu n'as pas 4 ans, prend tes responsabilités. »

\- « Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Tu ne fais presque rien de tes journées et tu oses me dire de prendre mes responsabilités ? » lui balançait-elle au visage.

Le ton entre les deux commençait à monter et je voyais une Octavia bien différente de celle que je côtoyais tous les jours.

Elle ressemblait d'un coup à ce côté détestable de Bellamy mais en nettement plus convaincante que lui. Ils s'envoyaient au visage toutes sortes de reproches quand Lincoln soupira l'air contrarié :

\- « Arrêtez. Je vais nettoyer la salle et O' ira faire les courses. Ça me prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais comme ça tout le monde sera content c'est bon ? »

\- « Mais Linc', je n'arriverai pas à porter le sapin seule...sauf si… Tu veux venir avec moi Lexa ? »

Faire les courses de Noël : Non merci, je déteste ça. Il fallait vite que je trouve une solution avant de me faire prendre en otage.

\- « Vous deux vous aller faire vos courses et toi ton rapport. Je nettoierai. » ordonnais-je presque. Il était hors de question que je fasse ces foutus courses de Noël.

\- « Hum... » réfléchissait Bellamy qui n'appréciait pas mon intervention autoritaire.

\- « Tu souhaites peut-être passer deux jours avec ta sœur et Lincoln faisant la tête parce qu'ils n'ont pas leur sapin ? » renchérissais-je sur un ton un peu moins directif pour aider mes arguments.

\- « ...c'est bon, aller faire vos courses de Noël, j'ai autre chose à penser. » se résigna-t-il.

Il partit en ronchonnant dans sa barbe, Octavia retrouva son sourire et Linc' paraissait soulagé.

Cette gentillesse de ma part me coûta mon après-midi.

_16h50._

Je soupirais.

Les locaux étaient complètement vides et j'étais encore là.

_Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'être aussi gentille Lexa, sérieux… ? Tout ça pour ne pas avoir à porter un sapin…_

Bellamy devait sûrement être en train de rédiger son rapport à l'appartement avec les deux autres accrochant leurs décorations de partout. Dans un sens cela m'arrangeais et puis savoir Bellamy entrain de supporter les enfantillages de mes collègues me donnait amplement satisfaction.

Je passais le dernier coup de chiffon sur une table quand j'entendis quelqu'un appeler. J'enlevais les écouteurs de mes oreilles, je n'étais pas sûre, et de nouveau j'entendis une voix.

\- « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

C'était la voix d'une fille, j'éteignais ma musique et me mettais à chercher d'où provenait la voix dans les couloirs.

Je tombais nez à nez avec Clarke qui eut l'air encore plus surprise de me voir.

\- « Tu m'as fait peur ! Mais dieu merci je ne suis pas toute seule ! » me dit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

\- « Pardon...je pensais être seule ici. Tu as encore oubliée tes gants ? » la taquinais-je un sourire en coin.

\- « Non mademoiselle la rockeuse, je n'ai pas oubliée mes gants !... J'ai… oubliée mon téléphone... » me répondait-elle en se mordant la lèvre, obligée d'avouer qu'elle avait encore oubliée quelque chose.

\- « Ce n'est pas… ce que tu tiens dans ta main ? » lui annonçais-je en haussant les sourcils, lui désignant son téléphone.

\- « Oui je l'ai déjà trouvé. Le vrai problème… c'est que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour sortir, elle a l'air bloquée... »

\- « Ah bon ? Attend on va regarder ça... »

En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée vitrée je remarquais que dehors c'était la tempête de neige. Le vent se déchaînait, sifflant et faisant voler le manteau blanc dans tous les sens, on ne voyait pas après quelques mètres.

J'essayais de pousser la porte pour l'ouvrir mais elle ne s'entrouvrait que d'un léger centimètre, me permettant juste de ressentir le froid mordant de dehors. Ce n'étais pas la neige qui l'empêchait de bouger car malgré le fait qu'elle commençait à recouvrir le sol de plusieurs centimètres, il y avait toujours de dessiné le chemin qui avait était dégagé dans la journée.

Je remarquais juste devant, collé à la porte, une sorte de manche noir qui semblait être la cause de notre enfermement : la pelle à neige !

_Mon dieu Lincoln je vais te tuer..._

Il avait eu la magnifique idée de laisser la pelle à côté de la porte comme ça : pas besoin de la chercher, vu que c'est à nous de déneiger.

Sauf qu'avec le vent et, peut-être lorsque Clarke était rentrée dans le bâtiment, elle avait dû tomber et se bloquer entre le mur et le cendrier extérieur.

\- « Bon la porte est bloquée. » indiquais-je.

\- « Merci Sherlock Holmes je n'avais pas remarquée. » ronchonna-elle presque amusée.

\- « Oui, mais avez-vous pu discerner que c'est une pelle à neige qui bloque celle-ci mon cher Watson ?! » renchéris-je.

\- « Très pertinent ! Je n'avais pas vu, l'enquête est donc résolue ! » se mettait-elle à rigoler.

\- « Aller… Je vais appeler Linc' pour qu'il vienne nous sortir de là. Après tout c'est son erreur. » lui signalais-je en me saisissant de mon propre portable.

Je composais le numéro de Lincoln en me disant que c'était dommage que cet échange prenne fin et surtout en me maudissant intérieurement de redevenir froide à chaque fois.

L'appel ne passait pas. Je recommençais : Idem.

Je composais le numéro de Octavia, qui lui aussi ne donnait rien et en dernier recourt celui de Bellamy : Rien.

Je me mis à rigoler nerveusement.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda Clarke en levant les yeux de devant la tempête qui faisait rage dehors.

\- « Je crois...que le réseau ne fonctionne pas... » essayais-je de lui annoncer calmement.

\- « Pardon ? Ce n'est pas possible je dois... enfin j'ai quelque chose à faire, ce n'est pas le moment ! » paniqua-elle.

\- « Ça ne sonne même pas… faisant un bip de fin directement, je n'y peux rien. On va essayer avec le tien si ça ne te dérange pas ? » expliquais-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

Alors on essaya encore et encore mais le résultat fût le même.

On resta silencieuse un bon moment, se rendant compte qu'on était bloquées à l'intérieur pour au moins la nuit. Pas de panique, on était juste bloquées pour la nuit, demain après la tempête le réseau se remettrait à fonctionner et on pourrait sortir tranquillement.

J'avais connu des situations bien pire.

_Oui voilà, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, je suis juste bloquée avec Clarke pour la nuit._

_Je suis bloquée avec Clarke..._

_Oh mon dieu..._

On relevait la tête en même temps toute les deux et un air de panique se dessinait sur son visage. J'essayais de rester de marbre pour ne pas l'inquiéter :

\- « Bon déjà on a de l'électricité c'est pas mal. »

La lumière se coupa net.

\- « Tu disais ? » rajouta Clarke.

\- « Super... il ne manque plus qu'un sérial killer dans le bâtiment et notre soirée sera parfaite. » soupirais-je.

\- « S'il peut nous aider à ouvrir la porte avant de nous dépecer. » rigola-t-elle.

Je souriais. Mon humour noir ne faisait pas rire grand monde et c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un renchérissait dessus.

Nous allumions nos téléphones pour nous aider à nous diriger. Ce n'étais pas la faible lumière de dehors qui allait nous aider, il allait bientôt faire nuit noire. Le disjoncteur était notre première priorité mais rien n'y fit et malgré nos efforts, la lumière ne se ralluma pas.

Je lui proposais d'aller nous installer dans la salle qui accueillait le petit déjeuner.

Elle n'était pas trop grande, servait également de réserve de nourriture et nous permettrait de prendre notre mal en patience en grignotant. Après avoir réuni des couvertures pour nous asseoir nous nous installions par terre, côte à côte, face à la fenêtre.

Celle-ci n'était pas très haute et nous aurions pu partir par là si toutes les fenêtres de ce bâtiment n'étaient pas grillagées pour que personne n'entre.

Dans les objets que nous utilisions pour le film, il y avait une sorte de petit réchaud qui avait servi pour maintenir un feu qui passait son temps à s'éteindre pendant une scène.

J'étais aller le chercher et l'allumais devant nous, il nous réchaufferait un peu et surtout nous éclairerait.

Je gardais un visage de marbre mais j'étais intérieurement complètement paniquée.

Passer la nuit bloquée à mon travail ne m'effrayait pas le moins du monde, cela m'énervait juste, mais la passer avec Clarke...

Certes je la côtoyais un peu plus depuis l'histoire des gants, mais nos interactions se limitaient à deux trois paroles, en incluant les bonjours et les mercis. Elle ne me fuyait pas mais je ne savais jamais quoi lui dire, je restais muette en la regardant et elle finissait par parler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

J'enviais Bellamy qui lui était un beau parleur, il arrivait à discuter naturellement avec elle et même à la faire rire. Il avait d'ailleurs très bien compris qu'elle était une petite faiblesse pour moi et me regardait fièrement lorsqu'il la faisait rire.

Nous étions assises depuis quelques minutes sans parler, Clarke essayant vainement d'appeler toute sortes de numéros.

Dans ma tête je cherchais des débuts de conversation, ce qui m'amena à me trouver encore plus ridicule et je du soupirer de ma propre bêtise car Clarke releva la tête et me regarda :

\- « Je suis désolée... »

\- « De quoi ? » demandais-je surprise.

\- « Que tu sois bloquée ici, avec moi. »

\- « C'est vrai. Je suis bloqué avec l'actrice principale du film, je ne peux rien connaître de pire ! » m'exclamais-je sur un ton outré.

\- « Moi avec une régisseuse, estime toi heureuse ! » continuait-elle de la même manière.

\- « Mais je suis bien plus qu'une simple régisseuse ! Je suis in-dis-pen-sable voyons ! » renchéris-je.

Clarke perdit son sourire directement.

_Est-ce que je viens de dire une bêtise ?_

Elle me regarda comme si elle essayait de lire en moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle se remit à parler :

\- « Si tu étais indispensable tu aurais ouvert cette porte. » dit-elle sérieusement.

Je restais quelques secondes à l'observer avant d'ajouter aussi sérieusement qu'elle :

\- « Je suis indispensable, pas parfaite. »

Clarke se mit alors à rire, le son de celui-ci se répercutant dans la pièce. Il avait l'air tellement franc ce rire.

\- « Bien répondu mais je n'adhère pas ! Et donc « super régisseuse » que faisais-tu ici aussi tard ? »

\- « J'ai voulu échapper aux courses de Noël avec Octavia et je me suis retrouvée à nettoyer tout toute seule. » soupirais-je en étant franche.

\- « Tu n'aimes pas Noël ? » me demandait-elle dans un regard boudeur.

\- « Plus depuis quelques années... » rajoutais-je tristement malgré moi, coupant notre échange en tournant la tête.

Elle comprenait rapidement que je ne souhaitais pas m'attarder alors elle reprit directement.

\- « Tu évites les courses mais tu travailles plus… Et au final tu gagnes une soirée bloquée par la neige. Un combo merveilleux, je dirais. »

\- « J'aurais espéré quelque chose de plus… disons : basique… qu'être assise au boulot sans électricité je dois l'avouer. Genre une bonne soirée devant la télé à ne rien faire. »

\- « Moi aussi tu sais… je ne suis pas si différente de toi... » rajoutait-elle comme si j'avais pu penser tout le contraire.

\- « Qui a dit que je te trouvais différente ? » révélais-je en la regardant.

\- « Pardon... c'est juste que beaucoup de monde me regarde et me parle comme s'il allait se produire un miracle à chaque fois que j'apparais, comme une bête curieuse différente du monde entier... » avouait-elle en regardant le sol comme gênée.

Je restais silencieuse, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle me racontait ça puis elle reprit :

\- « Et... j'avoue que j'étais persuadée que toi... enfin... que tu étais comme ces gens-là… » me déclarait-elle alors que mon visage devait trahir mon étonnement à sa remarque.

\- « Avoue que tu agis un peu bizarrement avec moi, et toutes les personnes avec qui je parle de toi ne te voit pas du tout de la même façon... »

\- « Tu parles de moi avec d'autres personnes ? Intéressant dis donc... » soulignais-je.

\- « Non non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire c'est... enfin... » paniqua-elle.

Je me mettais à rigoler, la sentant complètement couler dans son explication houleuse où j'avais fait exprès de mettre les deux pieds dedans.

\- « Tu te fou de moi en fait. » ronchonna-elle.

\- « Pardon Clarke, c'est que tu perdais tellement pieds dans ton explication pour ne pas me blesser, que je ne pouvais pas ne pas en profiter. » continuais-je en rigolant.

Elle me donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule pour me faire arrêter de rire. Je reprenais un tout petit peu plus sérieusement :

\- « Excuse-moi Clarke... Tu sais, je... disons que j'apprécie ton travail depuis un moment et c'était un honneur, pour moi, de travailler avec toi. Sauf que notre première rencontre fut légèrement « froide » et depuis, je ne sais pas trop comment repartir sur de bonnes bases sans que tu ne me prennes pour une taré »

\- « Oh mon dieu une fan ! Avoue que c'est toi qui as bloquée la porte !? »

\- « Là, c'est toi qui te fou de moi. » lui indiquais-je en la montrant du doigt l'air faussement sévère.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginée pourvoir m'expliquer avec elle et rire de la situation, après tout elle n'avait pas tort : elle était comme tout le monde et je ne valais pas mieux que les autres à la regarder différemment.

\- « En tout cas je suis désolée mademoiselle Griffin de vous avoir fait peur ! Peut-on repartir de zéro ? » demandais-je en lui tendant la main.

\- « Aucun problème mademoiselle... ?! » me questionna-elle en répondant à ma poignée de main.

\- « Woods. »

\- « Aucun problème mademoiselle Woods donc ! » rigola-t-elle.

Les heures qui suivirent, nous discutions de tout et de rien, de simples conversations banales à des sujets plus personnels. Si quelqu'un nous avait écouté, il aurait pu dire que nous étions amies.

Clarke me racontait, avec une facilité déconcertante, des anecdotes de sa vie et plus notre soirée avançait, plus nous faisions connaissance dans une ambiance détendue.

Je me surprenais souvent à la regarder, à me dire qu'elle était vraiment belle et je me perdais dans son regard bleu azur avant de me faire violence pour m'intéresser à autre chose.

Vers 21h30 nos estomacs nous sortirent de nos conversations et je lui proposais d'essayer de grignoter quelque chose.

\- « Une pizza 4 fromages s'il te plaît ! » s'enjoua Clarke.

\- « Bien sûr ! Une coupe de champagne pour patienter pendant la cuisson, peut-être ? »

\- « Je déteste le champagne ! Une bière, voyons ! Et bien fraîche, s'il te plait ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui manque cruellement dans les soirées de gala promotionnel. » s'indignait-elle d'un air désolée.

\- « C'est moins classe une fille avec une pinte de bière, en tenue de soirée, qu'avec un martini ou une coupe de champagne je crois. » ricanais-je.

\- « C'est donc sûrement pour ça que je n'y ai pas droit... »

\- « Encore un mystère de résolu mon cher Watson. »

C'est fou comme nous discutions de manière décontractée, j'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis des années. Cela faisait déjà presque un mois et demi que je travaillais avec elle au quotidien et... de la neige, une pelle ainsi qu'une soirée d'enfermement forcée et une coupure de courant plus loin nous en étions à rigoler de tout et de rien.

J'avais maudit intérieurement Lincoln mais maintenant je le remerciais pour cette soirée. Quand je sortirais d'ici, je m'attendais déjà à ce qu'il me dise avec Octavia que la magie de Noël avait frappée.

Mais Noël n'avait rien de magique... cette tempête peut-être...ou tout simplement Clarke...

D'ailleurs elle me sortit de mes pensées en agitant sa main devant moi.

\- « Lexa ? Tu m'entends ? »

\- « Pardon je réfléchissais... à ce que je pourrais nous trouver de bon à manger. » mentais-je.

Elle se contenta de ma réponse et hocha la tête.

_Reprend toi Lexa, ou sinon elle va encore te prendre pour quelqu'un de bizarre._

\- « Donc je nous propose pour ce dîner sur vue tempête et au coin d'un réchaud... » commençais-je en fouillant dans l'étagère et le frigo, malheureusement éteint.

« Des pommes soufflées salées, des toasts et leurs farandoles de noisettes écrasées ainsi que pour boisson... un nectar de pommes pressées ! »

\- « Hummm... des chips, du Nutella… sur pain de mie ? Et du jus de pomme si j'ai bien compris ? »

\- « Désolée je n'ai pas mieux. » sourirais-je.

Nous nous réinstallions par terre devant le réchaud et nous nous mettions à grignoter.

Nos conversations allaient bon train. On rigolait d'une situation qui m'était arrivée lors d'un de mes précédents travails quand ce qu'elle me répondit, m'interpella :

\- « Je comprends un peu plus ce que les autres voulaient dire sur toi ! Tu n'es pas du tout comme Bellamy te dépeins. » exprimait-elle en continuant de rigoler.

\- « Comment ça ? » me stoppais-je un peu sur la défensive.

\- « Eh bien les autres te décrivent plus comme quelqu'un de passionnée… qu'il faut apprendre à connaître sous sa carapace de froideur. »

\- « Et Bellamy ? » continuais-je en croisant les bras, me renfermant malgré moi.

\- « Disons qu'il...euh... ne doit pas très bien te connaître... ce n'est pas important ! » commençait-elle à être gênée.

\- « Si si continue voyons. » lui demandais-je en essayant de radoucir ma voix et décroissant les bras par la même occasion.

Elle me regarda, pesant sûrement le pour et le contre de sa réponse.

\- « Vous ne vous appréciez pas ? N'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Non. Il a une façon... « spéciale » de montrer qu'il est le chef, ce qui crée quelques étincelles entre nous. Nous avons très mal commencé notre collaboration et depuis rien ne s'améliore. » répondais-je sans aucune nuance d'émotion dans la voix.

\- « Ah... je ne suis donc pas la seule avec qui tu as mal commencée ? » me taquina-t-elle en un clin d'œil.

\- « Sauf que j'ai essayée une trêve qu'il a balayé. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui donne beaucoup de chance. J'ai courbé l'échine une fois, ce sera la dernière. »

\- « Brrrr... ça fait froid dans le dos à t'entendre ! » rigolait Clarke.

\- « Désolée je suis un peu rancunière. » essayais-je de me radoucir.

\- « Quoi ? « Un peu » ?! Tu es carrément rancunière même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour mériter ça ! Je le trouve absolument charmant en tout point. »

\- « Charmant ?! Sérieusement ?! » vomissais-je mes paroles avant de continuer.

« Il est tellement charmant qu'il ta donné le « café de l'amitié » que j'avais prévu de t'offrir pour m'excuser de mon attitude dans l'avion. »

\- « Le « café de l'amitié » ? C'est super mignon comme appellation… et aussi comme attention ! Mais il s'est peut-être trompé non ? » essaya-elle de le défendre.

\- « Oh oui le pauvre je n'y avais pas pensé… et puis tout le monde se serait trompé quand je suis arrivée avec ce café et mon explication. » répliquais-je théâtralement en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « Hum... Bellamy et toi, sujet épineux donc. Je note. »

\- « Du coup, il me décrit comment ? Ne fait pas cette moue, je n'ai pas oublié non. » rigolais-je alors qu'elle pensait avoir évitée le sujet.

\- « Il te voit comme quelqu'un de... froid… d'associable et de... » se mettait-elle à rougir n'arrivant pas à finir sa phrase.

\- « De... ? » la relançais-je l'air interrogateur.

\- « ...de… très dragueuse envers la gente féminine... » finissait-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Je me mettais à rigoler, fort et surtout : jaune. Utiliser mon orientation sexuelle pour lui faire peur.

_Sérieusement Bellamy tu n'as trouvé que ça… Moi une coureuse de jupons ?_

Autant j'aurais pu accepter les deux premiers termes car c'était souvent ce que je dégageais au premier abord, mais dragueuse...

_Tu as peur de quoi Bellamy ?_

\- « C'est donc aussi pour ça que tu avais une certaine retenue envers moi n'est-ce pas ? » répliquais-je en essayant d'être plus amusée que touché par cette déclaration.

\- « C'est qu'il m'a dit que... tu ... essayais d'avoir des actrices à ton palmarès... » essaya-elle de se défendre.

\- « Clarke, voyons ! » l'apostrophais-je malgré moi les yeux ronds de stupeur.

« Je suis au travail et j'ai une éthique. Je ne couche pas comme ça et je ne suis pas ici pour te draguer ! Je prends très à cœur mon travail et d'ailleurs pour ta gouverne : C'est très souvent les acteurs qui me draguent et pas forcément les plus jeunes. »

\- « Ah bon ? Mais c'est horrible ! » s'offusqua-elle la bouche grande ouverte, me faisant rire.

\- « Oui et ils sont très gras et n'ont aucun tact. Ils ne doivent pas être habitués à ce qu'on leur dise non, je pense. »

\- « Je suis désolée d'avoir pu croire ça... »

\- « Ce n'est pas parce que, oui je suis gay, que je drague tout ce qui bouge. Alors vraiment… tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. » essayais-je de la rassurer.

Après cette mise au point, apriori nécessaire grâce à ce très cher Bellamy, nos conversations reprirent de plus belle sans aucune gêne de la part de Clarke, ce qui me rassurais.

Au fil des heures, il commençait à faire très froid et nous baillions de plus en plus, ce qui sonnait la fin de cette soirée. J'allais donc chercher d'autres couvertures, la température présente dans la salle étant beaucoup trop descendue malgré le réchaud.

Nous nous calions dessous et naturellement Clarke vint se coller à moi pour garder de la chaleur. J'en frissonnais. Je devais juste avoir plus froid que je ne pensais.

Le silence se fit rapidement et je commençais à somnoler, j'étais étrangement bien.

_Comment est-ce que tu peux être bien, bloquée sur ton lieu de travail, adossée à un mur sous des couvertures de fortune ?_

Clarke bougea légèrement me faisant frissonner de plus belle. Je n'étais plus très sûre que ce soit le froid qui me provoquait ces sensations.

J'entendais sa respiration devenir de plus en plus régulière et sa tête vint se poser sur mon épaule alors qu'elle devait s'endormir.

Un nouveau frisson me parcourait l'échine.

C'était sûr et certain...ce n'était pas le froid.

* * *

Un grand merci pour vos retours positifs, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire !

La semaine prochaine : **_Chapitre 5 : Réveillon et révélation._**

Je réponds à vos reviews dans l'ordre de parution pour que les guests puissent retrouver, je l'espère, les réponses qui leurs sont dues.

Aline2730 : Il n'a pas l'air très commode en effet, ce jeune homme bien désagréable ! Mais je crois qu'il fait déjà des trucs qui t'irrite pas mal ! Merci beaucoup pour ton retour ! Je pense que ce chapitre à dû plus te combler niveau interaction ;)

Guest : Elle est cool et jolie en même temps Clarke Griffin alors qui peut bien ne pas être intéressé ;) Mais clairement il n'a pas l'air insensible le Bellamy ! Merci de ton retour, j'espère que la suite te donnera satisfaction !

Cassandra : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Je me doute que ça ne te dérange pas que je publie plus vite mais je suis arrivée à m'y tenir, je vais continuer ;) (nous ne sommes pas à l'abri que je dérape, ne nous le cachons pas.)

Jenn : Merci beaucoup ! Si le pdv de Clarke t'a plu tant mieux car il va y en avoir plein d'autres ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que mon écriture plait ! Et désolée pour la déception de ne pas avoir craquée avant samedi pour publier ! Mouahahahah vais-je tenir deux semaines d'affilées !?

DroDrov : C'est dur pour Clarke de savoir, il est adorable avec elle ! Merci beaucoup pour tes retours :)

Zayle : Merci beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir ! J'avoue que Horizon Zero Dawn m'a inspirée pour l'univers du film et du rôle principal, contente que tu l'ait remarqué ;) !

The100forever8 : Et oui ! Bellamy toujours a-do-ra-ble avec Lexa, c'est un plaisir au quotidien ! Disons qu'il n'aide pas à la chose en étant mielleux avec Clarke ! Merci beaucoup pour ton retour ! A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Réveillon et révélation

Bonjour à tous,

Après avoir passé la nuit bloquées ensembles, il va bien falloir sortir ! Espérons que les communications seront rétablies.

Bonne lecture et bon chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour vos messages, c'est super motivant !

En tout cas, une chose est sûre, vous me témoignez tous votre adoration pour le caractère que j'ai pu faire à Bellamy et du coup je souhaitais tous vous rassurer : ça ne va pas s'arranger :) (de rien.)

Encore un grand merci à Lowax de prendre de son temps pour me corriger ! (Promis je vais arriver à rajouter les « s » au pluriel.)

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Réveillon et révélation.**_

Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzzz...

Je me réveillais doucement, tirée de mon sommeil par les vibrations de mon téléphone dans ma poche.

Il faisait jour dans la petite pièce éclairée par la fenêtre en face de moi. Dehors tout semblait si calme et paisible. La tempête était finie.

_Oh mon dieu qu'elle heure est-il ?_

Je me relevais légèrement de ma position pour apercevoir Lexa toujours en train de dormir. Tout d'un coup tout me revenait comme un lendemain de soirée trop arrosée. Je dormais tellement bien que j'en avais limite oubliée où j'étais.

L'oubli de mon téléphone, la porte bloquée et la soirée passée à discuter autour d'un réchaud avec elle.

Le réchaud était d'ailleurs éteint, sûrement depuis longtemps mais au bruit que faisait le frigo pas loin de nous, l'électricité était revenue.

Je souriais de l'absurdité de cette soirée quand mon téléphone se remit à vibrer.

_8h10._

Quatre appels en absences de Raven et une multitude de messages. Au moins je ne risquais pas de disparaître sans que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive.

J'allais décrocher quand Lexa se mis à bouger à côté de moi. Elle se réveilla en me regardant, un peu surprise elle aussi de se trouver là et je comprenais qu'elle passait par les mêmes phases que moi i peine quelques secondes.

Mon téléphone se remit à vibrer.

\- « Tu devrais répondre je crois. » me dit-elle en baillant et en faisant, du regard, un tour d'horizon de la pièce.

Sans lui répondre je décrochais et amenais mon téléphone à mon oreille :

\- « Oh mon dieu Clarke où es-tu ?! Tu devais m'appeler quand tu arrivais ! » me hurla directement Raven, m'obligeant à faire une moue désagréable et à légèrement décaler mon téléphone de mon oreille.

\- « Salut, merci je vais très bien et toi Raven ? »

\- « Hein ?! Quoi ?! Mais on s'en fou, tu es où là ?! Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?! » continua-elle à hurler.

\- « Arrête de crier Raven par pitié... Je vais bien, je suis aux studios de tournage avec Lexa, nous avons été enfermées pour la nuit. » lui dis-je en soupirant.

\- « Hein ?! Comment ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fou avec Lexa ?! » s'était-elle calmée, criant déjà un peu moins mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

\- « Je viens de te le dire Raven... On a été enfermées à cause de la tempête et le réseau ne passait pas… du coup obligées de passer la nuit ici. Heureusement Lexa était encore là sinon j'étais toute seule. » lui dis-je en lançant un sourire de remerciement à Lexa qui s'était levée et s'étirait un peu.

\- « Lexa comme « Lexa celle qui cherche à se faire des actrices » ?... Ça va elle n'a pas profitée… enfin elle ne t'a pas… ? » me lança-elle plus ou moins subitement.

Je me mis à rougir en espérant que Lexa n'avait rien entendu de ce que Raven venait, encore, de crier. En l'observant du coin de l'œil je soufflais, elle était occupée à regarder par la fenêtre, concentrée sur son téléphone elle aussi.

\- « C'est...une fausse information... elle n'est pas comme ça. » murmurais-je presque honteuse.

\- « Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ? Il va quand même falloir que tu me raconte tout ça ! » était-elle maintenant très enjouée de la situation.

\- « Et si tu envoyais plutôt quelqu'un nous chercher Raven ? » dis-je d'un air désolée.

\- « Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je crois que j'ai son numéro… attend je regarde… Oui c'est bon ! J'appelle Gros bras Lincoln, il va venir défoncer la porte ne t'inquiète pas ! »

\- « Juste la dégager suffira... » soupirais-je avant que Raven ne me raccroche au nez.

Je me levais et d'un coup tout le bien être de ce cocon dans les couvertures disparut pour laisser place à un froid mordant et des jambes raides de ne pas avoir bougé de la nuit.

Le chauffage était revenu mais pas encore assez pour avoir réchauffé la pièce.

J'annonçais à Lexa que Lincoln allait venir nous chercher et dans un silence matinal nous rangions et récupérions nos affaires.

Lincoln arriva environ vingt minutes plus tard, ce que je trouvais excessivement long, alors que nous étions logées presque tous à quelques minutes en voiture d'ici.

Sûrement la neige qui ralentissait le trafic.

Nous attendions devant la porte d'entrée, déjà prêtes avec nos manteaux quand il arriva. La neige devant celle-ci lui montait presque aux genoux et il dut faire de grands pas comiques pour nous atteindre.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte normalement sans succès et Lexa soupira en lui indiquant du doigt que quelque chose bloquait en bas. Il enleva la pelle à neige et nous ouvrit.

\- « Tu te doutes bien Linc' que nous avons essayées d'ouvrir la porte avant de nous résigner à passer la nuit ici. » lui lança Lexa.

\- « On ne sait jamais ! Et de rien ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de venir vous sortir de là de si bon matin sur un jour de repos. » plaisanta-il.

\- « C'est pour ça que tu as mis autant de temps sale flemmard. » le taquina-elle.

\- « Aucun rapport ! C'est juste que tout est bloqué par la neige, personne ne peut circuler en voiture, j'ai dû venir à pieds. » se défendit-il en commençant à faire demi-tour.

\- « Comment-ça personne ne circule en voiture ?! » paniquais-je plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- « Bien… euh… C'est que la tempête a été plus forte que prévu et c'est le réveillon de Noël aujourd'hui donc il n'y a pas de grandes routes de dégagées à pars l'axe principal et encore, je ne suis pas sûr. » me répondait-il légèrement gêné à la vue de ma réaction.

Ce fut donc contrariée que je pris la route, à pieds et avec eux dans la neige fraîche de la nuit. J'adorais ça la neige mais aujourd'hui elle n'arrivait pas au bon moment, son côté enfantin ne m'atteignait pas.

Il faisait très beau, malgré un froid glacial et c'était dur de croire que hier une tempête de neige avait fait rage. Tout était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc et en effet, aucune voiture à l'horizon.

Nous avions pris la route à pieds depuis quelques minutes, nous enfonçant par endroit dans la neige et je cherchais déjà à joindre la société de taxi. Je marchais légèrement derrière Lexa et Lincoln qui avaient une conversation des plus animée, ou plutôt, Lexa écoutait le monologue endiablé de Lincoln.

Celui-ci lui racontait sa journée de hier avec Octavia et Bellamy, une histoire de décorations et de prise de bec.

Mon interlocuteur était enfin en ligne ce qui me sortit de leur conversation pour me reconcentrer sur lui :

\- « Activ'taxi bonjour, j'écoute ? » répondu une voix d'homme.

\- « Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je suis mademoiselle Griffin, vous deviez venir me récupérer hier pour une course dans une ville voisine. Malheureusement, j'ai eu un souci qui m'a empêchée d'être présente et de vous prévenir... je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir. Pouvez-vous venir me chercher aujourd'hui ? »

\- « Ah oui mademoiselle Griffin je me rappelle de vous ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible aujourd'hui... » me répondit-il des voix d'enfants criant derrière lui.

\- « Je comprends tout à fait… vous devez être surchargé ! Mais pouvez-vous m'indiquer un de vos collègues ? » repris-je directement.

\- « Non vous ne comprenez pas ! Ce n'est pas ça ma p'tite dame ! Personne ne circule aujourd'hui, tout est bloqué. Il a neigé si vous n'aviez pas remarquée ! » rigola-il.

_« Ma p'tite dame » … mais il se prend pour qui ? Garde ton calme..._

\- « C'est que j'ai absolument besoin de me rendre dans cette ville, vous comprenez ? C'est important ! » répondis-je en essayant de garder mon sang froid.

\- « Je suis désolé mais je ne fais pas de miracle et mes collègues non plus, c'est le réveillon et nous sommes tous bloqués par la neige. Important ou non, personne ne bouge. »

\- « Il doit bien y avoir une solution... » suppliais-je.

\- « Oui bien sûr mais malheureusement mon traineau est en réparation Princesse. Ralala...allez, Joyeux Noël à vous. » répondis-il en rigolant avant de raccrocher.

_Princesse ? Et il se fout royalement de ma gueule ! Non mais il est sérieux lui ?_

\- « Raaaaaah ! » explosais-je en donnant un coup de pieds dans un monticule de neige mon téléphone à la main.

Lexa et Lincoln se retournèrent, me regardant l'air interrogateur.

\- « Ça va Clarke... ? » essaya Lincoln.

\- « Non ! Je devais prendre un taxi hier soir avant d'être bloquée et il s'avère qu'aujourd'hui ils ne travaillent pas à cause de la neige ! Et en plus il ose se foutre de moi au téléphone ! Je suis donc bloquée dans ma chambre d'hôtel pour Noël !» répondais-je folle de rage.

Ils me regardaient, silencieux, l'air compatissant et cela avait le don de m'énerver encore plus.

Je devais avoir ce taxi... j'avais promis à ma grand-mère que je viendrais passer Noël avec elle dans la maison de retraite ou elle logeait.

Lors de sa jeunesse ma mère avait habité une ville voisine avec mes grands-parents. Elle avait déménagée pour suivre mon père dans son travail mais ma grand-mère, elle, ne voulait pas quitter la ville ou elle avait toujours vécu. Alors pour une fois que j'étais juste à côté d'elle, il était hors de question de ne pas la voir.

Je soupirais. J'irais lui rendre visite le premier de l'an, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose mais je n'avais plus le choix maintenant. Elle serait déçue, je le savais mais elle n'en montrerait rien.

\- « Si tu souhaites, tu peux venir passer le réveillon et Noël avec nous. » me lança Lincoln chassant mes pensées.

\- « Pardon ? » lui dis-je, pas vraiment sûre de ce que je venais d'entendre.

\- « Bin...tu es coincée ici et on a prévu assez à manger, pour je pense, environ dix personnes, au moins ! Donc autant que quelqu'un d'autre en profite avec nous ! »

\- « Je ne sais pas... c'est que... je ne veux pas m'imposer... » répondais-je en même temps que je réfléchissais à son invitation.

\- « Si Lincoln te propose de partager sa nourriture avec toi, c'est que la proposition lui fait vraiment plaisir, je t'assure ! » me sourit Lexa.

\- « Ah bin voilà ! Je vais encore passer pour le goinfre de service alors qu'elle n'a même pas encore acceptée ! » l'engueula-il.

Il ramassa de la neige qu'il façonna en boule avant de l'envoyer sur Lexa qui ne sortit même pas les mains des poches pour l'esquiver.

\- « Sérieusement Linc' ? » lui dit-elle un regard menaçant mais un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je ne me pus m'empêcher de sourire à leur complicité et me dire : pourquoi pas passer les fêtes avec eux.

Après tout je venais de passer une soirée et une nuit complète avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas et je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était la pire soirée de ma vie, au contraire même.

En y regardant de plus près, ils devaient tous avoir entre 25 et 30 ans, je m'entendais bien avec Bellamy, Lincoln et Octavia était vraiment sympa et Lexa... Je venais de passer une soirée à discuter avec elle, alors pourquoi pas.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? M'empiffrer devant la télévision, sur un feuilleton de Noël romantico-shamallowtesque ?

Lincoln était toujours en train de menacer Lexa avec des boules de neiges, qu'elle esquivait d'ailleurs à merveille, lorsque je prononçais ma réponse qui les fit directement arrêter leur jeu :

\- « Je suis d'accord ! Pourquoi pas passer ce réveillon tous ensemble. »

Je devais les surprendre en répondant positivement mais cette surprise fit vite place à un grand sourire sur le visage de Lincoln. Lexa, elle, restait neutre, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de repasser une soirée avec moi. Deux d'affilées, ça faisait beaucoup mais comme pour me faire mentir elle me sourit tout en continuant de me regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Quand Bellamy et Octavia vont savoir ça, entre votre enfermement et le réveillon, ils ne vont pas en croire leurs oreilles. » s'exclama Lincoln faisant détourner le regard de Lexa.

\- « Avant de finir mort congelé, on pourrait peut-être continuer le chemin jusqu'à l'appart' pour avoir la chance de voir leur réaction ? » ajouta-elle.

\- « Toujours rabat joie. Ne te fit pas à elle Clarke, elle est adorable sous cette carapace de cynisme. »

Nous reprîmes notre marche sous une pluie de paroles et de bonne humeur de Lincoln.

Ils me laissèrent jusqu'à mon hôtel, me donnant rendez-vous l'après-midi vers 17h pour passer le réveillon et Noël avec eux.

J'en profitais pour prendre une douche bien chaude et appeler ma grand-mère, lui annonçant que je ne pourrais être présente aujourd'hui et demain avec elle.

Comme je l'avais prévu, elle ne laissa rien transparaître de sa déception et au contraire s'inquiéta que je passe les fêtes toute seule. Je la rassurais lui expliquant mes déboires et la gentillesse des gens qui m'avaient invité et lui promis que je serais présente pour le premier jour de l'année.

Nous discutions un peu avant qu'elle ne me laisse pour aller participer à une des activités « pour les vioc' » comme elle aimait dire.

Je m'ennuyais le reste de la journée à attendre, finalement, impatiemment l'heure de partir rejoindre les autres. J'étais un peu stressée sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

_Le stress d'être jugée peut-être, Clarke ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas passée une vraie soirée avec des gens « normaux », relax…_

J'enfilais mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes gants puis sortait de l'hôtel en souriant dans mes pensées.

_Impossible d'oublier quoi que ce soit, Lexa te fera la réflexion sinon…_

Je sonnais à l'adresse donné par les régisseurs quelques heures plus tôt.  
Je ne pouvais pas me tromper, je passais tous les matins devant. Ils m'avaient indiqué l'endroit en me ramenant par la même occasion et Lexa m'avait donnée son numéro au cas où.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Lexa, les yeux surlignés de noir, les cheveux lâchés et... portant un pull avec un magnifique raton laveur dessus. Celui-ci avait un bonnet de Noël sur la tête et une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les pâtes. Malgré le comique de son pull il était vrai que cette fille était magnifique, me faisais-je la remarque.

Je commençais à avoir un léger sourire en coin et me mordait les lèvres pour le cacher.

\- « Un seul commentaire et on ne te retrouvera qu'à la fonte des neiges. » m'apostropha-t-elle alors que je redoublais d'effort pour cacher mon sourire.

\- « Je ne ferais donc aucun commentaire sur ce magnifique pull. » ironisais-je.

\- « Entre avant que je ne change d'avis. » me souriait-elle.

Je pénétrais donc dans cette maison et me retrouvais au milieu d'un grand salon tout décoré aux couleurs de Noël. Une énorme cheminée était encastrée dans le plus grand mur, avec devant elle une grande table base entouré de plusieurs canapés et fauteuils.

Il faisait très bon ici et un feu crépitait déjà dans la cheminée. C'était extrêmement cliché de Noël mais tellement agréable.

Lexa me prit mes affaires et avant qu'elle n'ait pu me dire quoi que ce soit, Octavia et Lincoln sortirent de ce que je pensais être la cuisine. Ils portaient eux aussi des pulls rappelant Noël ; Octavia avait un cerf de dessiné sur le sien et Lincoln : un père Noël.

\- « Tu vois je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une blague. » lui expliquait Lincoln en me désignant.

Je me tournais vers Lexa en lui lançant un regard d'incompréhension. Elle se tenait les mains dans les poches arrière de son jean et soupira en faisant de légers mouvements de tête de gauche à droite :

\- « Quand nous sommes rentrés en disant que tu passerais le réveillon avec nous, O' n'a pas voulu nous croire. Et elle ne nous croyait pas jusqu'à maintenant. » me sourit-elle.

\- « Un vrai miracle de Noël... » entendais-je derrière moi. Je reconnaissais directement sa voix et me retournais pour le saluer mais juste avant je pus voir aussi le visage de Lexa se fermer.

\- « Bell' ! » m'exclamais-je. Il portait lui aussi un pull avec un magnifique sapin.

\- « Comment vas-tu Princesse ? » me demanda-t-il gaiement venant me prendre dans ses bras pour me saluer.

Je tiquais à l'appellation qu'il venait de me donner.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à m'appeler « Princesse » aujourd'hui ?_

Je perdais légèrement mon sourire mais Octavia nous coupa et je passais à autre chose.

J'eus droit à l'obligatoire visite des lieux qui tenait très à cœur à Octavia et je me rendais rapidement compte que je n'étais plus stressée.

Ils étaient tous très naturels et adorables avec moi. Je me sentis vite à ma place, j'étais simplement Clarke et non : Clarke la célébrité.

Lexa et Lincoln allèrent chercher du bois dans une remise pendant que je proposais mon aide à Octavia pour l'aider en cuisine. Bellamy lui était au téléphone avec une certaine Anya.

Vers 19h nous nous retrouvions tous devant la cheminée pour commencer à déguster les petits fours préparés, avec soin, par Octavia.

Lincoln n'attendit pas longtemps pour lancer le sujet qui leurs brûlaient tous les lèvres :

\- « Alors ce n'était pas trop dur de se retrouver bloquée avec cette terreur de Lexa, Clarke ? »

\- « Oh si ! Il a fallu que je la convainque de ne pas me tuer pour faire une couverture avec ma peau, l'horreur. » rigolais-je en dégustant en même temps un petit four.

Personne ne riait, tout le monde me regardait avec des gros yeux de dégoût, dans un silence gêné. Tout le monde sauf Lexa qui riait de bon cœur à ma blague.

Je la remerciais intérieurement de me sauver.

\- « Je suis désolée Clarke mais ils sont tous psychorigides et n'ont aucun humour noir, il va falloir oublier ça pour ce soir ! » rigola-elle.

\- « Je n'étais pas sûr que ça soit une blague, te connaissant Lexie... c'est pour ça que je ne rigolais pas. » expliquait Bellamy en toisant Lexa.

\- « Encore une preuve que tu ne me connais pas Belllll'... Je ne suis pas une psychopathe et encore moins une Don Juan comme tu aimes à le dire. » lui balançait froidement Lexa en accentuant bien trop son prénom.

_Wooh c'est vrai que quand on sait… ça se voit tout de suite que c'est électrique entre eux deux… J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne rien dire hier…_

Comment en quelques secondes la bonne ambiance avait pu se dégrader ?

_C'est un peu ta faute Clarke…_

Par miracle, Octavia fit mine de vouloir passer à la suite et Lincoln la suivit dans sa directive. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux qu'ils ne se sautèrent pas dessus tout le reste de la soirée. Soirée que je trouvais excellente d'ailleurs mais il était vrai qu'en observant la chose Bellamy et Lexa s'envoyaient pas mal de piques. Si je n'étais pas au courant, je pense que je n'aurais jamais rien remarquée et les auraient pris pour deux grands amis.

Ils étaient comme chien et chat, difficilement gérables par Octavia et Lincoln, ce que je trouvais très risible.

Je découvrais un Bellamy plus hautain que je n'aurais cru, il était toujours très charmant avec moi. Pourtant il avait une façon de parler et de regarder Lexa avec un dégoût très particulier qu'il avait du mal à cacher.

A contrario, il était pas mal à mes petits services, ce qui avait le don de faire rire sa sœur qui l'accusait de ne pas être comme ça avec tout le monde.

Lexa elle, ne changeait presque jamais d'expression de visage. Elle paraissait un peu distante et froide, spécialement quand elle s'adressait à Bellamy. Pourtant je remarquais que lorsqu'elle s'adressait à moi, elle avait très souvent un léger sourire. Il était vrai que lors de notre « soirée obligatoire » elle était moins... figée de visage. Elle avait peut-être du mal à se détendre à cause de leur différent.

Celui qui était vraiment adorable, c'était Lincoln : Il était d'une bonne humeur constante et il animait très souvent les discutions. Il avait l'air très proche d'Octavia, très complice avec elle. Je me disais d'ailleurs qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble.

La chef de tout ce petit groupe était sans conteste Octavia. Bien sûr Bellamy était leur chef lors du travail mais ici, dans leur logement, elle menait d'une main de fer.

Attention à qui la contrariait quant au déroulement de la soirée. Elle était aussi très drôle et avait une grande répartie envers les deux garçons.

Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer tant la soirée était agréable, je me sentais bien, à l'aise parmi eux.

Il était environ une heure du matin quand Octavia lança un grand : Au lit ! Demain ouverture des cadeaux !

Je m'apprêtais à leur dire au revoir et rentrer dans ma chambre d'hôtel, un brin déçu comme une enfant que tout cela finisse, quand Octavia m'interpella :

\- « Hop hop hop ! Tu nous fais quoi là Clarke ? »

\- « Euh... je... vais enfiler mon manteau et vous dire au revoir ? » lui répondais-je totalement perdue par sa question me sentant obligée de me justifier.

\- « Ohhh non non ! Il est tard, il fait -15°c dehors, il vaut mieux que tu restes dormir ici ! Et puis les cadeaux de Noël ça s'ouvre très tôt ! »

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas et je reviendrais demain je vous l'ai promis. » souriais-je à sa remarque.

\- « Je peux la raccompagner si ça te rassure O' » lança Lexa.

\- « Tu arriverais à nous la bloquer dans un ascenseur, où elle serait obligée de manger son écharpe pour survivre ! » la taquina Lincoln.

\- « Ça nous ferais très plaisir que tu restes... s'il te plaît Princesse ? » me supplia Bell'.

_Il faut qu'il arrête avec le « Princesse » ..._

Je les regardais tour à tour, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

\- « Reste ça sera super demain ! » me suppliait Lincoln à son tour.

\- « Tu ne peux pas passer le matin de Noël toute seule ! » renchérissait Octavia.

\- « Ça serait très sympa que tu restes. » ajoutait Lexa.

Devant leurs mines d'enfants suppliants je finis par dire, oui : Tout le monde était ravi.

Après une légère euphorie de la part de Lincoln et Octavia, Bell' revient une couverture à la main en me disant que je pouvais m'installer dans sa chambre et qu'il prendrait le canapé.

\- « Ça ne sera pas nécessaire Bell'. » lui dit Octavia un peu gênée.

\- « Il va pourtant bien falloir que quelqu'un lui laisse sa chambre ! Hors de question qu'elle dorme sur le canapé, non ? » continua-t-il en commençant à installer la couverture.

\- « Bien sûr qu'elle ne dormira pas sur le canapé... » répondit-elle en regardant le sol.

\- « Où est le problème alors ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, se retournant vers nous.

Octavia avait l'air très gênée et Bellamy complètement paumé. Je ne comprenais pas très bien et Lexa fini par couper le silence en soupirant :

\- « Bon Bellamy... Vu que personne ne va se lancer, je vais le faire moi-même. Clarke n'a pas besoin de dormir sur le canapé parce qu'il y a, ici, un lit toujours disponible... Tu comprends ? »

C'était donc ça... C'était assez gros en effet et j'aurais dû le deviner tout de suite. Je trouvais ça très mignon.

En regardant de plus près, Bellamy nageait totalement dans l'incompréhension, passant son regard de Lexa à Octavia.

Lexa attendait qu'il prononce à voix haute ce qu'il venait de comprendre, pendant qu'Octavia rougissait de plus en plus en regardant partout sauf vers son frère.

D'un coup Bellamy bloqua et je pouvais dire que son visage passa par la peur, le dégoût et finit par la colère.

Il cria presque sa phrase :

\- « Que... que quoi ?! Lexa tu oses te taper ma sœur ?! T'es vraiment la pire des garces ! Et toi O'... tu tu... tu ne pouvais pas mieux choisir que « elle » ? » venait-il de débiter d'un bloc sans respirer.

Octavia le regardait l'air ahurit en criant un gros : Quoi ?!

Lexa soupira de plus belle et se massa l'arête du nez entre les doigts :

\- « Tu es vraiment affligeant mon pauvre... Je t'ai déjà dit : je ne suis pas comme ça… Mais tu dois être un peu abruti pour ne pas comprendre. »

Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais Lexa le coupa directement :

\- « Et aux dernières nouvelles ta sœur n'est pas gay. Donc il ne reste qu'une seule possibilité mais je devrais peut-être l'énoncer à voix haute avant que tu n'accuses Clarke cette fois-ci. »

Lincoln retint un rire, il avait l'air tellement nerveux, caché depuis le début derrière Octavia sans dire un mot. Caché était un bien grand mot d'ailleurs car avec sa carrure, il ne cachait pas grand-chose.

Bellamy comprit enfin et il pointa Lincoln du doigt, puis sa sœur, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, prit un temps de réflexion : nous attendions tous mais rien ne vint.

Il me regarda d'un coup comme honteux, me souhaitant bonne nuit et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- « Tu... tu crois qu'il est fâché... ? » dit Lincoln l'air penaud. Octavia le regarda tendrement et lui pris la main.

\- « Il va s'en remettre je le connais ne t'inquiète pas. » le rassura-elle.

\- « Vu ce qu'il a compris au début je pense même qu'il est déjà ravi que ce soit toi. » continua Lexa dans un clin d'œil pour le rassurer.

Nous rigolions doucement, le couple enfin dévoilé se détendant un peu.

Lexa m'installa dans la chambre de Lincoln en me prêtant des habits à elle pour dormir. Je reçus donc un très grand tee-shirt noir qui devait lui servir de pyjama et un bas de jogging.

Cette soirée avait eu le don de m'enlever tout le poids du tournage, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passée une aussi bonne soirée.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'étais impatiente d'être à demain, le jour de Noël.

* * *

Encore merci, merci et merci pour vos messages, j'adore :) ! Pour certains, les réponses à leur review ne doivent pas être ce que vous attendez mais je ne veux pas vous spoiler. C'est donc pour ça que je ne réponds pas à certaines questions, sorry !

La semaine prochaine : **Chapitre 6 : Joyeux Noël et Bonne année !**

Je réponds à vos reviews dans l'ordre de parution pour que les guests puissent retrouver, je l'espère, les réponses qui leurs sont dues.

Aline2730 : Carrément que c'est un ****** ce Bellamy, qui aurait osé voler un café ! Il fallait bien qu'elles commencent à mieux se parler et quoi de mieux que d'y être forcée. Merci beaucoup pour tes petits messages, j'adore.

Skippy1701 : Oh mais je suis sûre que Bellamy à du bien se mordre les doigts pour le coup d'être le chef ! Je pense que tout ça vaut bien plus qu'un café volé, non ? ;)

DroDroV : Hey ! Attention la magie de Noël n'est pas encore là ! C'est le prochain chapitre pour ça ;) ! Je pense que Clarke ne se rend pas encore compte des coups bas de Bellamy, c'est plus des chamailleries envers Lexa pour elle. Merciiiii à toi !

Guest : Et bonsoir ! Octavia powa ! Elle ne se laissera pas faire, encore plus parce que c'est justement son frère alors tu as raison la rébellion n'est pas finie. Ça lui fera bien les pieds à Bellamy de se prendre le retour de bâton de son rôle de chef trop détestable. Merci beaucoup pour tes retours !

Jenn : Mais qui aurait été dérangé de passer la nuit avec une des deux ! Je me le demande bien ;) ! Merci en tout cas de tes reviews ça me fait très plaisir. Et désolée, t'as vu : j'ai tenue mon délai mouahahaha !


	6. Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année !

Bonjour à tous,

Encore un grand merci pour tous vos supers messages, c'est toujours ultra motivant de vous lire et puis je me marre bien quand vous critiquez Bellamy !

Comme prévu, on est samedi et c'est donc le jour de la publication.

Encore un grand merci à Lowax de prendre de son temps pour me corriger !

Après une soirée du 24 décembre tous ensembles, la magie de Noël continue de faire son petit bout de chemin…

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Joyeux Noël et Bonne année !_**

Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes que tout était calme dans la maison. Je n'étais jamais allée me coucher, préférant rester devant la cheminée à contempler le feu.

Il avait toujours eu pour moi un côté apaisant : la chaleur qu'il dégageait, le léger bruit de crépitement et la danse incessante des flammes qui offrait un spectacle dont je ne me lassais jamais.

Noël n'était clairement pas un moment que j'appréciais, au contraire chaque année je faisais tout pour ne pas y penser, en vain. Une boule dans mon ventre finissait toujours par se former pour ne disparaître que les fêtes passées.

J'avais cru bêtement qu'elle ne viendrait pas cette année, j'avais passé une très agréable soirée et malgré la fin un peu houleuse, je me sentais bien. C'était sans compter sur mes pensées qui me rattrapèrent une fois seule : la boule était bien là.

Mon thé fumait toujours sur la table. J'en égouttais le sachet et le prenait dans mes mains, sentant le doux parfum des fruits rouges.

\- « Si tu restes là, le père Noël ne passera pas... »

Je sursautais à la voix. Je n'avais entendu personne arriver.

\- « Pardon je ne voulais pas t'effrayer Lexa... » s'excusait Clarke en même temps que je me retournais.

Elle se tenait là, habillée avec les vêtements que je lui avais prêtés plus tôt, les bras croisés sur le torse.

\- « J'étais dans mes pensées, ne t'inquiète pas... Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

\- « Non je crois qu'Octavia m'a donnée son envie d'être à demain. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 5 ans. » se désespérait-elle en faisant une moue désolée.

Je souriais. Il était vrai qu'Octavia était forte pour mettre les gens dans l'ambiance qu'elle souhaitait, elle était très communicative.

Clarke me regardait un peu embarrassée. J'étais clairement encore repartie dans mes pensées et devais paraitre froide et sûrement un peu bizarre.

\- « Bon... je te laisse, je... vais retourner me coucher » finissait-elle par me dire devant mon mutisme en réamorçant le pas vers les chambres.

\- « Attend...excuse-moi... » balbutiais-je en essayant de me rattraper.

J'étais vraiment nulle avec cette fille.

\- « Je t'offre une tasse de thé ? » reprenais-je plus avenante.

\- « ...Je ne veux pas te déranger. Ne te sent pas obligée... »

\- « Avec toutes les aventures que nous avons vécues, tu devrais savoir que je ne m'oblige jamais en rien ! » lui répondais-je en tapotant d'une main la place à ma gauche pour l'inviter à rester.

Elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et vint s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de moi. Le crépitement et la danse du feu attira son regard et nous restions un moment sans rien dire devant celui-ci.

Je la regardais de temps en temps du coin de l'œil. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver tellement belle. Cette fille à côté de moi n'avait rien de l'actrice de strass et paillette que l'on voyait dans les magazines. Elle était simple, drôle et se souciait beaucoup des gens autour d'elle. Elle était différente de beaucoup d'acteurs que j'avais côtoyée... je la trouvais humble.

M'être retrouvée bloquée avec elle, avait… débloqué quelque chose, comme une distance, une barrière. En même temps qui ne se trouverait pas plus proche après avoir passé plus de 14h en tête à tête ?

Je trouvais ma propre réflexion un peu idiote, c'était juste logique.

\- « Tu m'as promis une tasse de thé Lexa, n'oublie pas... » me murmura-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers moi tout en continuant de regarder le feu alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- « C'est vrai. » répondis-je de la même façon humoristique avant de me lever.

En moins de cinq minutes, je lui rapportais un thé bien chaud aux fruits rouges en me rasseyant à côté d'elle.

J'avais remarqué dans la soirée qu'un surnom la désignant avait l'air de ne pas du tout lui plaire :

\- « Votre thé, Ô Princesseeee ! » essayais-je de dire sans rire.

\- « Je n'ai rien dit pour le pull moi. » s'offusquait-elle en désignant ce que je portais toujours.

\- « C'est vrai ! Je ne suis pas fair-play mais la tête que tu as fait à chaque fois qu'il le dit vaux grandement le coup. »

\- « Je déteste les surnoms. On m'en attribut plein, tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Comme si j'étais flattée à chaque fois. » se consternait-elle un air de dégoût sur le visage.

\- « C'est ça être actrice, Princesse... » la raillais-je toujours sérieusement.

\- « Excuse-moi Lexie. » ripostait-elle en me souriant dédaigneusement.

\- « Oh c'est vilain ça ! » fis-je faussement outrée.

\- « Je suis cruelle parfois j'avoue... »

J'aimais ces conversations très ironiques de nos parts que je n'arrivais pas à avoir avec la plupart des gens.

Nous restions encore un moment, silencieuses, à contempler le feu en buvant nos thés.

\- « Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu ne dormais pas toi ? » me questionna-t-elle tout d'un coup, brisant le silence.

\- « Tu ne m'as pas demandée surtout. »

\- « C'est vrai...Reprenons donc. Lexa, que fais-tu ici en plein milieu de la nuit ? » recommença-t-elle en me regardant comme un reporter posant une question très importante.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à tant d'enfantillages.

\- « Je n'aime pas Noël... » soupirais-je sans lâcher du regard la cheminée, n'ayant aucune envie d'extrapoler.

\- « Et...puis-je te demander pourquoi ? » essaya-elle.

\- « Je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose à raconter la veille de Noël... » sortais-je plus tristement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

La boule était là... se rappelant à moi.

\- « Ah... Une autre fois alors ? » tentait-elle sans me lâcher du regard.

\- « Pourquoi tu veux autant savoir ? » souhaitais-je curieusement savoir en finissant par tourner la tête et l'observer.

\- « Je ne sais pas vraiment... » se rendait-elle compte de son insistance comme gênée tout d'un coup.

\- « C'est idiot de ma part, excuse-moi... je ne sais pas... je...laisse tomber, pardon. » reprenait-elle en se focalisant sur son thé, prenant une gorgée de celui-ci et se replongeant dans la contemplation du feu.

Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir ?

Je continuais à l'observer. Je n'étais pas prête à lui raconter ce douloureux passage de ma vie. Je n'arrivais déjà pas à m'en détacher, la boule omniprésente en étant une bonne preuve.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait de lui parler, que peut-être cela m'aiderait. Je la balayais : Non. Je n'étais pas prête, pas encore...

Sans comprendre pourquoi, j'ouvrais la bouche et les mots sortaient tout seuls :

\- « Je te raconterai promis mais pas maintenant. »

_Pourquoi viens-tu de dire ça, Lexa ?! Tu es débile ou quoi ?!_

Clarke tourna la tête me regardant droit dans les yeux, jaugeant la véracité de ma réponse. Elle hocha juste la tête, un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres.

Je me maudissais intérieurement. Pourquoi je venais de dire ça ?

Je me remettais à trop réfléchir, nous n'étions pas assez proches. Certes nous le devenions doucement mais je n'étais pas sûre d'arriver à lui raconter « ça ».

Elle me sortit de mes pensées :

\- « Ça fait longtemps qu'Octavia et Lincoln sont ensembles ? »

\- « Oh un petit moment oui... Je les ai surpris un jour, au début du tournage à s'embrasser dans la cuisine alors qu'ils se croyaient seuls. Je crois que j'étais rentrée un brin trop tôt pour eux. Ils étaient tellement gênés qu'ils m'ont sortis bien sur le fameux « ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ». » lui expliquais-je.

Je la remerciais intérieurement d'être passée à autre chose.

\- « Lincoln avait dû glisser et se retrouver malgré lui collé aux lèvres de cette pauvre fille qui n'avait rien demandé. » rajoutait Clarke en rigolant.

\- « Exactement ! Ils m'ont donc fait promettre de ne rien dire à Bellamy. Lincoln craignant sérieusement pour sa vie je crois. » affirmais-je en ricanant.

Lincoln faisait le double de Bellamy et il en avait peur comme de la peste. Le monde n'était vraiment fait que d'apparences trompeuses.

\- « Je trouve ça tellement mignon... » ajouta-t-elle de manière affectueuse.

Je restais silencieuse.

\- « Quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça mignon ? » reprit-elle face à mon mutisme.

\- « Je n'ai rien dis ! » me défendais-je en mettant les mains devant moi en signe de paix.

\- « Justement tu ne dis rien ! C'est louche ! »

\- « Ok, ils sont...mignooons. » capitulais-je en accentuant le dernier mot de manière un peu trop...vomitive.

\- « Mais ? » attendait-elle.

\- « Il n'y a pas de « mais ». »

\- « Vous avez l'air d'être un mur de froideur niveau sentiments mademoiselle Woods. » me sermonnait-elle d'un doigt accusateur.

\- « Disons que je trouve que l'amour est une faiblesse. » attestais-je placidement.

\- « Absurde. Vous êtes désespérante. » répondait-elle en secouant la tête de désespoir.

\- « Attention vous allez blesser mon petit cœur de glace mademoiselle Griffin. »

\- « Oh mais je suis sûre qu'il peut fondre » se moquait-elle.

Un frisson me parcourut à ses mots, encore une absurdité de mon esprit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le temps passait et nous discutions encore et encore. J'avais remis deux bûches pour alimenter le feu.

Je me sentais de plus en plus légère à discuter de tout et de rien avec elle. C'était comme si la soirée d'hier ne s'était jamais arrêtée, mes pensées n'avait pas le temps de m'envahir.

Il arriva un moment où les paroles se firent de plus en plus rares.

J'étais un peu affalée sur le canapé les jambes étendues sur la table basse. Clarke elle : était dans la même position que moi, la tête de l'autre côté du canapé.

Sans me rappeler ni quand, ni comment ce plaid était arrivé sur nous, je me sentais partir.

Quelques secondes avant de sombrer totalement, je me rendais compte que la boule n'était plus là.

_Le matin de Noël._

\- « Rhhumrhhum ! » fit une voix en se raclant la gorge.

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux pour voir Bellamy planté : debout ; devant moi ; les bras croisés.

Je n'avais pas changée de position de la nuit et me rappelais que j'avais dormi ici. Je ne comprenais pas trop la colère présente sur le visage de Bellamy.

Je me rappelais tout d'un coup qu'il détestait qu'on mette les pieds sur la table basse car elle n'était pas à nous.

Je voulais donc les enlever mais un poids m'empêchait de bouger correctement mes jambes. Je remarquais alors Clarke, couchée, la tête sur mes cuisses. Elle avait dû se recroqueviller sur le canapé dans la nuit, mettant par la même occasion sa tête sur moi.

Je me sentis rougir d'un coup. Je ne savais même pas si je rougissais de ce que pouvait penser Bellamy ou du fait que Clarke soit couchée sur moi.

Pour couronner le tout Octavia arriva dans la pièce et engueula son frère :

\- « Bell' ! Tu ne pouvais pas les laisser dormir tranquille. Elles n'ont rien fait de mal. »

_Quoi ? Bien sûr qu'on n'a rien fait de mal ! Ils sont en train de s'imaginer quoi là !_

Le bruit finit par réveiller Clarke qui émergea, se rendant compte de la situation et elle se releva comme un ressort de sa position.

\- « Je...pardon ! Je me suis endormie ! » balbutiait-elle rouge pivoine en regardant tour à tour toutes les personnes présentent.

\- « On a vu ça ! » répondait dans un sourire O'.

\- « Ça y est elles se sont réveillées ? » lançait Lincoln en fermant la porte d'entrée, du bois dans les bras.

_Super il ne manquait que Lincoln._

Tout le monde nous regardait attendant, je crois, une explication.

Qu'est ce qui nous avait poussée chacune hors de nos chambres ? Voilà sûrement la question, et à leur tête la réponse qu'ils s'imaginaient n'était pas du tout ce que je m'apprêtais à dire.

Lincoln avait le chic pour ne pas m'aider dans les situations gênantes et là encore, il ne dérogeait pas à la règle :

\- « On découche pour ouvrir les cadeaux sans nous les filles ? » nous raillait-il dans un clin d'œil.

\- « Mais pas du tout ! Je buvais un thé devant la cheminée et Clarke n'arrivait pas à dormir du coup on a discuté et on s'est endormies, c'est tout. » essayais-je de m'expliquer en étant la plus naturelle possible.

Après la surprise de son réveil, Clarke hochait maintenant de la tête pour appuyer mes propos apriori moins gênée que moi.

Comment pouvais-je être gênée alors que c'était la stricte vérité ?

Ma réponse n'avait pas du tout l'air de les convaincre, principalement Bellamy qui faisait une tête affreuse. Clarke avait l'air d'être amusée de voir leurs réactions.

Elle brisa cet affreux silence en demandant où se trouvait la douche pour se préparer et aider Octavia.

Bellamy se précipita pour répondre et s'emmêla un peu trop les pinceaux :

\- « Oui allez prendre une douche toute les deux avant qu'on commence. Je veux dire ! Une chacune ! Pas une toute les deux ! Enfin pas ensemble quoi ! » paniquait-il sur la fin.

Je me tapais le front mentalement.

_La palme est attribuée à Bellamy pour le meilleur sous-entendu._

Lincoln étouffa un rire.

\- « Merci Bellamy mais je pense qu'on ira effectivement prendre chacune nos douches séparément ! Nous n'en sommes pas encore à ce stade. » répondait Clarke le plus sérieusement du monde en se levant, lui souriant.

_Rectification la palme est attribuée à Clarke._

Bellamy était écarlate, Lincoln manquait de s'étouffer et Octavia avait la bouche un peu trop ouverte.

Je lançais un regard à Clarke : Sérieusement ?

Je secouais la tête devant tant de naïveté de la part de mes collègues. Clarke ne perdait rien pour attendre car elle savait que j'allais devoir me défendre devant leurs mines effarées.

Comme prévu, une fois Clarke à la douche et pour les cinq minutes qui suivirent je dus expliquer, plusieurs fois, que non il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

Je racontais notre fin de de soirée sans rentrer dans les détails, leurs expliquant qu'elle s'était juste moquée d'eux pour l'histoire de la douche.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir persuadée tout le monde mais ils finirent par me laisser tranquille.

_Environ 1 heure plus tard._

J'arrivais la dernière dans le salon où tout le monde m'attendait.

C'était l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux de Noël, Octavia avait tenue absolument à ce que nous nous en offrions.

Pour créer la surprise, nous avions tiré au sort le nom de l'un de nous quatre sur des papiers. J'avais fortement prié pour ne pas tomber sur Bellamy à ce moment-là et j'ose croire que lui aussi.

Je devais faire un cadeau à Octavia, elle à son frère, lui à Lincoln et donc pour finir je devais en recevoir un de la part de Linc'.

On devait juste s'offrir une petite bêtise pour marquer le coup. Je n'étais pas du tout fan de l'idée et puis je n'avais pas fêté Noël depuis... des années.

Je voulais faire plaisir à Octavia qui tenait énormément à son Noël et puis elle ne nous avait pas trop laissée le choix en vérité.

Octavia se lança en premier : Bellamy reçut donc un magnifique mug avec marqué dessus « I'm the Boss. ». Autant dire qu'il était ravi mais resta très modeste devant Clarke.

De ma part Octavia reçus une bouillotte de main, elle qui avait toujours froid aux mains. Lincoln eut une écharpe et je reçus un bonnet péruvien, ceux avec des pompons.

Nous essayions tous nos cadeaux, le mien sous les rires bien sûr.

Puis vint le moment ou Octavia sortie un cadeau pour Clarke. Celle-ci ne s'y attendait pas du tout, elle ne voulait pas l'accepter nous disant qu'elle n'avait rien en retour. Octavia ne voulait rien savoir et elle fut obligée d'ouvrir son cadeau.

Un très beau pull de Noël fit donc son apparition : un pingouin avec un cache oreilles et une écharpe.

J'essayais de me retenir de rire sous le regard meurtrier de Clarke qui fut contrainte de le mettre sur le champ. Elle était bonne comédienne car je ne savais pas trop si elle était vraiment contente ou si elle faisait semblant. Une chose était sure, elle était touchée de l'attention qui lui était faite.

Elle nous remercia et s'excusa de n'avoir rien à nous offrir mais c'était sans compter sur Octavia qui lui demanda pour cadeau : une photo de groupe avec nous.

Nous étions tous surpris de sa demande mais Clarke accepta volontiers. L'appareil photo était préparé sur la cheminée et nous nous asseyons dans le canapé en face. Bellamy c'était précipité à la gauche de Clarke, je m'asseyais donc à droite. Le couple vint se mettre à côté de moi, Octavia s'asseyant sur Lincoln par manque de place.

C'était partie, nous attendions les quelques secondes avant la prise de la photo.

\- « Au fait, je suis enceinte. » énonça simplement Octavia.

\- « QUOI ?! » hurla Bellamy.

_Clac !_

La photo était prise.

Octavia riait aux éclats et elle expliqua tout de suite que c'était pour avoir « THE » photo et quelle photo en effet.

Le polaroid sorti une magnifique photo de nous cinq : On voyait clairement Bellamy hurler, Lincoln regardait Octavia l'air horrifié, celle-ci riait, Clarke avait les yeux grands ouvert de surprise et j'avais la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

Octavia se faisait engueuler par les garçons qui réclamaient une autre photo mais c'était trop tard : La photo était là.

Le reste de la matinée ne fut que préparation du repas et discussions.

A table nous avions eu droit à tellement de mets succulents que mon ventre n'en pouvait plus. Du foie gras, à la dinde farcie, en passant par les accompagnements en tous genres et des desserts glacés, j'étais repue. Clarke avait étonnée tout le monde, elle mangeait autant que Lincoln.

Linc' et Clarke ne faisait que parler, lors du dessert, de toute cette neige qui était tombée. Forcément, nous finissions tous dehors à faire un bonhomme de neige qui dégénéra en bataille de boules de neige générale.

Cette journée était passée à une vitesse folle et je me rendais compte que je n'avais pas passée un aussi bon Noël depuis des lustres.

Je n'avais pensée à rien, j'avais juste profitée du moment présent.

A la fin de la journée, Bellamy insista pour raccompagner Clarke, qui nous remercia encore pour ces deux jours.

Quelques heures plus tard je recevais un message d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas :

Inconnu à Lexa : _Encore merci beaucoup à vous pour ce Noël. Et merci à toi pour toutes ces discussions, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlée aussi simplement avec quelqu'un. Clarke._

Lexa à Clarke : _Tout le plaisir était pour nous. __J'espère que ce n'était que le début de futures discussions ;)_

Clarke à Lexa : _Pas besoin de m'enfermer avec toi pour les prochaines, penses-y ! A demain !_

Je souriais bêtement à mon portable.

_Le 31 décembre._

Après Noël, la semaine de travail avait repris naturellement, toujours sous un froid de canard.

Nous finalisions les préparatifs pour la soirée du nouvel an. Le tournage ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça, il était donc prévu que tout le staff le fête ensemble. En tant que régisseurs nous étions donc priés de le préparer comme il se devait.

Bellamy était extrêmement stressé car tout ne se déroulait pas comme il l'espérait. Le traiteur nous avait lâché moins de trois jours avant et le toit de la salle que nous avions louée s'était effondré le jour de Noël, à cause de la neige.

Autant dire qu'il était encore plus désagréable qu'au quotidien, ce que je ne pensais pas franchement possible.

Lincoln avait fait des pieds et des mains pour trouver une salle et c'est finalement un studio de tournage voisin complètement vide qui servait de local.

Avec Octavia nous avions eu du mal à trouver un traiteur qui puisse servir plus de 200 personnes. C'était sans compter sur le caractère Blake, elle était très bonne négociatrice et tout finissait par rentrer dans l'ordre.

Malgré cela, Bellamy ne se détendait pas du tout :

\- « Encore une fois. »

\- « ...ça fait 3 fois que je te le répète Bell'... » soupira O'

\- « Encore une fois je te dis. » répéta-il méchamment.

\- « Les serveurs arriveront à 18h en même temps que le traiteur, le groupe est déjà là, la décoration est prête, nous avons un générateur électrique en cas de panne. » lui récitait-elle d'un air détaché.

\- « La fille de l'accueil ?! » paniqua-t-il d'un coup.

\- « Présente aussi avec une deuxième pour tenir le vestiaire. » continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Je préférais que ça soit elle que moi, il était terriblement stressant et désagréable.

D'ailleurs depuis Noël il était désagréable avec tout le monde. Il s'en prenait très souvent à Lincoln sans raison et du coup par la même occasion se disputait avec sa sœur. De mon côté rien ne changeait vraiment, il était toujours aussi exécrable.

Le premier de l'an n'était pas un événement marquant pour moi car comme tout bon régisseur nous ne profitions pas vraiment de la soirée. Une multitude de choses à régler pendant la soirée et avec un chef comme casse pieds de service autant dire que rien n'allait pour lui plaire.

Ma déception de la soirée était quand même de ne pas avoir pu parler un peu avec Clarke : Bellamy ne nous laissant jamais un temps de repos, à aucun de nous trois. Depuis les quelques jours qui étaient passés entre Noël et maintenant je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui parler une seule fois.

Ma « journée » de travail s'était fini à 5h du matin et c'était complètement exténuée que je m'étais écroulée sur mon lit, sans même me changer.

_1er de l'an._

_Bizzzz...Bizzz...Bizzzz..._

J'ouvrais un œil pour apercevoir mon réveil : 10h.

_Qui ose me réveiller à cette heure-là un premier de l'an ? Les gens ne savent pas que c'est le seul jour de l'année ou on ne réveille personne ?_

Je me saisissais de mon portable pour voir qui était l'abruti qui pouvait bien me déranger aujourd'hui et peu importe qui cela pouvait bien être : il allait comprendre sa douleur.

Le téléphone affichait le nom de Clarke.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux, me redressait soudain comme si ma fatigue avait disparue. J'oubliais directement mon envie de trucider la personne au bout du fil : Après tout c'était Clarke.

\- « Allo ? » essayais-je de dire la voix la moins endormie possible.

\- « Allo...Lexa ?... Je te réveille ? » demandait-elle désolée.

\- « Non non, t'inquiète. » mentis-je.

\- « C'est clairement un mensonge ou alors tu as muée dans la nuit » rigola-elle avant de reprendre.

\- « Je ne voulais pas te déranger... je sais que c'est ton téléphone personnel...mais j'ai besoin d'un service... après je peux comprendre si tu ne peux pas car... »

\- « Clarke ! Dis-moi juste ! » la coupais-je.

\- « Oui, oui pardon ! Voilà, je dois absolument me rendre dans la ville voisine aujourd'hui sauf que c'est la sixième société de taxi que j'appelle. Soit, ils ne travaillent pas soit, ils sont surbookés... et comme tu es une super régisseuse je me disais que tu aurais une solution. » m'exposait-elle en finissant sa phrase un brin anxieuse.

\- « Oh tu oses avouer que je suis super ! » rigolais-je.

\- « C'est donc la seule chose que tu as retenue ! » soufflait-elle d'un ton désespéré.

\- « Je retiens le plus important, oui ! » continuais-je toujours dans l'humour.

\- « Raaah Lexa ! S'il te plaît...c'est important pour moi... tu peux m'aider ? » suppliait-elle.

\- « Je te trouve ça ! Dans une heure devant ton hôtel, quelqu'un viendra te chercher. Soit prête. » lui affirmais-je beaucoup plus sérieusement.

\- « Mais comment tu vas... »

\- « Dans une heure Clarke. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Je raccrochais ne lui laissant pas le temps de me demander quoi que ce soit. C'était un peu cruel mais la laisser dans la perplexité m'amusait.

La fatigue m'avait complètement quittée et je me rendais compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça sur ton seul jour de repos Lexa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?..._

Je laissais de côté mon cerveau perdu par mon comportement et me rendait dans la salle de bain me décrasser de la veille.

Une bonne douche chaude plus tard, je m'habillais un peu hâtivement : un jean noir et un sweat gris faisant l'affaire. Je me rendais dans le salon ou Bellamy et Lincoln étaient présents. Bellamy leva à peine un œil de devant son ordinateur, une tasse de café l'accompagnant et Linc' me salua alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner.

Je lui demandais si je pouvais lui piquer une biscotte en même temps que j'enfilais ma veste, il hocha la tête positivement.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée en prenant les clefs d'une des voitures que nous avions à notre disposition pour le boulot. Linc' m'interpella juste avant que je sorte :

\- « Tu vas où ? »

\- « J'emmène Clarke quelque part. » lançais-je simplement sans m'arrêter.

Juste avant que la porte ne se referme j'entendais clairement Bellamy s'étouffer avec son café.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'arrivais devant l'hôtel de Clarke. Celle-ci, très ponctuelle, attendait la tête emmitouflée dans une écharpe et les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Je me garais devant elle et lui fit signe de monter. Elle me regardait l'air surprise en me désignant comme pour me demander ce que je faisais ici.

Elle rentrait dans la voiture :

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »me questionna-elle directement.

\- « Je t'ai dit que quelqu'un viendrait te chercher, donc quelqu'un est venu te chercher ! » lui répondais-je simplement en souriant.

\- « Mais mais... ! » bredouillait-elle, surprise et ne trouvant clairement pas ses mots.

\- « Clarke j'ai beau être super forte, je ne t'aurais pas trouvée de taxi. C'est la seule solution que j'ai. » souriais-je toujours pour lui montrer que je ne me forçais en rien.

Elle semblait réfléchir mais je repris.

\- « On y va ? Tu me donne l'adresse ? »

\- « Je te revaudrais ça. » annonçait-elle sérieusement.

\- « Je prends les cartes et l'argent liquide. » sortais-je sur le même ton qu'elle avant de rigoler.

Elle se détendit et rigola avec moi, soulignant comme toujours que j'étais exaspérante.

Nous roulions environ un peu moins d'une heure avant d'arriver dans la ville voisine.

Elle m'avait expliquée pendant le trajet l'histoire avec sa grand-mère. Le jour où nous étions coincées toutes les deux, elle devait s'y rendre en taxi pour passer Noël avec elle. Elle lui avait donc promis de venir le premier jour de l'année mais elle n'avait pas prévu que les taxis ne seraient pas forcément disponibles.

Je me garais sur le parking de la maison de retraite.

\- « Nous y voilà ! Passe une bonne journée Clarke, tu m'appelles quand tu souhaites que je revienne te chercher. »

\- « Hors de question tu ne vas pas faire l'aller-retour deux fois dans la même journée pour moi. Tu viens ! »

\- « Euh...ce n'est pas que je rêve de passer une journée dans une maison de retraite mais... » essayais-je de lui faire comprendre mon malaise.

Elle saisit d'un seul coup.

\- « Oh pardon c'est vrai je ne me rendais pas compte ! Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te forcer je... »

Je ne l'écoutais plus, je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées. J'étais en train de la trouver adorable à me proposer de passer la journée avec elle, même si c'était dans une maison de retraite, certes.

Je la regardais sans bouger d'un pouce, elle était en train de s'excuser je crois. Je la trouvais juste terriblement belle, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec elle.

_Lexa tu fais quoi là ? Ressaisie toi tu es ridicule._

\- « C'est bon je viens Clarke. » répondais-je presque malgré moi, m'engueulant intérieurement de mes paroles.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que je faisais ces temps-ci. Clarke s'arrêta net la bouche légèrement entrouverte de stupeur.

\- « Tu...viens ? » me questionna-t-elle.

\- « Oui. C'est ce que tu m'as demandée non ? »

\- « Oui mais tu n'es pas obligée comme je te disais... » recommença-t-elle alors que je la coupais.

\- « Je n'ai rien à faire de la journée et puis qui sait, une maison de retraite c'est peut-être génial. » ironisais-je.

Clarke me donnait un léger coup dans l'épaule en fronçant les sourcils avant de rigoler. Nous sortions de la voiture pour rentrer dans le bâtiment devant nous.

Je me rendais compte que je venais d'accepter de passer la journée dans une maison de retraite avec sa grand-mère.

_Qui fait ça Lexa ? Elle va te présenter à quelqu'un de sa famille !_

Je devais vraiment être crevée de la soirée du premier de l'an pour avoir acceptée. En même temps j'avais bossé jusqu'à 5h du matin et dormi moins de 5h. Je me vantais de ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil mais pour avoir acceptée ça : il devait me manquer quelques heures de repos.

C'était forcément ça.

Le bâtiment me paraissait immense. En même temps c'était la première fois que je rentrais dans une maison de retraite. Elle s'annonçait à l'accueil et nous continuions notre route à travers les couloirs.

Clarke s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua. Quelqu'un derrière lui demanda de patienter en répétant : j'arrive, j'arrive !

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une dame ; les cheveux brushinguées blancs ; des lunettes sur le bout du nez. Elle prit sa petite fille dans les bras en lui faisant des tas de compliments, une fois fini elle se retourna vers moi en me saluant.

Clarke lui expliqua que j'avais eu la gentillesse de l'amener car elle ne trouvait pas de taxi. Sa grand-mère me remercia et me pria de l'appeler par son prénom dès maintenant : Kaitlin et elle nous invita à rentrer.

Elle vivait dans un petit appartement ou tout était à disposition et en même temps adapté pour les personnes âgées. A peine étions nous rentrées qu'elle nous servi du thé et des biscuits, assaillant Clarke de toutes sortes de questions sur sa vie.

Je les écoutais parler, Clarke racontant le tournage du film et sa vie depuis leur dernière visite. Elle finit par lui raconter notre mésaventure.

\- « Ahh c'est donc vous la demoiselle avec qui elle est restée coincée toute une nuit ! Et maintenant vous vous dévouez pour me l'amener. Vous êtes un amour dis donc. » me complimentait-elle.

\- « Mais non c'est normal et puis vous savez c'est aussi mon métier de répondre aux demandes des acteurs. » répondais-je simplement.

A ma réponse je perçus comme une déception sur le visage de Clarke. Mon esprit devait me jouer des tours. Kaitlin qui observait sa petite fille souriait et elle reprit.

\- « Oh mais je suis sûre que ce n'était pas que d'ordre professionnel. » me souriait-elle.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Clarke prit la parole.

\- « Ils sont adorables mais comme dit Lexa ce n'est que leur travail. » informait-elle sa grand-mère pourtant comme un brin contrariée.

\- « Ils ? » demanda la dame.

\- « Oui Lexa fait partie d'une équipe de plusieurs régisseurs. C'est d'ailleurs avec eux que j'ai passée Noël et le réveillon. » continuait-elle l'air détaché comme quelqu'un racontant juste des faits.

\- « Oh oui racontez-moi votre Noël les filles ! » reprenait sa grand-mère très enjouée.

Clarke sembla soupirer légèrement mais lui sourit et commença à raconter. Je pensais, à tort, qu'elle éluderait le passage ou nous avions discutées toute la nuit mais non. Sa grand-mère lui posait toute sortes de questions et au fil de son récit Clarke semblait redevenir enjouée.

Elle lui racontait la photo mémorable, la bataille de neige ainsi que le quiproquo du couple que j'avais dévoilée. Kaitlin sembla tiquer sur cette histoire et demanda entre deux gorgées de thé le plus naturellement du monde :

\- « Et vous deux êtes en couple aussi ? »

Je toussais légèrement le gâteau que je venais d'avaler de travers mais Clarke répondit au tac au tac.

\- « Mais non ! Mais enfin mamie qu'est qui te fait penser ça !? » s'offusquait-elle assez fort.

\- « Ne crie pas mon cœur voyons, je ne suis pas sourde. Tu sais je suis ouverte d'esprit et avec les rôles que tu joues... » lui accordait-elle alors que sans avoir le temps de finir sa phrase, Clarke la coupait en s'énervant cette fois-ci.

\- « Je ne suis pas les personnages que je joue grand-mère ! Arrête de me coller des étiquettes comme les autres ! »

\- « Calme-toi, calme-toi ma puce. Je ne colle rien du tout, je vous trouvais juste proche dans ta façon de raconter vos aventures. J'ai dû me tromper. » lui expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

J'étais clairement toujours en train de tousser mon fichu gâteau.

J'avais l'impression que Kaitlin tournait les conversations à son avantage. En effet, Clarke avait ouvert la bouche et l'avait refermée directement à la fin des paroles de sa grand-mère sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle finit quand même par lui répondre :

\- « Nous ne sommes pas aussi proches. Un simple concours de circonstance nous a juste fait passer du temps ensemble, c'est tout. » reprenait-elle sur le même ton détaché que tout à l'heure.

Une sensation bizarre était en train de s'installer en moi. Je savais pertinemment que ce que Clarke venait de dire était vrai. Sans cette pelle, jamais nous n'aurions passée du temps ensemble et encore moins Noël.

Alors pourquoi un sentiment de tristesse m'envahissait à la prononciation de sa réponse ?

Pas le temps de réfléchir, Kaitlin sembla d'un seul coup se rappeler de quelque chose et demanda à sa petite fille d'aller chercher un colis pour elle à la réception. J'avais enfin fini de me battre intérieurement avec mon gâteau lorsque Clarke franchi le seuil pour aller chercher le colis.

\- « Alors comme ça, vous êtes proche de ma petite fille mademoiselle ? » reprenait la veille dame en m'examinant, toujours en souriant mais son regard n'était plus aussi bienveillant.

\- « Euh... comme Clarke le disait, c'est juste un concours de circonstance vous savez... »

Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi elle reprenait cette conversation.

\- « Ma Clarke déteste qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée. »

\- « Je ne m'immisce pas dans sa vie, je... »

\- « Je parle de moi. » me coupait-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux toujours un léger sourire dessiné.

Je remarquais qu'elle avait des yeux bleus comme Clarke mais pas du tout la même chaleur dans le regard.

\- « Elle s'énerve vite lorsque c'est le cas. » exposait-elle.

Kaitlin remarquais que je ne comprenais pas le moins du monde ou elle voulait en venir, gardant le silence sous ses paroles.

\- « Croyez-vous que vous seriez ici ; chez moi ; si vous n'étiez personne ? »

\- « C'est que je... » balbutiais-je légèrement perdue à ses remarques.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête et retrouva un grand sourire mais toujours aussi faux.

\- « Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de bien et j'aimerai que vous compreniez. Clarke dégage une sorte... d'aura qui attire les gens à elle. Vous devez sûrement le remarquer, elle est appréciée, c'est incontestable. Pourtant il est rare qu'elle laisse quelqu'un « l'approcher » comme vous le faites. Que ce soit en amitié ou... » semblait-elle hésiter sur le prochain mot avant de reprendre.

« ...autre chose. Je vous prierais donc Lexa, de faire attention à elle et à vos actes. Je tiens énormément à ma petite fille. Nous comprenons nous bien ? »

_Je viens de rêver ou elle me menace là ? Elle me menace clairement mais… elle a rajouté que Clarke m'apprécie au milieu… enfin je crois…_

Pour seule réponse je hochais lentement la tête, toujours perdue face à cette conversation des plus bizarres.

C'était le moment que Clarke choisissait pour refaire son apparition.

\- « Mamie, il n'y a aucun coli à ton nom à l'accueil ! Tu es sûre de ne pas l'avoir déjà récupérée ? »

\- « Ah bon ma chérie ? Ah oui il est sur ma commode, suis-je bête ! Je vais le chercher » s'étonnait-elle faussement en me souriant.

Elle avait donc fait exprès... elle avait fait sortir Clarke pour pouvoir me parler... Je n'en revenais pas.

Le reste de la journée passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

C'était vers 18h que nous reprenions la route car le lendemain, le tournage reprendrait normalement.

La journée n'avait pas franchement été fatigante, pourtant aucune de nous deux n'engagea la conversation lors du trajet du retour. Clarke était tournée vers la fenêtre et j'étais concentrée sur la route. Seuls quelques mots sur le réglage de la température et d'autres banalités se faisaient entendre de temps en temps.

Je m'arrêtais devant son hôtel la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Elle me remercia et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

\- « Merci Lexa pour ce que tu fais pour moi, j'ai passé une excellente journée grâce à toi. »

Elle me souriait mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle souhaitait dire autre chose, pourtant elle me souhaita une bonne soirée et sortie.

Je repris la route pour le peu de chemin qui me restait jusqu'à la maison.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais déjà étendue sur mon lit, toujours dans mes pensées.

Qui passait une journée entière avec une quasi inconnue juste pour lui faire plaisir et qui plus est dans une maison de retraite ?

Cette journée était en train de me faire cogiter comme jamais, plus je réfléchissais plus j'en arrivais au même point et ce n'était pas possible.

Mon comportement envers Clarke était ridicule, je ne faisais jamais ça.

Je me rendais sous la douche un peu énervée contre moi-même en faisant couler de l'eau bien chaude pour chasser mes pensées. Pourtant aucune d'elles ne partaient, revenant même au galop.

La sensation que je ressentis lors du baiser de Clarke me revint. Personne ne ressentirait ça pour une autre raison. Encore moins seulement sur la joue.

_Merde Lexa... Tu tombes amoureuse d'elle..._

La semaine prochaine : _**Chapitre 7 : De la fumée, juste de la fumée.**_

C'est un réel plaisir que de lire vos reviews et j'adore que vous me donniez votre avis ! Continuez 3

Je réponds à vos reviews dans l'ordre de parution pour que les guests puissent retrouver, je l'espère, les réponses qui leurs sont dues.

Skippy1701 : Bellamy s'enfonce encore et encore, je suis d'accord avec toi. Et puis l'esprit logique de déduction ce n'est clairement pas son truc.

Aline2730 : J'espère donc que la suite ta plu ! C'est toujours dur pour Clarke de ce faire un avis sur Bellamy comme il agit toujours gentiment avec elle. Mais je suis d'accord Lexa est cent fois mieux ;)

Jenn : Merci beaucoup car c'est toujours agréable pour moi aussi d'avoir une review sympathique de ta part ! Bellamy toujours égal à lui-même, s'il continue à l'appeler Princesse, elle va vite en avoir marre !

Guest : Bonsoir ! Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas eu la réaction de Bellamy sur leur nuit coincées ensemble mais tu viens d'avoir sa réaction pour quelque chose de mieux je pense ;) Lincoln qui a peur de Bellamy ce n'est vraiment pas commun ouais ! Comme quoi les apparences ne font pas tout.

Rosiie09 : Doucement mais surement le rapprochement se fait ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu adores toi aussi ce charmant Bellamy mouahahah ! Hâte d'avoir tes impressions sur le réveil alors ;)

DroDroV : Hey ! Je dirais que Bellamy a ce qu'on appelle un bon délit de faciès envers Lexa ! Ils ne peuvent pas se voir mais j'avoue qu'il n'est pas franchement plus agréable avec tout le monde. Sa réaction avec l'histoire du lit montre qu'il est encore moins doué :D

McFly76 : On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un à détester ;) Merci de ta review en tout cas !


	7. De la fumée, juste de la fumée

Bonjour à tous,

Wahou, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant de reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'il vous ait autant plu !

Une mauvaise gérance de mon temps, n'a pas permis à Lowax de me corriger complètement et du coup, je m'excuse d'avance des fautes qui vont ressortir ! Il y aura une update surement demain pour enlever toutes celles-ci !

_Update : Correction des fautes._

Aujourd'hui on passe à une POV Clarke, enjoy !

Nouveau lieu de tournage, nouvelle rencontre et prise de conscience, l'air frais du Canada n'y est pas pour rien…

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : De la fumée juste de la fumée.**_

Le premier de l'an était passé depuis quelques semaines maintenant et nous avions décollés pour notre deuxième lieu de tournage qui se trouvait au Canada.

Une magnifique forêt en bord de lac nous tenait lieu de décor. Des arbres à perte de vue, tous recouverts d'un épais manteau blanc. Une immense clairière donnait sur un lac pris en glace totalement. C'est là que nous avions établis notre « camp » pour les semaines à venir.

Malgré mes nombreux voyages, je ne m'étais jamais rendue dans ce pays et la beauté était à couper le souffle.

Les décors des studios étaient magnifiques certes, mais ce paysage, waouh ! J'en restais sans voix depuis que nous avions commencés à tourner ici.

Le froid aussi me laissait sans voix. Autant j'étais bien au chaud dans le précédent studio malgré les tempêtes faisant rage dehors, autant ici nous tournions en extérieur.

Deux semaines que mon personnage se baladait dans des habits en fausse peau de je ne sais pas quoi. Aloy se battait contre les éléments et toutes sortes d'ennemis, courant dans tous les sens. Heureusement qu'elle s'activait plus que ce qu'elle parlait car si elle n'était pas aussi active, j'aurais déjà perdue un doigt ou deux. Les scènes étaient physiquement dure pour moi du fait du froid et dès que le réalisateur criait « Coupez ! » je me précipitais dans le manteau que l'on me tendait.

Nous faisions pas mal de pauses à cause de la température.

J'avais les yeux rivés sur le lac gelé, la tête rentrée entre mes épaules pour me protéger du mieux que possible du froid dans mon épais manteau quand Lexa m'interpella :

– « Tiens ton café Princesse. » me sourit-elle les joues rosies de froid. Je lui tirais la langue avant de lui répondre.

– « Merci Lexie ! » me moquais-je de la même façon pendant qu'elle me demandait si je n'avais pas oublié mes gants.

Notre relation avait tellement évolué depuis les périodes de Noël.

Je me sentais moi-même avec Lexa et ses collègues, ils devenaient naturellement pour moi des amis. Alors que quelques semaines avant, j'aurais misé sur n'importe qui sauf Lexa, c'était elle dont je m'étais rapprochée le plus.

A vrai dire on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, je veux dire : tous ensemble bien sûr mais avec Lexa on était plus complices.

Mon humour noir pouvait sortir sans avoir des mines horrifiées devant moi et mieux encore elle riait avec moi. On passait beaucoup de temps à se chambrer et mon esprit très distrait menait à pas mal de railleries de sa part.

En effet lors de notre arrivée au Canada, dès le premier jour, j'avais encore oublié mes gants je ne sais où et venir tourner en extérieur n'aidait pas. J'avais dû en réclamer ce qui l'avait beaucoup fait rire.

Alors qu'elle me parlait, je regardais la fumée se former en sortant de sa bouche. Je me perdais à penser qu'elle devait plaire à beaucoup de filles.

Cela m'amenait à notre passage chez ma grand-mère qui m'avais quelque peu perturbée. Que celle-ci puisse s'imaginer quelque chose ne me plaisais pas. Certes j'appréciais Lexa mais je ne voulais pas me montrer aussi proche d'une personne en si peu de temps et par-dessus tout je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit quoi que ce soit.

Je l'appréciais, c'était tout. Une amie en devenir, rien de plus. Comme les autres.

J'étais absorbée par cette fumée.

_Je l'apprécie oui c'est tout..._

– « Et du coup on a été forcés de lui couper la jambe tu te doutes bien ! Les aléas d'un tournage quoi… » se désolait-elle.

– « Hum oui, oui, bien sûr... Hein ? Quoi ? » m'exclamais-je en sortant de mes pensées.

– « C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu ne m'écoute plus depuis un moment. » ripostait Lexa en rigolant.

– « Excuse-moi Lexa, je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées. » avouais-je en souriant.

– « Tu pensais à quoi ? Où tu as bien pu mettre tes foutus gants ? » me raillait-elle.

– « Change de disque, tu vas être rayée à force. » lui répliquais-je faussement énervé.

– « C'est vrai, c'est petit de ma part je peux tellement faire mieux. Tu pensais à quoi du coup ? »

_La fumée..._

Je secouais la tête.

– « A rien d'intéressant. » répondais-je faussement détachée.

Dans un haut-parleur, quelqu'un annonçait la reprise du tournage et je devais donc me diriger vers le plateau.

Je prenais les devants sans l'attendre et me rendait sur le plateau ou les caméras nous attendaient. Ce n'était que quelques mètres plus loin en vérité car toute cette nature nous servait de plateau de tournage naturel. Encore une énième course poursuite entre les arbres attendait Aloy.

Bellamy se tenait tout sourire près du réalisateur et du metteur en scène.

– « Tu es prête Princesse ? On va reprendre mais je t'attendrais avec ton manteau comme d'hab' ne t'inquiète pas ! » me disait-il un sourire confiant sur le visage.

_Il va vraiment falloir que je lui dise d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça..._

– « Oui bien sûr, je suis prête. » répondais-je essayant de ne pas trahir mon énervement au petit sobriquet dont il m'affublait.

J'enlevais mon manteau sous le regard des équipes et de Lexa qui pouffait de rire plusieurs mètres plus loin, ayant entendu la remarque affectueuse de Bell'.

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier qui lui fit pincer les lèvres pour se retenir en guise de réponse.

Le tournage se passait très bien et les journées s'enchaînaient à un rythme effréné.

Nous étions logés pour la plupart dans un hôtel, à quelques kilomètres du tournage, se composant de plusieurs chalets qui s'incrustaient parfaitement dans ce lieu époustouflant.

Pour ma part je me retrouvais avec Raven et Finn dans un chalet au confort surdimensionné ; de mon avis.

Il était clairement immense pour nous trois et si nous le souhaitions nous n'avions aucunement besoin de passer du temps ensemble au vu de l'espace.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passait avec Finn qui ne restait très peu, voire jamais, avec Raven et moi. Il sortait beaucoup et rentrait très tard, souvent très alcoolisé ce qui ne lui rendait pas service les lendemains lors du tournage.

Il portait constamment des lunettes noires, était exécrable avec les équipes et encore lorsqu'il arrivait à l'heure sur les plateaux.

Se faire remonter les bretelles par le réalisateur n'avait eu son petit effet que quelques jours. Ce matin encore, alors que Raven et moi attendions la voiture pour rejoindre le lieu du tournage, il ne daignait pas pointer le bout de son nez.

Notre discussion tournait d'ailleurs autour de Finn où elle me racontait comment, quelques jours avant, elle l'avait trouvé étalé dans les toilettes en pleine nuit. Dans un moment de panique, pensant que c'était un voleur, elle lui avait donné un coup de pied trop bien placé. Le pauvre ne se rappelait de rien le lendemain mais ne marchait pas trop droit.

Raven me faisait beaucoup rire, elle était tout le temps en forme, ne tenait jamais en place et pétillait de joie constamment.

Elle jouait à la perfection car elle était à des années lumières de son personnage complètement froid et machiavélique. Quoi que machiavélique elle l'était un peu, elle adorait les potins et mettait en place des stratégies pour tout savoir.

Je m'étais faite avoir à son jeu et n'avais pas tenue longtemps. J'avais fini par être obligé de lui raconter mon Noël avec Bellamy et son équipe dans les moindres détails.

Bellamy d'ailleurs était un de ses sujets de discussion récurent, elle me saoulait énormément avec, me disant que nous irions parfaitement ensemble. Qu'il était charmant à mon égard, un vrai gentleman comme toutes les filles rêveraient d'avoir.

Certes il était très gentil avec moi mais, je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression que rien n'était naturel et vrai. Je me trompais sûrement sur son compte, dans tous les cas ; je l'appréciais simplement et je n'étais pas là pour trouver l'amour.

En parlant du loup, il venait de se garer juste devant nous. C'était notre chauffeur tous les matins et soir. Il tenait absolument à venir nous chercher et nous ramener tous les jours.

Encore une fois, là où je ne voyais qu'assurance dans son travail, Raven elle, était persuadée qu'il venait pour passer du temps avec moi. C'était totalement absurde.

Il nous amenait après une bonne demi-heure de trajet sur le camp où déjà beaucoup de monde étaient en action. Bellamy et Raven n'avaient cessés de parler pendant tout le trajet.

Il nous saluait poliment et nous nous rendions comme chaque matin sous la tente dédiée au maquillage.

Nous retrouvions Marianne, notre maquilleuse personnelle qui allait nous grimer en Aloy et sa rivale.

– « Salut les filles ! Vous avez l'air en forme ce matin et qui plus est de bonne humeur ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

– « Personnellement je suis toujours de bonne humeur ! Mais pour elle, mon petit doigt me dit pourquoi... » s'extasiait Raven dans un clin d'œil en s'asseyant avec la grâce d'une baleine dans le fauteuil que lui tendait Marianne.

– « Ah bon ?! » s'étonna Marianne.

« Et je peux savoir ce que ton petit doigt te dit ? »

– « Et moi donc ! » répondais-je ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

– « Disons qu'un charmant jeune homme est venu nous chercher ce matin et il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder dans le rétroviseur. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien ! »

– « Raaahh Raven tu vas me lâcher avec ça, il ne fait que son boulot ! » m'agaçais-je de son énième remarque.

– « Qui ne fait que son boulot ? » rajoutait une voix derrière nous.

C'était Lexa qui nous apportait nos cafés respectifs.

Elle me tendait le mien dans un sourire pendant que Raven s'empressait de tout lui raconter, là ou d'ailleurs il n'y avait rien à raconter.

Elle hochait doucement la tête en me regardant comme pour chercher la véracité des faits.

– « Raven se fait beaucoup de films dans sa tête et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle est actrice. La schizophrénie aidant dans son cas ! » accordais-je le plus sérieusement du monde avant de recevoir un coup sur l'épaule de la part de l'intéressée.

– « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est beau gosse et adorable, n'est-ce pas ? » rajoutait-elle après son coup.

– « Oui il est beau gosse et gentil comme tu dis mais... »

– « Mais rien du tout, tu viens déjà d'avouer le plus gros ! Tu mettras juste un peu plus de temps à te rendre compte que tu tombes doucement dans son piège ! » finissait-elle fièrement en hochant la tête.

Je n'osais même plus répondre à ses bêtises, je me contentais de secouer doucement la tête de gauche à droite en souriant.

Marianne derrière nous rigolait doucement aux dires de ma collègue alors que Lexa, elle, était droite comme un « i » l'air pensive et le regard froid. Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas Bellamy cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure et ne devait pas adhérer au fait que je dise qu'il était adorable.

Parce qu'adorable, il était loin de l'être avec elle.

Le peu de fois ou je pouvais les voir dans le même espace de vie, on pouvait sentir la tension entre eux deux. Tension que Lexa avait l'air de beaucoup mieux maitriser que lui.

Un appel sur son talkie-walkie l'avait sortie de ses réflexions et elle nous saluait d'un geste avant de prendre son appel.

Raven continuait sur sa lancée et ne s'arrêta que lorsque Marianne eut fini son maquillage.

Octavia était venue la prévenir qu'elle avait une scène seule et que le réalisateur l'attendait pour le brief. Elle nous quittait en continuant de jacasser mais cette fois-ci auprès de Octavia.

– « Ralala ! Quel phénomène cette demoiselle ! » relançait Marianne alors qu'elle m'appliquait le trait de guerrière que portait Aloy en plein milieu du visage.

– « Oui elle a beaucoup trop d'imagination et ça tombe sur moi. »

– « Alors qu'elle se trompe sur toute la ligne, elle ne voit pas ce qui pourtant, est sous son nez. » formulait-elle en me regardant un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres.

Je lui souriais en retour sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait. J'ouvrais à peine la bouche pour lui poser la question quand quelque chose nous interpellait. Des voix à l'extérieur de la tente ne cessaient d'augmenter et le ton avait l'air de monter.

Sans vraiment nous concerter, nous nous rendions à l'extérieur où Bellamy était en train de faire de grands gestes devant une personne en uniforme.

Leur conversation avait attiré les curieux qui s'amassaient autour, suffisamment loin de l'altercation mais assez près pour entendre de quoi il s'agissait et au vu du ton employé, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être très près.

En nous approchant je découvrais une fille blonde qui ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine. Elle arborait un uniforme vert kaki, un visage strict et ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré.

Bellamy était rouge pivoine.

– « Vous ne respectez pas la loi. Ce lieu est sous ma juridiction et en tant que garde forestier j'ai le droit de vous demander de quitter les lieux sans délai. Si vous n'obtempérez pas, ce seront les autorités qui vous mettront dehors de manière beaucoup plus... sportive que moi. Vous n'avez pas d'autorisation pour... »

– « Si ! Nous en avons une et en bonne et due forme ! » proclamait une voix aussi forte mais plus paisiblement que la blonde.

Tout le monde s'était retourné pour découvrir Lexa qui marchait d'un pas assuré vers eux. Elle était suivie par Lincoln et Octavia qui avaient l'air beaucoup moins confiants.

– « Ah bon ? » ricana la blonde qui avait reporté son attention sur cette nouvelle intervention.

« Et je peux savoir où est cette autorisation ? Car le petit bonhomme devant moi est incapable de me présenter quoi que ce soit. »

Bellamy avait une couleur de visage indescriptible alors qu'il serrait les poings, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à répétition.

Lexa lui tendit un papier sans perdre son aplomb.

– « Le voilà. D'ailleurs nous pourrions peut-être voir votre insigne par la même occasion. » demanda Lexa toujours aussi calme sans le moindre sourire.

– « ...Bien sûr. » lui répondait la garde forestière en lui montrant son insigne sans la regarder pendant qu'elle parcourait le document.

« Votre papier ne vous donne pas tous les droits et je vous prierais de... »

– « Vous ne me prierez de rien du tout car si vous preniez plus de temps pour lire vous auriez remarqué que le tournage a été accordé plus d'un mois avant les délais requis et que nous avons signés une charte de respect de l'environnement » la coupa Lexa.

– « Mais vous ne... » essaya de continuer la blonde qui perdait de plus en plus son sang-froid en reprenant au début le papier.

– « Cette charte de respect, comme stipulé ici, a été signée en accord avec la région et nous nous engageons à respecter l'environnement. » la coupa encore une fois la brune avant de reprendre.

« D'ailleurs vous pouvez le voir, puisque rien ne traîne et tout est parfaitement agencé de façon à ne rien endommager. Mais peut-être souhaitez-vous voir cette charte ? Qui est disponible si je me rappelle bien en administration à quelques kilomètres. »

La garde forestière la toisait maintenant de haut en bas l'air passablement énervée.

Lexa croisait ses bras en continuant de la regarder sans qu'aucune émotion ne puisse se lire sur son visage. Tout le monde retenait son souffle attendant la réponse de la garde. Elle se rapprocha de Lexa en la montrant du doigt.

– « Écoute moi bien... Je vais vérifier tous tes soi-disant accords et si un seul grain de sable vient s'immiscer, je peux t'assurer que vous allez dégager à une vitesse folle de ce terrain. » menaça-elle sûrement assez fort pour que tout le monde entende bien.

Lexa s'approcha encore plus près un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

– « J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

La garde retourna sans plus attendre dans sa voiture et partie à une vitesse folle alors que tout c'était arrêté sur le camp.

Finalement Lincoln brisait le silence en hurlant sa joie et en applaudissant Lexa comme un fou. Il fut suivi par absolument tous les curieux qui s'étaient réunis et qui hélaient Lexa soit en l'applaudissant soit en levant les mains. L'intéressée se contentait de secouer la tête modeste en une mimique qui voulait clairement dire : mais arrêtez j'ai juste fait mon boulot.

Les acclamations passées, la joie fut de courte durée car tout le monde se rendait vite compte qu'ils avaient énormément de travail et que rien n'allait avancer tout seul.

Lexa était entourée de Lincoln et Octavia qui n'en revenaient toujours pas, ils la tarissaient d'éloges, le jeune homme bougeant les bras dans tous les sens. Marianne s'était approchée pour la féliciter et je l'avais donc suivie voulant moi aussi la complimenter.

– « Tu es pleine de talent, une vraie guerrière. » lui lança Marianne.

– « Merci mais ce bout de papier à tout fait pour moi tu sais. » répondit-elle sans gloire aucune souriant sobrement à toutes les éloges.

– « Je t'ai trouvée impressionnante elle a raison ! » lui faisais-je remarquer à mon tour en plaçant ma main sur son épaule pour appuyer mon geste.

Mon geste la fit se concentrer sur moi, son regard tellement profond me tirant sans savoir pourquoi un frisson qui me fit retirer ma main en panique comme si je m'étais brulée à son contact. Elle me sourit néanmoins m'arrachant un sourire encore plus incontrôlé de ma part.

Bellamy, présent parmi nous mais légèrement en retrait et jusque-là muet, sorti de sa torpeur.

– « Impressionnante de conneries ouais ! » lui reprocha-t-il en se rapprochant.

« Tu viens d'humilier une représentante de l'ordre devant des dizaines de personnes, tu avais quoi en tête ? »

– « Oh Bell' tu abuses sérieux... » sortit Octavia agacée avant que Lexa puisse répondre.

– « J'avais en tête de te sortir de cette humiliation où tu n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots face à elle. Tu n'étais même plus sûr qu'on ait une autorisation alors que Linc' s'était chargé de tous des semaines avant. » réfutait-elle simplement, ses yeux reprenant ce côté froid et distant.

Il avait l'air furieux mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Il passait son regard de Lexa à moi sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit. Se retenait-il de lui dire quelque chose en ma présence ?

Il finit par leur dire, avant de partir et non sans difficulté à rester calme, qu'il les attendait sous la tente des costumes d'ici 20 minutes.

– « En tout cas chapeau bas mademoiselle ! Ne fait pas attention à lui, la jalousie est un vilain défaut. » rajouta la maquilleuse.

« Et d'ailleurs pour couronner ton mouchage de garde forestier, ce soir, je vous paye un coup à boire à vous tous mes p'tits chéris ! »

Nouvelle acclamation de notre part, Lexa secouant encore la tête de désolation de tant de réactions juvéniles.

Tout content de la proposition de Marianne, nous reprenions notre journée, attendant avec impatience cette soirée détente.

_Le soir même._

J'attendais dehors, concentrée sur la fumée que je faisais exprès de former avec ma bouche. On n'allait plus tarder à venir me chercher.

Rectification : A venir nous chercher...

Raven parlait et gesticulait dans tous les sens comme à son habitude.

Dans la journée elle avait eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même et bien sur elle m'avait foncée dessus pour avoir des détails alors que je révisais mon texte. Elle m'annonçait dans la foulée qu'elle ne raterait pour rien au monde cette soirée et que de toute façon Marianne l'avait invitée.

Elle avait cette façon de transformer la moindre chose en évènement de première priorité ce qui me faisait beaucoup sourire.

Sauf quand cet évènement concernait Bellamy, avais-je pensée sur le moment.

J'attendais donc dehors, m'amusant avec mon souffle pendant que Raven perdait patience.

Notre voiture arrivait et c'était bien sûr Bellamy qui venait nous chercher. Pourtant pour une première fois et sûrement parce que le trajet fut court, les conversations tournaient sans sous-entendus.

Une fois arrivés au seul bar correct de la ville, d'après notre chauffeur, nous retrouvions sur place tout le monde.

Marianne était déjà en train de narrer comment Lexa avait rabattue son caquet à cette affreuse femme. Toute l'assistance, composée de deux techniciens et des régisseurs, l'écoutaient avec attention. Souvent ponctué de « Ouais ! » ou de « Carrément » de la part de Linc' très enjoué de revivre la scène.

Ils se trouvaient tous autour d'une table ronde déjà parsemée d'une première tournée de boissons. Marianne avait deux personnes à côté d'elle, que je reconnaissais comme faisant partie de l'équipe technique. En face d'elle se tenait Octavia assise sur les genoux de Lincoln et appuyée sur le mur juste à côté une bière à la main, Lexa était là.

Elle remarqua tout de suite notre présence, me saluant en levant légèrement sa bière et me sourit. Bizarrement cela eut un effet immédiat sur moi, me réchauffant légèrement les joues. Cette réaction était absurde et je l'expliquais aussi rationnellement possible alors que je remarquais que je portais toujours ma veste.

_C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud dans ce bar…_

J'enlevais donc mon manteau pour palier à cette chaleur environnante m'envahissant directement. Je m'avançais vers eux pour les saluer mais Raven me devança en souhaitant qu'ils reprennent l'histoire depuis le début et dans les moindres détails.

Son enthousiasme et son immaturité me faisait rire.

La latino prit une chaise qu'elle retourna comme les acteurs dans les films policiers, vissant son regard dans celui de notre maquilleuse et ajouta seulement : On reprend depuis le début. Cela eut le don de bien faire rire toute l'assistance.

L'ambiance qui s'installa directement était bonne enfant et nous écoutions chacun raconter un bout de l'histoire et de son ressenti quand Bellamy qui finalement avait été absent jusque-là, réapparut.

Il nous avait bien dit à un moment donné en nous accompagnant à l'intérieur du bar qu'il avait à faire mais je ne m'étais pas attardée plus et n'avais pour le coup même plus remarquée son absence.

Il n'était pas seul et nous interpella pour nous présenter à une fille.

– « A tous je vous présente Kaly ! Kaly comme tu te doutes je te présente mes collègues. » nous lançait-il gaiement.

– « Enchantée. » nous salua-t-elle en souriant un peu gênée.

Personne ne parlait. Un silence de mort était tombé. Seule Raven pris la parole.

– « Boooooon ! Comme a priori ils viennent tous de perdre leur éducation, je te souhaite la bienvenue ! Tu viens d'intégrer le tournage ? »

– « Non pas du tout je suis garde forestière. » lui lança-elle beaucoup plus sûre d'elle en se saisissant de la main que la jeune latina lui tendait.

– « Garde forestière... Comme « La » garde forestière... blonde comme toi... qu'ils ont tous vu ce matin sauf moi ? » tenta de sortir de manière décontractée Raven dans un sourire légèrement crispé.

– « Exactement M'dme c'était moi ce matin ! »

Le silence reprit. L'ambiance ne se relevait pas d'un iota.

– « Je pensais que tu les avais prévenus mais je vais aller me chercher une boisson le temps que tu puisses... leur faire un topo disons ! » finissait Kaly assez gênée en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Tous les regards étaient portés vers la blonde s'avançant vers le bar et lorsqu'elle y fut arrivée, nous tournions tous notre attention vers Bellamy qui prit son temps pour commencer après avoir posé ses affaires sur une chaise.

– « Après ton petit cirque de cheffe guerrière Lexa, j'ai trouvé le numéro des gardes forestiers de la région et j'ai essayé de calmer le jeu par rapport à Kaly. J'ai passé mon après-midi à leur poste et j'ai pu étouffer l'affaire. J'ai bien sur présenté tous les documents qu'on avait et je me suis excusé de votre part pour tout ça. » annonça-t-il d'une manière très détestable avec pourtant un très beau sourire joyeux.

– « Tu t'es excusé de notre part ? Mais excuser de quoi ?! » lança Octavia quasi instantanément pas du tout ravie.

– « Ça faisait plus de 5 minutes que tu t'époumonais, pour rien. » rajouta Linc' de la même manière.

– « Tu as osé inviter la fille qui te hurlait dessus ce matin même, c'est très bizarre comme réaction. » compléta Raven un air de dégoût sur le visage.

– « J'ai sauvé le film vous vous en rendez compte ? Elle aurait fini par trouver un vice caché ! Ne me remerciez pas surtout ! » continua-il sur le même ton condescendant mais réjoui, en finissant par tourner son regard vers moi et me faire un clin d'œil comme si j'allais approuver ce qu'il disait.

Lexa ne prenait pas la parole, elle se contentait de le fixer d'une manière qui vous glace le sang.

Kaly revenait du bar avec deux bières à la main. Bellamy changea légèrement de ton pour quelque chose de toujours aussi jovial mais moins hautain.

– « C'est pour ça que pour repartir sur de bonnes bases, je l'ai invitée ce soir ! Au verre de l'amitié ! » proclama-t-il en tendant la première bière qu'il avait trouvé sur la table d'un air enjoué.

Les discussions reprirent doucement, Marianne et Raven changeant radicalement de sujet alors que Kaly s'approchait de Lexa en lui tendant une bière.

– « Repartons sur de bonnes bases comme le dit Bellamy, non ? » lui demandait-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres et la bière toujours tendue devant Lexa.

Celle-ci toujours impassible semblait peser le pour et le contre et après l'avoir laissée poireautée la main en l'air, elle finit par se saisir de la bouteille.

– « Les brunes au fort tempérament, c'est mon petit faible je dois avouer. » lui lança-elle dans un clin d'œil avant de partir vers Bellamy en lui tapant le dos comme un vieux copain.

Lexa restait les yeux grands ouvert sans rien dire, une imperceptible moue choquée.

J'aurais dû me moquer d'elle, rire de la situation, la taquiner sur le fait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune répartie maintenant. Au lieu de ça, je serrais d'énervement le goulot de ma bouteille et je sentais le chaud me monter aux oreilles.

_Ohhh Clarke tu t'énerve pourquoi là ? Tu ne vas pas être jalouse en plus ? Et jalouse de quoi ?!_

Je chassais ce pic de « je ne sais quoi » qui était en train de m'envahir et je finissais par taper l'épaule de Lexa en la chambrant copieusement, l'invitant à se joindre à tout le monde.

En m'asseyant autour de cette table, je pensais à tort que la soirée se déroulerait autour de conversations banales mais agréables.

Seulement le reste de la soirée ne se développa pas à mon avantage et je passais mon temps à jouer au chat et à la souris. Le temps avançant, il s'avérait que Kaly et Bellamy ne tenaient pas du tout l'alcool et que « le verre de l'amitié » se transforma en « beuverie d'alcooliques ».

Bellamy était d'une lourdeur sans pareil à mon égard m'appelant Princesse à tout va, se rapprochant extrêmement près de mon visage pour me parler, passant son temps à me remettre des mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles. J'en finissais même par me maudire intérieurement pour ne pas m'être attachée les cheveux.

J'avais le plus grand mal à le repousser le plus gentiment du monde, ne voulant pas lui mettre un gros stop devant autant de monde, me disant que c'était l'alcool qui parlait pour lui et qu'il ne réfléchissait pas à ses actes.

Il s'entendait d'ailleurs merveilleusement bien avec Kaly, qui elle, draguait Lexa. Ce que j'avais pris pour une raillerie s'avérait véridique. Ses avances d'ailleurs devenaient visibles aux yeux de tous, la blonde ne faisant pas dans la dentelle pour cacher son attirance pour la régisseuse.

Là où je trouvais Bellamy lourd, Kaly, elle, méritait une médaille de lourdeur. Au début très soft, plus l'alcool montait, plus elle se mettait à faire du rentre dedans à Lexa. En plus de toutes les insinuations possibles, elle voulait lui payer bière sur bière, l'inviter à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ou bien tout les prétextes étaient bons pour être tactile avec elle.

La régisseuse pourtant ne montrait pas une once d'intérêt, lui parlant aussi gentiment qu'avec tout le monde sans rentrer dans toutes les insinuations que pouvait mettre sur le tapis la blonde.

J'avais le plus grand mal à ne pas m'intéresser au comportement de cette garde forestière envers Lexa. Ce que j'avais ressenti lors de sa première intervention, gagnait en vivacité, des pics d'énervements désagréables montant en moi à chaque geste ou paroles déplacées.

Pourtant je les réfutais tous, me persuadant seulement que la lourdeur de Bellamy déteignait sur ma réaction envers le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. J'arrivais tant bien que mal à me concentrer sur les conversations ambiantes. Raven était clairement ravie de voir l'attraction que je pouvais avoir sur Bellamy et me faisait souvent de beaux regards pleins de sous-entendus auxquels je répondais à chaque fois en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

Au bout d'un moment les deux larrons de foire n'amusaient plus du tout la galerie, faisant tomber à plusieurs reprises des bouteilles ou parlant beaucoup trop fort, faisant remarquer notre présence à tout le bar et l'alcool leur fut enlevé pour le bonheur de tous.

_Plus tard dans la soirée…_

Je m'absentais quelques minutes pour aller aux toilettes. En sortant, je trouvais Kaly en train de se laver les mains et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Elle faisait ma taille et contrairement à ce que nous avions vu dans la journée, une fois les cheveux lâchés et ses yeux mis en valeur, j'avouais qu'elle était loin d'être moche.

– « Tu me laisse attaquer facilement Blondie ! » me railla-t-elle alors qu'elle refermait le robinet, en secouant ses mains.

Si je ne l'avais pas vu agir toute la soirée j'aurais pu dire qu'elle n'était plus alcoolisée mais ses yeux pétillants et une certaine élocution me permettais d'approuver le contraire.

– « Je te demande pardon ? » lui répondais-je sans émotion, un peu paumée et essayant de ne pas m'attarder sur le petit nom qu'elle venait de me donner.

– « Lexa. » sortit-elle seulement.

Comme si un seul mot pouvait m'aider. Je lui montrais que je ne comprenais toujours pas et elle me sourit béatement avant d'ajouter :

– « Tu ne défends pas ton territoire et tu me laisse piétiner tes plates-bandes avec elle. »

– « Mon territoire ? » pouffais-je comprenant que l'alcool lui faisait voir n'importe quoi avant de reprendre.

« Je crois que tu te trompes totalement sur mon compte. Lexa et moi sommes amies. Tout le monde ne drague pas tout ce qui bouge Kaly. » lui répondais-je sûrement plus méchamment que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle finissait de se sécher les mains et se dirigea vers la porte avant d'ajouter en se retournant vers moi de façon théâtrale.

– « Au temps pour moi alors ! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'offenser ! C'est juste que le plus beau mec du bar te fait des avances sans retenu et que toi tu ne regardes que Lexa. Mais c'est sûrement l'alcool qui me joue des tours... À tout de suite Clarkie. »

_Non mais elle m'a pris pour sa pote ou quoi... Blondie ?! Clarkie ?!_

_Et je ne regarde pas Lexa comme ça… non je… c'est juste qu'elle lui fait tellement de rentre dedans que je ne peux pas faire comme si ce n'était pas sous mes yeux, c'est tout…_

_C'est tout… hein ?!_

En revenant vers notre groupe je n'arrivais pas à sortir ses paroles de ma tête. Elle était déjà en train de minauder autour de Lexa qui avait l'air de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler la brune. Elle portait un jean noir qui l'a moulait ainsi qu'un débardeur gris. Par-dessus celui-ci se trouvait une chemise, épaisse ; rouge ; à carreau, où elle avait remonté les manches sur ses avants bras. Elle avait l'air d'une fille du coin, d'une très jolie fille du coin d'ailleurs...

Je m'arrêtais à leur hauteur.

– « C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par rentrer chez les gardes forestiers. En plus ça aide pas mal à draguer... l'uniforme, l'autorité tout ça. »

– « Ah bon ça marche beaucoup ? Parce que quand je t'ai vu ce matin tu avais l'air de ramer plus qu'autre chose non ? » me sentais-je obligée de rajouter en m'incrustant dans la conversation.

– « Je ne draguais personne, je faisais juste mon métier Clarkie. » me répondit-elle d'un sourire hautain.

– « Tu essayais de faire ton métier plutôt. C'était pas mal raté d'ailleurs. » lançais-je aussitôt un sourire faussement désolée.

– « C'est vrai que Lexa à un fort tempérament... j'adore... » faisait-elle remarquer en essayant d'enlever un truc sûrement imaginaire qui trônait sur la chemise de Lexa.

Celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire et recula d'un pas en même temps que la main de la blonde s'approchait d'elle. J'essayais de masquer mon sourire en me pinçant les lèvres discrètement. Kaly arrêta rapidement son geste et se tourna alors vers moi, reprenant :

– « Mais dis-moi toi, ça doit bien t'aider ton métier pour draguer. Tu dois t'en taper des gars à la pelle, ou peut-être des filles non ? Tu étais très convaincante d'ailleurs dans cette série ou tu te tapais la guerrière. J'en déduis que tu es gay Clarkie ? »

– « Non, non ! Je ne suis pas gay je... Non mon métier ne m'aide pas je suis... Ce ne sont que des rôles et je ne m'en sers pas pour ça. » balbutiais-je déstabilisée de sa question directe.

C'était la première fois que pour me poser ce genre de question, on ne prenait pas de gants en tournant autour du pot. Elle avait fait tous les raccourcis possibles en une seule phrase.

– « Tu as raison de ne pas t'attaquer à quelque chose que tu n'arriverais pas à contrôler de toute façon. Les filles ça piquent... et Lexa a l'air de bien piquer. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais nous laisser, tu déranges tu sais... » renchérit-elle captant clairement mon malaise.

– « Elle ne dérange rien du tout. » coupa Lexa intransigeante.

– « Pour l'instant elle ne dérange rien oui… Pas encore du moins. » commençait Kaly de manière très aguicheuse avant de reprendre avec plus de gaieté.

« Et puis c'était juste une question, pas besoin de s'énerver. Je pensais que Clarkie avait l'air de s'intéresser pas mal à nous ce soir. Peut-être votre relation, pour elle, n'était pas que professionnelle ou sûrement l'attrait de la découverte de quelque chose bien enfoui. Je me trompe Clarkie ? »

\- « Si tu pouvais également l'appeler par son prénom, ce n'est pas un chien. Et sans vouloir t'offenser Kaly, la vie des gens ne tournent pas autour de plans drague foireux comme tu le fais si bien donc pas besoin d'essayer de gêner Clarke devant moi. Et puis je crois qu'elle ta répondu avant aussi, elle n'est pas gay et figure-toi que nous nous entendons à merveille, restant professionnelles, ce que toi tu ne sais apriori pas faire. Remballe donc tes sous-entendus. » reprit-elle d'une voix des plus tranchante.

Je restais autant sans voix que la blonde en face pouvait l'être. Lexa la saluait poliment et me faisait signe de la tête pour que nous rejoignons le groupe.

La fin de soirée arriva vite, les conversations diminuant au rythme de l'augmentation de la fatigue de tous les participants. Seuls Bellamy et Kaly continuaient à s'amuser comme des petits fous.

La blonde ne restait d'ailleurs maintenant qu'avec lui, la fin de notre conversation l'ayant sûrement un peu vexée.

Octavia et Lincoln nous saluèrent tous et se chargèrent de ramener Bellamy complètement ivre. Ils proposaient de faire de même avec la garde mais celle-ci refusa préférant prendre son véhicule de fonction, malgré son taux d'alcoolémie.

Bellamy n'étant plus apte à nous raccompagner, nous montions tous en voiture avec Lexa qui nous ramenait à bon port. Marianne était à l'avant et Raven et moi à l'arrière.

– « Pouwaaaah ! Quelle soirée les filles non ? » lança Raven.

– « Oui c'était très sympa, ça fait longtemps que mes vieux os n'avaient pas passés du temps avec autant de jeunes ! » rigola Marianne.

– « Et puis moi j'en connais une qui ne va bientôt plus être célibataire ! » reprenait gaiement la latina alors que je levais les yeux au ciel sentant encore arriver la raillerie de Raven envers moi.

– « Ah bon ? Et qui mon chat ? Tu as trouvée chaussure à ton pied ? » lui demanda Marianne en se tournant légèrement vers nous.

– « Maiiiiiis non ! C'est Lexa bien sûr ! Avec la garde forestière ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir difficilement alors que je pouvais distinguer Lexa secouer la tête de désolation de tant de niaiseries. Marianne me regardait en souriant alors que je faisais semblant de ne pas m'être intéressée à la conversation. Elle rebascula son regard vers Raven et reprit le plus calmement du monde :

– « Oh mais tu as tout faux ma chérie. Tu ne sais vraiment pas lire entre les lignes. Je pense que Lexa ne voit qu'après une autre personne... »

Cette fois-ci c'est Lexa qui s'étouffait en moitié et dérivait légèrement de la route. On avait pu entendre le bruit des pneus sur la terre.

Raven les yeux grands ouverts et le regard cherchant désespérément de qui elle pouvait bien parler essaya :

– « Ah bon ? Mais qui ? De qui tu parles ? Lexa de qui elle... »

– « Voilààààà ! Vous êtes arrivées à votre chalet les filles ! Tout le monde descend. » coupa Lexa.

Elle avait un ton légèrement affolé si je ne me trompais pas.

Marianne et Lexa descendaient de la voiture pour nous saluer pendant que Raven continuait désespérément de chercher sans grand résultat. Elle questionnait la maquilleuse qui rigolait juste sans vraiment lui répondre, sortant toutes sortes de phrases philosophiques noyant encore plus la latino.

Cette soirée avait le don de me perdre totalement.

Lors de la discussion avec Kaly et quand Lexa l'avait mouchée totalement, mon corps m'avait étrangement surprise.

Il avait le don de mélanger plusieurs sensations qui n'allaient pas du tout ensembles. D'abord j'avais été contente qu'elle la remballe devant moi, encore plus devant l'air dégoutée que la garde forestière arborait.

Pourtant mon esprit avait repassé le message pour me le faire passer à moi-même.

Lexa lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun malaise entre nous, que tout était professionnel.

Bien sûr qu'on était professionnelles et Kaly n'avait pas besoin de savoir que nous étions juste plus intimes que ça, comme deux amies pouvaient l'être.

Alors pourquoi j'avais ressenti une énorme déception à ses mots ? Et pourquoi j'étais complètement affolée à l'énonciation des paroles de Marianne ?

A qui faisait-elle référence ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être moi, bien sûr que ça ne pouvait pas être moi. Lexa m'appréciais juste autant que je l'appréciais. Elle passait énormément de temps avec beaucoup de monde, j'avais simplement dû rater quelque chose.

Pourtant je souhaitais de tout mon cœur n'avoir rien raté.

_Tu divague complètement Clarke… et puis en quoi ça t'emmerde, elle fait ce qu'elle souhaite ! Et bien sûr que ce n'est pas toi... Elle ne te raconte pas tout c'est tout..._

Pourtant pendant qu'elle nous saluait je ne pus m'empêcher de me perdre dans ses yeux verts toujours focalisée sur ce que Marianne avait pu dire.

Elle était vraiment très belle, c'était un fait irréfutable.

Un quart de seconde je me perdais à penser que j'aimerais être cette personne...

Mon regard se faisait absorber, encore une fois, par la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche alors qu'elle me parlait. Celle-ci avait un côté hypnotique.

Elle secouait sa main devant moi pour me sortir de ma torpeur.

– « Je disais : à demain Clarke ? » reprenait-elle me regardant avec stupéfaction ne comprenant pas ce qui m'avait perdue.

– « Oui oui pardon... à demain Lexa... » arrivais-je à sortir en me reprenant, gênée de m'être perdue tellement loin.

Je m'étalais dans mon lit repensant à la soirée.

Bien sûr les meilleures punch-lignes contre la blonde me venait maintenant. J'en trouvais même des tas !

J'en venais même à rigoler toute seule de ce que j'aurais pu sortir. C'était très rageant de ne pas pouvoir remonter dans le temps juste pour les placer. Je l'aurais mouchée à coup sûr !

Puis sans me permettre de ne pas y penser, mon esprit fit doucement venir toute ces interrogations naissantes et désagréables.

Avais-je beaucoup trop bu pour avoir de telles pensées ridicules ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je me mettais à penser de plus en plus à Lexa ?

De qui pouvait bien parler Marianne ?

C'était complètement ridicule. J'étais complètement ridicule.

Mon corps m'avait fait ressentir ce soir des émotions que je n'appréciais pas du tout, surtout ces pics de jalousies totalement incontrôlables qui m'avaient envahi plus d'une fois.

Doucement, avec la fatigue, mon esprit commença à se perdre, divaguant de plus en plus.

Les grands espaces de ce pays m'envahissaient, des forêts à perte de vue, recouverts de neige. Il devait faire froid mais j'étais bien.

Lexa était devant moi et me souriait, de la fumée sortant régulièrement à chacune de ses respirations. Encore cette fumée... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, encore et encore… elle était vraiment hypnotique... Je me sentais apaisée…

_Ce n'est pas la fumée que tu regardes Clarke...et tu le sais..._

Étrangement la fumée n'était plus là... elle n'avait pas réellement disparue mais mon regard passait outre… je ne voyais plus que ses lèvres.

* * *

La semaine prochaine : _**Chapitre 8 : L'oubli.**_

Vous m'avez encore plus gâté en reviews cette semaine, c'est vraiment grisant pour moi ! Je me répète mais c'est un réel plaisir de vous lire et d'avoir vos avis !

Je réponds à vos reviews dans l'ordre de parution pour que les guests puissent retrouver, je l'espère, les réponses qui leurs sont dues.

**Senvrillon **: Oh oui ! La blague d'Octavia à du donner une magnifique photo inoubliable ! Contente que les chapitres te plaisent, à samedi prochaine pour te lire ;)

**Talbot777** : Merci beaucoup ! Espérons que la suite te plaise !

**Elektraae **: Ah si si je t'assure que je peux finir mes chapitres comme ça mouahahahahah ! Tiens d'ailleurs celui-ci aussi, tu as dû adorer la fin \o/ Bellamy n'est vraiment pas doué et au final rien ne tourne en sa faveur. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu ne te trompe pas beaucoup en disant qu'il la veut à son palmarès ;) La grand-mère de Clarke est quand même pas mal intrusive je trouve ! Mais on l'excuse c'est une vieille dame ;) A bientôt !

**Guest **: Bonsoir ! C'est exactement ça pour Bellamy ! A faire trop semblant d'être gentil, son naturel finit vite par revenir au galop et Clarke commence à avoir de gros doute. Déjà qu'il n'apprécie pas Lexa alors là… La grand-mère connait super bien sa petite fille. Maintenant laissons faire le temps ;) Juste au cas, ou ça serait super que tu commentes avec un petit nom ou pseudo comme ça je ne t'appelle pas « Guest » et je reconnaitrais plus facilement tous tes gentils commentaires =D

**Aline2730 **: Voyons le pauvre Bellamy, il est tellement adorable ! Attend l'arrivé de sa patronne… ;)

**Jenn :** C'était adorable la petite visite à la mamie et les jolies menaces qui vont avec aussi ;) Merci beaucoup à toi toutes les semaines avec tes supers commentaires ! Pour savoir comment Lexa s'en sort ça sera la semaine prochaine !

**Rosiie09 **: Hello ! Oh c'est très gentil, je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre plairait autant ! C'est vrai que les périodes des fêtes ont pas mal aidées à ce qu'elles passent du temps ensembles. La magie de Noël ;) La grand-mère qui ne passe pas par quatre chemins pour menacer Lexa ce n'est pas banal. Pour ta question sur Clarke je pense que tu as un semblant de réponse maintenant ;) Hâte de savoir ce que tu en as pensé.

**Skippy1701 **: La grand-mère rentre dedans et un Bellamy toujours aussi intelligent et subtil, ce n'est pas de tout repos pour le Clexa ! Et pour ce qui est d'Anya, ne t'inquiète pas, elle arrive… ;) Merci en tout cas !

**DroDroV :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup =) La mamie, elle n'est pas passée par quatre chemins pour exposer son avis en effet ! J'espère que tu as eu la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre-là ;) Vivement ta prochaine review =D

**Morgane **: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! T'inquiète pas pour Bellamy, si j'ai bien compris, tout le monde sans exception l'adoooooreeeeeuh !

**McFly76 :** La magie de Noël, la maaaagiiiie ;) Il faut laisser le temps au temps mais passer toutes les journées à se croiser sur le tournage ça va aider je pense… Les mots viendront s'ajouter…

**Limoneade **: Contente que ça te plaise alors ! Bellamy va clairement être de plus en plus dégouté mais comme il est adorable et qu'il va le devenir encore plus (adorable) au fil des chapitres, on le pardonne =)


	8. L'oubli

Bonjour à tous,

On est samedi, il fait beau (en tout cas chez moi) alors c'est l'heure de publier \o/

Je suis toujours ravie de lire vos commentaires chaque semaine et encore plus quand il tourne autour de Bellamy. J'avoue que je me marre pas mal de l'intérêt qu'il suscite.

Un grand merci encore à Lowax de prendre de son temps pour ses corrections et ses remarques qui m'aident beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui c'est une POV Lexa.

Quand la semaine commence sur les chapeaux de roues et qu'elle n'est pas de tout repos, rien de mieux que de se vider la tête…

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : L'oubli.**_

Ce matin c'était le branle-bas de combat !

Anya allait arriver dans moins de 30 minutes et franchement c'était panique à bord.

Bellamy avait un don irréfutable : transmettre son stress.

_Le matin même._

Cela faisait environ une semaine que nous étions allés boire un coup tous ensemble. Ça me semblait une éternité pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais plus eu un seul moment de répit depuis.

Plusieurs événements étaient venus littéralement saccager notre semaine à l'équipe de régie et moi-même.

D'abord mon seul jour de repos avait sauté car les conditions météo s'étaient dégradées et il avait fallu sauver du matériel en catastrophe.

Soit dit en passant c'était un jour mémorable : Ce jour-là, le temps c'était radoucit et une pluie mêlée de neige tombait sur le camp. Le tournage avait été ajournée.

Octavia m'avait appelé à 7h en me disant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à tout sauver sans moi.

En effet, lors de mon arrivée, j'avais assistée à la scène la plus absurde et drôle de ma vie. Octavia était tombée dans la boue qui s'était formée et ressemblait à un cochon heureux dans sa marre. Bellamy, lui, se faisait entraîner par une bâche qui le tirait sur plusieurs mètres pendant que Lincoln courait après cette même « bâche'llamy ».

Nous avions beaucoup rit le soir même, Bellamy lui aussi avait su dédramatiser la situation, ce qui m'avait assez étonnée… puis était arrivé le lendemain.

Il avait fallu réparer tous les dégâts et remettre de l'ordre dans le camp. Une journée qui avait commencée aux aurores et finie à pas d'heures.

Comme cette semaine n'était déjà pas assez sportive, il avait fallu que je m'interprète habilleuse. Deux habilleurs étaient tombés malades en même temps et il fallait les remplacer.

Je devais aider Clarke et un second rôle à ajuster leurs tenues de guerrières. C'était sûrement le meilleur contre temps qui me soit arrivée je dois dire.

Passer plus de temps avec Clarke ne me déplaisait pas, même si je devais rallonger mes journées.

Le deuxième petit bonheur de ce contretemps c'était qu'à la base : c'était Bellamy qui devait s'en charger. Grand seigneur, il s'était bien sûr tout de suite proposé pour effectuer la tâche car il trouvait qu'on en avait beaucoup déjà à gérer.

Mais l'habilleuse en chef ne le voyait pas du tout de cet œil-là. Lorsqu'elle l'avait pris à l'essai devant toute l'équipe de régie, elle avait dit au bout de seulement 30 secondes quelque chose comme : trop lent, tu trembles trop... mais tu as deux mains gauches ma parole !

Nous avions tous fait le plus grand effort de la terre pour ne pas nous moquer, Clarke inclue. Il s'était retourné vers nous rouge de honte mais aussi de colère alors que l'habilleuse ne comptait pas s'arrêter sur un échec.

Elle m'attrapait par le bras en m'apostrophant d'un « au suivant, je n'ai pas ma journée » puis m'expliquait les gestes à faire en même temps que je devais les exécuter.

Me voilà donc suppléante une à deux fois par jour.

Rajoutons à tout ça qu'une certaine garde forestière avait « malencontreusement » parlée du lieu de tournage à « juste une ou deux personnes » : La chasse aux curieux était ouverte.

Je ne savais pas comment elle s'était débrouillée mais le comté l'avait du coup chargé de nous aider à maintenir l'ordre sur le tournage. Nous nous retrouvions donc à l'avoir dans les pâtes à longueur de temps.

Cela nous faisait donc revenir à aujourd'hui vendredi veille de mon jour de repos ou la journée s'annonçait paisible.

Il était à peine 7h du matin et le camp était encore plus ou moins calme. Beaucoup de techniciens s'affairaient en vue du début du tournage mais rien de bien bruyant.

Les acteurs principaux, eux, n'arrivaient pas avant 8h pour l'habillage et le maquillage.

Ça nous laissait donc encore un peu de temps à Octavia, Lincoln et moi pour peaufiner le déroulé de la journée et surtout boire un café.

Notre breuvage en main, la discussion se faisait légère, Lincoln se gavant de croissants, quand Bellamy pointa le bout de son nez.

Habituellement il n'était jamais là avant 8h, vu qu'il se chargeait lui-même de récupérer Clarke et Raven. Toujours bien sûr, dans un souci de nous laisser du temps pour nos tâches.

Il courait.

Il s'arrêta devant nous, complètement essoufflé :

\- « Elle arrive ! » cracha-t-il ses poumons.

\- « Qui ? » lui demanda Octavia aussi surprise et amusée que nous.

Il reprenait légèrement son souffle les mains sur ses genoux. Il avait sûrement dû nous chercher dans tout le camp pour être aussi essoufflé.

\- « Anya ! Elle arrive dans 30 minutes ! Inspection de tout notre travail, elle va absolument tout contrôler ! »

_Et merde ça ne sera toujours pas pour aujourd'hui le calme..._

Il nous expliquait qu'en se levant ce matin il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait un message d'Anya : Je serais là à 7h30, soyez prêt.

Court mais efficace apparemment au vu de sa réaction.

C'était parti pour une journée de course et au garde à vous.

Même si l'adrénaline montait, je n'étais pas franchement quelqu'un qui stressait facilement.

Pour le coup Bellamy, lui, était perdu, affolé par la venue « d'une tornade » comme il répétait en boucle. Octavia se reflétait parfaitement dans son frère et commençait à déborder sur Lincoln.

Au bout de quelques minutes de panique où tout se faisait dans l'anarchie la plus totale, j'intervenais :

\- « Bon STOP ! » criais-je pour capter leur attention.

Ils s'arrêtaient tous me regardant d'un air stupéfait.

\- « C'est bon ? Vous avez fini de paniquer ? » reprenais-je plus calmement.

\- « Non mais encore heureux qu'on panique ! Je suis le chef, elle va arriver et et et... » sortait lamentablement Bellamy regardant encore une fois sa montre.

\- « Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes maintenant. » sermonnais-je stricte et ferme en faisant une courte pause pour voir si j'avais toute son attention.

Attention qu'il ne me donnerait pas longtemps et qu'il ne m'accordait que par une totale surprise à la suite de mes paroles.

\- « Tu es le chef, ne t'inquiète pas on est au courant. Tu nous le répète assez. Je ne remets pas en cause ton autorité, loin de là mais maintenant tu souffle et tu prends du recul sur la situation. Ce n'est pas en énumérant n'importe quoi dans n'importe quel sens qu'on va tout prendre en compte. Ok ? » expliquais-je sur un ton sévère de professeur.

C'était les deux autres qui acquiesçaient en me regardant silencieusement alors que Bellamy gardait la bouche ouverte toujours stupéfait de mon intervention. Je reprenais quasi instantanément sur le même ton :

\- « Tu sais faire, sinon elle ne t'aurait pas choisi. Tu es régisseur en chef, non ? Tu as géré pire, non ? Alors donne nous tes directives. »

Cela faisait un moment que j'avais compris comment Bellamy fonctionnait. Lui rappeler son rôle de chef et lui demander ses ordres ne pouvait que l'exalter et le remettre sur pied, surtout venant de ma part.

Pourtant dans un sens c'était ce qu'il nous fallait absolument. Il n'y avait pas que lui qui jouais avec sa carrière et hors de question que mon, supposé, chef perde le contrôle.

Mon intervention était à double tranchant car j'avais peur qu'il s'emporte mais il finit par saisir l'autre option en reprenant vite ses esprits et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire tout était prêt.

_7h30._

Elle était là : Anya Wax.

Impeccable dans son tailleur sur mesure les cheveux détachés un sourire en coin, elle nous saluait poliment tous les quatre en arrivant vers nous.

\- « Bonjour à vous, je suis ravie de vous revoir ! J'espère que ma visite vous fais autant plaisir qu'a moi. » nous saluait-elle d'un ton enjoué.

\- « Bien sur nous sommes ravis Anya, toujours prêt pour te recevoir. » minauda Bellamy qui avait retrouvé son calme.

\- « C'est donc ce que nous allons voir. Apportez-moi un café et on commence. » répliquait-elle d'un ton beaucoup moins avenant sans perdre une once de son sourire.

Je pensais à tort qu'Anya n'avait qu'un poste de supérieure sans franchement y connaître grand-chose sur le métier de régisseur. Je me trompais sur toute la ligne.

Elle connaissait tout : absolument tout.

Lincoln m'apprenait qu'elle avait travaillée avec les plus grands et que c'était Arkadia qui était venu la chercher et non le contraire.

Le camp fut épluché dans les moindres détails ainsi que les prochaines semaines à venir. Tous les éventuels grains de sable, elle les savait avant même qu'on puisse les aborder.

Chacun notre tour, elle passait du temps avec nous, nous posant des questions sur nos emplois du temps, nos tâches, les imprévus.

Il devait être environ 17h lorsqu'elle nous réunissait tous.

\- « Bon comme vous le savez cette petite journée était là pour voir si vous vous en sortez... » laissait-elle sa phrase en suspens alors qu'elle époussetait négligemment la manche de son tailleur.

« ...Je ne peux que vous féliciter. Tout ce que vous entreprenez suis son court et vous vous complétez correctement. » nous gratifia-elle pourtant sans aucun entrain.

Nous commencions tous à souffler et nous réjouir timidement en souriant quand elle rajouta :

\- « Cependant j'aurais un seul point noir à vous reprocher. La fuite du lieu de tournage par cette garde forestière. Vous avez complètement merdé. »

\- « Nous savons mais... » essaya de placer Bellamy.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'explications que je sache si ? » le coupa-elle.

Bellamy serrait la mâchoire et baissait le regard. Elle l'énervait clairement mais jamais il n'oserait dire quoi que ce soit contre elle. Anya reprenait :

\- « Tu es fautif. Complètement fautif d'avoir invité cette femme qui n'avait absolument rien contre vous à venir... boire ou je ne sais quoi avec vous. » son ton était tranchant à souhait.

« Tu m'as dit l'avoir envoyé balader le matin même en lui sortant les documents attestant de vos droits et tu retournes, dans la même journée t'excuser par... pitié ? Si je te licenciais, penses-tu que j'éprouverais de la pitié ? » continua-elle toujours sur le même ton.

Je tiquais à ses paroles. Je n'en revenais pas. Bellamy avait osé s'attirer tout le mérite du départ de Kaly dans le camp.

\- « Non... je sais… j'ai merdé sur ce coup-là, je ne... » essaya-il encore une fois de sortir.

\- « Oui tu as merdé ! Et comme ces choses-là ne sont pas sans répercutions tu vas donner le meilleur de toi même, ou plutôt : de vous-même pour réparer cette erreur. » affirmait-elle plus légèrement comme changé par cette annonce.

Nous nous regardions en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle reprit très enjouée par sa future déclaration.

\- « Vous allez organiser un gala. J'ai déjà tout vu avec le réalisateur et il adhère parfaitement à mon idée. Vous avez merdé et des infos circulent comme quoi ce tournage ne respecte pas la nature. Vous vous doutez que les écolos et certains politiques sont furieux. Vous allez donc organiser un gala de charité auprès de la région pour promouvoir le film et le respect de la nature lors de ce tournage. »

\- « Oui d'une pierre deux coups ! » plaçait Bellamy comme un bon fayot pour se reprendre.

\- « Ce sera samedi prochain. » rajouta Anya en souriant.

\- « Samedi prochain ?! » toussait notre supérieur passant d'un grand sourire à une mine décomposée.

\- « Oui. Un souci peut être ? » répliquait-elle en perdant son sourire instantanément.

\- « C'est à dire que c'est... » balbutiais-il.

\- « Court. C'est très court comme date. » rattrapais-je avant de rajouter.

« Le tournage nous donne beaucoup de travail au quotidien et... »

\- « Et tu oses me dire non ? »

\- « Bien sûr que non mais une semaine de plus pourrait... » essayais-je vainement de dire.

\- « Samedi prochain. Démerdez-vous. C'est maintenant que nous allons voir si vous êtes plus que des régisseurs de base. À vendredi. » trancha-elle.

Et Anya, la tornade Wax, nous laissait là repartant sans même attendre de réponse.

Nous restions plantés sur nos chaises, sans dire un mot pendant quelques minutes.

Octavia et Lincoln étaient blancs comme des linges. A ma grande surprise Bellamy avait juste l'air de réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment il se leva devant nous et prit la parole :

\- « On va lui sortir son putain de gala et je sais déjà comment nous allons faire. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre collaboration, je le trouvais sûr de lui et déterminé. À l'instant présent, il me renvoyait enfin l'image que j'attendais depuis le début de lui : une allure de meneur.

_Le soir même..._

Malgré l'inspection en règle de notre travail, le camp avait continué de vivre sans nous. Pour mon plus grand malheur, la journée n'était donc pas finie.

Le rangement obligatoire de la salle servant de réfectoire m'incombait ce soir.

J'étais fatiguée de cette semaine, de cette journée et de la semaine à venir.

Alors que je finissais, Bellamy rentra dans la pièce apriori déterminé à me parler.

\- « Demain je sais que c'est ton jour de repos mais nous devons préparer le gala. Je te laisse ton aprèm et ta soirée mais j'ai besoin que tu nous aide pour la mise en place le matin. » me lança-t-il sans aucune animosité dans la voix.

\- « Oui c'est bon je serais là. » répondais-je naturellement en reprenant mon balayage de la salle.

Serait-il possible que notre collaboration soit sur le point de prendre un nouveau virage ?

Il commençait à partir quand il revint sur ses pas, se plaçait devant moi en me pointant du doigt et reprenait très froidement :

\- « Ah oui aussi. Plus jamais tu ne me dis de me taire devant mes équipes. Compris ? »

Raté. Rien ne prendrait un nouveau virage.

Je relevais la tête de ma tâche et la froideur de mon regard suffit à lui faire baisser son doigt accusateur.

\- « Pardon ? J'aurais peut-être dû te laisser dans ton stress et ton incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit de censé ? » lui lançais-je amusée et pourtant très ferme dans mes dires.

\- « Garde tes belles phrases pour d'autres. Je te rappelle que tout ce que sait Anya de ton travail, c'est ce que je lui en dis. » se targua-il en souriant mauvaisement.

_Tu oses me menacer Blake…_

Je me rapprochais de lui sans sourciller. Je ne me tenais qu'a quelques centimètres et j'ancrais mon regard dans le sien.

\- « T'attribuer les gloires des autres à l'air d'être monnaie courante mais qu'en sera-t-il si je lui en parle ? Si je lui dis comment j'ai fait fuir Kaly et comment tu as, toi seul... tout foutu en l'air. Si je lui raconte que tous les matins tu n'arrives qu'après nous juste pour aller chercher Clarke et te faire bien voir auprès d'elle ? » lui exposais-je calmement en retour de ses menaces.

Il reculait légèrement un air surpris et affolé sur le visage, comprenant que je n'étais pas dupe et que oui, tout se remarquait. Je reprenais :

\- « Crois-tu qu'elle douterait de ma version ? Comment pourrait-elle en douter vu tous les gens qui pourraient en témoigner ? Garde tes menaces Bellamy. » finissais-je de dire en me reculant sans le lâcher des yeux.

J'allais reprendre mon travail mais il revint à la charge après quelques secondes de silence.

\- « Tu parles de moi mais je ne crois pas que tu aimerais qu'elle le sache. »

\- « Que qui sache quoi, Bellamy ? » le questionnais-je.

\- « Clarke est au courant qu'elle ne te laisse pas insensible ?! » m'affirma-t-il tout sourire.

Je ravalais ma salive, essayant de ne rien montrer.

Comment un abruti pareil avait-il pu voir quoi que ce soi ?

Je n'aurais pas du parler de Clarke mais seulement aborder les sujets professionnels, il y avait déjà tellement matière à lui reprocher sur ça.

Je restais silencieuse, voulant trouver mes mots mais je savais que ce silence de quelques secondes m'avait déjà trahie.

\- « Elle avait donc raison ! Kaly avait raison quand elle m'a dit que tu en pinçait pour Clarke. Elle m'avait dit à la soirée de me méfier mais je ne la croyais pas. » me lança-t-il de manière triomphante et dégoutté.

C'était donc elle... en même temps ça ne pouvait pas venir de lui. Il n'avait clairement pas inventé l'eau chaude.

\- « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenus copains comme cochons en si peu de temps. » le raillais-je.

\- « Ne change pas de sujet ! » recommença-t-il toujours triomphant de sa découverte.

\- « Il n'y a rien à dire. Ça n'a que peu d'importance. » reprenais-je détachée.

\- « À d'autres, c'est sûrement la dernière chose que tu voudrais qu'elle apprenne ! Déjà que tu as eu du mal à lui parler sans la faire fuir. » ricanait-il menaçant.

\- « Tu veux que je te dise quoi Bellamy ? Que j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais lui dire ? J'en rigole d'avance. Sache que je m'évertue à rester le plus professionnelle possible, ce qui n'est clairement pas ton cas. Pourtant je ne contrôle rien avec elle et c'est déjà assez compliqué pour moi. Et tu sais quoi ? Pas besoin de lui dire car elle ne ressentira jamais rien pour moi. Aux dernières nouvelles Clarke n'aime pas les filles. Alors lâche tes menaces. » lui débitais-je essayant de ne pas lui montrer que tout cela m'affectait.

Il avait l'air dubitatif, se demandant sûrement si je lui racontais la vérité. C'était trop facile, je me livrais à lui sans même nier quoi que ce soit, il était déstabilisé.

C'était la meilleure solution que j'avais. Lui dire la vérité, à lui, la dernière personne au monde à qui j'aurais voulu le dire. Même s'il savait maintenant, je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

Je reprenais alors qu'un léger sourire était en train de le gagner :

\- « C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Cependant fait attention à ce que tu pourrais lui dire. Je sais que tu ne cherches qu'à la mettre dans ton lit et cette info pourrait se retourner contre toi très rapidement. Chacun son épée de Damoclès. »

Son sourire mourrait dans une affreuse grimace et il hochait imperceptiblement de la tête pour me dire qu'il avait compris. Chacun avait beaucoup à perdre et nous repartions de zéro.

\- « Tu peux reprendre ton petit cirque avec elle, Bellamy. Maintenant si tu n'as plus rien à me demander concernant le travail, je te priais de me laisser finir. »

Il s'en allait sans demander son reste, sûrement aussi content que déçu d'avoir percé ma faiblesse mais de savoir que les siennes le sont aussi.

_Décidément cette journée est merdique..._

_Le lendemain._

Me lever aux aurores sur un de mes jours de repos ne m'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

En revanche, pas besoin d'aller très loin pour travailler, notre chalet nous servait de QG. Notre petit « accrochage » avec Bellamy avait l'air d'être resté entre nous. Il avait beau être un idiot fini, il savait garder sa langue quand cela le concernait.

Beaucoup de café plus tard, nous y étions.

Nous avions travaillé toute la matinée d'arrache pieds, établissant correctement tout ce qu'il nous fallait et le déroulé de notre semaine.

Le plan était là, notre semaine était millimétrée, chacun savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire : ce gala allait tout déchirer.

Mon jour de repos pouvait donc commencer.

Je me prévoyais un petit footing dans ce cadre idyllique. Courir m'aidait à évacuer et j'en avais besoin.

La veille, sur le moment, mes paroles à Bellamy m'avaient parues cohérentes mais je me rendais compte que j'en avais beaucoup trop dit.

Tout tournait dans ma tête en boucle, je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire.

J'avais été trop conne. J'étais épuisée et j'avais révélée trop de choses.

J'osais à peine m'avouer ressentir quelques sentiments possibles pour Clarke et devant lui, j'avais tout simplement tout sorti comme une idiote de première.

J'étais prête pour me défouler mais au moment de partir impossible de remettre la main sur ma musique. Courir sans musique hors de question.

_Raahh j'ai oublié mon lecteur dans la salle hier soir._

Je prenais la voiture et me rendais au camp. Une fois dans la salle je retrouvais rapidement mon walkman.

\- « La grande Lexa aurait-elle oublié quelque chose ici ? » me demanda une voix que je reconnu directement.

\- « Moi ? Bien sûr que non, j'avais prévu de le laisser ici. Clarke, voyons ! Je n'oublie jamais rien moi ! » lui répondais-je en me retournant pour la voir tout sourire.

\- « Mensonge ! » dit-elle accusatrice.

Elle regardait l'objet que j'avais oubliée, présent dans ma main.

\- « Oh un walkman ! Ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas vu ! J'en avais un, petite ! Je peux ?» m'implora-t-elle un regard d'enfant envers mon lecteur.

\- « Bien sûr ! »

Je lui tendais, elle enfilait directement le casque et l'allumait comme une gamine découvrant son cadeau de noël.

\- « C'est génial ! » me cria-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle hurlait au lieu de parler.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, la regardant danser en silence les yeux fermés. Cette fille était décidément très belle.

Après un temps à écouter en dansant, elle se rendit compte que je la regardais faire un sourire aux lèvres et sembla paniquer en me rendant mon lecteur.

_Bien, fais-lui encore plus peur Lexa…_

\- « Donc si tu n'es pas là parce que tu as oublié ceci, tu es là pour... ? » me lançait-elle attendant son triomphe de mon aveu.

\- « Je suis là...pour... » énonçais-je le plus lentement possible cherchant une échappatoire.

Raven rentra en même temps dans la pièce sûrement pour venir chercher un truc à manger.

\- « Oh salut Lexa ! C'est toi qui es venue chercher Clarke aujourd'hui ? Bellamy ne peut pas ? »

\- « Salut Raven ! Voilà, c'est ça ! Je suis là pour ramener Clarke à son chalet. » m'exclamais-je en regardant la belle blonde avec un air de victoire.

\- « Han j'y crois pas, tu te fais sauver ! Raven tu fais chier ! » grommela-t-elle très mauvaise perdante.

La latina ne comprenait pas du tout notre conversation. Elle se contenta de prendre un jus de fruit en nous regardant bizarrement.

Clarke me tapait l'épaule pendant que je riais aux éclats. Raven allait nous demander des explications mais un haut-parleur appela son nom pour se rendre sur scène.

Elle nous laissait en faisant comprendre silencieusement à Clarke qu'elle devrait tout lui raconter ce soir.

\- « Bon du coup... je te ramène ? Tu ne tournes pas aujourd'hui ?» lui lançais-je.

\- « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » me dit-elle en me tirant la langue pendant que nous nous dirigions vers la voiture.

« Non je ne tournais que ce matin. Je n'ai aucune scène de prévue cette aprèm, c'est donc repos ! Ou plutôt c'est répétition d'une scène avec Finn... » finissait-elle sa phrase avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme.

\- « Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. Ça ne se passe pas bien avec lui ? »

\- « Bin disons qu'il est très particulier... Je pense que tu l'as déjà remarqué, vu comment il traite tout le monde. Je dois répéter une scène importante avec lui aujourd'hui et à part lors du tournage nous ne parlons jamais. »

\- « Une répétition ça ne peut qu'apprendre à vous connaître un peu mieux non ? » essayais-je de la rassurer.

\- « Oui tu as sûrement raison. » me souriait-elle pourtant clairement pas convaincue.

Je la reconduisais donc à son chalet et pour me remercier de l'avoir déposée elle me proposait de m'offrir un café.

Passer quelques minutes de plus avec elle ne se refusait pas, mon footing pouvait attendre, il était tôt.

Leur chalet était grandiose. Celui que nous occupions avec l'équipe de régie était déjà magnifique mais le leur avait un standing plus élevé. Octavia ne s'était pas moquée de nous en nous disant qu'elle avait réservée des hôtels qui envoient.

L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon qui était très grand et lumineux. Une énorme cheminée occupait le centre de la pièce, des canapés pleins de coussins disposés autour de celle-ci.

Une table en bois massif trônait devant une grande baie-vitrée qui donnait sur un jardin privatif à l'arrière du chalet. Un escalier en colimaçon montait sur l'étage qui devait sûrement être l'emplacement des chambres.

Sur la droite de l'entrée se tenait une immense cuisine ouverte où nous nous dirigions.

Clarke commençait à nous préparer du café quand nous entendions quelqu'un dévaler l'escalier.

Finn fit son apparition, un blouson sur le dos en récupérant des clefs dans une sorte de plat. Il se retrouvait nez à nez avec nous :

\- « Oh Salut Clarke ! Salut...euh... » dit-il en cherchant vainement mon prénom en claquant des doigts comme pour s'aider.

\- « Lexa. » lui épargnais-je ce petit jeu plus longtemps.

\- « Ouais voilà, Lexa ! Tu bosse avec les larbins c'est ça ? » continua-t-il sans me regarder, cherchant quelque chose dans ses poches.

\- « Je bosse en tant que régisseuse oui. » répondais-je en serrant les dents, sachant pertinemment qu'avec lui ça ne servait à rien de faire des remarques.

\- « Ouais ouais... où sont mes clopes putain... trouvé ! Bon bin à plus ! »

Il commençait à se diriger vers la porte quand Clarke l'interpella :

\- « Attend Finn ! Tu... tu sors ? On devait répéter cette aprèm ! »

\- « Ah c'était cette aprèm ? Désolé mais j'ai pas le temps, on m'attend pour plus important. A plus. » lança-t-il en franchissant la porte, la claquant derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas attendu de réponse de Clarke qui arborait un regard noir.

\- « Il se fou de ma gueule ! » cria-t-elle avant de continuer moins fort mais tout aussi énervée.

« Plus important à faire ? Comme quoi ? Se taper tout le staff du film ? Ou se bourrer la gueule ? Raaah je déteste ce gars ! »

Elle était furieuse. Elle me tendait mon café essayant de se calmer faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine.

Une idée folle me traversa l'esprit.

_Ne fait pas ça Lexa..._

\- « Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? » dis-je sérieusement sans m'écouter intérieurement une seule seconde.

_Tu fais quoi là ? Tu n'as aucun talent de comédienne._

Elle me regardait comme si je me foutais d'elle.

\- « Je n'ai pas envie de rire Lexa, j'ai vraiment besoin de répéter cette scène... Je n'ai jamais été très forte pour ces scènes. Je ne lui demandais pas la mort quoi ! » continua-elle toujours sur un ton d'énervement.

\- « Je ne rigole pas Clarke ! Si je peux t'aider juste un peu ! Je ne suis pas Finn mais je peux essayer. Pas d'être désagréable hein ! De t'aider. » essayais-je de détendre l'atmosphère dans un clin d'œil.

Un très léger sourire se dessinait ainsi qu'un air de réflexion sur son visage.

\- « Tu gaspillerais ta journée pour m'aider à répéter ? » me sortit-elle plus dépitée qu'autre chose.

\- « Je n'ai strictement rien à faire et j'ai une âme d'actrice. Mais la vie et mon poing dans la figure de ce pauvre Terry en ont décidés autrement. » rigolais-je en me remémorant mon souvenir.

\- « Pardon ? » me demandait Clarke désireuse de connaître mon histoire.

\- « Tu as fait quoi ? »

\- « Il se peut qu'au collègue j'ai, accidentellement bien sûr, lors d'un cours de théâtre... frappé un de mes camarades ? » exposais-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Clarke attendait la suite un sourire de plus en plus présent. Je reprenais :

\- « Je jouais Juliette, il jouait Roméo. Je l'avais prévenu qu'il était hors de question qu'il m'embrasse à la fin de la scène. Il n'avait qu'à suivre mes directives ! ... Malheureusement… il n'a pas suivi mes directives. J'ai été renvoyée du cours pour toute l'année. Voilà comment ma carrière d'actrice fut coupée en plein envol. » sortais-je d'une façon dramatique.

La belle blonde n'était plus du tout énervée mais rigolait en secouant la tête devant mon histoire.

\- « Ce pauvre garçon n'a pas dû s'en remettre facilement ! » m'accordait-elle beaucoup plus détendue.

\- « Il fallait suivre les directives, j'avais été claire pourtant ! »

\- « Nous allons donc établir des règles avant de commencer, histoire que je ne me prenne pas ton poing dans la figure ! » rigola Clarke en allant chercher le script.

\- « Ça veut dire que tu acceptes mon aide ? » dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- « Oui, j'accepte ! »

J'étais donc partie à la base pour faire mon footing et je me retrouvais à devoir répéter une scène, moi qui n'avais aucun talent.

Clarke me racontait brièvement le lieu, l'ambiance et la relation des deux personnages :

Après une course poursuite effrénée, Aloy et Erren, le personnage de Finn, se retrouvaient seuls dans un ancien bâtiment en ruine. C'était le soir, une tempête de neige les avaient contraints à se réfugier dans ce lieu et une dispute entre eux deux, éclatait.

Erren était un garçon très solitaire qui n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à Aloy selon elle. Pourtant il venait de la sauver d'une bête au mépris de sa propre vie.

Cela devait se finir par une réconciliation.

\- « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est compliqué pour toi, tu joues merveilleusement bien la fille énervée contre Finn. » la taquinais-je.

\- « Oh ça ce n'est pas un problème ! » rigola-t-elle en se penchant sur le script pour me trouver la page en même temps qu'elle reprenait.

« C'est surtout que la scène finit par une déclaration d'amour et un baiser. Je déteste jouer les scènes d'amour, je ne suis jamais très convaincante. » me dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Mon cœur ne savait plus quel rythme prendre d'un seul coup.

Une déclaration d'amour et un baiser... dans quoi je venais de m'embarquer.

J'étais déjà très mauvaise pour jouer la comédie mais devoir entendre Clarke me dire qu'elle m'aimait sans que rien ne soit vrai ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Je hochais juste la tête, pourtant je devais avoir l'air gênée car Clarke essayait de me rassurer directement.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne s'embrasse jamais lorsque l'on répète ! J'ai besoin d'être convaincante pour le discours juste ! » avait-elle l'air embarrassée.

« Je n'ai aucunement envie de me prendre ton poing dans la figure... » sortit-elle plus doucement en rebaissant les yeux sur son script.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait dit sa dernière phrase tristement.

Je la regardais quelques secondes avant de commencer à lire le passage.

_Stop tes impressions maintenant, tu te méprends Lexa et tu le sais..._

Même si ça ne me rassurait pas totalement, je m'apercevais en lisant que c'était plutôt Erren qui déclarait sa flamme à Aloy et ce n'était pas trop mielleux, je pouvais m'en sortir.

Pour commencer Clarke me demandait juste de lire chacune notre tour le texte pour m'aider.

Ensuite elle m'expliquait un peu plus la scène, la jouant en même temps, je continuais à juste lire.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous répétions sa scène et en effet Clarke n'était pas du tout convaincante.

\- « Je n'y arrive pas ! » avouait-elle énervée.

\- « Si je peux me permettre, tu fais un blocage à partir du moment où il te dit qu'il t'aime et que tu vois se rapprocher l'instant où tu devras indéniablement l'embrasser. »

\- « Oui je sais mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je vois la tronche de Finn. Et j'ai juste envie de continuer à lui hurler dessus. Comment se fait-il que je sois aussi nulle en scène d'amour. » me dit-elle désemparée.

\- « Je ne suis pas experte mais peut-être que si tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre. Un acteur que tu apprécies, ou un chanteur ! Et ça serait à cette personne que tu déclarerais ta flamme. Et c'est son visage que tu t'imaginerais lors de votre baiser. » essayais-je, pas vraiment sûre que j'étais la mieux placée pour donner un conseil à une actrice.

Clarke avait pourtant l'air d'étudier mes paroles.

Notre discussion autour de son blocage s'étoffa puis dériva et de fil en aiguille nous nous rendions compte que cela faisait plus d'une heure que nous ne répétions plus, parlant de tout et de rien.

Elle me demandait si nous pouvions reprendre la scène une dernière fois, en entier cette fois ci, sans interruption.

Nous nous mettions donc en situation, chacune dans notre personnage.

Aloy se trouvait debout, marchant de long en large dans une pièce ou on pouvait apercevoir des vestiges de notre époque. Erren, lui était assis devant le feu, silencieux.

\- « Qu'est qu'il ta pris Erren ?! Tu aurais pu mourir ! » cria Aloy.

« Le rituel ne se déroule pas normalement. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que tout cela en fait partie. » dit-il calmement sans la regarder.

\- « Déjà trois des nôtres sont morts ! Nous avons été séparés du reste du groupe et des gens d'une tribu que nous ne connaissons pas nous poursuivent ! Rien n'est normal. » continua-elle énervée.

\- « Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. » expliquait-il en levant la tête vers elle.

\- « Te sacrifier pour moi n'aurais pas changé la donne ! Tu souhaites quoi ?! Que je parle de toi en héros à mon retour ?! Mort pour la gloire. » elle s'était fixée devant lui.

Je me levais, me rapprochant de Clarke pour sortir mon passage que je connaissais maintenant par cœur.

\- « Tu ne comprends rien Aloy, tu ne penses qu'au rituel et à toi ! Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour passer pour un héros mais parce que jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné. » lui dit-il en ne lâchant pas son regard du sien.

\- « Quoi... » sortait-elle perturbé par sa réponse.

Je me rendais compte que je me prenais totalement au jeu et n'arrivais plus à sortir mon regard du sien.

_Lexa c'est une répétition… arrête ça tout de suite…_

Le bleu de ses yeux m'absorbait totalement.

_Arrête… tu perds pieds…_

Je m'approchais un peu plus ne sachant plus si je suivais le script ou mes sentiments. J'étais en train de perdre le contrôle et je n'arrivais pas à faire demi-tour.

\- « Tu es tout pour moi Clarke... Je... » sortais-je me rendant tout de suite compte de mon erreur d'énonciation.

Je l'a vit tiquer sur ma gaffe mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter à si peu. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche pour sortir le reste de son texte mais pas un son ne sortit et je l'a vit perdre toute la rage qu'avait accumulée Aloy en un instant.

Le silence régnait tout d'un coup sans que nous lâchions le regard de l'autre. Un regard qui se transformait, me faisant complètement oublier tout le contexte, les personnages, la répétition.

Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à tout ça car j'en étais incapable.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur mes lèvres, une fraction de seconde, faisant rater un battement à mon cœur, brisant le peu de barrières qui me retenaient de céder à cette attraction puissante que je ne contrôlais pas du tout.

Sans m'en rendre réellement compte, je comblais la distance qu'il restait entre nous. J'avais juste avancée d'un seul pas. Un seul petit pas, le faisant presque au ralenti alors qu'elle n'esquissait pas un mouvement pour m'éviter, ses yeux ne lâchant pas une seconde les miens. Alors que mes lèvres captaient les siennes, nos corps n'engageaient pas d'action comme si bouger pouvait tout arrêter, nos scripts toujours ancrés dans les mains.

Le temps semblait s'arrêter, plus aucun bruit ne me parvenait, je sentais juste la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Clarke d'abord surprise répondait lentement à mon geste, faisant monter une chaleur nouvelle en moi et j'appuyais un peu plus mon baiser, me perdant totalement. Lentement ma main libre se posa sur son bras, l'attirant légèrement plus vers moi. Ce baiser était le plus tendre que j'avais pu échanger de ma vie, ayant l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois la sensation grisante d'embrasser.

Mon esprit d'abord noyé dans la chaleur de ce contact, commençait maintenant à paniquer.

Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête, plus le temps s'écoulait plus les explications risquaient de tourner en ma défaveur.

Mais Clarke répondait et je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer.

_ELLE JOUE UNE SCENE LEXA REVEILLE TOI !_

Doucement et à contre cœur j'éloignais mes lèvres jusqu'à couper le contact. Clarke s'écartait, me regardant comme si elle cherchait désespérément des réponses à mon geste dans mon regard.

J'étais incapable de sortir le moindre mot.

Un bruit de clefs dans la serrure nous sorti de notre torpeur en sursaut et nous nous écartions pour de bon l'une de l'autre faisant un grand pas en arrière chacune.

Raven rentrait dans le chalet telle une tornade.

\- « Mon dieu cette journée était longue j'ai bien cru qu'elle ne finirait jamais, en plus... » ne finissait-elle pas, coupant sa propre phrase en nous regardant.

« Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ? On dirait que vous venez de découvrir le truc le plus important de votre vie. Vous devriez voir vos tronches, sérieux ! » reprit-elle en rigolant l'air surprise.

Je me décidais à bouger, cassant ma léthargie et récupérant mon manteau sur un des fauteuils en bafouillant qu'il se faisait tard et que je devais partir. C'était une réaction ridicule et amenant sûrement à des questionnements de la part de la latino mais je n'arrivais pas franchement à réfléchir de manière logique.

Clarke restait plantée au même endroit, l'air vague et la bouche entrouverte alors que Raven me regardait faire avec des yeux criant son incompréhension.

Je claquais la porte, me dirigeant vers la voiture, accélérant de plus en plus le pas. Mon footing n'avait pas eu lieu et toutes sortent de questions se rajoutaient aux précédentes sans trouver réponse.

Je me retrouvais mécaniquement devant notre chalet sans me rappeler d'avoir fait la route.

Sans freiner mon pas, je rentrais, fonçant directement dans ma chambre sans vraiment prêter attention à Octavia et Lincoln qui m'adressaient la parole.

Je fermais la porte m'appuyant de dos sur celle-ci comme pour retenir dehors mon inavouable action.

Je calmais mon souffle, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit mais rien n'y faisait.

Comment en partant faire un footing j'en étais arrivé là ? Je l'avais ramenée, on avait juste bu un café et je voulais tellement l'aider et passer du temps avec elle… mais tout avait dérapé, s'accélérant d'un coup et je venais littéralement de fuir.

Alors que je l'aidais juste à répéter, je m'étais prise dans le jeu et me mélangeant complètement les pinceaux, je venais d'embrasser Clarke sans réfléchir à mes actes.

Il était pourtant clair que ce n'était qu'une répétition factice, d'une scène fictive et moi, je venais d'embrasser Clarke, de lui exprimer mes sentiments dans un quiproquo de répétition.

Je me molestais intérieurement de ma propre réaction.

Je venais d'embrasser Clarke...

_J'ai embrassé Clarke... et c'était fantastique…_

_Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ?_

* * *

La semaine prochaine : _**Chapitre 9 : Oublions tout.**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donné satisfaction ;)

J'adore lire vos reviews mais j'adore aussi le moment ou je dois y répondre, c'est parti !

Comme chaque semaine, je réponds à vos reviews dans l'ordre de parution pour que les guests puissent retrouver, je l'espère, les réponses qui leurs sont dues.

**Elektraae **: Figure-toi que moi j'aime bien Kaly ! Elle est bien naturelle et passe pas par quatre chemins… mais bon, elle est un peu au milieu d'un truc qu'on ne veut pas qu'elle dérange quoi x) Je pense que l'arrivée d'Anya t'a donné satisfaction ! Clarke a l'air assez bloquée et ça n'a pas l'air facile pour elle de voir plus loin que de l'amitié… Hâte d'avoir tes impressions ;)

**Senvrillon **: Marianne c'est la dame qu'on connait tous : adorable mais qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Et Raven c'est… bin c'est Raven quoi \o/. Clarke elle met du temps à percuter, heureusement qu'on n'est pas en été, elle ne verrait pas de fumée révélatrice sinon ;)

**Aline Degras **: Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire plaise !

**DroDroV **: Hey ! Elles se rapprochent, elles se rapprochent, on y arrive ;) Bellamy ne démontre toujours pas de grand tallent de chef. Toujours aussi pitoyable à souhait ! Merciiiii de tes retours en tout cas !

**McFly76 **: J'avoue que la jalousie c'est souvent révélateur de beaucoup de chose ! Et ça à l'air de bien marcher. Tu avais hâte de voir le premier baiser et voilà, hop, exaucé !

**Rosiie09 **: Hello ! J'avais prévenue pour Bellamy, rien ne va aller en s'arrangeant, il sera de plus en plus adorable ;) Pour ta super question concernant les sentiments de Clarke il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour avoir un semblant de réponse ! En tout cas, elle n'a pas fini d'être jalouse de Kaly, ça c'est sûr ! Hâte de lire tes impressions !

**Guest **: Merci beaucoup ! Oh mais on y vient doucement, je pense que Bellamy a bien gonflé Clarke à la soirée…

**Guest for ever **: Alors là, je dois dire que je me suis vraiment bien marrée en découvrant ton pseudo. Je ne peux qu'applaudir, tu m'as fait bien rire *clapclapclap*. Clarke a du mal en effet, mais un bon gros coup de jalousie en voyant qu'il y en a d'autre comme Kaly qui n'hésite pas, ça lui a fait du bien je pense. Bellamy a retourné la situation à son avantage mais à trop s'attribuer les lauriers, il a pris un bon retour de bâton. Le karma. Vivement la prochaine review =D

**Jenn** : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! Ça tourbillonne, je dirais même que ça bouillonne de fou dans les têtes ! Et comme toujours… vivement le prochain commentaire =D

**Morgane** : Merci à toi pour tes commentaires ! Vous répondre c'est super agréable ! Ça me booste ! Le Clexa arrive… il arrive, patience ;)

: Merci pour ce message très clair sur ton ressentit envers Bellamy. Je prends note que tu souhaiterais qu'il soit encore plus présent du coup ;) mouahahahah. Tu voulais Anya et bien la voilà ! Et elle, elle ne fait pas dans la dentelle ! J'ai beaucoup aimé ton commentaire parce que tu te rapproches de certain moment de ma fic mais je ne dirais pas plus ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas et j'espère que la suite te donnera satisfaction.


	9. Oublions tout

Bonjour à tous,

C'est parti pour une nouvelle publication, un peu tardive mais elle est là ! Beaucoup d'entre vous, on fait des déductions dans le titre de ce chapitre, est-ce que vous avez eu raison ou pas ? Les réponses c'est maintenant !

Je me demandais si en plus du titre du prochain chapitre à la fin, vous souhaiteriez un petit synopsis de celui-ci ? Histoire de faire encore plus de déductions dans vos esprits ;) Faites-moi part de vos avis sur la question dans les reviews !

Encore un grand merci à Lowax de prendre de son temps pour ses corrections et ses remarques qui m'aident beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui on reprend exactement à la fin du chapitre dernier mais sur une POV Clarke.

Entre chauffage de neurones intensif et révélation, il ne faut pas oublier que rien ne s'arrête pour autant… Lexa vient de partir en courant après cette répétition des plus… riche en rebondissements.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 **__**: Oublions tout.**_

La porte se claquait sur le départ de Lexa.

Raven me regardait avec des gros yeux, levant les mains pour une explication à tout cela.

Je me raclais la gorge, essayant de prendre une allure naturelle. J'avais du mal à mettre mes idées au clair et à penser à autre chose. Mais il fallait vite lui dire quelque chose avant que la tornade Raven ne se doute d'un truc.

\- « Nous étions en train de répéter mais il est tard et elle a oubliée qu'elle avait du travail. » essayais-je de sortir le plus naturellement possible.

\- « C'est bizarre comme réaction, on dirait qu'elle fuyait... Et comment ça se fait que tu répétais avec elle ? » me demandait Raven pas très convaincue de ma réponse.

\- « Non non elle était sur le départ là ! Et Finn m'a planté. Quatre jours que je lui dis en boucle qu'on répète aujourd'hui. Il partait quand j'arrivais et me sort qu'il a plus important à faire. Lexa était là, elle m'a proposée son aide. »

\- « Du grand Finn dis donc. » se moquait-elle en secouant la tête.

Raven avait l'air d'être plus convaincue par mon explication et commençait à me raconter sa journée.

Je l'écoutais silencieusement, hochant la tête de temps en temps, faisant les yeux ronds lorsqu'elle accentuait ses phrases. Ponctuant le tout par des « Ah ouais ! », « Vraiment ?! ».

Je n'étais pas du tout concentrée sur ce qu'elle me racontait. En vérité, je ne l'écoutais quasiment pas. Elle finit par m'annoncer qu'elle allait prendre une douche.

Je restais assise sur le canapé mon script entre les mains.

Je ne faisais que repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé...

Tout s'était accéléré en quelques secondes. Nous répétions normalement et je ne comprenais pas à quel moment il n'était plus raison de nos personnages mais de nous.

Lexa m'avait embrassée et je ne l'avais pas repoussée.

Je ne l'avais pas repoussée car au fond de moi je souhaitais de tout mon cœur qu'elle le fasse.

Cela faisait des jours que je me surprenais à penser à elle. J'attendais de la croiser sur le tournage. J'étais déçue lorsque ce n'était pas elle qui m'apportait mon café. J'adorais le fait que ça soit elle la suppléante pour mon habillage, frissonnant même à son contact à ces moments-là.

Mais par-dessus tout : j'avais été obligée de m'avouer que j'étais jalouse de Kaly, ce soir-là, au bar. Les paroles de la garde forestière m'avaient touchées et avaient mis en avant cette petite voix que je poussais à se taire.

J'étais complètement perdue.

Perdue par le fait que malgré mon refus catégorique depuis des jours, je ne pouvais plus nier mon attirance pour Lexa.

J'étais encore plus perdue que je n'avais jamais eu d'attirance pour les filles. Même mon précédent rôle n'avait rien changé. Pour moi les gens pouvaient aimer qui ils souhaitaient tant qu'ils étaient heureux.

_Les gens oui… mais pas toi !_

Faire moi-même la découverte de ces sentiments me perturbait.

Des images de Lexa se bousculaient dans ma tête, rejouant la scène et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

_Mais tu ne peux pas céder et tu sais pourquoi… tu n'as pas le droit Clarke..._

C'était vrai... ressentir quelque chose pour Lexa me perturbait véritablement, ça me terrifiait de me rendre compte de cette attirance mais une peur secondaire enfouie gagnait en intensité.

Une peur qui hurlait son déplaisir à ma tentation.

Mon image et ma carrière était ma peur.

Je n'étais pas juste comme tout le monde, j'étais connue et ma carrière était en train de décoller. Je devais sans cesse faire attention à mes faits et gestes.

Ne pas manger ou boire n'importe quoi en public, faire attention à ne pas faire un « fashion faux pas » en sortant, en passant même par les simples personnes avec qui je pouvais m'afficher dehors.

Chacune de mes actions étaient décortiquées par la presse. Il n'y avait pourtant pas plus simple que moi.

Parfois je souhaitais être comme Finn me foutre de tout et juste vivre à fond.

Je ne voulais pas juste faire partie de ses actrices dont on parlait dans les journaux people. Être reconnu pour ma sexualité et non pour mon travail, ce n'était clairement pas ce à quoi j'aspirais.

Au fond de moi, le soir du bar, lorsque je réalisais ce que je ressentais, j'avais espéré que Lexa ne me remarque jamais.

En tout cas, pas dans ce sens-là.

Le tournage passerait, elle reprendrait sa vie m'oubliant vite et moi je ravalerais ma fierté et mes sentiments naissant.

Mais ce baiser avait changé l'ordre des choses. Je devais lui parler et rapidement.

_Tu dois mettre fin à cette ineptie tout de suite Clarke…_

Mon corps me foudroya d'un mal-être à ces pensées.

Il n'y avait même pas une heure, le poids du monde s'était envolé au simple contact des lèvres de Lexa sur les miennes et maintenant je réfutais tout en bloc, paniquant sans laisser une seule chance à mon cœur de décider.

Je dû rester longtemps sur le canapé, perdue dans mes réflexions, car Raven était revenue propre et habillée.

Je me décidais à bouger pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la latina.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Malgré le froid matinal, Raven parlait non-stop pendant notre séance maquillage. Les tentes avaient beaux être chauffées, je portais un gros manteau pour me protéger du froid.

Ce matin-là, je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller correctement et Raven commençait à me mettre la tête grosse comme un melon.

Cela faisait deux jours que la « répétition » avec Lexa était passée. Je ne faisais que la croiser, sans jamais pouvoir lui parler.

Je pensais que lors des habillages nous pourrions discuter un peu mais sur ces deux derniers jours, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec nous.

Tout d'abord leur patronne, Anya, si je me rappelais bien son prénom, passait la semaine là en vue du gala de samedi. Elle suivait chacun des régisseurs et elle avait tenue à être là à un de mes habillages.

Le soir, l'autre actrice dont Lexa s'occupait également, attendait son tour sur la chaise d'à côté.

Le lendemain Raven m'avait suivi avec son café pour me raconter une anecdote, poignante d'après elle, sur le dernier restaurant à la mode...

En bref, je n'avais pas pu être qu'avec elle à un seul moment. Elle venait m'ajuster mes accessoires très professionnellement et repartait. A chaque fois, même si nos rencontres étaient brèves, nous échangions quelques mots sans aucun malaise entre nous.

Cela m'avait un peu rassurée même si je peinais de mon côté pour paraitre naturelle, l'image de notre baiser me revenant sans cesse dès que je croisais son regard, me faisant détourner le mien.

Je comptais donc sur ce matin pour discuter avec elle. Il fallait que nous parlions de ce qui c'était passé, que j'enlève ce poids et que je mette surtout fin à « ça ». Je n'arrivais même pas à mettre des mots sur ce à quoi je devais réellement mettre fin.

_Bien sur que si tu sais ce à quoi tu dois mettre fin._

Je devais enrayer la progression de mes sentiments et m'assurer qu'elle s'était juste prise au jeu de la répétition.

_Bien sur qu'elle c'est juste prise à la répétition, tu crois quoi ?!_

Mon cœur m'envoyait un pic, une sensation désagréable pour me témoigner son mécontentement à mes pensées.

Après mon maquillage je me dirigeais dans la tente dédiée à l'habillage des acteurs principaux.

Lexa n'était jamais en retard, ne me faisait jamais attendre et quelques minutes à peine après mon entrée elle était là.

Je levais mon regard de mon téléphone et lui souriait timidement avant de perdre immédiatement celui-ci.

A priori, ce n'était toujours pas aujourd'hui que nous pourrions discuter.

Lexa pénétrait dans la tente suivit de près par Kaly.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver un léger pic de jalousie à la vue de la garde forestière.

\- « Salut Clarke. » me dit Lexa en me souriant.

Elle fonçait directement sur le matériel.

\- « Salut Lexa ! ... Bonjour Kaly. » ne pouvais-je m'empêcher d'être plus froide envers l'autre.

\- « Salut. » répondait la blonde sans même me regarder.

Elle portait sa tenue de travail et ses cheveux attachées comme la première fois que je l'avais vu.

Les mains sur la taille, elle se tenait au milieu de la pièce, arpentant du regard l'environnement, très concentrée.

\- « Alors c'est ici que vous avez le reste des tenues. » ajouta-t-elle en portant un carnet qu'elle tenait en main devant elle.

\- « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, oui, c'est la deuxième tente d'habillage. Et comme tu peux le constater c'est exactement la même chose que la première. Tu n'avais donc pas besoin de me suivre. » lui expliquait Lexa.

Elle avait l'air légèrement énervée dans son ton et présentait un visage fermé.

Je savais que l'équipe de régie était énormément sollicitée cette semaine. La préparation du gala et Anya sur le dos n'était pas de tout repos selon les dires de Bellamy.

Lexa avait l'air d'être la moins stressée par tout cela mais visiblement se faire suivre par Kaly ne lui plaisait pas.

\- « Je voulais me faire un avis par moi-même. Être sûre que rien ne nous est caché. »

\- « Et comme tu peux le voir nous ne te cachons rien. Tu peux donc nous laisser. » continua froidement Lexa en préparant ma tenue.

\- « Oh mais nous avons d'autres lieux à voir après ce... contretemps. » dit Kaly tout sourire.

\- « Ce contretemps comme tu l'appelles, c'est mon métier Kaly ! Bellamy a eu la gentillesse de te coller dans mes pattes toute la journée mais je ne changerai pas mon programme pour ta petite inspection de pacotille. »

Kaly se tournait vers moi, comme si tout d'un coup je m'étais mise à exister et qu'il fallait éclaircir la situation.

\- « Pour que tu puisses comprendre Clarke, je suis ici pour vérifier le camp. Samedi, lors du gala, les points qui seront abordés sur l'écologie et le respect de l'environnement doivent être véridiques. Je suis chargée de cette inspection et je passerais donc toute ma journée avec Lexa. » se sentait-elle obliger de m'expliquer tout sourire.

Je hochais faiblement la tête, n'ayant aucune envie de prendre part à cette conversation.

Lexa venait vers moi avec les premiers accessoires d'Aloy à savoir une légère armure en cuir et une ceinture. Elle me faisait un signe de tête pour me signifier qu'elle allait commencer et qu'elle souhaitait que je lève les bras. Elle avait l'air énervée.

Kaly, elle, faisait le tour de la pièce, touchant quelques objets, notant je ne sais quoi sur son carnet.

J'en profitais pour murmurer à Lexa :

\- « Si tu veux on l'assomme et on l'enterre derrière la tente. »

\- « J'y ai déjà pensée mais la terre est trop dure avec le gel. » me répondait Lexa sans me regarder ajustant les lacets de l'armure.

Je pouffais légèrement de rire, ce qui l'amenait à lever les yeux sur moi. Nous nous échangions un regard complice.

_J'aimerais tellement te parler..._

\- « Si ton travail c'est de tripoter des filles toute la journée, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu le fais. C'est un travail parfait pour une lesbienne. » lança Kaly.

Le regard de Lexa rebasculait dans la froideur. Elle se retournait vers Kaly :

\- « D'abord, je ne la tripote pas, je la prépare, arrête de voir le mal partout. Ensuite, mon travail est beaucoup plus complet que ce que tu ne peux penser. Et dernièrement : si j'avais voulu tripoter des filles à longueur de journée, je serais devenue masseuse. » sortit Lexa le plus naturellement du monde.

Je me pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas rire à sa dernière phrase.

\- « Tu te sens beaucoup obligée de te justifier dis donc. » renchérit la garde.

\- « Là est le souci, je ne me justifie pas je t'éclaire. Parce que franchement, tu dois vraiment avoir un problème avec ta sexualité ou peut-être la mienne, vu le temps que tu passes à la remettre sur le tapis. » continua Lexa en se retournant vers moi pour me passer ma ceinture.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler en silence, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Lexa. Dos à Kaly, elle me mimait un vomissement que, bien sûr, j'étais la seule à voir. Je lâchais malencontreusement un rire.

La garde forestière leva la tête à ma regrattable intervention, n'appréciant sûrement pas la situation qui tournait en sa défaveur et ma réaction.

\- « Qu'est ce qui te fait autant rire Clarke ? La découverte de ton attirance ou peut-être... » commença-elle alors que je perdais instantanément ma contenance et mon sourire.

\- « Je t'arrête tout de suite Kaly. » trancha Lexa le regard noir.

« Clarke est peut-être très gentille et patiente mais pas moi. Ton statut ne te permet pas tout. Maintenant je finis son habillage car tu nous fais littéralement perdre du temps. Ensuite nous continuerons ton petit tour inutile de notre complexe. » continua-elle dans un ton meurtrier.

Je refermais juste la bouche. C'était la deuxième fois que Lexa la mouchait pour moi.

La radio que Kaly portait à la ceinture se mettait à émettre à ce moment même, l'obligeant à stopper la discussion.

Elle ne quittait pas la pièce pour répondre à son appel radio. Lexa continuait de m'habiller en silence, nos regards ne se recroisant plus et après quelques minutes j'étais prête.

Le reste de ma journée fut très remplie et je n'eus pas franchement le temps pour penser à quoi que ce soit car après mon habillage tout c'était accéléré. Bellamy était venu me chercher et le tournage avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues.

Il était le seul régisseur que j'avais vu du reste de la journée, arborant de très grands sourires à mon égard. Il était clairement en forme car il passait son temps à m'appeler « Princesse » et à me faire des clins d'œil.

J'exécrais ce surnom qu'il me donnait mais il avait l'air tellement content de passer du temps à s'occuper de moi.

Depuis la soirée au bar, il était venu me présenter ses excuses en me disant qu'il avait beaucoup trop bu et qu'il était vraiment désolé de son comportement envers moi. Excuses que j'avais bien sur acceptée, contente qu'il ne voit pas après moi.

C'était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil mais je le trouvais tellement différent avec moi quand il n'y avait personne autour.

Il était là pour me donner mon manteau quand je finissais mes scènes et il m'apportait du café bien chaud. Bien sûr il s'occupait aussi de Raven et de certains autres acteurs quelquefois. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça alors qu'il était le chef.

Nous avions passés toute la matinée à retourner en boucle la même scène.

Le réalisateur passait son temps à crier « Coupez ! » et « Non non et non ce n'est pas bon ».

Il n'était que 14h30 et j'étais épuisée.

Nous devions, Raven Finn et moi-même courir armes aux poings à travers les arbres, poursuivit par une tribu inconnue. Rien de bien compliqué en soi, sauf que nous n'y arrivions pas comme le souhaitait le réalisateur.

Pourtant la matinée avait bien commencé. Finn n'avait pas la gueule de bois et Raven était comme à son habitude très en forme. Il n'y avait que moi qui avait eu du mal à me réveiller.

Les premières scènes n'avaient pour but que de nous mettre correctement dans l'ambiance.

Nous avions déjà pas mal couru quand les choses sérieuses avaient commencé. C'était là que ça c'était gâté pour nous.

D'abord Raven était tombée pendant deux prises, mais pas au début, à la fin, sinon c'était trop simple.

Ensuite c'était nos poursuivants qui, à priori, n'étaient pas assez convaincants.

S'en suivit des milliers de raison pour que ça ne plaise pas au réalisateur.

Pas de réelle pause pour manger mais le réalisateur en avait clairement marre et nous avait laissé trente minutes.

Nous étions tous les trois posés dans la salle de restauration. Personne ne parlait, même pas Raven.

Nous soufflions un peu, le regard dans le vide, en grignotant.

\- « Je commence à en avoir plein mon cul de cette scène de merde. » lança Finn.

\- « J'avoue, on n'y arrive pas et j'en ai marre de courir... » renchérit Raven.

\- « T'es sérieuse ? Si tu n'avais pas deux pieds gauches on aurait fini depuis longtemps ! » lui dit-il en baissant les lunettes de son nez.

\- « Ça va Finn c'est pas sa faute. Elle est tombée ça arrive ! » défendais-je Raven.

\- « Oh toi ça va ! Si tu te concentrais un peu plus, c'est les autres scènes qu'on aurait réussies. »

\- « T'es pas gonflé Finn. T'es tout le temps en retard, ça retarde le tournage, t'as la gueule de bois un jour sur deux et tu oses nous faire la morale ? » lui répondait Raven très sérieusement.

\- « Mais moi je ne suis pas autant coincé du cul que vous deux. Je vous le dis clairement, je ne vais pas passer ma journée à tourner cette scène. Alors prenez vos dispos et bougez-vous. » s'exclama-t-il en se levant, nous laissant en plan.

Notre pause se terminait sur le départ de Finn. Nous retournions sur le tournage, assez énervées.

La scène était bouclée en moins de deux prises. Le réalisateur nous félicitait pour avoir compris la rage qui habitait nos personnages à ce moment-là.

Nous étions juste énervées contre Finn mais sa bêtise nous avait aidées à réussir la scène.

Le reste de l'après-midi nous demandait moins d'effort mais je ressortais complètement morte de cette journée.

Je pensais filer rapidement pour pouvoir rentrer mais le réalisateur en décidait autrement et me retenait pour me parler d'Aloy. J'eus le droit à un spitch de plus de trente minutes sur mon personnage quand il me libéra enfin.

Je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas encore ce soir que je parlerais à Lexa. Elle ne devait même plus être là et je comprenais que j'allais devoir me déharnacher de tout mon attirail toute seule.

Je me rendais dépitée dans la tente d'habillage pour y découvrir Lexa assise entrain de m'attendre, son casque sur les oreilles et les pieds posés sur une table.

Elle l'enleva en me voyant rentrer :

\- « Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Qu'est-ce que je fais encore là ? Au début je t'ai imaginée en train de galérer pour enlever ton armure. Et j'avoue j'ai beaucoup ris mais je ne suis pas un monstre alors je t'ais attendu. »

\- « Merci ô grande Lexa. C'est trop venant de vous. » plaisantais-je en faisant une courbette.

\- « Je sais je sais. » me répondait-elle avec un faux air pédant.

Je me détendais, j'étais contente qu'elle soit là. J'avais envie de la voir.

_Mais il faut que tu lui parles Clarke..._

Lexa posait son walkman et après s'être levée, elle se plaçait dans mon dos pour commencer à m'enlever mes accessoires.

Elle commençait par défaire les lacets de mon armure.

_Parle lui. C'est maintenant._

\- « Je voulais te dire... tu sais par rapport à... notre répétition je... » commençais-je à balbutier.

Je sentais qu'elle avait ralenti l'allure de ses gestes, attendant sûrement que je continue ma phrase. Je reprenais essayant de donner plus d'assurance dans mes paroles :

\- « Je voulais te remercier de ton aide, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire et puis... je voulais m'assurer que tout était clair entre nous... c'était une scène, on est d'accord ? ... Je reste dans mon rôle tu sais... » la fin de ma phrase avait été plus chevrotante que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle ne laissait aucun temps de blanc et répondait au tac au tac.

\- « Bien sûr, voyons ! C'était une répétition de ta scène et je pense que tu tiens le truc ! Je veux dire tu l'as bien jouée ! » me lança Lexa en reprenant ses gestes pour défaire le costume.

\- « Pas de malaise entre nous alors ? » questionnais-je avec appréhension.

\- « Non pas du tout. Tout est clair. » répondis Lexa avec tellement de froideur dans la voix.

Un frisson me parcourait.

Le reste de son obligation professionnelle envers moi s'opérait dans le silence et le temps me paraissait extrêmement long pour la première fois avec elle.

Là ou j'avais cru qu'un poids se déferait de moi, un autre s'était simplement installé, beaucoup plus gros, plus fort et plus désagréable.

Je la remerciais poliment sans oser la regarder au moment où Bellamy rentrait dans la tente.

\- « Prête pour rentrer Princesse ? » me lança-t-il gaiement.

\- « Oui oui... » lui dis-je dans un sourire timide que je dus forcer.

Bellamy avait des tas de choses à me raconter, il était extrêmement loquace aujourd'hui, à mon grand regret. Il avait parlé presque tout le trajet sans que je l'écoute vraiment, le regard sur la route. J'avais un don pour ponctuer les discussions et y donner de l'intérêt alors qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre once d'écoute de ma part.

\- « Et voilà ! On est arrivés Princesse ! Tu sais... Je suis vraiment content que tu acceptes, ça me fait très plaisir... Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais... » me dit-il en fuyant mon regard.

Je sortais de ma bulle, interloquée par ses dernières paroles.

De quoi parlait-il ?

Avais-je accepté quelque chose pendant le trajet ? De cette discussion dont je n'ai retenu que des brides.

Je me remémorais le plus rapidement possible tout ce qui avait pu être dit : sa journée Anya sa fierté de dirigeant le gala la veille du gala... pour décompresser, une sortie.

_C'est ça, une sortie tous ensemble !_

\- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais une sortie, voyons ! » répondais-je en rigolant légèrement.

\- « C'est à dire... que comme ça sera juste nous deux j'avais peur que ça te fasse fuir... » reprit-il gêné en passant une main dans sa nuque.

\- « Ho… » sortais-je la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

_Hé merde... Bravo... Bravo Clarke. Ça t'apprendra à ne pas écouter._

J'allais gentiment le remballer quand je une image de Lexa me repassait sous les yeux, faisant tout de suite s'emballer mon corps.

Combattre le mal par le mal. Ne pas laisser de place à quoi que ce soit.

\- « Tu sais tu n'es pas… »

\- « Ça sera avec plaisir ne t'inquiète pas. » le coupais-je dans un sourire que je prétendais sincère.

\- « C'est vrai ? Super ! Alors à… demain ? » me répondit-il avec sûrement plus d'enthousiasme qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Je montais les marches du chalet, entendant la voiture qui repartait, contente que cette journée se finisse enfin. Je me faufilais rapidement vers la salle de bain espérant que la tornade latine ne m'interpelle pas. Après une bonne douche chaude, je me plongeais dans mes draps. Aucune envie de manger, que cette journée se finisse juste.

Mon esprit ne cessait de me torturer. Lexa.

J'aurais dû être soulagée de tout ça de cette discussion qui m'avait mené à mon propre « sauvetage » contente de ce léger mensonge que je venais de sortir autant à moi-même qu'à elle, sans pour autant aucune assurance de ma part. Il était passé, même très bien passé.

_Pas de malaise… tout est clair._

Pourtant il me restait dans la gorge comme une énorme boule. Je voulais penser à tords que c'était parce que je n'aimais pas mentir. Il fallait que ça soit ça qui me bloque. Que cette boule ne soit que le reflet de mon mal être de mentir.

Rien n'y faisait.

_Tu mens et tu te mens à toi même... c'est pathétique._

Bien sûr que je me mentais à moi-même et bien sûr que je n'arriverais pas à me persuader du contraire mais il le fallait.

J'entendais encore le ton froid et distant qui en une phrase m'avait tant fait mal. Pourtant c'était ce que je voulais qu'elle me réponde. Enfin je croyais.

_A quoi tu t'attendais en même temps ? A ce qu'elle se mette à ressentir quelque chose pour toi ? Tu es la seule qui tombe._

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une actrice qui se découvrait, Lexa ne courait pas après ce genre de fille, j'avais appris à la connaître au fil des semaines. Ce baiser n'était qu'une erreur, qu'une « répétition ».

Elle n'était finalement pas si mauvaise actrice qu'elle le disait, pensais-je un sourire triste sur le visage.

Il fallait miser sur le fait d'être la seule à ressentir quelque chose. Les sentiments partiraient avec le temps et puis Lexa avait été claire, tout était normal entre nous.

_En même temps c'était ce que tu voulais non ? Que tout redevienne comme avant ?_

Alors pourquoi cette putain de boule ne partait pas ?! Pourquoi j'étais aussi triste ?!

Ce n'étais qu'un vulgaire baiser sans importance. Un vulgaire baiser qui me remontait des émotions et des sentiments que j'essayais de faire taire tout de suite.

Sortir avec Bellamy était finalement une bonne chose. Penser à autre chose et puis pourquoi pas apprendre à le connaître. Raven me saoulait tout le temps avec lui, qu'il était l'homme parfait pour moi.

C'était l'occasion idéale. Il le fallait.

Je finissais difficilement par m'endormir sans jamais arriver à penser à autre chose qu'à elle...

_Vendredi..._

La fin de la semaine était arrivée très vite, j'avais enchaîné les journées de tournage sans relâche. C'était une semaine épuisante, mais je n'avais pas à penser.

La neige s'était remise à tomber abondamment et le froid avec.

\- « Mouais je suis pas persuadé que mon personnage devrait dire cette réplique comme ça. » me lança Finn en croquant sa pomme à pleine dent.

Nous finissions de manger dans la salle dédiée à cet effet, en profitant pour nous mettre d'accord sur notre prochaine scène.

C'était enfin le jour « J » pour ma fameuse scène du baiser avec Finn. Je n'en montrais rien mais j'étais stressée. Le fait de ne pas avoir répétée une seule fois avec lui n'arrangeait pas la situation.

Du grand Finn. Tout faire au talent comme il se plaisait à dire.

\- « Peut-être mais il te faut être un minimum convaincant, Erren est censé être amoureux de Aloy je te rappelle. » me rabâchais-je encore une fois en soupirant.

\- « Ouais ouais... » me répondit-il sans réellement m'écouter.

_Raaaah j'en peux plus de ce débile fini... que quelqu'un vienne me sauver._

J'avais les yeux rivés sur mon texte pour ne pas foudroyer mon collègue d'un énième regard noir quand quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté de moi.

\- « Salut Princesse ! Salut Finn ! » dit gaiement Bellamy.

_Que quelqu'un vienne me sauver mais pas lui ! Il ne manquait plus que ça tient. Ô joie._

Après l'avoir saluée poliment en retour, il commençait à nous parler du gala qui avait lieu demain. Il était assez fier du travail abattu, nous assurant que ça allait être grandiose.

J'avais tellement oublié ce gala… et puis je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer au strass et paillettes.

Une robe m'avait été choisie par Octavia dans la semaine, elle était magnifique couleur or me laissant le dos nu.

J'aurais pourtant donnée n'importe quoi pour que le dress code soit changé en « jogging/baskets ».

Les galas ce n'était pas du tout ma tasse de thé, je perdais toute conversation de peur d'être ridicule et ces jours-là j'avais l'impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Demain ça serait le cas. J'étais l'héroïne principale.

Pourquoi j'avais accepté ce rôle déjà ?

_Parce que c'est le rôle de ta vie cocotte._

Trois autres personnes venaient de s'asseoir avec nous. Raven, Octavia et Lincoln nous saluaient en se mêlant directement à la conversation.

Conversation qui avait été uniquement maintenue par Bellamy car je n'écoutais pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Fâcheuse tendance que je me rendais compte prendre avec lui.

De plus, Finn était rivé sur son téléphone depuis un moment déjà.

En somme : Bellamy monologuait.

La scène de cet après-midi me revenait en mémoire, me donnant un léger coup de stress.

Je me prêtais finalement à la conversation pour me détendre quand Octavia appelait quelqu'un se trouvant derrière moi, en faisant de grands gestes :

\- « Viens ! On est là ! » dit-elle tout sourire.

L'instant d'après, Lexa se retrouvait en face de moi à la seule place de libre. Elle nous lançait un salut général.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je lui souriais. Elle me rendit mon sourire.

Depuis notre conversation rien n'avait vraiment changé entre nous et je m'en réjouissais.

_Mensonge._

Dès le lendemain j'avais cru que tous se passerait différemment mais au contraire, elle avait détendu l'atmosphère tout de suite. Elle m'avait apportée mon café en me prévenant que j'en aurais bien besoin. La neige retombait abondamment et un simple « tu vas te geler les fesses dans tes peaux » qu'elle m'avait annoncé en rigolant, m'avait fait expulser tout l'air que je retenais malgré moi. J'avais tellement été soulagé de savoir que notre relation n'était pas altérée.

_Tiens encore un mensonge Griffin._

J'étais contente que rien ne change même si j'en avais un léger pincement au cœur.

_Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge !_

J'étais la seule qui ne passait pas à autre chose.

_Change de disque Clarke._

La conversation était animée entre la latina et mon partenaire de tournage, ce qui me sortait d'une énième bulle.

\- « Tu vas voir comme on sera des vrais canons de beauté demain avec Clarke. Tu ne diras pas la même chose. » avisait Raven d'un doigt accusateur à Finn.

\- « Oh tu sais ils peuvent bien te déguiser comme ils le souhaitent, ça ne m'enlèvera pas l'image que j'ai de toi ! C'était quoi déjà ton masque de beauté ? Des haricots ? » raillait-il.

\- « C'est le dernier masque à la mode je te ferai rappeler et il me laisse une peau parfaite ! » essaya-t-elle de se défendre sous les rires de toute la table.

Raven fulminait, si elle avait pu elle aurait lancée des éclairs par les yeux sur le jeune homme. Octavia en profitait pour me demander si la robe qu'elle m'avait choisie me plaisait vraiment, car elle pouvait encore la changer.

\- « Non non elle est parfaite, tu as très bien choisi ! Merci Octavia ! » lui répondis-je en portant ma bouteille d'eau à mes lèvres.

\- « Je suis sûr que ce soir tu seras encore plus belle. » lança Bell'.

Je manquais de m'étouffer et de voir toute mon eau me passer par les narines.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, annoncer notre rendez-vous devant autant de personnes. Surtout devant Raven, elle qui ne me lâchait déjà pas.

Je n'avais pas le temps de déglutir correctement pour répondre que Raven, les yeux brillant de potins, me devançait :

\- « Ah bon, pourquoi ?! Il se passe quoi ce soir pour que Clarke se fasse belle ? »

\- « Rien qui ne t'intéresse. » essayais-je vainement de rattraper.

\- « Nous sortons au restaurant. Tous les deux. » dit-il tout sourire en fixant bizarrement Lexa.

Je la regardais à mon tour mais aucune expression n'était lisible sur son visage.

\- « Je te souhaite bien du courage. » me lança-t-elle un sourire en coin.

\- « Jalouse ? » renchérit directement Bellamy sans se démonter.

\- « Je suis désolé Bellamy, je sais que tu as un crush sur moi mais je ne prendrais jamais la place de Clarke pour dîner en tête à tête avec toi. Je t'ai déjà dit non, n'insiste pas. » exprima Lexa de manière théâtrale.

Tout le monde rigolait de bon cœur faisant perdre de son prestige à la déclaration du jeune homme.

Raven, elle n'avait pas perdue une seule miette de ce qui venait de se dire et son regard en disait long. Elle avait des milliers de questions et n'attendrait pas plus pour me les poser.

Je sentais venir mon supplice mais le karma n'était pas avec elle et tournait légèrement en ma faveur.

Un mégaphone se faisait entendre, il répétait en boucle mon nom et celui de Finn nous sommant de nous rendre sur le plateau.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard de ma collègue qui semblait me dire « tu ne perds rien pour attendre ».

\- « Allez nous aussi, on est appelés. Bougez-vous ! » sortit Bell' à ses équipes.

_Quelques instants plus tard..._

Voilà. C'était le moment que je redoutais plus que tout. La scène du film que je ne voulais pas tourner.

Je grelottais dans mon épais manteau, j'étais prête. Stressée et congelée mais prête.

Le réalisateur nous demandait de nous mettre en place.

Je sentais qu'on me retirait mon manteau. Bellamy me souriait.

\- « Tu vas tout déchirer Princesse comme d'hab' ! »

Je hochais la tête sans un sourire et me mettais en place.

Le décor était exactement comme la description. Ils avaient aménagés des murs pour recréer une pièce, sûrement d'un immeuble de « l'ancien temps ». On pouvait distinguer les restes de ce qui avait dû être une armoire de rangement en métal, maintenant rouillée.

Un feu de camp était allumé au milieu. La pièce n'avait pas de toit et le sol était depuis longtemps recouvert par la nature. Elle abritait juste les protagonistes du vent.

J'étais déjà frigorifiée à peine sortie de mon manteau pour me placer.

Les équipes de tournage se tenaient derrière la caméra et je pouvais distinguer l'équipe de régisseurs qui était venue comme de temps en temps assister à nos scènes.

Je me concentrais et ne voyait plus que les décors. J'étais Aloy.

Après quelques scènes ratées, des directives du réalisateur et un rallumage du feu, nous tenions enfin la bonne je le sentais.

« Action ! »

\- « Qu'est qu'il ta pris Erren ?! Tu aurais pu mourir ! » cria Aloy.

« Le rituel ne se déroule pas normalement. »

Elle faisait les cent pas devant le camp de fortune installé après leur fuite.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être que tout cela en fait partit. » dit-il calmement sans la regarder, remuant les braises.

\- « Déjà trois des nôtres sont morts ! Nous avons été séparés du reste du groupe et des gens d'une tribu que nous ne connaissons pas nous poursuivent ! Rien n'est normal. » continua-elle énervée sans s'arrêter pour autant de marcher.

\- « Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre. » dit-il en levant la tête vers elle.

\- « Te sacrifier pour moi n'aurait pas changé la donne ! Tu souhaites quoi ? Que je parle de toi en héros à mon retour ? Mort pour la gloire ! » elle s'était fixée devant lui.

Erren se levait et d'un pas agile il se retrouvait pile devant elle, la fixant intensément du regard.

\- « Tu ne comprends rien Aloy, tu ne penses qu'au rituel et à toi ! Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour passer pour un héros mais parce que jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné. » lui dit-il en ne lâchant pas son regard du sien.

\- « Quoi... » sortait-elle perturbée par sa réponse.

Le visage du jeune homme se rapprochait doucement sans la quitter des yeux.

\- « Tu es tout pour moi Aloy... » lui dit-il avec douceur, passant sa main sur une écorchure présente sur la joue de la jeune guerrière.

Le moment fatidique, tout allait si vite et pourtant le temps s'arrêtait une seconde à ce seul moment-là.

Une dernière réplique de ma part et Finn me couperait la parole pour m'embrasser. Un baiser qu'Aloy lui rendrait avec ardeur.

Mon cœur battait de stress, pourtant rien n'était visible sur mon visage. Rester focus.

La caméra se trouvait légèrement dans mon dos et allait être ramenée sur nos visages dès le moment où j'énoncerais mon texte.

Les conseils de Lexa me revenaient d'un coup d'un seul « penser à quelqu'un d'autre ».

Pour la première fois, ma bulle d'immersion se brisait et mon regard dérivait une fraction de seconde derrière Finn, hors champ.

Elle était là, au milieu d'autres personnes et me regardait intensément de ses yeux vert émeraude. Je ne voyais qu'elle, je ne pensais qu'à elle.

Ma réplique sortie toute seule, comme si elle lui était adressée :

\- « Pourtant j'étais sûre que... » balbutiais-je.

Les mains de Finn s'enroulaient autour de mon cou et il collait ses lèvres aux miennes. Mon regard se refixait dans le sien et je profitais du sabotage de mon esprit pour continuer la scène.

Pas un bruit n'était présent sur le plateau. Tout le monde avait l'air de retenir son souffle.

Puis un grand « Coupez ! Elle était parfaite ! » montait à mes oreilles.

Je me séparais rapidement de Finn qui, lui, se retournait sur notre assistance tout sourire. On nous applaudissait pour notre performance. Il arrivait que quand les scènes étaient bluffantes certaines personnes se mettaient à applaudir.

Grand seigneur, il en faisait des tonnes, usant de toutes sortes de courbettes et de saluts à notre public.

Je n'attendais pas plus pour me faufiler vers mon manteau que me tendait Bellamy avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- « Époustouflante ! » me lança-t-il sans plus attendre.

\- « Cette scène était vraiment magnifique ! » renchérit Octavia en se penchant vers nous.

\- « Merci... c'est très gentil ! » rougis-je.

\- « Tu l'as parfaitement jouée Clarke. » me dit Lexa en arrivant son regard s'ancrant instantanément dans le mien.

Je lui souriais ne décrochant plus de ses yeux. Je souhaitais profondément qu'elle comprenne sans rien lui dire.

Bellamy me rappelait à lui :

\- « Ta journée de travail est finie ma belle. Maintenant place à la détente ! Je te ramène et je viendrais te chercher pour 19h, le temps que tu te fasses belle pour notre rendez-vous ! » me lança-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

_Ahhh j'avais déjà oubliée ce « rendez-vous » ..._

Je n'étais plus très sûre d'avoir bien fait d'accepter. En le voyant aussi sûr de lui, il avait l'air de me prendre pour acquise.

Je n'avais pas dû être très claire et il devait s'imaginer monts et merveilles. Cette soirée s'annonçait pleine de... rebondissements.

\- « Parce que tu trouves vraiment qu'elle a besoin de se faire belle ?! » railla Lexa un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

\- « Non non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Tu es magnifique Clarke mais... pour sortir je veux dire... tu seras mieux en robe ! » rougissait le jeune homme en essayant de se rattraper.

\- « Ah de mieux en mieux ! Il faut forcement qu'une fille soit en robe pour être belle. » renchérit-elle en rigolant.

\- « Oh non je suis désolée Bellamy mais ce soir c'est jean/baskets ! Hors de question de me mettre en robe. Déjà on sort juste entre potes et j'ai envie d'être à l'aise. » sortis-je en secouant la tête.

Il avait l'air désarmé de ma remarque mais je préférais mettre les choses au clair le plus rapidement possible. Il m'aiderait certes à penser à autre chose mais pas au point de m'avoir sous la dent.

\- « Oui oui bien sûr je comprends, tu veux te sentir bien, oui oui... » me dit-il en essayant de sourire naturellement sans grand succès.

« Je te ramène du coup, c'est bon ? » se rattrapa-t-il gardant ce sourire mal joué.

\- « Oui je vais me changer et j'arrive. »

Je laissais le petit groupe pour rejoindre la tente dédiée à cet effet après un passage obligatoire dans le self pour me prendre un café brulant.

En arrivant pour me faire enlever mon équipement, je me rendais compte que la personne chargée de moi n'était plus malade et remplaçait donc Lexa.

J'éprouvais une pointe de déception.

Raven se trouvait également là.

C'était pondu d'avance qu'elle n'allait pas me laisser tranquille avec cette histoire de rendez-vous et ce n'était certainement pas l'habilleuse qui allait la freiner dans sa démarche.

On attaquait directement et Raven aussi.

\- « Alors vous allez où les amoureux se soir ? » lançait-elle en se flanquant devant moi.

\- « D'abord nous ne sommes pas amoureux Raven, et je n'en sais rien. » dis-je sans lui porter la moindre attention visuelle.

\- « Genre ! A d'autres ! Tu ne voulais pas voir tous les signes qu'il te lançait mais je le savais que tu tomberais amoureuse de lui. Il est tellement charmant avec toi, un vrai gentleman ! » racontait-elle avec certitude.

\- « Justement ça me dérange qu'il n'agisse comme ça qu'avec moi. C'est bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? » questionnais-je.

\- « Il est très gentil avec tout le monde je trouve moi. »

\- « Et son attitude avec Lexa ? »

\- « Ohh mais c'est juste des chamailleries d'enfants ! Ils ne peuvent pas se voir car il doit voir en elle une rivale. Au vu de sa sexualité, tu suis ? » lançait-elle comme un professeur devant son auditoire.

« Mais elle a clairement des vues sur Kaly. » rajoutait-elle alors que je secouais la tête pour lui signifier que non, elle se trompait.

\- « Qui a des vues sur Kaly ? » dit une voix d'homme en rentrant en face de nous.

_Tiens quand on parle du loup._

\- « Lexa. » lui dis Raven.

« Mais Clarke n'y croit pas. »

\- « Oh si Princesse, Raven à raison. D'ailleurs ce soir elles vont boire un coup ensemble ! » me dit-il en souriant d'un air de triomphe.

\- « Yeah ! Je suis vraiment trop forte pour les déductions de couples. » ajoutait la latina, le menton levé vers le haut en signe de fierté.

Un frisson me parcourait le dos.

Lexa et Kaly...

Voila l'électrochoc parfait qui m'amenait même une légère nausée rien qu'à l'idée.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite le reste de la conversation où Raven avait reporté son attention sur Bellamy. Il lui donnait amplement satisfaction à ses questions sur notre soirée.

Après un retour rapide à notre chalet, où celle-ci me laissait tranquille pour me permettre de « me faire belle pour le prince charmant », je me tenais prête.

19h pétante. Il était là.

Il m'accueillait un grand sourire sur le visage, que je lui rendais poliment.

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais j'avais décidé de passer une bonne soirée et de me laisser aller. Me laisser aller et surtout arrêter de penser. Il me fallait oublier et cette soirée promettait d'être radicale pour tirer un bon trait.

\- « Prête ? » lança-t-il de son plus beau sourire en me tendant son bras.

\- « Oui, c'est parti ! » sortais-je plus combative qu'enjouée alors que je me saisissais de son bras.

_Oui, oublions tout..._

* * *

La semaine prochaine : _**Chapitre 10 : Gala et petits fours.**_

Merci beaucoup à tous pour ces supers reviews ! Continuez, vous êtes géniaux 3

Si les guests pouvaient trouver un petit pseudo pour que je puisse les reconnaitre dans leurs supers commentaires, ça serait cool ;)

Comme chaque semaine, je réponds à vos reviews dans l'ordre de parution pour que les guests puissent retrouver, je l'espère, les

réponses qui leurs sont dues.

**Elektraae :** Anya est dans la place et elle n'a pas finie d'être présente à des petits moments sympathiques ;) Mais pour l'instant même si Bellamy prend des taquets dans la face, il profite aussi. C'est kif-kif un peu… Disons que Finn n'est pas le genre d'acteur parfait et gentil, il se fou un peu du monde qui l'entoure si ça ne le concerne pas. C'est vrai que le baiser est là un peu tôt. Maintenant il était aussi un peu raté, on ne va pas se le cacher… et attention spoil : ma fic n'a que 15 chapitres ;) il me faut bien avancer hihi.

**Guest for ever** : Bonsoir ! Le karma n'est pas aussi fort qu'on pouvait l'espérer mais de petite bourde en petite bourde, on finit toujours par se faire avoir... ça reste aussi une force pour tous les régisseurs de prouver leurs valeurs dans ce gala et surtout devant Anya. Tu devines bien dans le titre que tout n'est pas rose ;) Vivement la prochaine review \o/

**Edas44 :** J'avoue, Lexa aurait pu rester mais devant Raven ça l'a fou mal non ?

**DroDroV :** Hey ! Bellamy toujours en train de tirer la couverture à lui mais pas vraiment comme il se doit… Tu m'as bien fait rire avec « j'ai oublié la poêle sur le feu » ! Mais finalement la conversation même si elle était là n'était pas vraiment claire… Et tu as eu une POV Clarke comme tu le souhaitais ! C'est pas beau ça ? Merciiii beaucoup en tout cas ! Vivement tes impressions :D

**Ally Read :** Merci beaucoup de ton retour ! Bellamy n'est peut-être pas si idiot que ça car même s'il ne prend pas toujours les bonnes décisions, il passe pas mal entre les gouttes ! Marianne elle est sympa mais elle n'hésite pas à mettre les pieds dans le plat ! Et je trouve que marraine la bonne fée, c'est plus que pas mal pour la désigner ;)

**McFly76 **: Tu as raison, il ne se passe pas vraiment au bon moment ce petit baiser mais Clarke ouvre enfin les yeux ;) ! Mais non il est adorable Bellamy. Allez répète après moi : J'adooooooore Bellamy, vivement le Bellarke ! Mouahahahahah

**Rosiie09 :** Tu as commencé ton commentaire avec « Oh mon dieu » mais ça me gêne…. Appelle moi IceKiwie plutôt :D mouahahahahahha. Par contre vœu exhaussé nous étions aujourd'hui sur du POV Clarke \o/ Ne parlons donc pas de ce bon et gentil Bellamy si ça dérape ;) Tu avais vu Lexa se rapprocher de Kaly mais pas Clarke de Bellamy hein ? ;) Tu fais des bonnes déductions quand même ! Hâte de lire tes impressions !

**Guest :** Je pense que Lexa garde une belle partie de sa poisse du début ;)

**Guest :** Les deux sont dans une jolie panade ! Vont-elles arriver à la démêler…

**Jenn :** Mdr merciiiii ! Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton petit cœur tout mou ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas ça me fait super plaisir et encore plus si tu arrives à transposer parce que j'y ai passée du temps pour trouver les bons mots \o/ J'espère que ton petit cœur n'a pas trop était déçu pour le coup ;)

**Lily1706 :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup, c'est super motivant de voir que mon histoire et mon écriture plaisent ! Bellamy, number one dans les commentaires, j'adore :) Hâte de savoir tes impressions !


	10. Gala et petits fours

Bonjour à tous,

C'est le jour de la publication et on attaque la journée du gala \o/ Celle-ci se déroulera en deux chapitres car j'avais beaucoup trop à raconter !

Pour ce qui est du petit synopsis en fin, vous n'êtes que deux à m'avoir répondu et avec deux avis différents x) J'aime bien les arguments de Guest for ever alors c'est décidé pas de synopsis pour vous faire travailler les méninges ;) Merci à toi aussi DroDroV d'avoir répondu !

Toujours un grand merci à Lowax de prendre de son temps pour les corrections et ses remarques qui m'aident beaucoup.

On reprend sur une POV Lexa mais pas pour la totalité du chapitre.

Après une soirée avec Kaly, il faut mettre les bouchées doubles pour la préparation du gala et le réveil est difficile…

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 : Gala et petits fours._**

Samedi matin 7h.

J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement, me tournant pour écraser mon réveil qui ne cessait de hurler.

La soirée avait été longue et pénible et mon réveil me rappelait à la réalité des choses : Grosse journée en perspective.

Je me levais en me rendant directement dans la cuisine ou Octavia était déjà présente entrain de faire couler du café dans de gros mugs.

En voyant ma tête, elle me tendait directement une tasse fumante.

\- « Merci. » lui dis-je à mi mots.

Elle me laissait prendre une ou deux gorgées de mon breuvage sans rien dire. Je m'asseyais en face d'elle.

\- « Alors cette soirée ? » tenta-elle.

\- « Pénible. » dis-je simplement.

Elle hochait la tête lentement attendant que je raconte ma soirée.

Pour le bien du gala j'avais été forcée d'accepter un rendez-vous « professionnel » avec Kaly, bien sûr orchestré par Bellamy. Celui-ci avait prétendu qu'il voulait que nous réglions les derniers arrangements entre notre équipe et la leur. En effet ce soir lors du gala, Kaly et ses collègues seraient présents pour prendre un court moment la parole, attestant de notre bonne foi et de notre respect du site. Il voulait que nous contrôlions tout à la perfection et il n'avait pas tort. Les laisser prendre la parole sans savoir ce qu'ils allaient dire était risqué.

Je n'avais pas refusée au début, ne comprenant quand même pas pourquoi c'était à moi particulièrement de m'en charger mais cela faisait partie de mon travail à part entière. Il m'avait juste expliqué qu'elle m'appréciait plus que les autres membres du groupe et qu'il fallait mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Le rendez-vous était fixé à 19h car elle avait apriori trop de travail et ne pouvait être libre avant. Cela aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Il s'était bien foutu de ma gueule. Quand hier midi il avait annoncé son rendez-vous du soir avec Clarke tout s'éclaircissait dans mon esprit. Personne n'y aurait cru mais c'était pourtant du Bellamy tout craché.

Il invitait Clarke, s'assurait que quoi qu'elle dise je ne serais pas libre, juste au cas où. Dans la foulée il m'imposait un rendez-vous avec Kaly pour surement glisser à un moment ou un autre que nous étions justement en « rendez-vous ». Il se cacherait bien de la nature de ce fameux « rendez-vous » auprès de Clarke. Il m'écartait doucement d'elle en me mettant faussement mais surement « en couple ».

Comme si j'avais été un danger à quoi que ce soit. Je l'avais cru pendant quelques jours après notre baiser mais Clarke m'avait très bien remis les idées en place. C'était une actrice, elle jouait bien voilà tout.

_En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi Lexa ? A ce qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour toi ?_

Dès le lendemain de notre « entente » sur le fait qu'il ne s'était rien passé, j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était le mieux à faire. Remballer mes sentiments et avancer, tout était clair.

L'entrée de Lincoln dans la pièce me sortit de mes pensées. Il venait se placer derrière sa compagne lui embrassant doucement le crâne pour la saluer. Il levait la tête sur moi :

\- « Outch ! Au vu de ta tête tu as dû passer une sacrée soirée. » rigola-t-il.

\- « Linc' ! » le réprimanda simplement Octavia.

Je me décidais à leur raconter ma soirée, préférant exorciser la chose tout de suite.

\- « Disons que comme je vous l'ai dit hier, ton frère m'a bien eu… » commençais-je.

« En arrivant devant leurs bureaux à 19h je me suis retrouvé devant une Kaly en civil prête à sortir. Elle m'expliqua vite fait que les locaux étaient fermés et qu'elle m'invitait dans un « diner » pour qu'on puisse faire le point tranquillement et qu'en plus… elle avait la dalle ! » continuais-je.

J'avais toute l'attention de mon auditoire et ils se contentaient juste de hocher la tête. Je reprenais une gorgée de café avant de continuer :

\- « Je me suis donc retrouvée dans un restaurant qui n'avait rien d'un « diner » avec une Kaly qui souhaitait parler de tout, sauf du discours du gala. Il m'a fallu jouer des pieds et des mains pour arriver à juste « travailler ». Mais si ça avait été aussi simple j'aurais pu rentrer directement après. »

\- « J'avoue pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré à ce moment-là ? » me coupait Lincoln.

\- « Mais laisse-la parler ! » lui dit Octavia qui avait l'air absorbé par mon récit. Je reprenais directement.

\- « Justement on a travaillé mais elle ne m'a présentée qu'une partie du discours. Aussi calculatrice que ton frère, sans vouloir t'offenser O' ! Elle avait bien prévu qu'on passe toute la soirée ensemble. De fil en aiguilles, le repas était terminé et toujours pas de discours complet ! Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de la suivre et je me suis retrouvée dans un bar. Elle me racontait sa vie en buvant et j'avoue en avoir profitée. Je lui ai fait enchaîner les bières et autres cocktails et j'ai fini par avoir accès au fameux bout de papier. Il était plus de 3h du matin quand j'ai réussi enfin à la faire sortir du bar. Elle était complètement ivre morte, j'ai dû la ramener chez elle. Là c'est une autre histoire… » racontai-je.

\- « Epargne nous les détails, tes histoires de culs ne nous intéressent pas Lexa. » lança gaiment Bellamy en rentrant de très bonne humeur dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde se tournait à présent vers lui, le regardant chantonner en prenant une tasse et se versant tranquillement du café.

\- « Justement il n'y a aucune histoire de culs, vu que je l'ai juste ramenée chez elle et que… » essayai-je de rajouter alors qu'il me coupait directement.

\- « Et qu'elle t'a mis un stop c'est ça ? » rigola-t-il en me fixant un air condescendant sur le visage.

Il commençait à me gonfler légèrement avec ces remarques. Octavia prit les devant :

\- « Elle l'a juste ramenée Bellamy, ne soit pas taquin comme ça. Et toi alors ? Ta soirée avec Clarke ça s'est passé comme tu le souhaitais ? »

\- « Oui c'était parfait mais l'heure tardive nous a obligés à contre cœur d'y mettre fin ! Nous avons passés une soirée fantastique. Cette fille est un trésor… » dit-il l'air rêveur.

Je serrais la mâchoire. J'aurais dû ne rien en avoir à faire mais c'était plus fort que moi.

\- « Et il s'est passé quoi après ? » lui dit Lincoln en lui donnant un léger coup de coude un sourire en coin.

\- « Oh ça… secret professionnel voyons. » répondit-il dans un clin d'œil.

_C'est à vomir…_

J'avalais rapidement la fin de mon café n'ayant aucune envie de rester là à écouter le récit de Bellamy. Je commençais à me lever pour me rendre dans la salle de bain quand celui-ci m'arrêta :

\- « Je sais que ta soirée ne s'est pas finit comme tu le souhaitais avec Kaly mais pour info, à 8h tapante nous décollons tous pour le site du gala. La journée va être chargée, soit prête. » me dit-il toujours un sourire hautain sur le visage.

\- « Oh mais elle a fini comme je le souhaitais, exactement comme la tienne Bellamy. » lui répondis-je dans un sourire.

\- « T'insinue quoi là ? » aboya-t-il.

\- « Je serais prête à 8h. A tout à l'heure tout le monde. » continuais-je en leur tournant déjà le dos, me rendant où je souhaitais. Il était tellement facile de lui tirer les vers du nez sans rien dire. Il se vendait tout seul.

Je prenais ma douche et me préparais rapidement. Je m'attachais les cheveux en queue de cheval, prête à en découdre avec cette longue journée en perspective.

Nous nous rendions tout les quatre sur le lieu du gala. Octavia était arrivée à louer le temps de deux jours une sorte de salle de spectacle gigantesque. Les équipes de montage des décors et des décorations étaient déjà présentes et s'affairaient à la tâche.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls et notre tension monta d'un coup d'un seul. Anya était là. La tête penchée sur des documents que lui tendait un homme. Nous nous rapprochions tous d'elle et notre arrivée lui fit lever la tête.

\- « Bonjour patronne ! » tenta Bellamy en lui tendant une main qu'elle ne regarda même pas.

\- « Tu es en vacances Bellamy ? » dit-elle simplement.

\- « Pardon ? » questionna-t-il perdu.

\- « Je répètes : Es-tu en vacances Bellamy ? »

\- « Euh… non je… » balbutia-il.

\- « Tu comptais peut-être que la journée s'organise toute seule alors ? » continua-t-elle sans aucune animosité dans la voix.

\- « Non… non, je souhaite tout superviser moi-même ! » répondit-il avec légèrement plus d'assurance.

\- « Ah bon ? Tu trouves que c'est une heure d'arrivée pour tout superviser ? Les monteurs de la salle sont là depuis plus d'une heure. Si je n'avais pas été là qui les auraient aiguillés ? » ajouta-t-elle cette fois-ci avec agressivité.

Il restait sans voix, sachant que ça ne servait à rien de lui répondre. Elle avait raison, nous aurions dû être les premiers présents. Je pestais intérieurement comment avions-nous pu être aussi peu professionnels sur ce coup ?

Elle nous toisait tous les uns après les autres.

\- « Vous attendez quoi là ? Mettez-vous au travail et rapidement. Bellamy, toi tu me suis. » ordonna-t-elle.

Il la suivait directement sans rechigner. Anya n'était pas tendre et il allait sûrement passer un mauvais moment.

Octavia, Lincoln et moi-même décidions de ne pas attendre plus, pas besoin de se faire réprimander à notre tour.

La matinée passa à une vitesse folle, il y avait des tas de choses à régler : du traiteur qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir fini à l'heure aux groupes de serveurs à qui ils manquaient des tenues à leurs tailles en passant par la réception des fleurs la mise en place des tables le réglage des lumières qui étaient trop agressives du matériel en panne et j'en passe.

Il était 14h, le gros des problèmes était réglé et nous grignotions des sandwichs à la va-vite, debouts, devant la liste des tâches que nous exposait Linc'. Il restait pas mal de détails et nous nous les répartissions quand Bellamy nous rejoignit.

\- « Vous en êtes où ? » sortit-il une pointe de stress dans la voix en attrapant un sandwich posé sur la table.

\- « On a réglés tous les plus gros problèmes ce matin comme tu as pu le voir. Maintenant nous allons nous concentrer sur les petits points noirs, nous aurons largement fini avant 18h. Je pense qu'on est pas mal, tout devrait rouler ! » dit Lincoln assez fier.

\- « Tu penses qu'on est pas mal ?! Tu crois qu'on te paye pour faire une supposition Linc' ? Je veux de la certitude ! Du concret ! » lâcha-t-il avec animosité.

\- « Wooh calme toi Bell' on travaille comme des fous là ! On t'a fait des rapports toute la matinée et tu vois très bien que tout avance et vite ! » s'énerva Octavia.

\- « Ce gala doit être parfait ! Tu comprends ça Octavia ? Parfait ! Je risque ma place sur ce coup ! Et soyez sûr que si je tombe, je ne tomberai pas tout seul ! » dit-il avec désobligeance.

\- « Tu es sérieux de nous lancer des menaces maintenant Bellamy ? » lançais-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« Tu crois réellement que nous travaillons pour toi ? On est fiers de ce qu'on fait, de notre travail. Et ce gala c'est autant le notre que le tiens. On fait tout pour qu'il soit parfait et il le sera. Alors maintenant tu remballe tes humeurs et tu nous laisses bosser correctement. Compris ? »

Son regard me foudroyait. Il allait me répondre quand Anya apparut, accompagnée de Kaly.

\- « Tout se passe bien ? » nous demanda-t-elle.

\- « Oui tout va bien. » répondit Bellamy en serrant les dents sans me lâcher du regard.

« Ils allaient justement retourner bosser. »

\- « Parfait alors. Je parlais justement avec Kaly et elle m'a fait part du fait qu'elle n'a pas de robe pour ce soir. Je vous laisse donc vous en charger. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, n'est-ce pas ? » nous questionna-elle.

\- « Bien sûr que non ! Lexa se fera un plaisir de s'en charger. » répondit-il en un sourire méprisant à mon encontre.

J'acquiesçais dans le même sourire que lui. Anya était déjà passée à autre chose et interrogeait Lincoln sur plusieurs points de détails.

\- « Occupe-toi bien de ta petite copine. » me railla tout bas Bellamy en me bousculant pour passer.

_Quel connard… ce n'est que partie remise._

Je n'avais clairement pas le temps et surtout le talent pour choisir une tenue mais ce qui était dit, se devait d'être fait. J'aurais pu demander à Octavia de s'en charger mais Bellamy ne m'aurait pas laissée faire.

La garde forestière me regardait, un grand sourire sur le visage, attendant que je me décide à m'occuper d'elle. Elle était en tenue de travail pantalon kaki et chemise légèrement plus claire, une cravate noire sur celle-ci les cheveux parfaitement tirés en chignon. Malgré la soirée de hier elle abordait une mine radieuse.

\- « Je suis prête à me faire déshabiller chef régisseuse. » me lança-t-elle.

\- « Habiller Kaly. Je suis là pour te trouver une robe et pour rien d'autre. » dis-je en lui faisant signe de me suivre. Elle ne nota pas ma remarque.

\- « Alors pas trop dur le réveil ce matin après notre soirée ? »

\- « J'ai eu un peu de mal si, vu l'heure à laquelle tu m'as obligée à me coucher. Mais avec tout l'alcool que tu as ingéré le tiens à dû être pire, non ? »

\- « Disons que je ne suis debout que depuis une heure mais je suis largement prête pour ce soir. Ne me manque plus qu'une ravissante robe pour te faire fondre. »

Cette fois-ci c'était à moi de ne pas noter sa remarque.

Nous arrivions dans un couloir de service qui était rempli de portiques de vêtements. Octavia dans le souci du détail avait prévue des tenues : des tonnes de tenues. Des rechanges pour les serveurs s'ils se tachaient, des robes pour les actrices pour la même raison mais aussi par malheur si un doublon arrivait. Et en excellente régisseuse, elle avait même prévu le cas de Kaly : une invitée qui n'avait rien à se mettre, ou arrivait avec quelque chose de banal pour un gala.

\- « Je te laisse choisir ce qui te plait. Je pense que tu as largement le choix et au vu de ta taille tu rentreras dans à peu-près tout. » lui dis-je en me redirigeant vers la sortie du couloir.

\- « Oh mais ça sera beaucoup plus simple si tu restes avec moi. Ça ira beaucoup plus vite et tu me donneras ton avis. »

\- « Mais tu es une grande fille, tu choisiras très bien toute seule et figure toi que j'ai du travail. » continuais-je en reprenant ma route.

\- « Sauf que si je suis là aussi tôt ce n'est pas juste pour une robe, tu te doutes bien. C'est pour quelque chose de bien plus important à tes yeux. » argumenta-t-elle plus fort pour que je l'entende bien.

Je me retournais, revenant sur mes pas.

\- « Et qu'est ce qui peut bien être aussi important pour que je perde mon temps ? » lui répondis-je en posant mes mains de chaque côté de mes anches.

\- « Il s'avère que mon boss à légèrement modifié notre discours et je pensais que tu souhaiterais le vérifier avant ce soir. Mais tant pis, si ça ne t'intéresse pas… » dit-elle faisant maintenant semblant de s'intéresser aux tenues sur les portiques. Je pesais rapidement le pour et le contre.

\- « Je t'accorde 20 minutes pas plus pour la tenue et après on analyse ce discours. » capitulais-je.

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise présente dans le bric-à-brac du couloir, me plongeant dans mon téléphone pour patienter. Après plusieurs minutes, elle choisit quelques tenues et commença à défaire sa chemise devant moi. Je lui faisais « non » du doigt, lui montrant par la même occasion une pièce masquée par un rideau.

\- « Ah ? Dommage pour toi… » me sourit-elle perversement en se dirigeant vers l'endroit que je lui désignais.

Elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une grande robe d'un vert pomme affreux. Le vêtement lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles et présentait un énorme décolleté qui n'en finissait plus. Je secouais directement la tête, un air de dégout sur le visage.

\- « Pourtant elle me met bien en valeur, tu devrais l'apprécier. » minauda-t-elle.

\- « On n'est pas là pour savoir ce que j'apprécie ou non mais pour te choisir une robe. Une avec de jolies couleurs et qui ne te fasse pas ressembler à une prostituée. Sauf bien sûr si c'est l'effet escompté. C'est l'effet escompté ? »

\- « Non. Je vais en passer une autre. » me répondit la blonde légèrement vexée de ma remarque.

La suivante ne me plut pas plus que la première. Trop courte cette fois-ci mais aussi trop petite en taille. Je me ravisais de cette remarque, ne voulant pas non plus la braquer.

Elle sortait avec la troisième, un grand sourire sur le visage, en ayant même détaché ses cheveux.

\- « C'est celle-là c'est la bonne ! » clama-t-elle.

\- « Oh non, je ne crois pas ! » dis-je en secouant la tête pour donner du poids à mes paroles.

\- « Et pourquoi ? » me questionna-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

\- « Parce que c'est la copie de secours de la robe que portera Clarke ce soir et tu ne peux pas porter la même. » dis-je simplement.

\- « Qu'elle change ! Elle me met sûrement plus en valeur qu'elle, je suis plus grande et j'ai plus… d'attributs, tu ne trouves pas ? Vous lui trouverez une autre robe d'ici là. » insista Kaly.

\- « Je ne suis pas là pour juger et c'est encore moins moi qui choisis. Si tu veux porter réclamation pour cette robe je te laisse directement t'entretenir avec Octavia. Je te rappelle juste que Clarke est l'actrice principale du film. » répondis-je calmement.

\- « Pff… tu verras bien ce soir ce que je te dis, elle ne lui ira pas. Mais tant pis je change. »

\- « Tâches de ne pas prendre d'autres tenues destinées au casting du film, ça ne passera pas plus que la robe de Clarke… » rigolais-je.

Kaly revint, toujours les cheveux détachés, avec une élégante robe noire qui lui allait parfaitement. Je devais reconnaitre qu'elle était jolie, le choix devait s'arrêter là. L'heure tournait et j'avais plus important à faire qu'un défilé de mode.

\- « Parfait. Elle te va très bien. » dis-je en ponctuant ma phrase d'un hochement de tête.

\- « Je te plait c'est vrai ? » gloussa-t-elle.

\- « La robe me plait oui. » rectifiais-je.

\- « Tu auras tout le loisir de me voir dedans pendant le gala et qui sait… peut-être de me l'enlever ce soir… »

\- « Pourquoi tu comptes finir ivre morte comme hier soir, incapable de te défaire de ta propre robe ? » rallais-je.

« Je te prierais d'y faire attention, ce sont des vêtements de prêts et ils valent assez chers. » rajoutais-je.

\- « Tu es de la vieille école toi, n'est-ce pas ? » ne se démonta pas Kaly.

\- « Que veux-tu dire ? »

\- « La drague tout ça, je ne t'aurais pas facilement, hein ? C'est justement ce qu'il te plaît avec Clarke, qu'elle ne te saute pas dessus, qu'elle prenne son temps pour te connaitre. Mais j'ai compris et je sais être patiente. Je pensais juste que comme vous ne restiez pas longtemps dans la région tu souhaiterais… accélérer les choses. »

\- « Tu divagues complètement… mais bon je vais te laisser dans ton délire. » lui dis-je en me levant.

« Je te laisse te changer et me rejoindre dans la salle par laquelle tu es arrivée. » continuais-je en franchissant la porte qui menait à la grande salle.

Cette fille était décidément un sacré phénomène, j'aurais du mal à m'en dépêtrer.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle me rejoigne à une table de fortune que nous avions installés pour les opérations de la journée. Je lui tendais une chaise, m'en saisissant directement d'une autre pour m'asseoir.

\- « Je t'écoute. Qu'est ce que ton patron a changé au discours de ce soir. » lançais-je.

\- « Merci de m'avoir aidé pour la robe. » me dit-elle alors que je me penchais sur les papiers qu'elle posait devant moi.

Je sentis d'un coup sa main me remettre une mèche folle derrière mon oreille. Je levais la tête surprise.

\- « Lexa tu prendras du bon temps plus tard. » soupirais Bellamy en venant vers nous.

\- « C'est ma faute. » se targua Kaly avant que je puisse répondre.

« Je me suis perdue. Le temps passe vite en bonne compagnie. »

\- « Pourtant il va falloir que tu la laisses reprendre si elle t'a trouvée une robe à ton gout. Tu pourras passer du temps avec elle ce soir. » lui sourit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Je parcourais les documents du discours en même temps que je les laissais raconter leurs niaiseries. Je les relus encore et encore mais je ne trouvais pas de différence par rapport à celui de hier.

\- « Je ne comprends pas Kaly, rien n'est différent du discours que tu m'as présenté hier. » annonçais-je.

\- « Fais voir. » dit-elle en me les prenant des mains.

« Ah oui c'est le même discours. Autant pour moi. Je me suis trompée ma belle. Je vous laisse alors. On se voit ce soir. » nous dit-elle en nous saluant pour partir.

Décidément je me faisais beaucoup avoir ces derniers jours et cela avait le don de m'irriter copieusement. Je pus néanmoins me reconcentrer sur le reste de mes tâches et après cette pause obligatoire l'après-midi fila aussi vite que la matinée.

_18h._

Les préparatifs étaient finis dans leurs entièretés et nous nous tenions près. Chacun avait un rôle défini et s'occupait de plusieurs personnes. On effectuait un briefing avant l'arrivée des convives.

Lincoln avec son équipe supervisait l'entrée du gala. Seul des journalistes triés sur le volet étaient autorisés à être présent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le reste attendant dehors pour photographier les arrivées des célébrités. Il était garant des flux de personnes la vérification des cartons d'invitations les dépôts aux vestiaires ainsi que les demandes spécifiques envers la société de sécurité si besoin. Il avait opté pour un costard cravate qui me fit sourire : Costard noir, chemise blanche et cravate rouge. Avec ses airs de gros costaux et son crâne rasé, il ne lui manquait qu'un code barre dans la nuque pour être le sosie parfait d'un certain tueur à gage.

\- « Quoi ?! » me dit-il tout sourire, comprenant que j'avais devinée alors que je secouais la tête en lui soulevant légèrement sa cravate.

J'occupais le poste de chef de salle. Tous les serveurs seraient à mon commandement ce soir. S'assurer qu'aucune coupe ne soit vide était le mot d'ordre de la soirée. Pour l'occasion je portais quasiment la même tenue que les serveurs : pantalon noir, chemise cintré blanche et un gilet sans manche noir. A la différence que le mien était bordeaux pour leurs permettre de savoir à qui se référer et également aider mes collègues à me retrouver facilement parmi la foule. Ce soir rien n'était laissé au hasard, même nos coiffures, j'arborais un chignon moderne que je trouvais magnifique.

Cette tenue m'arrangeait beaucoup, je préférais être à l'aise pour travailler, les robes n'étant pas mon fort.

Octavia avait un rôle décisif. Les moindres grains de sable qui pouvaient s'immiscer dans les rouages du gala de ce soir étaient de son ressort. Les tenues qui attendaient en arrière-salle faisaient parties du mécanisme. Elle était aussi là pour donner les feux verts : lancement du traiteur pour nous permettre de servir capter l'attention de tous lors du lancement des discours et j'en passe. Par-dessus tout elle avait une tâche que je détestais lors de ces soirées : passer de personne en personne pour s'assurer que tout ce beau monde ne s'ennuyait pas.

Bellamy nous avait annoncé qu'à la suite de son entretient avec Anya, elle le souhaitait simplement à ses côtés ce soir. Elle lui avait demandé s'il avait confiance ou non en ses équipes et en son rôle de supérieur. Il lui avait répondu que : oui il nous faisait confiance. Pour preuve de celle-ci, il avait jusqu'à l'arrivée des invités pour finir le contrôle de la soirée. Ensuite il n'avait plus le droit de s'immiscer dans notre organisation une fois les convives présents.

Pour une fois qu'il pouvait sciemment ne rien faire, il n'était pas serein. Ne rien contrôler, le terrifiait. Le briefing trainait en longueur, il ne cessait de nous rabâcher la même chose.

Anya mit fin à celui-ci en arrivant vers nous. Elle arborait une magnifique robe de soirée argenté, complètement ouverte sur une jambe.

\- « Alors, fin prêts pour ce soir messieurs dames ? »

\- « Je pense que oui, ils sont prêts » répondit Bellamy en inspirant profondément.

\- « Tu penses juste ? Tu n'en es pas sûr ? »

\- « Si, bien sûr que si ! Ils sont parés à toutes éventualités. » renchérit-il.

\- « Alors je pense que nous pouvons les laisser. Les premiers invités ne vont pas tarder et ils doivent sûrement avoir mieux à faire que rester ici. » dit-elle en passant son bras sous celui du jeune homme pour l'amener loin de nous.

_C'est parti les choses sérieuses vont commencer ! C'est l'heure de faire ta commandante Lexa !_

* * *

\- « Clarke dépêche-toi, le chauffeur nous attend devant la porte ! » cria Raven.

\- « Oui oui j'arrive ! » répondais-je.

Je prenais sur mon lit le sac qui était assorti à ma tenue, m'assurant que je n'oubliais rien : téléphone, rouge à lèvre et miroir de poche. Je descendais les escaliers aussi vite que me le permettait mes talons.

Raven m'attendait à la porte, me tendant mon manteau.

\- « Tu es ravissante ma poule mais il faut qu'on décolle, je te rappelle que tu es assez attendue là-bas ! The first rôle ! » ne me rassura pas la latina.

\- « Merci de me déstresser Raven, tu sais vraiment trouver les mots qui rassurent. » répondais-je en enfilant mon manteau et me dirigeant par la même occasion vers la voiture qui nous attendait dehors.

Un homme en costard nous ouvrit la porte de celle-ci en nous saluant. Finn était déjà à l'intérieur, relevant à peine la tête à notre entrée.

\- « Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt sérieux ! » maugréât-il.

Il portait un costume très simple mais élégant surmonté d'un nœud papillon.

\- « On est les stars ce soir, elle veut être parfaite c'est normal. » lui répondit Raven.

Finn ne pris pas la peine de répondre. La voiture ne roulait pas depuis cinq minutes que mon adorable collègue se tourna vers moi :

\- « Tu penses que tu vas arriver à rester focus ce soir et ne pas y penser ? » me sourit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

\- « Ne pas penser à quoi ? » demandais-je sans comprendre.

\- « A Bellamy voyons ! » fit-elle déconcertée par ma réponse.

\- « Elle m'a gonflée toute la journée avec lui, alors tu as intérêt à te l'être tapée pour tout ce que j'ai subi aujourd'hui. » grogna Finn.

Il était vrai que je ne les avais pas vu aujourd'hui. Ils avaient passés une partie de la journée à une radio locale, pour parler de la part écologique du film, suite à la polémique qu'engendrait le tournage. Ne m'ayant pas vue de la journée, elle ne savait pas un iota de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer lors de mon rendez-vous avec Bellamy. Je me doutais donc que Finn avait joué le rôle du souffre-douleur.

_Ça lui a fait les pieds tiens…_

\- « Bravo Raven tu as tenu exactement quatre minutes sans me parler de lui. C'est un record dit donc. » ironisais-je.

\- « A chacun sa manière de décompresser ! » clama-t-elle.

\- « Toi stressée ?! » la charia-il.

« Ça serait bien une première tiens ! »

\- « Je suis désolé de te décevoir, il ne s'est strictement rien passé entre lui et moi. »

\- « Rien de rien ? Même pas un baiser d'aurevoir ? » insista-t-elle.

\- « Non rien. J'ai passé une soirée sympathique mais c'est tout et c'est exactement ce que je souhaitais. » exposais-je.

Raven était déçue de mon explication et aurait voulu en savoir plus mais Finn avait engagé la conversation. Il abordait un autre sujet et je m'engouffrais dedans pour ne pas laisser de portes ouvertes à la demoiselle.

Il était hors de question que je m'étale maintenant devant Finn et le parfait inconnu qui nous servait de chauffeur sur ma soirée avec Bellamy. Par-dessus tout je n'en avais aucune envie et puis je n'avais pas menti : Il ne s'était rien passé.

Bellamy avait été agréable, une partie de la soirée seulement, m'amenant dans un restaurant typique de la région.

Nous avions discuté de tout et de rien mais surtout beaucoup de lui et de sa carrière. J'avais remarqué qu'il aimait bien se mettre en avant. J'étais arrivée à faire dériver les discussions sur des thèmes plus généraux mais il finissait toujours par revenir à lui. Alors nous avions finis par parler du film et du gala. Même là tout tournait pas mal autour de lui.

Sans raison aucune, il s'était mis à se vanter que dans le malheur de la fuite du tournage, grâce à lui : un couple s'était formé. Me parlant de Kaly et Lexa, dont il espérait que la soirée soit aussi bonne que la nôtre. Je m'étais mise à penser que si leur soirée ressemblait à la notre Lexa devait grave s'emmerder.

Lexa… J'avais tout fait pour me la sortir de la tête et c'était lui qui la remettait sur le tapis. Je m'étais promis de me faire violence pendant cette soirée mais je n'étais pas comme ça. Je ne voulais pas tomber dans les bras de Bellamy… non c'était plus viscéral, je ne pouvais pas. Par-dessus tout, la soirée m'avait permis de le connaitre plus et c'était une évidence : rien ne m'attirait en lui.

Au terme de celle-ci, il m'avait raccompagné au chalet mais ne me lâchait plus. Autant il était resté adorable pendant le restaurant, même si tous les suffixes dragueurs dont il m'affublait avaient été pompeux, autant à ce moment-là il me gonflait. Insistant lourdement pour venir boire un dernier verre.

La « Princesse » avait eu le plus grand mal à se débarrasser de lui et il avait fallu que je tourne exagérément la tête lors de nos aurevoirs pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'embrasser.

La voiture se garait devant le bâtiment. Des spots éclairaient l'entrée et un tapis rouge courait jusqu'à nous. Des barrières sur les côtés de celui-ci retenaient les photographes.

Les flashs m'aveuglaient lors de ma sortie de la voiture. Nos noms étaient criés de toutes parts. Nous remontions vers l'entrée, Raven et moi-même chacune au bras de Finn.

Après avoir déposés nos manteaux, nous passions une arche nous menant à la salle de réception. Elle était immense.

Dès notre entrée, je fus accueillie par Bellamy et une dame que je soupçonnais être sa patronne.

\- « Clarke tu es ravissante ! » s'exclama-t-il en prenant ma main pour y déposer un baiser.

\- « Merci, toi aussi. » dis-je simplement.

\- « Enchantée Mademoiselle Griffin, vous êtes ravissante en effet et le mot est faible. » me salua celle présente au bras du grand brun.

« Je suis Anya Wax, la supérieure de Monsieur Blake. »

\- « Enchantée également. » dis-je en serrant la main qu'elle me tendait.

\- « Bellamy ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre encontre et c'est pourtant rare qu'il parle d'autres choses que de lui. » plaisanta-t-elle.

\- « Ah bon vraiment cela arrive ? » continuais-je.

\- « Et vous avez de l'humour en plus ! »

Le jeune homme rigolait nerveusement.

\- « Je vous prie de m'excuser le maire vient d'arriver. » s'excusa-elle.

« Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée Mademoiselle Griffin et je vous laisse au bras de mon assistant pour qu'il s'en assure. » me prévenu-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un petit homme assez corpulent dont les boutons de la chemise menaçaient d'éclater à tout moment.

_Une autre soirée avec Bellamy… fantastique._

Celui-ci me proposa son bras que je ne refusais pas poliment. Il m'amena vers le bar, me commanda une coupe de champagne sans mon avis et me la tendit.

J'haïssais le champagne mais c'était la boisson de ce genre de réjouissance. Il me fit ensuite passer de groupe en groupe, me présentant à tout le monde. La fête allait bon train quand une voix assez forte nous somma respectueusement de nous rendre vers la scène au centre.

Bellamy m'amena jusqu'à celle-ci et m'annonça qu'il devait m'abandonner car il ne tarderait pas à être présent sur l'estrade.

Octavia faisait en même temps son apparition dans une magnifique robe rouge, approchant du micro au centre de la scène. Après avoir remerciée tous les convives pour leurs présences ce soir, elle annonçait maintenant le passage de nombreuses personnalités pour mieux nous parler de la raison de ce gala. Bellamy la succéda pendant plusieurs minutes et il fut rejoint par Kaly.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était vraiment magnifique : Grande fine une chevelure blonde qui lui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle arborait une robe noire cintrée qui mettait ses formes en valeur, une très large ceinture décorative rouge faisant le tour de sa taille.

_Comme un cadeau qui attend d'être déballé…_

Elle énonçait son discours aux côtés de Bellamy depuis quelques secondes qu'une voix familière apparut dans mon dos. Elle parlait doucement pour ne pas gêner le discours en cours.

\- « Ils vont bien ensemble non ? »

Je me tournais légèrement arborant un large sourire que je ne pouvais retenir pour apercevoir Lexa deux coupes de champagne à la main. Je lui répondais aussi bas qu'elle.

\- « Merveilleusement bien tu veux dire. Ils vont faire sensation dans la presse à scandale ! »

\- « Je cite : Rebondissement sur le tournage d'un film. La garde forestière et l'homme à tout faire ! » commença Lexa, alors que je continuais.

\- « Rien ne les prédestinaient à finir ensemble. Comment a-t-il fait pour lui faire changer d'orientation sexuelle… »

\- « Vous saurez tout dans notre double page couleurs sur cette magnifique histoire d'amour improbable ! » finit-elle alors que nous pouffions un peu trop fort de rire comme deux adolescentes.

Une dame se retourna vers nous pour nous signifier silencieusement son mécontentement. Je me pinçais les lèvres lui témoignant d'un geste d'excuse de la main. Lexa souriait toujours de notre raillerie et me tendit la coupe de champagne en même temps que la dame se retournait. Je fis la moue :

\- « Je n'aime pas le champagne. »

\- « Je sais. » commença-t-elle alors que je levais un sourcil de manière interrogative.

\- « Les garçons de salle n'ont cessés de me le répéter ce soir. Ils étaient tous dépités de ne pas pouvoir remplir la coupe de la star vedette et donc de ne pouvoir t'approcher sans une raison valable. » rajoutais-elle, me tendant toujours la coupe.

Voyant toujours mon incompréhension, elle leva un peu plus le verre pour que je m'en saisisse. Je le prenais, le portant à mes lèvres dans le même temps : de la bière.

\- « Non ?! Tu t'en es souvenue ! » m'ébahissais-je.

\- « Bien sûr ! Voyons Clarke, c'est mon métier ! » me dit-elle en un clin d'œil.

Je ne dû pas bien cacher la déception de sa réponse car elle enchaîna directement :

\- « Et puis comment aurais-je pu oublier cette soirée… »

Une vague de chaleur me monta directement aux joues.

\- « Cette robe te va magnifiquement bien au passage. Tu es éblouissante. » ajouta-t-elle.

Depuis que j'étais arrivée, je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois ou on m'avait dit que j'étais ravissante ce soir. Pourtant de sa part à elle, cela n'avait pas le même effet et j'éprouvais du mal à cacher mes rougissements.

Je m'attardais à détailler la brune. Elle arborait une tenue très masculine et pourtant, elle dégageait une classe extraordinaire. Je la trouvais vraiment belle.

\- « Merci… tu n'es pas mal non plus. J'aime beaucoup ! Une vraie chef. »

\- « Les uniformes me vont bien c'est vrai ! J'aurais dû être flic ! » ironisa-t-elle.

\- « Rien ne t'empêche de te reconvertir ! Je suis sûre qu'une certaine personne serait ravie de ce changement. » dis-je en levant légèrement ma coupe vers la scène.

\- « Mon dieu ne me parle pas d'elle. » grimaça-t-elle.

\- « Votre rendez-vous ne s'est pas bien passé ? » risquais-je.

\- « Rendez-vous !? Un guet-apens plutôt. » ricana-elle en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

« Bellamy me l'a refourguée pour soi-disant : un rendez-vous professionnel et je me suis retrouvé par je ne sais quel sortilège au restaurant avec elle. »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire face à la mine de dégout qu'elle affichait.

\- « Oh mais tu peux rigoler parce que ce n'est pas fini ! Après tout ça, il a fallu que je la ramène chez elle car elle était ivre morte ! Je ne te raconte pas la galère pour me débarrasser de ce boulet. » finissait-elle en avalant sa coupe d'une traite.

J'essayais de ne pas rire, sans grand succès, alors qu'elle me regardait l'air de me dire : va s'y, va s'y, fou toi de ma gueule ! Je sentais en moi un grand soulagement que je ne pouvais ignorer.

Son sourire complice s'effaça brièvement alors qu'elle fixait la scène :

\- « C'est sûr que tu n'as pas dû passer la même soirée avec lui. »

_Tu es jalouse ou je rêve ?!_

Je la regardais, amusée, avant de lui répondre :

\- « Non c'est vrai, je n'ai pas passée la même soirée mais elle n'était pas mieux. Je peux te dire que je connais toute sa vie. » me moquais-je alors qu'elle retournait son regard vers moi.

« Il n'a parlé que de lui toute la soirée. »

\- « Du grand Bellamy ! » ajouta-t-elle son sourire revenant doucement à ses lèvres.

« Mais je gagne sur ce coup-là. »

\- « Tu gagnes ? » questionnais-je l'air perplexe.

\- « Oui ta soirée était juste barbante. La mienne fut compliquée… pour y mettre un terme ! » continua-t-elle clairement en train de me chercher.

\- « Oh parce que toi tu as dû refuser une bonne quinzaine de fois « le dernier verre » peut-être ? » lui dis-je un air de défi.

\- « Nooon ? Il n'a pas osé ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- « Hé bien si ! Pas toi ? » renchéris-je taquine.

\- « Disons qu'elle n'arrivait déjà pas à mettre sa clef dans la serrure donc… Non je n'ai pas eu ce privilège. »

J'allais clamer mon triomphe quand elle porta sa main à son oreille en se concentrant.

\- « Je dois te laisser, Octavia m'annonce la fin d'une partie des discours, c'est à moi. » m'annonça-t-elle.

Les applaudissements montaient au même moment alors que Bellamy et Kaly quittaient la scène. Je me prêtais à ceux-ci alors que Lexa commençait à partir.

\- « J'ai gagné du coup ! » dis-je en haussant le ton pour couvrir le bruit des acclamations.

Elle se retournait un large sourire sur le visage s'éloignant de plus en plus de sorte que je ne puisse répondre par la suite :

\- « A voir Princesse ! »

_Non mais je rêve elle ose me provoquer !_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en la regardant s'éloigner. Lexa avait passé une mauvaise soirée, au moins autant que la mienne et mon seul sentiment était de me réjouir.

Il ne s'était rien passé entre elle et Kaly.

Je portais mon verre à mes lèvres, redécouvrant qu'il s'agissait de bière et je souriais, encore.

_Cette soirée me plaît bien finalement…_

* * *

La semaine prochaine : _**Chapitre 11 : Gala et petits fours, suite.**_

Encore merci beaucoup, beaucoup à tous pour vos supers reviews ! J'adore !

Comme chaque semaine, je réponds à vos reviews dans l'ordre de parution pour que les guests puissent retrouver, je l'espère, les réponses qui leurs sont dues.

**Skippy1701** : Merci beaucoup mouahahahahahah ! Mais je trouve quand même Kaly plus sympa que Bellamy ! Au moins elle ne cache pas ses intentions.

**Edas44 **: Oublions tout, parce que des fois c'est plus facile de faire comme si de rien n'était non ? ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas et j'espère que tu as apprécié le début du gala !

**DroDroV **: Hey ! J'adore tes déductions et tes interprétations parce qu'elles sont vachement vraies ! Je n'avais jamais stipulée que le rendez-vous de Lexa avec Kaly était purement professionnel ! Pour le coup j'avoue que Raven est nulle en déduction et intrusive en plus x) Pour les synopsis merci beaucoup d'avoir donné ton avis ! Il s'avère que si j'ai fini d'écrire ma fic depuis le moment où j'ai publié le premier chapitre. Je ne fais que des petits rajouts pour étoffer mes chapitres ;) Vivement la prochaine review =D

**Rosiie09 **: Mouahahahah ! Mais non pas Bellamy et Clarke et Lexa et Kaly ! Enfin… peut-être… Ton cerveau n'a pas fini de faire des error 404 ! Heureusement que Clarke n'a pas fait de bourde au tournage parce que là elle n'aurait pas pu se défendre ! Puis devant tout le monde en plus \o/ Raté pour les rendez-vous respectifs ! Mais j'avoue y avoir pensé ! J'espère que la première partie du gala t'a plu =)

**Guest for ever **: Bonjour ! Héééé oui tu avais bien deviné et je te l'accorde c'est désolant comme réaction autant de Clarke que de Lexa qui lui répond que ça ne représente rien ce baiser ! Pour ta question tu as eu quelques ressentits de Lexa mais ils étaient moins poussés que ceux de Clarke j'avoue. Pour l'instant tes suppositions sur le gala sont fausses au vu de la première partie mais… il reste une deuxième partie ! Changement d'avis ou tu gardes tes positions sur ce qu'il va se dérouler pendant cette soirée ? Merci pour ta réponse à ma question sur les synopsis et j'aime bien ton argument alors pas de synopsis ! Vivement la review =)

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la première partie du gala t'aura plu aussi ! MON DIEU ! UNE PREMIERE PERSONNE QUI NE DETESTE PAS BELLAMY ! Je note ça sur le calendrier tiens ;) Je pense que Clarke à gérée la soirée avec lui et que de toute façon elle n'a pas dû en placer souvent une, vu ce qu'elle en dit ! Si tu repostes une review, un p'tit pseudo pour que je te reconnaisse serait super =)

**Jenn **: Mdr je suis désolée pour ton petit cœur tout mou ! Peut-être que cette première partie de gala à aidée à ramasser les miettes xD ça ne va pas trop vite mais c'est rageant qu'elles se voilent la face ! Alors ce ressentit sur le début du gala ? A la prochaine =D

**Morgane **: Hey ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton « faut qu'elle attaque là » ! J'avoue ! Elle attend quoi !? Après Clarke vient de lui mettre un gros stop alors boooonnnnn… Hâte de lire tes impressions !

**Lily1706 :** Hey ! Hé oui Clarke un peu de mal mais comme Bellamy ne reste pas exemplaire devant elle, elle commence à bien cerner le jeune homme ! Comme tu as pu le voir, la première partie du gala c'était une POV Lexa et Clarke, ce sera idem pour la deuxième partie ! Raven n'est pas très douée en effet mais comme tu dis, peut-être que si elle comprenait, elle pourrait aider Clarke… qui sait ;) Merci pour tes reviews !

**McFly76 **: Je crois avoir compris pour Bellamy, je ne parlerai plus de lui ! Mais la fic si mouahahahahah ! Pour le coup je suis d'accord, Clarke a des réflexions de panique pas très logique et elle ferait mieux de parler avec sa mamie ! Mais peut-être que d'autres personnes lui feront comprendre ou qu'elle va comprendre toute seul… qui sait ;)


	11. Gala et petits fours, suite

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi donc c'est parti mon kiki, je publie ! (Trop de rimes non assumées dans une seule phrase.)

Je ne le répèterai jamais assez mais vraiment merci, merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui prennent de leurs temps dans une review ! Franchement ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !

Toujours un grand merci à Lowax de prendre de son temps pour les corrections et ses remarques qui m'aident beaucoup.

On reprend sur une POV Lexa et on finira avec une POV Clarke !

Le gala se déroule parfaitement bien et les poids présents sur les cœurs sont partis en une simple conversation mais la soirée est loin d'être terminée…

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Gala et petits fours, suite.**

Tout se déroulait parfaitement bien. Le gala avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roues, les bouteilles de champagnes se vidant les unes après les autres.

Je dirigeais mes équipes d'une main de fer. Il fallait avouer que j'aimais que tout se déroule parfaitement. Commander plus de trente personnes en même temps ne pouvait s'effectuer sans une certaine rigueur. J'imposais le respect à mes équipes, sans pour autant les dévaloriser.

Une grande partie de la soirée s'était déjà déroulée quand les discours avaient commencé.

J'en avais profitée pour approcher Clarke qui n'était plus au bras de Bellamy et la surprendre avec un verre de bière. Je devais le reconnaitre, en quelques minutes de conversation avec elle, je me sentais légère. J'avais compris le matin même qu'il ne s'était rien passé la veille avec Bellamy mais apprendre de sa bouche qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée qu'il le disait me réjouissais.

Un appel d'Octavia à la fin du premier passage des discours m'obligea à la laisser. Je me faufilais entre les convives, me rendant au bar pour la suite des évènements.

Quelques personnes y commandaient pendant que deux de mes serveurs discutaient gaiement derrière celui-ci, l'un d'eux ayant sa chemise qui sortait de son pantalon.

\- « Rebraillez-vous tout de suite, s'il vous plait. » dis-je d'un ton sec en arrivant.

Les deux compères se crispèrent à mon arrivée. L'intéressé commençait à remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon aux yeux de tous, un sourire béat sur le visage.

\- « Mais ma parole vous êtes saoul ! » m'ébahissais-je.

« Sortez de ce bar tout de suite. » continuais-je sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre quoi que ce soit.

Une serveuse avec un plateau de coupes vides revenait vers nous au même moment, le posant sur le comptoir.

\- « Vous, prenez sa place directement. » lui adressais-je.

\- « Bien madame. » répondit-elle simplement.

\- « Vous, vous allez vous changer et vous rentrez chez vous. Le service est fini pour vous. » dis-je durement à l'attention du barman alcoolisé.

Le jeune homme ivre passa le comptoir, il commençait à se diriger vers les coulisses d'un pas hésitant lorsqu'il revint vers moi. Il me pointa du doigt, tanguant doucement.

\- « Je vous conseille de ne pas ouvrir la bouche. » le sommais-je.

\- « Ecoute-moi bien, toi ! La ! T'sais pas qui j'suis ! » bafouilla-t-il son doigt toujours en l'air.

Je m'approchais calmement de lui.

\- « Ah bon ? Et qui es-tu ? » dis-je insensiblement.

\- « Le fils d'maire ! T'fais moins la maligne là hein ! » gloussa-t-il.

\- « C'est pire. » commençais-je devant sa stupeur au fait que je ne sourcille pas à ses propos.

« Tu n'es donc aucunement là pour tes talents de serveur mais parce que papa t'as imposé à nous. Et en plus, au lieu de te faire petit, tu te bourre la gueule devant lui, devant des gens qu'il essaie d'impressionner et pire encore devant une myriade de journalistes qui n'attendent que le scoop de la soirée. »

Il perdit son sourire béat d'une traite, la bouche entrouverte lui donnant un air d'intelligence sans égal, son doigt toujours en l'air.

\- « Du coup, tu pars tout seul aux vestiaires ou je fais appeler la sécurité pour qu'on t'escorte ? Remarque ça donnera certainement beaucoup plus de matière aux photographes. » dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il ne tanguait plus. Sa bouche se ferma d'un coup et il se redressa comme pour regagner un peu dignité. L'instant d'après il avait disparu derrière une porte estampillée « Personnel uniquement ».

\- « Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. »

Je me retournais pour savoir qui se permettait une remarque. Anya se tenait là, assise au bar, un verre de martini devant elle.

Je restais de marbre. Comment ne l'avais-je pas vu en arrivant ?

\- « Détendez-vous Lexa, c'était un compliment. » ajouta-t-elle voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

D'un geste, elle demanda à la barmaid un autre verre.

\- « Bellamy est avare de compliments à votre sujet. Je commençais à me demander ce que vous faisiez parmi nous. » commença-t-elle sans me regarder.

« Mais cette semaine sur le terrain m'a permis de voir que vous avez largement votre place dans mes équipes. Vous le confirmez encore maintenant. »

Elle se leva, avalant son verre d'une traite et se tourna vers moi.

\- « Lorsque ce tournage sera fini, j'espère bien vous revoir chez Arkadia. » me dit-elle en prenant son sac.

\- « Comptez sur moi. » lui assurais-je.

Elle me fit un sourire de convenance, se dirigeant vers le flot de personne, jusqu'à disparaitre de ma vue.

_Cette soirée me plait définitivement bien !_

Plus-tard, le discours soporifique du maire avait fait baisser l'ambiance de la soirée et Octavia était dans tous ses états.

_Tel père, tel fils tiens.._.

Je prenais les devants et lui proposait de reprendre une tournée de champagne en même temps qu'une improvisation sur scène. Faire monter Clarke, Raven et Finn pour qu'ils remercient tout le monde et répondent à quelques questions, bien sûr choisies par Octavia, des journalistes présents en salle.

L'idée lui avait plût et elle suivait son court alors que je décidais d'aider mes subordonnés en servant en même temps qu'eux.

Je déambulais entre les gens, une bouteille de champagne dans la main. J'étais en train de servir une dame lorsque sans le vouloir j'entendais des brides de la conversation de deux hommes derrière moi.

\- « Regarde-la, ça se voit ! » disait le premier.

\- « Tu trouves ? » répondait le second sans grande conviction.

\- « Bien sûr ! Elle a une tête de cochonne. » continuait l'autre.

Je commençais à me diriger vers d'autres personnes sans prêter attention au reste de leurs conversation lubrique lorsque la voix du deuxième m'appelait :

\- « S'il vous plait ! » me dit-il en me tendant sa coupe.

Je le servais silencieusement.

\- « Si je te le dis. » renchaina son collègue.

\- « C'est Kaly qui me l'assure ! Je te rappelle qu'elle passe le plus clair de son temps là-bas. »

\- « Ouais la chance qu'elle a ! » rigola celui que je servais.

\- « Carrément ! Si je pouvais être à sa place, je ne me priverais pas pour me la faire cette meuf. Il parait qu'elle se tape le mec avec qui était Kaly sur scène tout à l'heure. »

Tout d'un coup, je comprenais que c'était de Clarke dont ils parlaient irrespectueusement. La colère me monta directement mais je resserrais ma prise sur la bouteille pour me faire violence.

_Tu ne dois surtout pas t'en mêler Lexa… ne fait pas de vague._

Je tendais la coupe pleine serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas insulter les deux hommes. L'intéressé s'en saisissait et avant que je puisse partir l'autre me montrait la sienne :

\- « Hé part pas ! La mienne aussi est vide. »

« Tout ça pour dire mon gars que ça se voit ! Elle a une bonne tête à ça. Toutes les comédiennes sont des filles faciles et elle, si tu veux mon avis, elle doit bien suc… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que mon poing s'écrasait dans son nez. Il reculait d'un bon mètre en portant directement ses mains à son visage. Le sang coulait entre ses doigts.

\- « Non mais ça va pas ! » hurla-t-il à mon encontre.

Un silence de mort s'abattit. Une partie de l'assemblée proche s'était retournée vers nous et sur scène tout le monde regardait dans notre direction.

\- « Mais c'est qu'elle m'a éclatée le nez cette conne ! » commença le jeune homme alors que Lincoln apparaissait essoufflé dans son dos. Il le saisit par les épaules, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'enchaîner, l'amenant à l'écart.

Je me tournais vers la scène ou je sais qu'avec la distance personne ne l'avait vraiment entendu.

\- « Il a glissé, rien de grave ! » clamais-je.

Octavia attrapa un micro et essaya de recapter l'attention de tous :

\- « Il y avait une autre question pour nos acteurs de la part du journal indépendant de la région si je me rappelle bien ! »

Laborieusement tout le monde reprenait sa place face à la scène et j'en profitais pour regagner le bar. Je posais la bouteille sur le comptoir et ouvrait par la même occasion ma main droite avec laquelle j'avais frappé le jeune homme. Le sang se mit à couler sur le bar.

_Raah sérieusement… _

Sur le moment je n'avais pas réfléchie et je l'avais cognée, son verre toujours présent dans ma main. La coupe n'avait par miracle pas éclatée mais le pied s'était sectionné en deux en plein milieu, m'ouvrant copieusement la main.

Je jetais les bouts de verre dans une poubelle et me dirigeait dans les coulisses vers une petite salle d'eau, enlevant par la même occasion mon oreillette. Bientôt Lincoln me rejoignait refermant la porte dernière lui :

\- « Mon dieu Lexa qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Il s'est passé quoi ? »

\- « Rien. » répondais-je simplement ne voulant pas m'attarder sur cet épisode.

\- « Rien ?! Tu as cassé le nez de ce mec sans aucune raison ! Tu te fou de moi ?! » se mit il en colère.

\- « Ecoute je suis désolé Linc' ! C'est un pauvre type, il…il… » ma phrase mourut dans ma gorge ne pouvant décidément pas lui dire pourquoi.

_Je lui ai pétée le nez parce qu'il parlait mal de Clarke…_

Non, je ne pouvais clairement pas lui dire ça. Mieux valait-il que je me taise. Lincoln se tenait l'arête du nez en me contemplant très en colère. Son regard baissa sur ma main que j'avais mise au-dessus de l'évier après l'avoir rincée. Le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler.

\- « Oh mon dieu mais tu saignes Lexa ! » s'exclama-t-il passant de la colère à la panique.

\- « C'est rien ! Juste une petite coupure, je vais bien. » essayais-je de le rassurer.

\- « Je vais essayer de trouver de quoi te soigner ou…ou… le médecin qui s'occupe de l'autre gars je vais lui dire de venir plutôt s'occuper de toi ! » dit-il affolé.

\- « Non ! Linc' je te dis que ce n'est rien ! Lincoln revient ici ! » répondis-je alors qu'il s'en allait à toute vitesse.

_Hors de question que qui que ce soit vienne s'occuper de moi._

J'en profitais pour verrouiller la porte.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes que j'attendais patiemment que le sang arrête de couler, ma main enroulée dans une serviette, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

\- « C'est occupé, désolée. » répondis-je.

\- « Lexa, c'est moi Clarke. Je peux rentrer ? » me demanda-t-elle.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? C'est pas vrai, Lincoln a alarmé tout le monde…_

Comme je ne répondais pas elle continua :

\- « Lors de notre descente de scène, Lincoln a informé Octavia que tu t'étais coupée la main. Il était tout paniqué de ne trouver personne pour te soigner, et comme j'ai des notions de médecine… »

\- « Je n'ai besoin de rien je te remercie. » la coupais-je.

\- « J'ai tout mon temps tu sais. Je peux attendre. Et puis personne ne s'en apercevra au gala, je ne suis que le premier rôle après tout. »

_Raaahhhh elle m'exaspère à avoir de la répartie dans toutes les situations._

J'ouvrais la porte, pour découvrir une Clarke les poings sur les hanches un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

\- « J'ai cru que tu ne m'ouvrirais pas ! »

\- « Si je fais ça tu vas attendre devant la porte et ton absence va vite se remarquer. J'ai déjà fait assez de vague ce soir… » grommelais-je en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- « C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre ! » rigola-t-elle.

« Tu as fracturé le nez d'un pauvre jeune homme sans aucune raison d'après Lincoln. »

_Pauvre jeune homme… si tu savais…_

Elle me désigna ma main, me faisant comprendre qu'elle souhaitait la voir. Je lui tendais. Sans faire de geste brusque, elle déroula la serviette qui l'entourait.

\- « Outch ! Tu ne t'es pas ratée dis donc. » me dit-elle plus sérieusement en m'examinant.

« On va vérifier que tu n'as pas de bouts de verre de coincé. »

Ses gestes étaient doux et elle inspectait ma plaie minutieusement. Je la regardais faire silencieusement, me perdant à humer son parfum.

\- « Alors ? » lança-t-elle, rompant le silence.

\- « Alors quoi ? »

\- « Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? » me dit-elle ne lâchant pas ma main du regard.

\- « Il… il a… » commençais-je sans abandonner ma contemplation.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance… » soupirais-je finalement en baissant les yeux.

Son regard remonta sur le mien m'obligeant à relever la tête.

\- « Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que tu as fracturé le nez de quelqu'un sans aucune raison Lexa. Surtout en plein gala. »

\- « Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas de raisons mais que ça n'avait pas d'importa…ahhhh. » me plaignais-je d'un coup.

\- « Oups pardon. » s'excusa-t-elle faussement.

\- « Je rêve ou tu l'as fait exprès ?! » la réprimandais-je.

\- « Bof, ça n'a pas d'importance non ? » me sourit-elle.

\- « Machiavélique en plus de ça ! »

\- « Alors ? Tu me réponds ou je continue de me louper ? » me corrigea-t-elle.

Je restais silencieuse, hésitant sur ce que je devais dire. Elle réitéra sa question d'une mimique sans parole. J'inspirais profondément pour me donner du courage.

\- « Je l'ai frappé parce qu'il t'a manqué de respect… » réussis-je à sortir.

Surprise de ma réponse, elle se contenta d'hocher timidement la tête. Elle baissa son regard vers ma main pour reprendre son auscultation.

\- « Tu sais… dans mon métier, je suis habituée à rencontrer des gens médisants. J'essaie de ne pas m'arrêter là. » me dit-elle avec douceur.

\- « Il n'avait pas à dire… ces choses. Tu n'es pas… » essayais-je d'argumenter sans arriver à trouver mes mots.

Clarke releva la tête, me fixant avec tellement de douceur de ses yeux océans. La musique étouffée du gala nous revenait aux oreilles. Je n'arrivais pas à écarter mon regard du sien, une force invisible m'entrainant vers elle. Il ne manquait que quelques centimètres à combler pour que nos lèvres se rencontrent.

Quelqu'un se mit à tambouriner à la porte, nous faisant reculer l'une de l'autre en sursaut.

\- « Lexa ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ! » criait Bellamy en continuant de frapper à celle-ci.

« J'espère que tu souffres le martyr parce que… » n'eut-il pas le temps de finir que Clarke ouvrait la porte le visage fermé.

\- « Ne te gène pas pour moi Bellamy finit donc ta phrase. Tu disais ? » dit-elle sans gentillesse.

\- « Je… c'est que je ne… » bafouilla-t-il perdant toute sa contenance.

\- « Oui voila c'est bien ce que je me disais. » continua-t-elle.

« Pour ton info sa main va bien et il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de points. »

\- « Je… je ne savais pas que tu étais là Princesse c'est que… » commença-t-il à se rattraper.

\- « Arrête de m'appeler « Princesse » ça m'horripile Bellamy. » dit-elle en lui passant devant sans même le regarder. Elle se retourna vers moi.

« Je pense que tu devrais quand même aller voir le médecin qui s'occupe de « nez cassé ». Juste au cas où mes compétences de médecin soient légèrement rouillées. » me sourit-elle reprenant le chemin de la grande salle.

Bellamy ne pipait pas un mot, trop estomaqué de ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre.

* * *

A peine arrivée dans la grande salle, je baissais la tête évitant les regards pour ne pas me faire solliciter et me rendais dans les toilettes pour femmes.

_Personne_... j'étais seule.

Les deux mains sur le bord de la vasque j'inspirais profondément, regardant mon reflet. J'aurais voulu m'inonder le visage d'eau pour me remettre les idées en place mais je ne pouvais pas.

_Saleté de maquillage…_

Mon esprit fusait dans tout les sens. Il m'hurlait d'arrêter ce qu'il qualifiait de « petit jeu » mais mon corps entier m'ordonnait le contraire.

Je m'étais retrouvée à user de mes compétences de médecine restantes pour examiner la main de Lexa. Tout faire pour garder mon sang froid, ne pas trembler, ne pas écouter mon corps qui m'envoyait toutes sortes de signaux pour troubler mon esprit. Au fur et à mesure mon cœur s'était emballé de notre proximité, j'avais chaud et mon esprit voulait rester logique : « La vue du sang ».

Non je n'y avais jamais été sensible, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. « Tu t'inquiètes seulement » avait-il continué. Pourtant je savais parfaitement dès le premier coup d'œil qu'elle n'avait rien.

« Je l'ai frappée parce qu'il t'a manqué de respect… », sa voix retentissait toujours dans ma tête. Mon cœur avait encore accéléré la cadence, la chaleur montait de plus belle et mon esprit, lui, restait muet n'ayant plus d'arguments à me présenter.

Dans un dernier recours néanmoins, il avait essayé de rester logique, me faisant parler pour ne pas me confronter à elle mais rien n'y faisait et mon corps l'avait fait taire, m'attirant vers elle.

Bellamy avait stoppé tout le mécanisme.

_Tant mieux… il faut que tu arrêtes ces inepties._

Je soupirais.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrait, faisant entrer deux femmes qui me témoignaient leur respect en me faisant un léger signe de tête. Il était temps que je retourne à la vue de tous, mon absence devait se remarquer.

J'inspirais profondément, me regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir.

_Souris juste, jouer la comédie c'est ton métier. Personne ne verra rien…_

En revenant dans le flot de la soirée, je scrutais la foule pour essayer de distinguer Raven. Certes elle avait ses défauts, notamment les potins dont elle raffolait mais elle était merveilleuse pour changer les idées. Parler de tout et de rien avec elle, la laisser faire rire l'assistance d'anecdotes, me présenter des tas de gens, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait maintenant.

Je la repérais, non sans difficulté et après m'être excusée auprès de quelques personnes réclamant mon attention, j'arrivais enfin à la rejoindre. Dans mon empressement de l'atteindre je n'avais pas franchement fait attention avec qui elle se trouvait.

Il m'était à présent impossible de faire machine arrière.

\- « Clarke ! » s'exclama directement Raven.

« On se demandait où tu étais ! »

\- « Oui, où était donc le joyau de la soirée ? » s'amusa Kaly.

\- « Là où personne ne peut aller à ma place. » rétorquais-je simplement.

Un garçon de salle s'approcha de nous un plateau de coupes de champagne à la main. Kaly s'en saisissait d'une en reposant la sienne, vide. Je refusais poliment.

\- « Tu ne bois pas blondie ? » tiqua-t-elle en sirotant sa coupe.

\- « Clarke. Je m'appelle Clarke, Kaly. Ça t'écorcherait de me désigner par mon prénom ? » l'attaquais-je immédiatement.

\- « Oh mais c'est qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur en plus. » se moqua-t-elle.

\- « Non mais j'aimerais juste que tu me respectes pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que tu interprètes. » répliquais-je en esquissant un sourire pour calmer le jeu.

Un court silence s'installa, puis elle leva sa coupe vers moi reprenant :

\- « Excuse-moi. Je suis trop taquine envers toi alors que je n'ai plus aucune raison de l'être. »

\- « Wooh vous m'avez perdue je ne comprends plus rien ! » s'esclaffa Raven paumée.

\- « Rien de bien important, ne t'inquiète pas ! » lui dis-je d'un ton réjouit que je surjouais.

\- « Ta soirée avec Bellamy a du très bien se passer alors ? » me questionna la garde forestière.

\- « Comment tu es au courant ? » demanda la latina qui se sentait perdue de ne pas suivre correctement la conversation.

\- « Bellamy m'en a parlé plus tôt dans la soirée ! » répondit-elle tac au tac.

\- « Il a donc dû te dire comment elle s'est passée. » répliquais-je.

\- « C'est vrai… mais c'est son point de vue à lui ! Tu sais comment sont les hommes, ils se font toujours mousser dès qu'ils le peuvent. »

\- « La soirée s'est très bien passée. » coupais-je n'ayant aucune envie de m'étaler.

\- « Hum… avare de détails. » sourit Kaly.

\- « Mais toujours avec Clarke ! C'est ce qui m'exaspère chez elle ! » se plaignit Raven.

« Tu vois elle, elle m'a raconté en détails sa soirée avec Lexa ! »

\- « Fais attention Kaly, tu vas finir par devenir son sujet de conversation préféré et elle ne te lâchera plus. Quoi que… j'avoue ça m'arrange, j'aurais moins d'interrogatoires à subir ! » plaisantais-je.

\- « Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis vu notre soirée hier soir… il va y avoir de plus en plus de choses à raconter… » commença-t-elle d'un sourire malicieux.

« Rien qu'aujourd'hui elle m'a aidée à choisir ma robe… et je peux vous dire que c'était… muy caliente entre nous. »

_Si les hommes en font des tonnes je suis sûre que toi aussi…_

Raven avait les yeux ronds comme des billes, sa soif de potins s'étanchait radicalement avec tout ce que la grande blonde relatait. L'alcool aidant incontestablement la conversation prenait des tournures de magazines people.

Les coupes de champagne s'enchaînaient entre les deux compères et je m'étais rapidement esquivée de leur débat sulfureux qui ne tournait qu'autour de Lexa et Kaly.

Une heure du matin… mes pieds n'en pouvaient plus, ma mâchoire non plus d'ailleurs à force de sourire à tous ces gens. Par miracle, Octavia venait vers moi avec une nouvelle qui me ravissait :

\- « Le gala touche à sa fin, on vous ramène, si tu veux bien me suivre. »

\- « Bien sûr ! Si tu savais comme mes pieds te remercient… je t'attendais comme le messie ! » lui répondis-je soulagée.

\- « Oh je suis tellement désolée ! J'avais pourtant essayé de te choisir des chaussures confortables, je suis désolée... » me dit-elle peinée.

\- « Ne le soit pas ! Tu es parfaite Octavia, ne t'en fait pas. Grâce à toi et le choix de ma tenue, j'ai fait sensation toute la soirée ! » essayais-je de la rassurer.

\- « C'est vrai ? Je suis ravie alors. » me répondit-elle avec fierté avant de reprendre.

« Raven nous attend déjà. Il ne manque que Finn et nous pourrons partir. »

\- « J'espère que vous n'allez pas avoir trop de difficultés à le convaincre, il doit être complètement saoul. » lui expliquais-je déjà fatiguée de l'attente inévitable que sa « récupération » allait prendre.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » me sourit-elle en ricanant.

« Il n'est pas saoul du tout. »

\- « Ah bon ? » m'étonnais-je alors qu'elle continuait de sourire.

« Il passe ses soirées à ne faire que boire et là il aurait eu une révélation ? »

\- « Non pas du tout, il a bu comme un trou. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il n'a bu que du champagne sans alcool toute la soirée. »

\- « Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Comment avez-vous fait ? » rigolais-je stupéfaite.

\- « Nous avons remarqué très vite qu'il était de ses acteurs qui… disons « aime la boisson ». Nous l'avons constaté tous les jours en nous occupant de lui. Il était soit toujours alcoolisé, soit il avait la gueule de bois. » continuais-elle alors que nous marchions en même temps.

« C'était une de nos angoisses, qu'il s'affiche lors du gala. Alors Lexa nous a proposée de le berner. Nous avons acheté du champagne sans alcool qui lui a été servis toute la soirée à lui et bien sûr, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, aux gens qui à chaque fois se trouvaient autour de lui. »

\- « Vous êtes des génies ! » riais-je de bon cœur.

Je comprenais que nous allions prendre une sortie dérobée pour ne pas avoir à faire aux journalistes « persistants ». Nous entrions dans une pièce où Raven était déjà présente, entouré de Bellamy et Anya.

Sans avoir le temps d'énoncer ma demande Lincoln arrivait mon manteau à la main.

\- « Merci tu lis dans mes pensées. »

\- « Avec grand plaisir mademoiselle. » me répondit-il dans un clin d'œil.

\- « Ne m'oublie pas Linc' je suis toujours là. » le gronda faussement Octavia.

Exactement comme elle l'avait annoncée, Finn ne tarda pas à rentrer dans la pièce suivit de Lexa. Anya prit directement la parole à leurs arrivées :

\- « Merci beaucoup de votre participation. Nous espérons que vous avez passés une aussi bonne soirée que nous et nous allons vous ramener directement pour que vous puissiez vous reposer. »

\- « Je vais me charger de vous raccompagner dans quelques minutes. » enchaîna Bellamy.

D'un simple signe de sa part, l'équipe des régisseurs se réunissaient autour d'Anya. Raven, Finn et moi-même prenions donc notre mal en patience, consultant nos téléphones et la conversation me revenait en même temps aux oreilles :

\- « Pardon mais c'est ce qui était prévu Anya. » se défendit Bellamy.

\- « Je pense pouvoir encore décider de ce que je désire. Vous vous adaptez. » sortit-elle naturellement.

« Je souhaites que ce soit toi, Lexa, qui les ramène. Tu prendras ensuite la journée de demain pour reposer ta main et c'est non négociable. Octavia et Lincoln vous organiserez le départ progressif des convives. Vous remercierez ensuite vos équipes et les laisserez partir. A votre tour, une fois cela accompli vous partirez, compris ? » dit-elle fermement alors qu'ils hochaient tous la tête à son encontre.

« Bellamy tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à la fin, c'est ce que font les chefs. Tu souhaites le beau rôle, tu l'assumeras donc jusqu'au bout. Tu t'es loupé ce matin, tu ne feras pas la même erreur ce soir. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre :

\- « Je vous remercie. Maintenant au travail la soirée n'est pas finie pour vous. »

Le temps que Lexa récupère son manteau et que nous aussi nous habillions, Bellamy nous avait rejoint :

\- « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps avec toi ce soir Prin… Clarke. » se rattrapa-t-il au dernier moment.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… j'étais énervé même si cela ne justifie pas mes paroles. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. » dit-il l'air découragé.

\- « Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter tes excuses tu sais Bella… » commençais-je déjà coupée par Raven.

\- « Mon dieu ce qu'il est adorable ! »

_Mais si tu le trouves si adorable que ça, va s'y fonce !_

Il lui sourit tristement me regardant ensuite comme un chien battu et je ne pu l'empêcher de me faire une accolade. Raven était aux anges et Finn égal à lui-même, n'en avait clairement rien à faire.

Lexa arriva au même moment, s'arrêtant sur sa lancée, attendant que notre étreinte prenne fin pour nous annoncer que nous y allions.

Finn monta à l'avant alors que Raven et moi-même nous faufilions derrière. Il faisait extrêmement froid mais il ne neigeait pas.

\- « Cette soirée était géniale ! » s'enjoua la latina.

\- « Tant mieux qu'elle t'ait plu. » répondit Lexa.

\- « Comment-va ta main ?! Tu t'es battue avec un mec alors qu'on était sur scène mais on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi ! » enchaîna ma collègue.

\- « Parce qu'il lui a touché le cul pardi ! » railla Finn.

\- « Non ?! Sérieux ?! » s'étonna Raven.

\- « Non, pas du tout. Il était bourré et m'a insulté c'est tout. » mentit l'intéressée.

\- « Hum faut clairement pas te chercher toi ! » soutint le jeune homme.

« M'enfin ça a fait un peu l'animation sans vouloir te vexer. Parce que sérieux j'ai dû me taper a moi seul au moins quatre bouteilles de champagne et sans déc', je ne suis même pas ne serais ce qu'éméché. Appart passer mon temps à pisser, ça ne m'a rien fait. » se plaignit-il.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rigoler.

\- « Te marre pas toi c'est vrai. » se lamentait-il.

\- « Sûrement un ange gardien qui veillait. » rigolais-je, croisant le regard de Lexa dans le rétroviseur qui me souriait, comprenant.

\- « Mais j'ai pas besoin d'ange gardien merde ! »

\- « Je ne parle pas de toi mais de nous. Un ange gardien qui nous évite le grand Finn bourré. » rajoutais-je.

\- « Oh c'est sûr que ce n'est pas toi qui allais finir bourrée ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu saches ce que ça veut dire. »

\- « Détrompe-toi. J'ai fait deux années de médecine mon coco et des beuveries j'en ai fait des tas. » ripostais-je.

\- « Pourquoi ne pas boire alors ? » continua-t-il.

\- « Pour ne pas finir comme toi tous les matins de tournage peut-être ? » répliquais-je.

\- « Ça aiderait bien ce pauvre Bellamy à te mettre dans son lit au moins. » rétorqua-t-il alors que Raven et Lexa rigolaient doucement de nos joutes verbales.

\- « Pas le moins du monde. » lui assurais-je.

\- « Genre ! » réagit-il.

« Je suis persuadé qu'une fois bourrée même Lexa pourrait te mettre dans son lit. » rigola-t-il suivit de Raven qui trouvait la blague excellente.

Lexa maintenait un sourire de convenance riant faiblement alors que de mon côté, je perdais toute répartie ayant le rouge qui me montait aux joues.

\- « Le seul qui ne l'aura finalement jamais c'est toi Finn. » le railla Raven, qui sans le savoir venait de désamorcer la conversation qui tournait en ma défaveur.

\- « Figure-toi que je ne la veux pas. Et ne t'emballe pas non plus en comprenant encore quelque chose de travers avec ton esprit pervers, je ne te veux pas non plus Raven. J'aime les jolies filles. » ironisa-t-il alors que Raven se mettait à l'insulter copieusement.

Nous arrivions dans le même temps et heureusement car il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour que Raven saute sur Finn dans la voiture. Tout les trois nous remerciions Lexa et nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée de notre logement quand je m'apercevais que j'avais oublié mon sac dans la voiture.

\- « Merde ! J'ai oublié mon sac dans la voiture ! » m'exclamais-je tout haut, alors qu'ils rentraient tous les deux dans le chalet.

\- « Je ne t'attend pas, j'ai trop froid. Mais magne toi car je ne peux pas enlever ma robe toute seule. » me rétorqua Raven en refermant la porte.

Je fonçais vers la voiture qui se trouvait toujours à quelques mètres de là. Par mesure de sécurité, chaque fois qu'on nous ramenait, la personne attendait que nous soyons à l'intérieur, Lexa ne dérogeant pas à la règle.

Elle baissait la fenêtre ne comprenant pas. Je lui signifiais que j'avais oublié mon sac à main et bien sûr elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire se pinçant les lèvres.

\- « Aucun commentaire Lexa. » fis-je fronçant des sourcils en la pointant du doigt.

Je faisais le tour de la voiture, ouvrais la portière et je récupérais simplement mon sac. Je commençais à repartir en passant devant la voiture quand mon talon n'accrocha plus du tout le sol. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je me retrouvais étalée de tout mon long, sur le dos, devant celle-ci.

Lexa sortit de la voiture à toute vitesse.

\- « Clarke ça va ?! » me questionna-elle avant d'arriver devant moi.

\- « Je fais une pause t'inquiète. » dis-je le plus naturellement possible, toujours allongée.

Elle éclata de rire, son air inquiet disparaissant tout de suite à ma blague.

\- « Tu veux te reposer encore un peu ou je t'aide à te relever ? »

\- « Je veux bien que tu m'aides j'ai déjà les fesses qui gèlent. » rigolais-je.

Je saisissais la main qu'elle me tendait et commençais à me relever avec son aide quand nous repartions dans l'autre sens. Lexa me tomba dessus.

\- « Je crois que ce n'était pas l'effet désiré non ? » blaguais-je alors qu'elle se dégageait de moi pour s'asseoir à côté.

\- « J'avais besoin de me reposer aussi. » me suivi-t-elle.

\- « Préviens-moi la prochaine fois s'il te plait. » continuais-je.

\- « Pardon Princesse. » se moqua-elle.

Je lui donnais un léger coup de coude pour lui témoigner de mon mécontentement. Nos regards se croisèrent, nous faisant doucement arrêter nos rires. Il faisait froid et nos souffles émettaient la même vapeur qui m'avait déjà troublée. Mon regard se baissait dessus, fixant ses lèvres par la même occasion.

_Non Clarke…_

Trop tard, elle l'avait vu mais ne dit rien. Lexa se releva et me retendit sa main, me relevant cette fois-ci sans difficultés.

\- « Merci. » lui dis-je gênée dans un sourire timide, sans m'être vraiment décaler d'elle de peur de reglisser.

\- « De rien. » me répondit-elle, arrêtant son regard dans le mien.

Celui-ci descendu une fraction de seconde sur mon sourire et elle le releva pour regarder autour de nous.

\- « Il neige. » annonça-t-elle alors que mon cœur me malmenait.

Mon esprit s'était abandonné entièrement au contrôle de mon corps… je le souhaitais plus que tout, je ne voulais rien d'autre.

_Embrasse-la Clarke…_

Je regardais autour de nous en même temps qu'elle pour découvrir que de gros flocons s'étaient mis à tomber. Il n'y avait pas un bruit autour de nous, seulement un silence apaisant. Elle recentra son regard sur moi pour me sourire tendrement.

\- « Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Clarke. » me murmura-t-elle presque.

_Embrasse-la…_

Mon cœur me tambourinait les tempes, je tremblais de froid, pourtant j'étais pétrifiée, incapable de faire le premier pas vers celle que dont je tombais amoureuse.

\- « Toi aussi Lexa… » réussis-je à sortir alors que mon regard baissait encore une fois sur ses lèvres, m'y perdant plusieurs secondes cette fois.

_Reprends-toi._

Mon cerveau ne m'avait pas laissé tranquille longtemps et il me sommait d'abandonner, de renoncer à toute cette déraison alors que mon ventre m'imposait un mal être pour signifier son amertume naissante.

Je n'osais pas attacher mon regard au sien alors je tournais légèrement la tête pour contempler la neige, essayant d'esquisser un sourire pour m'échapper de cette emprise encore une fois.

Presque dans un souffle j'entendis sa voix : Pardon… murmura-t-elle avant que je sente ses mains se glisser sur mon cou. Ses lèvres se collaient aux miennes sans dureté et le monde entier s'arrêta.

Mes oreilles n'entendaient plus qu'un léger sifflement, je me laissais emporter par la douceur de ce que je désirais depuis plusieurs jours et mes lèvres répondaient. Tout n'était que délicatesse, l'enivrement s'accentuant au fur et à mesure que nos lèvres se découvraient. Notre baiser s'amplifiait de ce besoin, se désir de l'autre. Décharger dans un baiser tous ces moments ratés qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer cette envie d'elle.

La porte du chalet s'ouvrit soudain, perturbant cette bulle qui nous avait figées dans le temps, nous obligeant à nous séparer brusquement. Lexa lâcha sa prise sur mon cou exécutant un pas en arrière par la même occasion. Elle avait tournée rapidement la tête vers le bruit alors que je la contemplais encore, perdue dans mes pensées.

La voix de Raven me parvenue, me forçant à me reconcentrer et diriger mon regard vers celle-ci.

\- « Même pas en rêve mon gars ! Plutôt mourir ! » criait-elle sûrement à l'encontre de Finn.

Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte mais ne nous regardait pas, complètement orientée vers l'intérieur. Il ne dût pas lui répondre car elle pesta et se focalisa sur nous.

\- « Clarke tu fou quoi ? Tu l'as trouvée ton sac ? Parce que sérieux, je ne reste pas deux minutes de plus avec l'autre pervers qui veut soi-disant m'aider à dézipper ma robe ! » grommelait-elle.

\- « Oui oui j'arrive Raven... » répondais-je en reprenant lentement mes esprits.

Lexa me regardait avec douceur aussi troublée que je l'étais.

\- « Bonne nuit Clarke… »

\- « Bonne nuit Lexa… »

Mes jambes me portaient jusqu'au chalet, où je rentrais, Raven refermant la porte derrière moi. Sans dire un seul mot je l'aidais à se débarrasser de sa robe et après une douche express, je me couchais.

Tout fusait dans ma tête à une vitesse folle. J'avais embrassé Lexa…

La partie de mon esprit qui me fustigeait de reproches se faisait noyer dans la masse de toutes les émotions qui m'envahissaient. Je n'entendais plus rien, une boucle s'était formée me repassant encore et encore ce moment. Mes yeux se fermaient rapidement, j'étais fatiguée et le sommeil me gagna avec une seule image : Lexa.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et j'attends avec impatience vos impressions =D

La semaine prochaine : **Chapitre 12 : ****Personne ne l'aura.**

Comme chaque semaine, je réponds à vos reviews dans l'ordre de parution.

**Edas44 :** Je suis contente que ça se déroule comme tu le souhaites alors ! Et en plus on reprend le Clexa ;) Qu'en as-tu pensée ?

**McFly76 **: Mdr mais non tu ne peux pas détester tout le monde voyons ! J'aime bien Kaly moi ! Mais bon après c'est ma fic, alors je suis pas impartiale x) Mais là il n'est plus question de Bellamy ou Kaly =D La fin du chapitre nous les faits oublier, non ?

**DroDroV :** Hey ! Elles auraient dû passer la soirée ensemble ça aurait été mieux c'est vrai… mais il doit y avoir un réel plaisir d'apprendre que la personne que tu désires a passé une soirée nulle avec quelqu'un dont tu doutes ;) Hé oui, tu avais parfaitement raison pour le rendez-vous avec Kaly, c'est pour ça que j'aime bien tes déductions ! La première partie du gala était beaucoup plus calme que la deuxième, j'espère que tu as eu les rebondissements que tu souhaitais =D Pour les chapitres, on va rester sur les titres je trouve ça encore mieux quand je vois les déductions que vous en faites ;) (Oui oui tu peux le dire je suis sadique \o/) Merci en tout cas et vivement ton avis ! Ps : Moi je l'aime bien Raven =D

**Rosiie09 :** Hello ! Toi qui voulais que Bellamy morfle un peu, il en a pris pour son grade sur le gala, non ? Autant d'Anya que de Clarke ! Petit retour de bâton j'avoue mais retour quand même =D Et tu voulais plus de Clexa et biiimmmm : Plus de Clexa ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a donné satisfaction !

**Skippy1701 **: Ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment mais je vais y réfléchir ! Un petit casse-croute à base de Blake !

**Guest for ever **: Bonjour ! Hé oui tu as gagné, félicitations =D Pour récompense je t'annonce personnellement que la fic dure exactement 15 chapitres (pour que tu fasses de nouvelles déductions). Il va donc y avoir des accélérations, des rebondissements et aussi le mariage de Bellamy et Clarke à la fin te tirera surement une petite larme ! (il y a forcement une information fausse au milieu de tout ça… mais alors laquelle… QUEL SUSPENCE !) Sinon je dois avouer que Kaly est un peu trop rentre dedans, elle ne doute pas de ses charmes disons… Tu avais raison pour Anya et ses remerciements à l'équipe de régie ! Mais loupée pour Kaly qui embrasse Lexa, tu ne devais pas t'attendre à la fin du coup ! Vivement ton avis =)

**Jenn **: Merci beaucoup =D Je préfère Kaly que Bellamy personnellement ! Je trouve que au moins, elle, elle ne passe pas par quatre chemins et elle est cash ! Elle ne fait pas ses coups en douce contrairement à l'autre idiot… euh à Bellamy. Sorry. Le gala est donc fini ! J'espère que la deuxième partie était aussi bien que la première =)

**Morgane **: Hey ! Merciiiii ! Bellamy et Kaly vont bien ensemble mais contrairement à elle qui est cash, il est fourbe ! Doucement mais surement il se prend de plus en plus de retour de bâton ! J'espère que ce chapitre-là t'a plu aussi ! Merci à toi pour tes reviews adorables. Hâte d'avoir tes impressions !

**MissHarpie **: Oh merci, c'est tellement gentil de ta part ! Je dois avouer que même si ma fic est déjà écrite en entier, avoir des retours et aussi gentils que ça, ça me motive encore plus ! La preuve j'ai bientôt fini une deuxième fic que je publierai quand je l'aurais bouclée en entier ! Sinon comme tu le souhaites, Anya a félicitée l'équipe et le Clexa est là ! Il ne manque plus que Kaly dégage mouahahahahah !


	12. Personne ne l'aura

Bonjour à tous,

C'est parti aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 12. Sachez que la fiction n'en comporte que 15 donc on se rapproche grandement de la fin !

J'ai adoré vos réactions sur le baiser de fin de gala et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant !

Toujours un grand merci à Lowax de prendre de son temps pour les corrections et ses remarques qui m'aident beaucoup.

On reprend sur une POV Clarke et on suit sur une POV Lexa.

Le gala est passé et ce baiser n'était pas une simple « répétition »…

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Personne ne l'aura.**_

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis la soirée du gala. Nous étions mercredi et j'arborais le comportement d'une adolescente. J'avais passée tout mon dimanche à rêvasser, prenant et reposant mon téléphone, m'interdisant de lui envoyer un message.

Finalement je n'y étais pas arrivée et nous avions discutées par messages toute la journée. Rien de bien différent du quotidien mais chacun des messages me tiraient des sourires à n'en plus finir. Voyant des sous-entendus partout et essayant d'ailleurs d'en créer aussi.

Sans pour autant cesser de nous envoyer des textos dès que nous pouvions, la semaine avait repris normalement, me faisant enchaîner les scènes. Mes journées n'étaient que répétition : habillage maquillage tournage inversement des tâches et repos.

Je croisais énormément Lexa et je ne rêvais que de me retrouver seule avec elle. Ce qui n'arrivait évidemment pas. Rien dans notre comportement ne changeait pourtant j'éprouvais du mal à cacher mon trouble à chaque fois qu'elle était là.

_Une vraie ado…_

Dans l'ordre de ma routine journalière, je me trouvais actuellement dans la tâche « maquillage ». Mon moment préféré de la journée car c'était celui où je croisais le plus Lexa. Elle ne tarderait pas à arriver tout sourire pour nous apporter les cafés, ayant toujours un geste d'affection pour la maquilleuse en lui en ramenant un par la même occasion.

Marianne écoutait attentivement Raven qui lui racontait pour la énième fois les détails du gala, en rajoutant des nouvelles anecdotes dès qu'elle le pouvait, se perdant dans sa propre histoire. Je relisais mon texte attendant que la maquilleuse s'occupe de moi.

Lexa s'introduisit dans la tente avec trois cafés, me faisant lever la tête de mon manuscrit. Mon sourire décolla d'un coup et je me redressais sur ma chaise ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Marianne qui me gratifia d'un beau sourire. Elle se trouvait dos à la personne qui venait de rentrer pourtant en me regardant elle savait qui était là.

\- « Bonjour Lexa ! » entonna-t-elle sans se retourner.

\- « Bonjour à vous toutes ! » nous dit-elle, me souriant spécialement.

« Comment tu savais que c'était moi qui venais de rentrer Marianne ? » la questionnait-elle en posant nos cafés sur une table.

\- « Je sais tout ma chérie ! Un magicien ne révèle pas ses tours comme ça. » répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil qui me fit baisser la tête embarrassée.

Des futilités s'échangèrent entre nous quatre le temps de nous donner nos cafés. Je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester plus et qu'elle devait partir. Pourtant tous les jours un peu plus elle repoussait son départ faisant parler Raven proposant son aide à Marianne nous demandant si nous souhaitions quoi que ce soit.

J'adorais ses petites attentions à mon encontre, toutes plus discrètes les unes que les autres. Son petit manège lors du maquillage en faisait partie mais elle ne se limitait pas à ça.

Parmi elles, une m'avait beaucoup fait rire : On me tendait toujours mon manteau lorsque les prises se terminaient mais lundi des gants étaient présent dans une des poches. Quand je les avais dépliés un petit bout de papier était tombé avec simplement marqué « Juste au cas où… ». Le lendemain ce n'est pas une paire mais deux qui étaient présentes. La deuxième paire avait révélé un autre bout de papier « Juste au cas où tu oublies aussi la première. »

Elle ne manquait pas d'imagination et me décrochait un sourire à chaque coup.

C'était idiot de ma part de m'enflammer pour si peu, d'autant plus qu'on n'avait pas discutées de tout ça, de ce baiser... Ce baiser fantastique que je n'arrivais plus à me sortir de la tête. Pourtant je savais que tout était dit dans ce simple geste.

La première fois tout tournait autour de l'échappatoire de la répétition, je souhaitais faire taire cette petite voix qui me chantait ma déraison mais maintenant sans savoir pourquoi, je n'aspirais plus qu'à recommencer. Tout m'attirait indéniablement vers Lexa et je ne cherchais plus du tout à freiner cette mécanique. Ce baiser le soir du gala n'était pas une erreur, une quelconque répétition, c'était plus… c'était beaucoup plus…

Lexa commençait à nous laisser, ce qui me sortit de ma bulle où je m'étais encore une fois perdue à la contempler, quand elle se retourna :

\- « Ah oui ! J'ai failli oublier le plus important ! Ce soir c'est soirée pizzas à notre chalet ! Vous êtes bien sûr toutes les trois conviées. »

\- « Yeah ! Enfin une soirée sympa en perspective ! » s'exclama Raven.

\- « Nous allons aussi inviter Finn. » rajouta la brune.

\- « Ah… pas si sympa que ça finalement. » fit notre latina nationale sans cacher son dégout à l'annonce de Lexa, ce qui nous fit rire.

Bellamy entra dans la tente, nous saluant gaiement alors que Raven se plaignait.

\- « Tu les as déjà informées pour ce soir à ce que je vois ? » lança-t-il à Lexa dans un ton strict.

\- « Oui. » répondit-elle sur un ton identique, sans même le regarder.

\- « Très bien. Si tu as fini, Octavia t'attend sur la zone technique, merci. »

C'était tout le temps la même chose dès que Bellamy arrivait dans un endroit où se trouvait Lexa en ma compagnie. Je savais pertinemment qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas mais j'en venais fortement à penser qu'il ne voulait clairement pas qu'elle m'approche. Il n'agissait comme ça qu'avec elle et ce comportement désagréable commençait à m'échauffer.

Lexa était à peine sortie que Raven allait suivre d'après les dires de la maquilleuse :

\- « Voilà, j'en ai fini avec toi ! Au tour de Clarke. » dit Marianne pleine d'entrain.

Cela donnait à Bellamy l'occasion de me parler, prenant automatiquement un ton mielleux avec moi :

\- « Je me disais ma belle comme tu travailles d'arrache pieds, j'ai réussi à négocier avec le réalisateur pour pousser un peu plus ta pause ce midi. Comme ça on pourra aller manger un bout en ville tous les deux. » annonçait-il fier de lui.

\- « Euh… c'est une blague Bellamy ? Je ne compte pas prendre plus de pause aujourd'hui et prendre le risque de ralentir le tournage pour soi-disant me reposer. S'il te plait ne prend pas de décision à ma place... C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça… » essayais-je de répondre le plus agréablement possible pour ne pas le vexer.

\- « Ah… d'accord… d'accord. Comme tu le souhaites. On sortira un autre jour alors. » m'informa-t-il toujours sans me demander mon accord.

« Je dois rejoindre Lincoln, je ne vous dérange pas plus. A ce soir joli cœur ! A ce soir Marianne. » enchaîna-t-il tout en sortant.

Je restais sur le cul de son culot. Il osait parler en mon nom au réalisateur et prenait ses aises avec moi comme si nous étions… un couple !

_Il ne m'appelle plus « Princesse » mais maintenant c'est pire…_

\- « Je vois qu'il ne lâche pas le morceau. » s'amusa ma maquilleuse.

\- « Non, clairement pas. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre. » m'agaçais-je.

\- « Soit franche sinon… il comprendra très bientôt par lui-même, ne t'inquiète pas ! Quand il ouvra les yeux sur ce qui est devant son nez et qui ne tardera pas à éclater au grand jour. » se réjouit-elle.

Je me taisais, rougissant, le regard sur mon texte.

_Ne rien dire pour ne pas la conforter dans ses paroles..._.

La journée passa comme celles d'avant et je rentrais fatiguée, pressée de prendre une bonne douche chaude avant la soirée avec toute la petite équipe. Passer un jean et un haut confortable me ravissais de ne pas avoir à faire attention d'être parfaite mais juste moi-même. Raven avait fait de même et quand nous descendions, rejoignant Finn qui nous attendait déjà avec Lincoln, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de nous faire une remarque : « C'est pas parce qu'on sort entre potes qu'il faut que vous vous habilliez n'importe comment. »

Remarque qui piqua au vif Raven passant le temps du trajet à parler de la condition de la femme, du chemin parcourut, de l'asservissement de celle-ci, du culte de la beauté et j'en passe. Finn se mordait les doigts de sa blague et nous aussi.

Enfin arrivés, Lincoln nous ouvrait la porte du chalet, nous délivrant de la tornade Raven qui reportait son attention sur les personnes présentes. Octavia venait nous faire la bise, suivit de près par Bellamy qui ne pût s'empêcher de me prendre dans ses bras.

\- « Lexa je t'interdis de ne pas nous faire la bise ! » la grondait Raven voyant qu'elle était la seule restante à juste nous saluer d'un geste, occupée dans la cuisine.

\- « Pardon chef. » se courba l'intéressée en venant vers nous un torchon à la main.

Son tour obligatoire finit, il ne manquait plus que moi alors que les autres investissaient déjà la maison. Raven s'était perdue dans la cuisine avec Octavia, tandis que Lincoln montrait le whisky qu'il avait pris pour ce soir à Finn et Bellamy.

Lexa s'approcha de moi, me passant doucement sa main sur la taille en me faisant simplement la bise. Il n'y avait là rien de différent avec l'accolade que m'avait faites Octavia pourtant je notais chaque action, mon corps frissonnant à son contact.

_Une vraie adolescente il va vraiment falloir te reprendre, tu es ridicule Clarke !_

Nos regards se croisaient et autant l'une que l'autre ils finissaient par atterrir sur les lèvres de l'autre. Nous restions quelques secondes comme ça alors que j'essayais de me reprendre en inspirant un grand coup en commençant une discussion pour passer à autre chose.

\- « C'est toi qui nous prépares à manger ? » lançais-je.

\- « Oh non j'aide juste Octavia. »

\- « Ah ouf, tout va bien alors ! J'ai cru qu'on ne mangerait rien de comestible ! J'ai eu peur ! » plaisantais-je alors qu'elle me réprimandait un coup de torchon.

« Aïe ! »

\- « Tu ne l'as pas volée ! Et pour ta gouverne, c'est juste le dessert. On a préféré assurer nos arrières et prendre des pizzas. » m'expliqua-t-elle.

Quelqu'un tapait à la porte, nous coupant dans notre discussion.

\- « C'est sûrement Marianne ! » annonça fortement Octavia de la cuisine.

Lexa ouvrit la porte à son invitée.

\- « Ce n'est pas Marianne non... » répliqua-t-elle ayant perdue tout engouement.

Elle se dégagea de la porte pour laisser rentrer Kaly, tout sourire, une bouteille de vin dans les mains.

_Super entre Bellamy et Kaly je suis servie._

La soirée battait son plein. Une fois tous les invités arrivés et après les bonjours de circonstances nous étions installés dans le salon. Contrairement à celui de notre chalet, leur cheminée se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce mais tout aussi entourée de canapés et de coussins. Le feu crépitait déjà dans celle-ci.

Comprenant que nous ne rentrerions pas tous, de gros coussins avaient été placés par terre. Bellamy m'avait discrètement fait signe de venir m'asseoir sur ses genoux ce que j'avais refusée en m'asseyant directement par terre sur les aménagements prévus à cet effet.

_Il n'est pas sérieux ?_

Les discussions tournaient principalement autour du tournage, se ponctuant d'anecdotes drôles depuis le début de celui-ci. C'était une soirée tellement agréable « entre potes » comme je n'en avais plus passée depuis un moment. J'étais bien, j'étais simplement Clarke.

Bien sûr Bellamy en faisait des tonnes envers moi, ce qui amenait à pas mal de railleries de la part de tout le monde. Il ne s'en rendait même pas vraiment compte car à chacune d'elles il me faisait un clin d'œil comme si nous avions une quelconque connexion.

Je n'attachais aucune importance à ses signaux et au contraire je participais aux plaisanteries collectives, pensant qu'il finirait bien par percevoir le message.

Ce n'étais pas lui que je souhaitais capter et je passais beaucoup de temps à chercher discrètement le regard de Lexa. Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, le faisant pourtant aux yeux de tous, nous nous comprenions seulement du regard, en souriant ou en esquissant quelques mimiques.

_Le comportement d'adolescente n'atteint pas que toi… _

Au fil du temps, j'étais de plus en plus étonnée que ce ne soit pas Octavia la chef du groupe car elle menait tout le monde à la baguette. Rien n'était laissé au hasard par la jeune fille tandis que nous ne faisions que passer une soirée entre nous. Même Bellamy se laissait contrôler par sa sœur, ce à quoi il m'avait rétorqué : « Je ne veux pas finir enterré vivant pour ne pas avoir servi un verre au bon moment ! »

Ils la prénommaient d'ailleurs affectueusement « El Dictator » ce qui leurs valaient des regards noirs et pour ce pauvre Lincoln quelques tapes.

Bellamy reçut un coup de fil lui annonçant que la pizzeria était désolée mais leur voiture de livraison venait de les lâcher et il nous fallait venir chercher les pizzas nous-même. Il me proposa de l'accompagner mais je refusais poliment lui signifiant qu'il ferait mieux d'y aller avec Kaly, profitant de son grade pour rouler tout gyrophare dehors. Je lisais la déception dans son regard mais tout le monde approuva mon idée en rigolant voulant accélérer l'arrivée des pizzas. La garde forestière adorait le projet lui promettant qu'il allait comprendre ce que voulait dire le mot « pilote ».

Ils étaient déjà partis depuis un petit moment pour récupérer notre repas lorsque Raven se leva comme montée sur un ressort. Alors que nous la regardions tous, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, elle nous toisa dans un grand sourire :

\- « Vous ne comptez pas vous laver les mains pour manger ? »

Nous lui répondions tous que ce n'était pas vraiment prévu ce qui lui fit faire une moue de dégout mais devant notre incompréhension persistante, elle continua :

\- « Lavage de main avant tout le monde veut dire pizza avant tout le monde ! Bande de crados ! »

Nous rigolions de son comportement enfantin mais Lincoln ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et commença à se lever aussi. Tels deux cowboys attendant de dégainer, ils se fixaient près à partir à tout moment. Raven profita d'un léger détournement du regard de la part du grand baraqué pour s'élancer. Ils entamèrent alors une course effrénée pour se précipiter avant l'autre dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Malgré les jets de coussin de la part de Linc', rien ne ralentit la course de Raven qui atteignait la porte avant lui.

\- « Je t'apprendrais mon petit va ! Des années d'expérience. » se targua-t-elle sans que nous l'apercevions, la porte étant hors de notre vue.

\- « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » la menaça-t-il faussement en levant le poing. Tout le monde rigolait de bon cœur.

\- « Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais m'incruster avec Raven vu que la guerre des pizzas est en marche et qu'on ne m'avait pas prévenue en arrivant. » plaisantais-je me levant par la même occasion.

Je toquais à la porte m'annonçant pour avoir une plus grande chance de rentrer. Elle m'ouvrit la porte s'assurant que Lincoln n'était pas dans les parages.

_Tout un numéro cette Raven…_

On entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir doucement alors qu'on finissait de s'essuyer les mains. Surement Bellamy et Kaly qui revenaient pourtant ils parlaient très bas comme pour masquer leur conversation. Se demandant ce qui se passait, nous nous regardions avec Raven et la même idée nous percuta. Tels des espions nous nous approchions de la porte, l'entrouvrant doucement pour percevoir la discussion.

Kaly et Bellamy étaient bel et bien rentrés, ils tenaient les cartons de pizzas dans les mains et semblaient avoir une discussion animée :

\- « Puisque je te dis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, il y a un truc ! » disait le jeune homme.

\- « Mais genre quoi ? » s'étonnait Kaly.

\- « Je ne sais pas mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elles aient couchées ensemble ! »

\- « Mais quand Bellamy ? »

\- « J'en sais rien ! Je ne contrôle pas tous ses allers-retours dans la journée. »

\- « Elle n'est pas comme ça. Trop vieux jeu pour lui faire sa première fois entre deux tentes de tournages. Si c'est bien sa première fois. » ricana-t-elle avant de continuer.

« C'est simple, le soir elle découche ? »

Je commençais à comprendre que cette discussion n'allait pas du tout me plaire mais j'espérais me méprendre sur les personnes dont ils parlaient.

\- « Non pas depuis le gala. Elle fait les mêmes journées que nous, rentrant avec ma sœur et on prend nos repas tous ensemble. » expliquait-il.

\- « Alors tu fabules je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »

\- « Mais tu es aveugle ma parole Kaly ! Tu ne vois pas comment elles se regardent ? Clarke m'envoie sur les roses depuis samedi. » s'énervait-il toujours le plus bas possible.

Je me mettais à frissonner comprenant bien qu'ils étaient en train de parler de Lexa et moi. Je paniquais à l'idée que Raven percute d'un coup, pourtant je n'osais bouger, voulant savoir.

\- « Ça ne veut rien dire. Peut-être qu'elle est... je ne sais pas moi…préoccupée. »

\- « Préoccupée par quoi ? »

\- « Je n'en sais rien Bellamy ! Le tournage où peut être le fait que tu en fasses trop et que ça la gonfle. Laisse-la respirer, même moi je suis moins lourde avec Lexa. »

\- « Non, je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Clarke et Lexa. Elles ne sont peut-être pas passées à l'acte mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

\- « Alors c'est fini pour nous, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! C'est dommage mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Personnellement je n'y crois pas et je pense juste que tu psychotes… »

\- « Personne ne l'aura. »

\- « Quoi ? » le questionnait-elle perdue.

\- « Si Clarke n'est pas avec moi, personne ne l'aura et encore moins Lexa. » répondait-il d'un ton mauvais alors que Kaly pouffait.

\- « Ah bon ! Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment pour les empêcher d'être ensemble, tiens ? » le charria-t-elle.

\- « Lexa me prend peut-être pour un abruti mais j'ai les moyens de tout lui prendre. Spécialement lui voler la seule chose qu'elle chérie dans sa vie… A savoir lui ruiner sa carrière, la mettre plus bas que terre, plus jamais elle ne fera partie du milieu du cinéma. Même pas pour apporter du café. »

Le ton que prenait Bellamy était terrifiant de méchanceté.

\- « Et tu crois lui faire peur en la menaçant ? »

\- « Parce que tu crois qu'elle ne fera pas vite son choix !? Tu penses vraiment que Clarke voudra d'elle toute sa vie !? Elle va vite arrêter de faire mumuse avec Lexa quand elle se rendra compte qu'elle n'est rien et puis ce n'est qu'une passade. »

\- « Stoppe ton cliché là. Découvrir que tu aimes les femmes, ce n'est pas une passade, ça ne passe pas comme ça. » s'énerva Kaly.

\- « Ne joue pas avec les mots sérieux, ce n'est pas le sujet de la discussion. »

\- « Bellamy tu vas trop loin. Certes je veux Lexa dans mon lit mais pas au prix de tout ça ! » s'emporta Kaly en faisant de grands gestes.

« Fais ce que tu veux mais… »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par Octavia.

\- « Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit ! On vous attendait ! »

Les pas s'éloignaient assurément en direction du salon. Raven relevait la tête vers moi, mettant sa main sur sa bouche, choquée de tout ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Je ne bougeais pas, des larmes commençant à couler sur mes joues.

\- « Je suis désolée Clarke je… je ne savais pas. Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête de te pousser dans ses bras. » commença-t-elle alors que je m'asseyais sur le bord de la baignoire complètement secouée.

« Mais quel connard ce mec ! Je vais aller lui dire tout ce que je pense il va vite comprendre la vie ! » s'énerva Raven.

\- « Non surtout pas. » arrivais-je à sortir entre deux sanglots.

\- « Quoi ? Mais Clarke on ne peut pas le laisser faire il… »

\- « Il fera ce qu'il a dit. » commençais-je en essuyant mes larmes, relevant la tête vers Raven.

« Et le confronter maintenant veut dire que tout le monde saura… »

\- « Clarke… ce n'est pas une honte. » me dit tendrement Raven.

\- « Je suis perdue Raven et je ne veux pas que tout m'échappe devant autant de personnes. »

Elle hochait doucement la tête, me regardant tristement. J'inspirais profondément, me relevant en me plaçant devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Je m'inondais le visage d'eau bien fraiche pour faire partir les traces de mes larmes.

Raven me tendait une serviette attendant que je lui dise ce que je souhaitais faire. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à réfléchir des milliers de pensées me matraquant la tête, principalement celle d'hurler ma haine à Bellamy.

\- « Ça va comme vous voulez là-dedans ? » nous parvenu la voix d'Octavia.

\- « Oui oui on arrive pardon ! » lançais-je en m'éclaircissant la voix.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! » me dit tout bas la latina.

\- « Rien. Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien Raven s'il te plait… » la suppliais-je.

Pour simple réponse elle hocha la tête.

Nous rejoignions le groupe qui pour la plupart nous attendait pour manger alors que Finn et Lincoln était déjà en train de se gaver de pizzas.

Je décidais de faire profil bas pour le reste la soirée et de ne plus rentrer dans le lard de Bellamy lorsque les occasions se présentaient, préférant juste me taire à ces moments-là. Bizarrement il appliquait à la lettre le conseil de Kaly et me laissait beaucoup plus tranquille. Ma confidente forcée, elle, avait beaucoup plus de mal à se taire et elle passa beaucoup de temps à lui faire des remarques sur tout et n'importe quoi.

La fin de la soirée montra le bout de son nez assez tôt car le tournage reprendrait normalement demain. Etrangement, j'étais arrivée à faire fit de tout ce que j'avais entendu, essayant de ne pas y penser et Lincoln nous ramena.

La réalité me rattrapa très vite une fois dans mes draps. Les larmes se remirent à couler et je passais beaucoup de temps à pleurer, me remémorant tout ce que j'avais entendu. Mon esprit me martelait, « C'est bien fait pour toi à jouer avec le feu. » alors que mon cœur ne voulait pas abandonner pour des menaces.

Aucun des deux ne me laissaient tranquille, les arguments s'enchaînant dans mon esprit. Les pleurs et la fatigue finirent par avoir raison de moi et je m'endormais sans avoir de réponse à mes interrogations.

_Bip-bip-bip-bip…_

Le réveil me martelait le crâne. Ma tête me faisant un mal de chien.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça…_

Je me rendais dans la cuisine après être passée récupérer du doliprane dans la salle de bain. Mon esprit malgré la douleur, s'était bien remis en route et recommençait à me maltraiter.

Je savais que je bénéficiais d'au moins une bonne demi-heure avant que mes colocataires ne se réveillent pourtant en descendant les escaliers une bonne odeur de café m'emplissait les narines.

Raven était en cuisine préparant le café et un petit déjeuné trônait sur le comptoir. Des fruits frais, des tartines de pains grillés et de la confiture étaient présents. Me voyant arriver, elle arbora un grand sourire en m'invitant à m'asseoir, faisant couler du café dans un bol.

\- « Woh que ce passe-t-il ? Nous fêtons quelque chose ? » lui dis-je gentiment.

\- Non mais j'avais envie de te faire plaisir et que tu ne sois pas seule à ton réveil. » me répondit-elle d'un sourire triste qu'elle n'arriva pas bien à cacher.

\- « Je vais bien Raven. » mentis-je.

Elle me toisait, son regard me signifiant clairement « Vraiment ? A moi tu oses me mentir ? »

\- « Merci pour hier soir, de n'avoir rien dit. » rajoutais-je.

\- « Sache que j'ai eu le plus grand mal à garder mon sang froid mais j'ai réfléchi et j'ai un plan qui… »

\- « Arrête s'il te plait. » la coupais-je tristement ne voulant pas donner quelconque espoir à mes pensées qui ne me lâchaient déjà pas.

\- « Mais Clarke tu comptes faire quoi ? » reprit-elle très dynamique.

\- « Abandonner… » sortis-je péniblement.

Raven reposa la tartine qu'elle avait en main, attendant mes explications. Je soupirais, posant mon regard sur mon bol de café fumant.

\- « J'ai beau tout tourner dans tous les sens, il n'y a pas de solution. » commençais-je en essayant que ma voix reste claire.

« Si je… continue comme si de rien était, il mettra ses menaces à exécution. Si je le rejette une bonne fois pour toute, il la détruira aussi alors qu'elle n'y est pour rien. »

\- « Alors c'est quoi la solution d'après toi ? » s'impatientait ma collègue.

Je prenais un temps d'arrêt pour répondre, inspirant profondément pour que ma voix ne s'effondre pas.

\- « Arrêter tout avec Lexa. La repousser et faire croire à Bellamy qu'il a une chance. »

\- « Mais c'est complètement absurde ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

\- « Parce que tu as mieux comme solution pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à elle ?! Tu as aussi bien entendu que moi ce qu'il a dit « Si je ne l'ai pas personne ne l'aura ». Si je ne fais que les repousser tous les deux, il s'en prendra quand même à elle. Alors je vais juste faire semblant avec lui jusqu'à la fin du tournage pour être sûre qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à elle. »

\- « Et tu vas faire semblant jusqu'où comme ça hein ? » me réprimanda-t-elle alors que je me taisais.

« Parce qu'il ne sera pas dupe longtemps tu le sais ça ? Tu ne le baladeras pas par le bout du nez sans qu'il ne comprenne la supercherie. Du coup tu vas faire semblant d'être avec lui ? Très bien ! Mais tu feras comment pour faire semblant de l'embrasser ? Ou de coucher avec lui ? Parce qu'il n'attendra pas des mois et tu le sais. » finissait-elle d'une traite alors que je rabaissais la tête sur mon petit déjeuné.

« Clarke ! » me blâmait-elle de mon silence.

\- « Je suis amoureuse d'elle ! » m'emportais-je le regard embrumé de larme alors que Raven restait la bouche ouverte.

\- « Je… je n'aurais jamais dû mais je suis tombée amoureuse de Lexa et maintenant par ma faute c'est… » je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase, les mots se bousculant.

\- « C'est la merde c'est ça ? » rajouta Raven alors que j'approuvais silencieusement.

\- « Rien n'est de ta faute et tu as le droit d'être amoureuse de qui tu souhaites. »

\- « Non justement non. Je ne peux pas… tu ne comprends pas… ma mère et ma carrière ne me… »

\- « Alors c'est ça ! Aucun rapport avec Lexa mais juste pour ta foutu carrière ? » s'énervait-elle en secouant la tête.

« Parce que tu crois que ça changera quoi ? Eh bien moi je vais te le dire : rien ça ne changera rien. Tu vas juste passer à côté de ta vie pour rentrer dans un moule et te complaire dans ce que les autres pense de toi. » continuait-elle.

\- « C'est bon, tu as fini ? Je peux en placer une ? » m'énervais-je.

« Peu importe tout ça, ce n'est pas le problème du moment et je l'aurais gérée d'une façon ou d'une autre mais je l'aurais géré moi-même tu comprends ? » redescendais-je.

Je décidais de commencer à boire mon café pour m'aider à me calmer.

\- « Je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse quoi que ce soit par ma faute et j'ai pris ma décision pour la protéger. »

\- « Et si tu en parlais avec elle ? » essaya vainement Raven.

\- « Non, elle ne se laisserait pas faire et je sais que ça finirait mal… »

\- « Alors tu vas vraiment faire ça… »

\- « Oui. Je lui enverrai un message avant que nous partions pour le tournage. » soupirais-je mes yeux recommençant à se remplir sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit.

Cette journée serait comme les autres, je souhaitais ne pas y participer et pourtant ma routine aurait lieu sans mon consentement.

* * *

\- « Et du coup il va nous falloir sûrement changer nos plans si on n'arrive pas à avoir le feu vert. » me lançait Lincoln en engloutissant son croissant.

\- « Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problèmes mais on va rester vigilant et trouver d'autres solutions pour prévenir la chose. » répondais-je portant ma tasse de café à mes lèvres.

Ce matin, il avait l'air de faire particulièrement beau, un grand soleil traversant la baie vitrée et après la soirée que nous venions de passer, je me sentais de très bonne humeur.

Mon attitude avec Clarke depuis samedi était digne d'une gamine se découvrant pourtant je m'y abandonnais totalement. Cela faisait des années que je ne m'étais plus permise de ressentir « ça » pour quelqu'un. Je m'y étais refusée pendant longtemps, n'y arrivant pas de toute façon, une barrière invisible me retenant. Pourtant Clarke avait effacée toutes mes angoisses, ne laissant pas la place aux pensées noires lorsqu'elle était avec moi. Je n'oubliais rien mais j'avançais doucement le cœur léger sans m'en vouloir de vivre.

C'était sûrement cela que de renouer avec soi-même.

Je laissais Lincoln finir de faire sa fête aux croissants et filais me préparer pour ma journée de travail.

A la sortie de ma douche j'entendais mon téléphone me prévenir que j'avais reçu un message. Tout en me séchant les cheveux je m'en saisissais et ouvrais ce que j'avais reçu. Mes mains se stoppèrent net et je laissais la serviette retomber sur mes épaules. Je relisais en boucle le message que je venais de recevoir de Clarke ne comprenant pas, ne voulant pas y croire.

_« C'était une grossière erreur de ma part. Je suis désolé Lexa, notre relation restera strictement professionnelle à partir de maintenant. Merci de t'y tenir. »_

Après quelques secondes de flous je me décidais à lui envoyer un message :_« Je ne comprends pas, ai-je fais quelque chose ? J'aimerais que l'on discute. »_

Elle me répondit dans les secondes qui suivirent : _« Ma carrière passe avant tout. Il n'y aura pas de discussion. Merci de respecter mon choix et de t'y tenir. »_

Je restais abasourdie de ce que je lisais, ne comprenant plus rien. La tristesse mélangée à la colère de ne pas comprendre montait de plus en plus. En quelques minutes je me retrouvais en jogging, attrapant mon walkman et me précipitant vers la porte d'entrée.

Octavia m'appela avant que j'atteigne celle-ci :

\- « Tu fais quoi Lexa, on doit partir dans dix minutes ?! »

\- « Je vais courir. Je serais sur le plateau dans deux heures. » répondis-je simplement en refermant la porte sans attendre sa réponse, me foutant complètement des répercutions.

J'en avais besoin maintenant, c'était viscéral, cela m'avait toujours aidée : il fallait que je courre.

Il faisait un grand soleil, la chaleur chauffant directement mon visage alors que je mettais mon casque sur mes oreilles, commençant à courir.

Je serrais la mâchoire, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Toute la soirée de la veille repassait dans ma tête à la recherche d'un élément que j'aurais manquée.

Je n'étais pas une experte en signaux pourtant je savais que Clarke avait passée comme moi toute la soirée à me chercher du regard. Le début de la semaine nous avait fait agir comme deux adolescentes, je le savais… je le croyais… je me trompais apparemment. Certes nous n'avions pas discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce baiser… de ce baiser que je n'avais de cesse de repasser en boucle dans mon esprit. Clarke y avait répondu et pas juste comme si elle était surprise, elle y avait répondu avec envie… enfin je croyais…

Je me refusais à toute envie primaire qui me poussait à hurler mon incompréhension et pire encore à laisser mes larmes couler.

Plus mes foulées me faisaient avancer plus ma tristesse se transformait en énervement. Celui d'avoir cru que quelque chose était possible.

_Tu es stupide Lexa. Croire qu'elle s'intéresserait à toi. Tu n'es rien._

Sa carrière passait avant tout et c'était clair qu'elle avait raison. Je n'étais qu'un point noir qui l'avait peut-être perturbé un temps mais autant tout stopper avant que cela prenne des proportions que je ne pourrais gérer.

_L'amour est une faiblesse._

J'essayais de me persuader que tout était logique, qu'elle avait raison mais ça ne passait pas comme ça.

Alors que je devais bien courir depuis vingt minutes, une voiture ralentit à mon niveau et baissa sa fenêtre, me faisant ralentir ma course et tourner la tête.

\- « Tu ne vas pas bosser ? » me lança Kaly étonnée de me trouver là.

\- « Pas pour l'instant non. » répondis-je sèchement en réaccélérant le pas et me reconcentrant sur la route.

\- « Je me disais que comme vous partiez lundi, ça serait bien qu'on se fasse une soirée toi et moi demain soir ! Une sorte de pot de départ que tu n'oublierais pas… » reprit-elle toujours aussi sûre de ses plans dragues.

Je m'arrêtais, posant mes mains sur mes hanches, soufflant de mes efforts par la même occasion. La voiture s'immobilisa avec moi.

\- « Alors t'en penses quoi ? » me souriait la garde forestière.

J'étais toujours aussi énervée et une partie de mon esprit me criait littéralement d'y aller mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre.

\- « J'en sais rien. Je te dirais ça. » dis-je ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre.

Une voiture la klaxonna et elle me saluait me disant qu'elle attendrait de mes nouvelles tout en reprenant sa route. Je la laissais s'éloigner, jusqu'à ne plus apercevoir la voiture.

Il était grand temps pour moi d'aller bosser et je reprenais la route en sens inverse, toujours au pas de course.

Comme je l'avais prévu, j'arrivais avec environ deux heures de retard sur les lieux du tournage, croisant directement Bellamy. Je m'attendais à une réflexion de sa part pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas. Il m'apostropha avec le même ton autoritaire que d'habitude :

\- « Octavia m'a prévenue que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu aurais du retard. Elle a pris ta charge de travail à ta place. Tu prends donc l'aide aux tenues des figurants, va récupérer les équipements en tente. »

Ma collègue m'avait sauvée la mise avec son frère et je l'en remerciais mentalement.

Je me rendais sous la tente et découvrais avec surprise que Clarke et Raven étaient là. La chef costumière était en train de leurs faire essayer de nouvelles pièces d'armures pour une scène.

\- « Tu tombes bien Lexa j'ai besoin d'aide et mon assistante est partie je ne sais où ! » me lançait-elle.

\- « C'est que je dois aider à l'habillage des figurants. » essayais-je de me dérober.

\- « Ils attendront ! Vient s'il te plait. » reprit-elle.

« Tu prends ça et tu me le tiens ici pendant que je le fixe. » me disait-elle en associant ses gestes à la parole.

Je me retrouvais face à Clarke qui fixait un point devant elle, ne me prêtant pas la moindre attention. La costumière n'était pas convaincue des pièces qu'elle choisissait, prenant du recul pour les examiner, les enlevant dans la foulée. On répétait l'opération depuis un moment et elle trouva exactement ce qu'elle cherchait me libérant en me remerciant de mon aide. Je récupérais ce dont j'avais besoin et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Raven était plongée sur son téléphone, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et la costumière se trouvait au fond de la tente cherchant quelque chose dans un coffre. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer, parlant doucement :

\- « Clarke je… je ne comprends pas bien ce… »

\- « Tu ne comprends pas bien quoi ? » me coupa-t-elle sèchement tournant vivement le regard vers moi.

« Il faut que je m'exprime en qu'elle langue ? Une erreur de fin de soirée, la fatigue, tu piges ? Je voulais être sympa mais aprioris tu ne percutes pas. Tu es lourde et ce n'est clairement pas mon délire les meufs. C'est plus clair pour toi là ? »

\- « Très clair. » dis-je en la fixant, ne la reconnaissant plus d'un coup.

Je n'attendais pas plus, tout était dit. Je sortais me rendant au lieu d'équipement des figurants. Une fois tout en place, je me saisissais de mon téléphone : « C'est ok pour demain soir. J'espère que la soirée sera mémorable. »

* * *

_Le lendemain…_

Le tonnerre grondait. Je frissonnais surprise par sa proximité. Le bruit de la pluie se faisait entendre sur le tissu de notre abri. J'étais assise avec Raven dans la tente dédiée au maquillage, attendant que l'on nous appelle pour reprendre le tournage. La pluie avait commencé à tomber alors que nous finissions de manger, nous rendant auprès de Marianne pour les retouches maquillage avant les prochaines scènes.

L'après-midi s'annonçait compliqué, j'étais frigorifiée et le vent s'engouffrait par les battants de l'entrée. Je rêvais d'un café chaud et de me tenir près d'un bon feu.

Un parapluie rouge pointa le bout de son nez, Bellamy à sa suite. Il nous apportait justement des cafés.

\- « Et deux cafés ! Deux ! » nous dit-il plein d'entrain.

Il posa son parapluie contre une chaise et nous apporta nos boissons.

\- « Et moi ? » plaisanta Marianne.

\- « Je te prête mon parapluie si tu souhaites aller t'en chercher un. » lui répondit-il simplement.

\- « Oh non merci je n'ai pas le courage de mouiller mes vieux os. Je m'étais juste habituée, Lexa m'en prenant toujours un. »

\- « Quel dommage. » dit-il d'un sourire de convenance avant de se désintéresser d'elle pour reporter son attention sur moi.

« Ça va ma belle pas trop froid ? »

\- « Si mais c'est supportable, c'est gentil mais ne t'inquiète pas Bell'. » répondis-je dans un sourire forcé.

Je portais le café à ma bouche pour me donner une occasion de détourner le regard. Sous la surprise de son goût, je m'obligeais à l'avaler. Il était noir sans sucre. Pile comme je le détestais mais je souriais une nouvelle fois à son intention.

Depuis hier, j'avais mis en place ce que Raven qualifiait de folie, étant particulièrement agréable avec le jeune homme. Je me trouvais à vomir, n'ayant de cesse d'entendre les paroles qu'il avait eu à l'encontre de Lexa. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de mal à faire semblant, pensant qu'être comédienne me faciliterait la tâche.

J'avais tort, c'était très difficile d'être mielleuse avec lui à longueur de temps. Pourtant le plus dur consistait en autre chose : être horrible envers Lexa. La veille j'avais été odieuse avec elle, lui disant tout le contraire de ce que je pensais. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la tente, il m'avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour retenir des larmes. Je savais que je venais de mettre un terme à tous ce qu'il y aurait pu avoir. Le comprenant rien qu'en croisant son regard. Je lui avais fait du mal pour espérer la protéger.

Raven, sur le moment, avait secoué la tête me regardant avec pitié.

Les battants de la tente se re-ouvrèrent laissant rentrer Lexa complètement trempée. L'eau lui ruisselait sur le visage et un pic au cœur me foudroya. Je ne l'avais pas recroisée depuis hier et malgré mes efforts pour ne pas y penser, la voir me faisait quelque chose.

\- « Mon dieu ma chérie tu dois avoir froid, je vais te chercher de quoi te sécher ! » s'inquiéta Marianne.

\- « Pas le temps. Le tournage est ajourné. » répliquait-elle sans perdre de temps.

\- « Je vais raccompagner les filles alors. » lança Bellamy sans une once de compassion pour elle.

\- « Non, nous partons tous ensemble. Lincoln et Octavia ont pris l'autre voiture, je vous attends. » reprit-elle sans nous adresser un regard, repartant directement.

Le trajet sous le parapluie de Bellamy jusqu'à la voiture nous avait quelque peu protégées mais à deux dessous, nous étions quand même trempées avec Raven.

Dans la voiture seul le jeune homme parlait, Lexa conduisant le visage fermé. Après un moment de route et de discussion futile qu'il menait parfaitement tout seul, il s'attarda à parler à la conductrice qui ne pipait mot depuis le départ.

\- « Au fait, tu as finalement accepté ! Il était temps vu que nous partons lundi. Tu aimes bien te faire désirer. » ricana-il à l'adresse de Lexa.

\- « De quoi tu parles ? » dit-elle froidement.

\- « Kaly m'a dit que vous sortiez ce soir. » lui sourit-il.

Un frisson me parcourut la nuque.

\- « Il va falloir arrêter cette manie de tout le temps te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas Bellamy. » rétorqua-elle toujours sur le même ton.

« On n'est pas amis et on ne le sera jamais non ? Alors autant ne parler que de boulot à partir de maintenant. »

Il rigolait, mettant les mains en avant en signe de paix, se foutant complètement de la manière dont elle venait de lui parler. Je me doutais qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que je comprenne le message qu'il venait de me passer. Lexa allait passer la soirée avec Kaly.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et reporta son attention sur moi.

\- « D'ailleurs en parlant de rendez-vous, ça te dit de sortir ce soir Clarke ? » minauda-t-il.

\- « Sortir ? Oui bien sûr… » dis-je avec le plus grand mal à garder un air enjoué.

_Tu te dois de le faire._

La voiture s'arrêta dans le même temps devant notre chalet et je ne demandais pas mon reste sortant le plus rapidement possible sous la pluie, les saluant brièvement. J'arrivais à l'intérieur, trempée, suivit par Raven le parapluie rouge au-dessus de sa tête, me regardant tristement.

Après avoir pris une douche et m'être changée, j'avais passé la plus grande partie de mon après-midi dans ma chambre, pensive. J'essayais de profiter de ce temps libre pour apprendre mon texte mais rien n'y faisait et mes pensées revenaient sans cesse m'accabler.

Le crépuscule tomba et je me préparais en silence au rendez-vous avec Bellamy. Je descendais et trouvais Raven assise dans le canapé un bouquin à la main. Elle releva la tête et me sourit.

\- « Ça va ? » me dit-elle.

\- « Ça va… » répondis-je un sourire timide sans grande envie de cacher quoi que ce soit.

\- « N'y va pas Clarke. »

\- « Pourtant il le faut. » commençais-je m'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Et puis on va surement passer une bonne soirée dans un endroit sympa ! » repris-je faussement avec assurance et enthousiasme.

\- « A d'autres. »

\- « Je ne peux pas faire machine arrière Raven… et puis tu l'as entendu comme moi, Lexa voit Kaly ce soir. Ça fonctionne alors autant que je passe à autre chose. » reprenais-je sans arriver à garder le ton enthousiaste que je m'étais donné.

\- « Parce que tu crois qu'elle passe une soirée avec elle pourquoi ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas… » répondis-je ne voulant pas vraiment y réfléchir ou le savoir.

\- « Pour la même raison que toi tu en passes une avec Bellamy. Pour se mentir à elle-même et se faire du mal pour rien. » dit-elle agacée.

\- « Tu réfléchis trop. » essayais-je de plaisanter.

On frappa à la porte.

\- « C'est pour moi ! » me repris-je dans un soupir.

« Bonne soirée Raven. »

J'enfilais mon manteau et me dirigeais vers la porte, ouvrant à Bellamy qui me sourit tout de suite.

\- « Tu es prête ma belle ?! On va passer une bonne soirée. »

\- « Oui allons y. » dis-je sans faire d'effort.

J'avais à peine refermée la porte qu'elle se re-ouvrit sur une Raven en manteau, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- « M'attendez pas surtout ! » nous lança-t-elle alors que je la regardais ne comprenant pas à quel jeu elle jouait.

\- « Quoi ? » balbutia Bellamy.

\- « Bin tu nous as invités à sortir tout à l'heure, alors je viens comme prévu ! » dit-elle gaiement.

\- « Mais non j'ai… enfin c'est pas que je ne veux pas mais… je n'ai invité que Clarke. » sortit-il apparemment plus très sûr de ses paroles dans l'après-midi.

\- « Ah non je m'en souviendrais sinon ! Oh et puis au pire c'est pas grave, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une soirée romantique non ? On va s'éclater ! » rigolait-elle en montant dans la voiture directement à l'avant.

Le jeune homme était clairement sur les fesses de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne maitrise rien. Il resta quelques secondes, dehors hébété alors que je pénétrais à mon tour dans la voiture. Raven se retourna vers moi tout sourire alors qu'un « merci » muet se dessinait sur mes lèvres à son attention. Bellamy n'avait pas le choix, la tornade latine l'avait pris de court et lui gâchait probablement tous ses plans mais il ne pouvait faire marche arrière sans soulever des interrogations de sa part.

Elle me sauvait d'un piège dont je m'étais jetée à corps perdu toute seule… mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

Il faisait extrêmement chaud dans ce bar. Cela ne faisait pas une demi-heure que nous y étions et je n'avais qu'une envie : sortir prendre l'air.

Je n'avais pensée qu'à ça toute la journée à vrai dire.

Après avoir ramenée Clarke et Raven, la fin du trajet en tête à tête avec Bellamy c'était fait dans le silence absolu. J'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds, j'avais extrêmement froid et j'étais d'une humeur massacrante.

Une douche bien chaude m'avait aidée à effacer une partie de mon mal-être, pour un court instant du moins. J'avais passé le reste de la journée dans ma chambre à lire un bouquin sans porter grand intérêt à celui-ci. J'aurais voulu aller courir mais la pluie ne me le permettait pas. Si je n'avais écouté que ma colère le temps ne m'aurait pas arrêtée mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber malade pour rien.

Mon envie de prendre l'air ne m'avait pas quittée du reste de la journée.

J'avais rejoint Kaly dans un bar et j'enchaînais les bières pour palier à cette envie de liberté.

_Pour ne pas penser à elle surtout._

\- « C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée avec un élan dans mon pic-up ! » rigolait-elle.

\- « Sacré histoire j'avoue ! » lui répondais-je en levant ma bière pour appuyer mes paroles.

\- « Et toi alors ? Raconte-moi la vie de Lexa ! »

Je n'avais pas envie de m'étaler sur ma vie mais il était vrai que je ne parlais presque pas, la laissant raconter histoire sur histoire. Elle ne savait rien de moi et je me décidais à faire un effort :

\- « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire tu sais. J'ai fait une scolarité banale et je me suis dirigée dans le cinéma sans grande conviction. Au fil du temps j'ai adoré faire « l'homme à tout faire » des plateaux et c'est comme ça que je suis devenue régisseuse. » lui-expliquais-je sommairement.

\- « C'est du rapide comme histoire, j'en croirais presque que tu n'as plus envie de rester dans ce bar ! Dis-moi le si tu souhaites passer à autre chose ! » minauda-elle en rigolant.

Je n'allais pas me mentir, je n'avais pas accepté cette soirée pour juste boire un coup avec elle. Passer plus de temps à m'épancher sur ma vie ne m'enchantais pas, tout ça pour finalement arriver au même point, autant sauter les étapes.

\- « On pourrait aller ailleurs en effet. » dis-je en la fixant.

Elle se stoppa net, reposant sa bière qu'elle portait l'instant d'avant à sa bouche, jaugeant la véracité de mes paroles.

\- « Pourquoi ce revirement soudain de situation ? » me questionna-t-elle sérieusement.

\- « Cela te déplait ? »

\- « Non pas du tout, au contraire. Je me posais juste la question. » commença-t-elle à sourire.

\- « Pas besoin de s'épancher sur le sujet alors. On y va ? » rajoutais-je pour la convaincre.

\- « Avec grand plaisir. » rougit-elle.

_Tu fais n'importe quoi Lexa. Arrête ça tout de suite._

Nous nous dirigions vers la sortie du bar et l'air frais me rafraîchi le visage d'un seul coup. Il ne pleuvait plus. J'inspirais profondément, me perdant à la contemplation du ciel. Il était toujours temps d'aller courir pour estomper ma colère, ne pas faire ce que je finirais par regretter.

Elle m'invita à la suivre en voiture pour aller jusqu'à chez elle. Je faisais taire toute de suite cette idée naissante et acquiesçais. Tout le trajet mon esprit me criait d'arrêter tout de suite ce que j'entreprenais.

_Ne fais pas ça…_

J'aurais pu prendre une autre route et lui fausser compagnie mais j'étais déterminée, laissant ma colère m'envahir. Soigner le mal par le mal.

\- « Tu prendras bien un verre ? » me dit-elle pendant que j'enlevais mon manteau.

\- « Avec plaisir. »

\- « Whisky ? » questionna-t-elle.

\- « Yeah. »

Les mains dans les poches arrière de mon jean, je faisais le tour de son appartement du regard, attendant qu'elle me serve, ne m'intéressant pas vraiment à ce que je voyais.

Après quelques secondes, elle me tendait un verre, me dévisageant un sourire en coin. Je lui prenais des mains, le descendant d'une traite.

\- « Ah oui d'accord tu es comme ça toi ! » me lança-t-elle très amusée de mon comportement.

Je reposais le verre vide sur la table présente à côté de nous alors qu'elle portait à peine le sien à ses lèvres. Il fallait que l'alcool m'aide à embrumer mon esprit car totalement lucide je n'arriverais jamais à faire ce pourquoi j'étais là.

\- « Ça fait deux semaines que tu me cherches Kaly, tu t'attendais à quoi ? » sortais-je d'un ton que je voulais le plus sulfureux possible.

\- « C'est vrai mais tu m'as toujours envoyée balader aussi ! » rajoutais-elle en rigolant comme pour me tester.

\- « Les choses changent. »

Je la détaillais du regard, c'était une très belle femme qui ne devait clairement pas avoir de problèmes pour plaire.

_Mais ce n'est pas « elle » …_

Une bonne fois pour toute je me décidais à faire taire mes pensées, lui saisissant son verre des mains pour le poser, j'attirais Kaly à moi, prenant ses lèvres sans tendresse.

Je me détestais pour ce que j'étais en train de faire mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. La grande blonde répondait tout de suite à mon appel et passait ses mains dans ma nuque m'attirant un peu plus à elle.

Mes pensées fusaient, ne m'aidant pas et la colère montait en moi pour les faire taire. Sans nous détacher elle m'attira vers sa chambre. Mes gestes n'étaient qu'automatismes, il n'y avait rien de sensuel, mon corps faisant seul tous les mouvements. J'étais froide, animée d'un comportement sauvage, sans tendresse, sans amour.

Depuis le début Kaly me faisait comprendre qu'elle me voulait dans son lit, elle allait m'avoir. Je n'éprouvais pas d'empathie pour ce comportement salaud que j'avais envers elle. Je souhaitais juste tuer tous mes sentiments pour Clarke dans un acte absurde et irréversible.

Je ne lâchais pas ses lèvres, n'ayant aucune envie de me confronter à son regard, ne voulant pas donner vie à la chose. Je lui enlevais son tee-shirt, m'obligeant à me décoller de sa bouche mais ne lui laissant aucun répit, je m'engouffrais dans son cou dès que le vêtement passait au-dessus d'elle.

J'allais l'amener sur le lit quand elle m'arrêta net.

\- « Je ne peux pas faire ça… » souffla-t-elle en se dégageant de moi.

\- « De quoi tu parles ? » lui dis-je me rapprochant d'elle, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse, ne voulant pas de temps mort qui me feraient perdre toute assurance.

\- « Je ne peux pas faire ça Lexa ! » recommença-t-elle se dirigeant vers son tee-shirt.

\- « Je crois que j'avais compris la première fois. » m'énervais-je légèrement.

\- « Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis du jour au lendemain ? » me questionnait la jeune femme en remettant son haut en même temps.

\- « C'est quoi cet interrogatoire-là ? Tu me voulais non ? Hé bien je suis là ! »

\- « Tu m'a toujours envoyée balader Lexa, me repoussant à chaque fois et là, d'un seul coup, tu veux bien passer la soirée avec moi et pire encore tu joues la fille facile alors que ce n'est clairement pas ta façon d'être. » s'énervait-elle sur un ton très ironique.

\- « Tu ne me connais pas Kaly, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » répondais-je sur le même ton.

\- « Parce que tu n'agis pas comme ça avec Clarke ! » me piquait-elle au vif.

\- « Clarke n'a rien à faire dans cette conversation. » essayais-je de ne pas m'emporter, mes pensées revenant à la charge.

\- « Ah bon ? Moi je crois qu'elle a toute sa place dans cette conversation. » commença-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi ni Bellamy ni moi n'avions aucune chance avec vous deux et paf ! D'un coup, tu cèdes à mes avances et elle aux siennes ? »

Je serrais la mâchoire, ne voulant pas lui répondre, je ne lui devais rien. La réponse était pourtant simple : je m'étais faites envoyer balader par Clarke et elle se découvrait des sentiments pour Bellamy.

_C'est absurde, il la gonfle… _

Mon esprit m'assaillait de questions tournant autour de la même chose : pourquoi Clarke se découvrait une attirance pour lui ? Aussitôt chassées par des réponses tombant sous le sens : pour se rassurer d'avoir dérapée avec toi.

Kaly se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, secouant la tête pour témoigner son désaccord.

\- « Je lui avais dit qu'elles nous avaient entendues, c'était sûr. » dit-elle contrariée.

\- « Quoi ? » réagissais-je ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- « Soit juste honnête avec moi : elle t'a repoussée sans aucune raison après la soirée de mercredi, n'est-ce pas ? » me sortait-elle en s'arrêtant devant moi, me fixant calmement.

La stupeur devait apparaitre sur mon visage car malgré mon mutisme elle approuva d'un geste de tête.

_Comment peut-elle être au courant ?_

\- « Je le savais. » continua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

\- « Tu m'expliques ? » demandais-je alors que des milliers d'interrogations naissaient dans mon esprit.

Elle soupira avant de commencer à me raconter le seul bout de la soirée que personne n'avait vu. La discussion que Bellamy et elle avaient eu en plein milieu de l'entrée avant qu'Octavia ne vienne les chercher.

Je restais médusée de ce qu'elle m'apprenait. Il était donc à ce point calculateur et mauvais, voulant détruire ma carrière parce que Clarke ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Je laissais Kaly continuer son histoire même si tous les bouts se recollaient parfaitement, me faisant comprendre au fur et à mesure où elle voulait en venir :

\- « Lorsque j'ai compris que Raven et Clarke se trouvaient dans la salle de bain au moment de notre discussion, j'étais persuadée qu'elles nous avaient forcement entendu. Mais Bellamy m'avait assuré que non. Le reste de la soirée ne changeant pas d'ambiance, j'ai fini par m'en convaincre. »

\- « Mais elles vous ont entendus… » continuais-je pour elle, complètement abasourdie de toutes ces révélations.

\- « Bien sûr ! Tu ne serais pas là sinon et elle ne passerait pas la soirée avec lui non plus. Elle ne t'aurait pas jetée sans raison… elle te protège… » disait-elle tristement.

\- « Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai besoin d'un bon verre moi ! » m'annonça-t-elle dans un sourire morose en se dirigeant vers l'entrée ou nous nous trouvions quelques temps avant.

Je restais figée, debout dans sa chambre. Toutes sortes d'émotions me passaient dans le corps, mes pensées s'agitant aux grés de celles-ci. Des montagnes russes n'auraient pas été plus représentatives de ce que je ressentais. Pourtant un sentiment dominait les autres : la colère me montait contre Bellamy, je voulais agir maintenant. Je sortais de ma léthargie, rejoignant Kaly qui finissait de se servir, attrapant mon manteau au passage.

\- « Ils sont sortis où ce soir ? » la questionnais-je déterminée.

\- « Calme toi et viens boire un verre avec moi. » me répondit-elle lassée en tapotant le tabouret de bar à côté d'elle.

\- « Non, je ne la laisserai pas faire ça pour moi ! Et lui… » commençais-je.

\- « Raven est avec eux. » dit-elle simplement, me coupant dans mon élan.

Je mettais quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- « Comment tu le sais ? »

\- « Il vient de m'envoyer un texto disant qu'elle s'est incrustée et qu'il est dégoûté de ne pas être qu'avec Clarke. » continua-t-elle toujours aussi posée, buvant une gorgée de son verre.

Ma colère retombait légèrement, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire. Ça ne servait à rien d'y aller maintenant et de me confronter à lui si Clarke ne risquait rien. Ce revirement de situation m'aidait à me calmer doucement, je ne devais pas prendre de décisions hâtives. Prendre mon mal en patience.

\- « Tu veux bien t'asseoir maintenant ? » reprit-elle calmement. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas elle continua en rigolant.

« Promis je ne te sauterais pas dessus et ne ferais aucune allusion. »

\- « Pourquoi tu n'en as pas profitée ? » voulais-je savoir.

\- « Parce que j'ai beau te vouloir dans mon lit, j'ai ma fierté et un minimum de respect pour toi. Me dire que je n'y suis pour rien dans ce changement soudain m'enlève tout challenge. » rigola-t-elle sans un air de gaité.

\- « Merci. » lui dis-je sincèrement alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur son verre, s'attendant probablement à ce que je m'en aille.

De la surprise apparut sur son visage alors que je reposais mon manteau, venant m'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté d'elle. Elle devait penser que je partirais suite à tout ça mais je n'en fis rien. Ce n'étais pas ce soir que je changerais quoi que ce soit à la situation avec Clarke et je lui devais bien ça.

\- « Je peux l'avoir ce verre alors ? » demandais-je en lui désignant de la tête le whisky.

\- « Bien sûr ! » me sourit-elle franchement cette fois-ci alors qu'elle se saisissait de la bouteille.

« D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas racontée la fois où j'ai choppé des mecs complètements bourrés, tout nus en forêt ! »

\- « Ton métier à l'air beaucoup plus mouvementé qu'on ne le croit ! Raconte-moi tout ça ! » m'exclamais-je en me concentrant sur son histoire.

Je passais le reste de la soirée avec Kaly, discutant réellement pour la première fois avec elle.

Bellamy, lui, ne perdait rien pour attendre.

* * *

Ne me tapez pas pour le rebondissement s'vouplait T.T

La semaine prochaine : _**Chapitre 13 : Les messages subliminaux.**_

Comme chaque semaine, je réponds à vos reviews dans l'ordre de parution pour que les guests puissent retrouver, je l'espère, les réponses qui leurs sont dues.

**Skippy1701 **: Enfin le bisou ouais ! Enfin… maintenant c'est autre chose o/

**Guest for ever **: Bonsoir ! Oui tu t'étais trompée sur la soirée mais si ma version te plait tant mieux (et il vaut mieux parce que j'aurais du mal à tout réécrire) ! Et désolée mais j'adoreeeee ce petit jeu mesquin de gens qui viennent interrompre les deux demoiselles :) Alors tu t'attendais à ça part rapport au « personne ne l'aura » ? Clarke a du mal encore mais je me dis que ça doit être encore plus compliqué quand tu es célèbre et jugé par tout le monde autour de toi.

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plait :)

**Edas44 **: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Maintenant la suite un peu plus compliquée sorry !

**Rosiie09 **: Salut ! Contente que Bellamy se ramasse aussi mais il sombre dans la méchanceté… On n'est pas sur du « restons amies » entre notre Clexa mais on est sur autre chose maintenant ! Mais s'il te plait ne t'énerve pas *pastaperpastaper* J'espère que tu continueras à lire quand même malgré les rebondissements pas sympas que je mets en place ^^'

**DroDroV** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup ! Cette fois-ci pas d'excuses pour le baiser mais un autre problème de taille (j'avais prévenu que Bellamy ne serait pas un gentil garçon…). Tu avais parfaitement raison pour le titre de ce chapitre là ! Bellamy ne va pas les aider mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de Kaly qui n'est pas aussi méchante qu'on le croit ;) Vivement la prochaine review :D

**McFly76 **: Hé oui plus d'excuses de répétition moisie ! Et Clarke a plus que répondu à ce baiser sauf que maintenant Bellamy gonfle tout le monde… Qu'as-tu pensée de ce chapitre ? Je sais que je ne facilite pas les choses entre elles ^^' mais la vie c'est pas facile, non ? J'aime bien les petites interventions d'Anya moi aussi et je regrette de pas l'avoir mise plus en avant ! Mais bon ce n'est que ma première fic… j'aurais le temps de m'améliorer ;)

**MissHarpie** : Mouahahaha ! Tu demandes les bonnes choses alors tout se passe ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires franchement ! C'est super gentil ! Le Clexa est malmené mais rien n'est fait ;) Qu'as-tu pensée de ce chapitre ?

**Jenn** : Merciiiiii ! J'ai adoré écrire le gala ! C'était mon moment préféré de la fic ! Je suis contente que la fin du chapitre t'ait plus et que les émotions soient passées à travers les mots :) Mais je pense que ton ascenseur émotionnel est retombé et que tu m'en veux un peu là après ce chapitre xD Vivement ton avis :3

**Morgane **: Hey ! Merciiiii ! Je me doutais que c'était la fin du chapitre qui aurait le plus de succès ;) Raven était toujours là au mauvais moment mais je suis sûre que maintenant tu vas commencer à l'apprécier ;) De rien pour les réponses c'est normal et c'est plutôt : merci à toi toutes les semaines de me laisser une review c'est super gentil de ta part ! Qu'as-tu pensée du chapitre d'aujourd'hui ?

**Lory05 **: Ohhh merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire adorable :) ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère améliorer encore mon écriture pour faire passer encore mieux les émotions et les histoires :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Vivement ton avis !


	13. Les messages subliminaux

Bonsoir à tous,

On se rapproche de la fin ! Aujourd'hui c'est le chapitre 13 et on accélère encore le mouvement :)

Désolée de la publication ultra tardive, j'ai mal gérée mon temps ! Pardon pardon :(

Je suis vraiment toujours aussi ravie de voir que l'histoire vous plaît avec toutes ces reviews adorables que vous me laissez, merci 3

Toujours un grand merci à Lowax de prendre de son temps pour les corrections et ses remarques qui m'aident beaucoup.

On reprend sur une POV Lexa suivit d'une POV Clarke, enjoy !

Lexa sait que Clarke ne l'a pas repoussée pour rien mais combien de temps tiendra donc ce petit manège…

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Les messages subliminaux.**

Dernière ligne droite de notre périple au Canada. Les deux derniers jours de semaine, n'étaient clairement pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de « weekend » pour l'équipe des régisseurs et moi-même.

J'avais finalement passée une soirée agréable avec Kaly, malgré les circonstances de celle-ci. Il avait fallu que les choses soient plus que claires entre nous pour qu'elle soit juste amicale envers moi.

Le réveil du lendemain m'avait vite ramené à la réalité. Outre le travail qui allait me submerger sur ces deux derniers jours, je ne digérais pas tout ce que j'avais appris la veille.

Je devais me faire violence pour juste travailler avec Bellamy sans lui encastrer la tête dans une table ou tout autre mobilier.

Le samedi, il s'était encore montré intrusif et voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ma soirée.

\- « Alors ton vendredi soir avec Kaly ? » me lança-t-il pendant qu'Octavia était occupée au téléphone.

\- « Tu n'as pas compris quoi hier quand je t'ai dit de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? » lui répondais-je sèchement un regard mauvais.

Il zieuta rapidement dans la direction de sa sœur ne voulant sûrement pas qu'elle entende notre conversation.

\- « Ça va, je ne suis pas dupe hein. Clarke t'a jetée, je l'ai bien compris. » commença-t-il tout sourire.

« C'est triste pour toi, pourtant c'était évident qu'elle n'est pas gay, alors ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux avec moi. » continua-t-il un air vainqueur.

Je me faisais violence, j'étais plus subtile que ça.

_Retiens-toi._

Je hochais simplement la tête et il reprenait sur le même ton convaincu.

\- « Ne fait pas ta sainte pour autant, tu as du bien t'éclater avec Kaly. C'était une simple question que je te posais. »

Si je voulais aider Clarke pour tout ce qu'elle mettait en place pour moi, il me fallait la jouer fine et lui donner matière.

\- « Elle s'est passée exactement comme je le souhaitais. » finissais-je par répondre, lui laissant s'imaginer ce qu'il souhaitait.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle avait fini comme je le désirais : je n'avais pas couché avec elle… mais ça il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

\- « Et toi ta soirée ? » dis-je en me repenchant sur le clavier de mon ordinateur, voulant savoir s'il allait me mentir.

\- « Malheureusement elle ne s'est pas finit aussi bien que la tienne. Raven s'est incrustée. Je peux te dire que Clarke était aussi déçue que moi. » soufflait-il alors qu'Octavia revenait vers nous ayant raccrochée.

\- « Tu auras d'autres soirées avec elle, arrête d'être pressé. Tu es bien un garçon toi ! » se moqua la jeune fille ayant entendu la fin de notre conversation.

\- « Oh mais j'y compte bien… c'est une évidence nous deux de toute façon. » lançait-il en me souriant d'un air triomphant.

Son attitude me révulsait mais il pensait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Laisser naître l'idée que je n'étais plus du tout un obstacle pour lui.

Je détestais ces petits jeux mais je me devais d'y jouer, car au-delà de Clarke ma carrière entière était en jeu.

J'avais eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il avait raison et c'était dur de l'admettre : il maîtrisait mon avenir en étant le seul à envoyer des comptes rendus à Anya. Lors du gala, elle m'avait fait part que ceux-ci n'étaient pas élogieux à mon encontre. Alors si Bellamy se rendait compte de quoi que ce soit avec Clarke, il me détruirait forcément.

_Soit patiente._

Après avoir bouclée tous les derniers problèmes en un weekend, la semaine reprît sur un départ.

Nous étions tous à l'aéroport, prenant le même vol pour une grande partie de l'équipe de tournage. L'autre partie ayant déjà embarquée ce weekend pour commencer l'agencement du prochain lieu.

Bellamy dans son grand art de perfidie avait encore réservé les numéros de place lui-même. Nous étions comme par hasard toute l'équipe de régie, placés tout autour de Clarke.

Pourtant il avait négligé un détail important lors de sa réservation. Un détail qui à ce moment-là lui avait sûrement parut subtil à intégrer : placer Raven avec nous pour que tout cela passe inaperçu.

Raté.

Nous étions les deux derniers à embarquer avec Bellamy et le placement ne se passait clairement pas comme il l'avait souhaité. Plus nous avancions dans l'allée à la recherche de nos places, plus je m'amusais de ce que j'apercevais, me trouvant juste derrière lui.

Sur les trois premières places de la rangée nous étant dédiée, Octavia et Lincoln s'étaient installés côte à côte, ne laissant qu'une dernière place de libre donnant sur le couloir.

Derrière eux se tenait Raven et Clarke mais à son grand dam la place à côté de l'actrice, toujours vers le couloir ne nous était pas réservé. Une dame d'un certain âge s'y trouvant déjà installée.

La dernière place libre se situait dans la rangée du milieu, de l'autre côté du couloir où était assise la vieille dame.

Il ne prit pas trop de temps pour réfléchir et investit le fauteuil à coté de Lincoln me laissant m'asseoir toute seule. L'embarquement était loin d'être fini, mettant toujours des plombes à s'effectuer. Je prenais donc mon temps pour m'installer.

\- « Tu n'es pas trop triste d'être loin de moi Lexa ? » m'embêta Raven.

\- « Je vais essayer de survivre. » répondais-je en prenant un air dévastée.

La vieille dame à coté de Clarke réagit à notre échange.

\- « Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, vous êtes ensemble peut-être ? » nous demanda-t-elle.

\- « Pas du tout, elle n'est pas mon style vous savez. » répondit Raven en lui souriant, très fière de sa blague.

Humour que ne compris pas du tout la dame se tournant vers moi pour chercher des réponses.

\- « Je ne comprends pas vous… » commença-t-elle.

\- « Oui madame nous voyagions bien ensemble. » repris-je la coupant pour ne pas devoir quelques explications sur les trais d'humour graveleux de ma collègue.

\- « Oh c'est formidable ! Il se trouve que mon mari est assis juste à côté de vous ! Est-il possible que nous échangions de place pour que vous vous retrouviez plus près de votre amie et moi de mon mari ? » me demanda-t-elle plein d'entrain.

\- « Ah mais carrément ! » répondit Raven à ma place.

« Viens plus près de moi ! »

Je secouais la tête de tant de gamineries de la part de la latina. L'échange n'était pas resté invisible à Bellamy qui se retournait dans son siège, tirant résolument la tronche.

Son placement dans l'avion était bel et bien raté.

Raven arborait un immense sourire apriori contente de la tournure des choses. Clarke, elle, se replaçait dans son fauteuil, assurément gênée que je me retrouve à ses côtés.

Je m'installais pour le vol, essayant de ne pas me coller vers Clarke pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

L'avion décolla presque vingt minutes après et une fois en altitude, les hôtesses nous autorisaient à nous détacher dans un appel micro.

Raven faisait la conversation à Clarke qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir beaucoup y participer. Elle avait l'air triste et je devais me faire violence pour ne pas lui parler. Ne pas m'intéresser à elle.

Si je changeais ma façon d'être, elle finirait par comprendre et malgré mon envie de le faire, ce n'était pas le moment. Bellamy était trop près, autant continuer encore un peu cette supercherie.

Je finissais par mettre mon casque sur mes oreilles lançant de la musique, le trajet allait durer plus de six heures, autant m'occuper. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'endormir.

Mon walkman s'était arrêté, cela devait faire un bon moment que je dormais, lorsque j'entendis des murmures qui me sortirent complètement de ma somnolence :

\- « Clarke réveille-toi bordel. Clarke ! »

J'ouvrais les yeux pour me rendre compte que Clarke s'était assoupît sur mon épaule. Je tournais la tête lentement regardant la blonde endormie puis relevait mon regard vers Raven.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir restant muette, ouvrant et fermant la bouche pour chercher ses mots. Sûrement des explications qui ne tiendraient pas la route. Pour lui épargner d'alerter tout l'avion mais surtout de réveiller Clarke, je portais ma main droite à mes lèvres, lui faisant silencieusement « chut » d'un doigt.

Ma réaction l'étonnait, je le voyais sur son visage mais étrangement on aurait dit qu'elle comprenait. D'un signe de tête, elle me désigna le fauteuil qui se trouvait devant moi : Bellamy.

Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ? Je soupirais.

Clarke bougea légèrement, montrant des signes de réveil. Sans réfléchir je fermais les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Je compris vite qu'elle se réveillait car d'un coup son corps se crispa et elle s'éloigna de moi.

Elle devait faire de sacrée mimiques à Raven car celle-ci parla très bas toute seule :

\- « Ça va Clarke, elle dort ! Et je te ferai dire que j'ai essayée de te réveiller. »

\- « Tu ne peux pas me laisser faire ça alors qu'il est juste en face ! » répondit finalement Clarke entre ses dents encore un peu plus bas, sûrement craintive que je me réveille.

\- « Il dort aussi comme tout le monde dans cet avion ! … D'ailleurs c'était très mignon cette façon dont tu t'étais collée à elle. » se moqua la latina.

\- « Très drôle mademoiselle humour. Tu devrais parler plus fort pour qu'elle nous entende ! » s'énervait la blonde.

\- « Elle dort ! Tu le vois bien là ! » rétorquait Raven.

« Soit contente que je me sois réveillée avant elle… Puis c'est pas ma faute si tout t'attire vers elle. »

\- « C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Je te rappelle juste que si tu n'avais pas été avec moi dans cette salle de bain tu ne te serais jamais rendue compte de rien par toi-même alors ne commence pas à voir des signes partout. »

\- « Han t'es dégueulasse ! Moi qui t'aide en gardant ton secret ! » se plaignait la brune.

\- « Et je t'en remercie mais ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour parler de ça. »

\- « Bof tout le monde dort. » commençait Raven visiblement très amusée de son petit tour.

« C'est vrai qu'on jamais vraiment parlé de Lexa et toi… »

\- « C'est le principe d'un secret ! »

\- « Non, le principe d'un secret c'est que personne ne le sache ! Pas qu'on n'en parle pas entre nous. »

\- « Raaaaveeennn… » s'énervait Clarke.

\- « Quoi c'est vrai !? Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ! Je ne sais même pas si vous vous êtes déjà embrassées ! » continuait-elle sans prêter attention aux réprimandes de sa collègue.

\- « Fin de la discussion. »

\- « Tu ne vas pas me répondre ?! » s'insurgea-elle.

\- « Non je ne vais pas te répondre. »

\- « D'accord, très bien. Je ferai mieux de réveiller Lexa pour avoir mes réponses alors. »

\- « Quel humour Mademoiselle Reyes ! »

\- « Tu veux vraiment voir si c'est de l'humour ? » l'interrogea-t-elle avant de reprendre.

« Lex… »

Le reste de la phrase de la tornade latine mourrait sur ce que je pensais être la main de Clarke se posant sur sa bouche.

\- « Tu es chiante Raven ! Ce n'est pas un jeu… » reprenait la blonde consternée.

\- « Répond, je ne te lâcherai pas tu le sais. »

\- « Oui… on s'est embrassées. » disait Clarke tristement.

\- « C'était comment ?… Rooh ne me regarde pas comme ça !… Promis ! C'est la dernière question, je te laisse tranquille après ! »

Un grand silence s'installa et un frisson me parcouru le dos, persuadée qu'à ce moment précis Clarke était en train de me regarder, s'assurant probablement une dernière fois que je dormais bien. J'entendis un soupir.

\- « C'était… parfait… Lexa est… elle est… »

\- « Parfaite ? » finit Raven pour elle.

\- « Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant de toute façon. »

Raven devait probablement commencer à lui répondre quand la voix d'une hôtesse couvrit la sienne.

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons aborder notre descente. Nous vous remercions de bien regagner vos sièges et d'attacher vos ceintures. »

Je me redressais dans mon siège, faisant semblant de me réveiller à cet appel et ayant le plus grand mal à ne pas paraitre gênée.

\- « Bien dormi ?! » me lança Raven gaiement.

Je tournais la tête dans sa direction pour l'apercevoir, un immense sourire de triomphe sur le visage. Clarke était rouge pivoine et fixait ses mains.

\- « Oui merci. » lui répondais-je simplement.

La fin du vol se déroula sans encombre. Une fois tous les bagages récupérés, ainsi que Finn qui était présent dans l'avion, nous nous dirigions tous vers les voitures de location.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en chemise rose de très mauvais goût nous accueillit, un sourire commercial fiché sur le visage. Il commençait son speech de vendeur avec nous, complimentant les filles. Avec Lincoln nous nous avancions devant tout le monde pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à nous deux qu'il devait remettre les clefs.

Il remit la première à Linc' et chercha du regard quelque chose derrière moi. Je compris rapidement son petit manège :

\- « Pas besoin de chercher plus loin c'est moi qui conduis le deuxième van. » disais-je en agitant une main devant son visage.

\- « Ah !? Vous savez que ce n'est pas aussi maniable qu'une voiture ? Et puis c'est bien plus gros surtout ! Vous êtes sûre de vous ? » plaisanta-t-il faussement et bien fort à l'adresse de tout le monde.

Sa blague fit un demi flop ne faisant rire que les garçons du groupe. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui répondre de la même manière :

\- « Et vous vous étiez sûr de vous en achetant cette chemise ? »

Derrière moi des ricanements montèrent, faisant naître un sourire amer au loueur qui baissa le regard sur son vêtement.

\- « Du coup, vous êtes là pour louer des voitures ou pour faire des blagues misogynes ? » reprenais-je en tendant une main devant lui.

Les clefs en main, je me retournais sans demander mon reste m'apercevant que tous mes compagnons arboraient un sourire de circonstance.

Une fois les bagages chargés, il était temps pour nous de prendre la route ayant un minimum de quatre heures de trajet, sans compter les pauses. Notre destination se trouvait dans un coin légèrement reculé d'Alaska où la plus proche ville se situait à plus de deux heures de voiture.

Lincoln et moi-même étions les chauffeurs de tout le groupe.

Je me rendais compte que Raven était extrêmement plus impliquée que je ne le pensais dans la « protection » de Clarke envers Bellamy.

Déjà le coup qu'elle lui avait fait en s'incrustant à leur soirée aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais là je n'avais plus aucun doute.

\- « Voyage entre filles ! Girl power ! » hurlait-elle lorsque le choix des groupes s'imposait.

\- « Parfait ! Je n'avais aucune envie de voyager avec toi. » rajoutait Finn au tac au tac.

« L'avion m'a déjà fatigué, pas besoin d'avoir ta voix en stéréo pendant les prochaines heures. »

\- « On n'était pas à côté je te ferai dire ! » le nargua-t-elle.

\- « Et j'en remercie Dieu ! »

\- « Je te croyais athée ? »

\- « Il n'est jamais trop tard pour croire au miracle. » se moqua-t-il en levant les mains au ciel.

L'expression « s'entendre comme chien et chat » prenait tout son sens dès que ces deux-là étaient obligés de partager le même périmètre.

Sans le savoir Finn venait quand même de l'aider à ce que Clarke soit tranquille pour les prochaines heures. Bellamy affichait un visage mécontent, témoin passif d'un énième grain de sable de la part de la latina.

Les garçons montèrent donc dans un premier van et les filles dans le second.

Je m'installais au volant, Octavia et Clarke se plaçant derrière, la tornade latine voulant absolument la place à mes côtés. Je redoutais le pire, elle n'avait pas l'air de faire ses choix par hasard, mais j'espérais me tromper.

Les deux premières heures se déroulèrent sans encombre, nous parlions de tout et de rien, la discussion étant majoritairement maintenue par Octavia et Raven.

Clarke participait mais elle évitait dès que possible d'avoir à s'adresser à moi. De temps en temps son naturel revenait au galop, me répondant, s'intéressant à moi ou rigolant à mes blagues et elle éprouvait le plus grand mal à reprendre son masque de froideur.

Pour une personne extérieure comme Octavia, elle devait paraitre lunatique, Raven n'aidant pas à son comportement en me mêlant le plus possible à la conversation.

Une pause fut décrétée, étant à la moitié du parcours mais surtout elle était obligatoire et bienvenue pour les vessies de tout le monde.

Nous recommencions à rouler quand Raven nous proposa de mettre de la musique. Personne n'était contre, au contraire cela semblait même une bonne idée.

\- « J'ai la place parfaite pour être le maître de la musique ! C'est donc tout vu, c'est moi qui choisi ! »

Voilà donc pourquoi elle souhaitait cette place. Ce n'était pas vraiment grave, tant qu'elle ne mettait pas trop de mauvaises musiques.

Pourtant dès les premières notes de la musique qu'elle avait choisie, je venais à regretter mes pensées.

Katy Perry se mettait à nous chanter 'I kissed a girl'.

_Cette fille n'est vraiment pas croyable…_

Dans le rétroviseur, je pouvais voir Clarke se tortillant de gêne sur son siège, ouvrant grand les yeux vers la place qu'occupait la latina. On aurait pu clairement y lire « Tu es sérieuse là ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! ».

Si seulement, elle s'était arrêtée là… à croire qu'elle avait planifiée son coup longtemps à l'avance.

Elle enchainait les chansons qui tombait toutes sous le sens, ayant toujours au minimum le refrain de probant.

Parmi le nombre incalculable qu'elle passait, j'en notais certaine ; Lauv avec 'I like me better' ou alors We The Kings avec 'Sad Song' ou bien 'Say you like me'. Passant même quelque chose de plus rock pour surement ne pas casser l'ambiance auprès d'Octavia, comme Sum 41 avec 'With Me'.

Elle était encore plus machiavélique que je ne pouvais le penser car en plus de nous les imposer elle chantait les passages les plus probant des chansons, au cas où ni Clarke ni moi ne percevions le message.

\- « 'Cause I'm never going down, (Parce que jamais je ne reculerai), I'm never giving up (Jamais je n'abandonnerai), I'm never gonna leave (Jamais je ne partirai), So put your hands up (Alors lève tes mains en l'air), If you like me (Si tu m'aime), Then say you like me (Alors dis que tu m'aime) » chantait-elle, plus ou moins faux d'ailleurs.

Elle aimait à rajouter des petits « Allez avec moi Clarkeee ! » qui ne faisait pas du tout rire la jolie blonde. Octavia chantait à tue-tête avec elle, ne se rendant pas compte de son petit jeu.

Au bout d'une heure de ce petit manège, excédée, Clarke finit par faire l'erreur tant attendue par la tornade.

\- « Bon ça suffit Raven. Met autre chose, je crois que j'ai compris le message. »

\- « Compris quoi ? » demandait l'intéressée en baissant considérablement la musique.

\- « Rien… met juste… autre chose. »

Trop tard, elle avait balbutié en prononçant sa réponse se rendant compte qu'elle était sur une pente savonneuse.

\- « Mais je ne fais que ça changer les musiques ! » s'offusqua Raven faussement.

\- « … je te jure qu'une fois arrivée tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » soufflait Clarke.

\- « Moi j'aime bien toutes ces chansons d'amour ! » s'enjouait Octavia.

\- « Ah tu vois ! C'est juste que tu te focalises trop sur les paroles. Elles sont peut-être trop parlantes pour toi ? »

\- « Clarke a raison ça serait sympa de passer autre chose, genre du bon rock ! » intervenais-je, me décidant de venir la sauver de cette impasse imminente.

\- « Ah ouais je ne serais pas contre ! » renchérit Octavia, coupant l'herbe sous le pied à Raven.

Le cinéma de la demoiselle s'arrêta là, changeant la musique et baissant le son. La fin du trajet se fit dans le plus grand calme, mes occupantes s'endormant les unes après les autres.

Il était plus de 18h quand nous arrivions enfin à destination. J'étais crevée par la route, je ne rêvais que d'une bonne douche en me dégourdissant les jambes dehors.

Nous commencions à aider les deux actrices avec leurs affaires pour les amener directement à leurs logements mais cette fois-ci Bellamy prit les devants.

\- « Je m'occupes des affaires de Clarke et toi de celles de Raven, Octavia. Lexa tu t'occupes de notre logement pendant que Lincoln se charge de Finn. »

C'était complètement débile de donner une organisation à quelque chose déjà en route mais il lui fallait bien rebondir pour passer quelques instants avec Clarke.

Je ne m'y opposais pas, de toute façon je ne devais pas avoir de raison de passer plus de temps avec elle à ses yeux. Il fallait que je joue le jeu un minimum.

Pour l'occasion étant dans un lieu assez reculé, ne permettant pas de rentrer tous les soirs nous logions pour une partie de l'équipe du film, sur place.

Permettant ainsi de commencer le tournage assez tôt et de finir plus tard. Ne pouvant loger tout le monde, les personnes présentes sur ce court laps de temps ; seulement deux semaines ; représentaient l'équipe réduite au minimum.

Je me chargeais donc des affaires de tous les régisseurs cherchant les deux mobiles-homes qui nous étaient attribués. Je trouvais le premier mais j'avais beau chercher le second, rien.

Au bout d'un moment je fus rejoint par Lincoln qui avait fini d'installer Finn.

\- « Il se passe quoi ? » me demanda-t-il voyant que je cherchais quelque chose sur mon téléphone.

\- « Je revérifie le plan que m'a fourni Octavia car je ne trouve pas le deuxième mobile-home qui nous est réservé. »

\- « Ah merde, j'avoue il est où ? » disait-il regardant autour de nous, venant par la suite chercher avec moi.

Nous avions beau retourner le plan dans tous les sens, là où devait se tenir notre logement, il n'y avait rien.

La fratrie Blake arriva, nous demandant ce que l'on faisait. Après leurs avoir exposé notre soucis, Bellamy répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

\- « Il n'y a pas de deuxième mobile-home. »

\- « Et pourquoi ? » demanda Linc'.

\- « Parce que je l'ai réattribué à Clarke. » ne développait-il pas plus.

\- « Pardon ?! » m'étonnais-je.

\- « Autant elle que Raven, ont besoin de repos. Elles méritent d'avoir un espace d'intimité. » continuait-il très calme.

\- « Tu te fou de notre gueule Bellamy là ? » s'énervait pour la première fois le grand métis.

\- « Elles avaient un mobile-home immense avec deux chambres, chacune équipée d'une salle de bain privative et tu leurs en à donner un de plus car tu décrétais qu'elles n'avaient pas assez d'intimité ? » demandais-je aussi abasourdie que mon collègue.

\- « Oui, c'est des actrices je vous rappelle et elles ont déjà du partager un logement. Je ne veux pas les négliger. Ça vous pose problème ? »

\- « Aucune des deux ne s'en était plaint ! Donc carrément que ça nous pose problème ! » s'agaçait Lincoln.

\- « J'avoue Bellamy, on va faire comment là ? » prenait part Octavia.

\- « C'est simple, tu dormiras avec Lexa et moi avec Lincoln. » commençait-il à s'échauffer.

\- « Donc c'est notre confort à tous qui baisse juste pour te faire bien voir auprès des filles ! » s'exaspérait sa sœur.

\- « C'est de ne pas dormir avec lui qui t'emmerde ou quoi ? T'inquiète pas tu auras Lexa dans tes draps à la place. » ricanait-il.

\- « T'insinue quoi là ? » m'irritais-je d'un coup alors qu'Octavia le traitait de tous les noms.

\- « Ça va, détend toi c'est de l'humour. »

\- « On n'a clairement pas le même humour tous les deux. » continuais-je le regard froid.

\- « De toute façon, c'est comme ça alors vous remballez vos arguments et vous rentrez dans cette putain de caravane. » finissait-il sans attendre de réponse se dirigeant lui-même à l'intérieur.

Lincoln fulminait autant que moi. Octavia l'insultait copieusement, bien décidée à ne pas lui laisser le dernier mot. Leur « conversation » dura un bon moment avant que la jeune femme se décide à lâcher l'affaire, son frère beaucoup trop borné pour reconnaitre ses tords et devant garder ses petits secrets.

Pour ne pas avoir Raven dans les pattes, il avait préféré sacrifier le confort de tout le monde. S'assurant une Clarke, beaucoup plus libre de ses mouvements.

Notre première nuit ne fut agréable pour personne.

Il était six heures du matin, le jour ne s'était pas encore levé et il faisait extrêmement froid dehors. Mes pas craquant dans l'herbe encore gelée de la nuit.

_Heureusement qu'on est déjà sur place…_

C'était le seul matin où je devais conduire les deux actrices sur le tournage, leur montrant où se trouvait toutes les tentes nécessaires à leur préparation. Une visite guidée des lieux en somme.

Je toquais d'abord à la porte de Raven et sans attendre de réponse j'allais tout de suite frapper à celle de Clarke se trouvant à juste quelques mètres.

J'avais prévu mon coup en venant légèrement plus tôt que prévu, pressentant que Mademoiselle Reyes ne se lèverait pas comme ça.

Clarke sortit me rejoignant devant la porte de sa collègue, sur laquelle je continuais de frapper.

\- « Allez Raven ! » lançais-je assez fort pour que ma voix porte à l'intérieur.

\- « Elle n'est pas prête ? » me demanda timidement Clarke.

\- « J'ai même bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas debout. » continuais-je en soupirant me retournant vers elle.

\- « Je peux la lever plus vite si tu veux… » sourit-elle évitant le plus possible le contact visuel.

\- « Oh mais va s'y, je t'en prie ! Ça fait deux minutes que je m'égosille pour rien. »

Clarke se rapprocha de la porte et toqua aussi fort qu'elle put en accompagnant la fin de son geste de parole :

\- « Reyes réveille-toi, j'ai un scoop énorme à te raconter ! »

Il ne fallut pas trente secondes pour voir apparaitre la tête de la latino dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- « Deux minutes ! Donnez-moi deux minutes ! Ton scoop à intérêt à être fantastique ! C'est sur toi ? Non ne me dit pas ! J'arrive ! »

Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire, suivit par Clarke alors que je la congratulais :

\- « Ok chapeau, ça a largement fonctionné ! »

\- « Merci. » me dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, essayant par la même occasion de s'intéresser à autre chose, le soleil levant faisant doucement son apparition.

Pour se protéger du froid son visage était enfouît dans son écharpe et ses mains dans ses poches. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en lui faisant la remarque qui était devenue au fil du tournage notre petit rituel :

\- « Tu n'as pas oubliée tes gants à ce que je vois. »

Elle releva le regard vers moi, révélant un air très triste qu'elle souhaitait sûrement différent :

\- « Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi adorable avec moi après ce que je t'ai fait ? »

En une question elle m'avait déstabilisée, moi qui trouvais toujours mes mots, rien ne me venait.

Son regard bleu azur s'était ancré dans le mien, faisant tomber mes barrières cependant je ne devais surtout pas céder à mon envie de tout lui dire.

_Dis-lui la vérité… dit lui tout… cela a assez durer…_

L'arrivée fracassante de la tornade ne me donna pas l'occasion de répondre quoi que ce soit à Clarke.

J'allais tout gâcher sur un coup de tête et sans le savoir Raven venait une fois de plus de tout sauver.

Une fois sa déception passée de savoir que nous l'avions réveillée pour rien, je commençais la visite des lieux, me reprenant également.

Je les laissais à leurs occupations, allant régler quelques détails et leur prendre des cafés.

Il devait être 7h30 quand je les rejoignais en tente de maquillage où elles se trouvaient sous le couvert de Marianne. Bellamy était présent et les deux actrices tenaient déjà en main des cafés.

_Ça m'aurait étonnée qu'il ne finisse pas par me la faire celle-là…_

Je ne me démontais pas pour autant et donnais un des cafés à la maquilleuse qui me remerciait dans un grand sourire.

\- « Sérieux Lexa… Tu n'es pas là pour fournir du café aux équipes annexes. » soupirait Bellamy.

Je me persuadais que c'était devenu une habitude pour lui de se sentir obligé de m'imposer son autorité et son point de vue.

\- « C'est moi que tu qualifies d'équipe annexe, mon grand ? » s'insurgeait Marianne en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, stoppant ses gestes.

\- « Tu sais quand même que, normalement, c'est mon rôle d'apporter le café ? » commençais-je en désignant les cafés aux mains des actrices.

« Rôle définit par toi-même d'ailleurs ! » argumentais-je en me saisissant pour mon propre compte d'un des cafés restants.

\- « Aux acteurs oui. » ne répondait-il qu'à moi, se foutant totalement de Marianne.

Il ne prenait même plus la peine d'adopter un comportement sympathique devant Clarke.

\- « Si je peux en apporter deux, je peux en apporter trois. Et si ça te gène vraiment, sache que je prendrais sur mon temps de pause pour continuer à lui en apporter un. » finissais-je sans lui adresser un regard.

\- « Si c'est ton délire… » me répondait-il d'un air de suffisance.

Marianne ne laissa pas de temps mort et me demanda un peu d'aide pour lui passer certains pinceaux sans qu'elle perde de temps elle-même à aller les récupérer. D'habitude elle était assistée de deux autres maquilleuses mais pendant les deux prochaines semaines elle serait la seule présente. Cela lui donnait beaucoup de travail et je ne refusais pas, ayant un battement de quinze minutes.

Dans le reflet du miroir je pouvais voir qu'à chaque gorgée de son café, Clarke exhibait des mimiques de dégoût. Je me rendais compte qu'au fil du temps j'apprenais sans le vouloir ses réactions. Son café n'était probablement pas sucré.

En tant que régisseuse aguerrie, mes poches contenaient certains objets utiles qui nous évitaient beaucoup d'allers-retours. C'était de la prévoyance qu'on apprenait à nos dépens, au fur et à mesure des années, sûrement à force d'en avoir marre de faire des milliers de pas inutiles.

Je tendais un sachet de sucre à Clarke qui d'abord me regardait surprise, commençant à tendre sa main dans une ébauche de sourire pour le saisir. Pourtant au dernier moment elle se rétracta et son visage se ferma.

\- « Non je n'en ai pas besoin tu devrais le savoir… sérieux. » me disait-elle d'un air très hautain d'actrice pédante.

Je restais figée quelques secondes, le temps de me réhabituer à ce rôle qu'elle se donnait.

\- « Tu ne sais plus comment elle aime son café Lexa ? » se moquait Bellamy en buvant le sien.

\- « Non, c'est des choses qui s'oublient vite. » répondais-je froidement me reconcentrant sur ma tâche.

\- « Moi j'en veux bien un s'il te plait ! Ce café est immonde sans sucre ! » me suppliait Raven qui jusque-là arrivait étonnamment à garder le silence.

Après quelques minutes où je ne compris pas pourquoi il restait là sans rien faire, Bellamy ouvrait la bouche comme pour répondre à ma question :

\- « Tu as fini de t'occuper d'elle Marie ? Elle est attendue sur le tournage et comme elle n'est pas familière avec les lieux je souhaite les lui montrer. »

_Tu te sens obligé de te justifier ou quoi Bell…_

\- « C'est Marianne. Et oui j'ai fini de la préparer. » répondit l'intéressée d'un ton sec que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- « Et moi ? » demanda Raven.

\- « Lexa t'accompagnera au moment voulu si tu souhaites mais bon… tu es une grande fille. » lui répondait-il en un grand sourire, très content de pouvoir enfin la moucher.

Il tendait en même temps son manteau à Clarke, lui posant directement sur les épaules tel un gentleman.

\- « Elle aussi je te ferai dire et pourtant tu l'accompagnes. » renchéri Mademoiselle Reyes alors qu'ils commençaient à passer la sortie.

\- « Oui mais elle, c'est l'actrice principale. » fini-t-il de l'achever en s'éclipsant alors qu'on pouvait voir une Raven estomaquée.

Trente secondes, se fut le maximum de temps que tenu la demoiselle avant de sortir de sa léthargie et d'exploser :

\- « Mais il est sérieux lui ! »

\- « Il cherche à t'énerver Raven. Sûrement pour tous les petits bâtons dans les roues que tu lui mets. » lui répondais-je en un sourire sincère de compassion.

\- « Ah parce que lui c'est peut-être joli tout ce qu'il fait ! » s'agaçait-elle.

\- « Doucement ma belle tu bouges trop ! » lui dit Marianne la stoppant légèrement dans son emportement.

« Vous m'expliquez du coup les filles ? »

\- « Il n'y a rien à expliquer. » lançais-je n'aimant pas m'étaler sur mes déboires.

\- « Ah si ! Il y a… »

\- « Raveeeeen s'il te plait ! » la coupais-je en lui faisant des gros yeux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et se mit clairement à bouder. Elle savait que c'était plus judicieux de ne rien dire mais se faire réprimander après le coup de Bellamy ne lui plaisait pas.

Marianne continuait de s'occuper de la jeune fille et devant notre mutisme, elle prit la parole :

\- « Bellamy s'est enfin rendu compte que Clarke s'intéresse à toi Lexa et ça ne lui plait pas, c'est ça ? »

\- « Tu es au courant ? » s'écria Raven sans que je n'ai le temps d'en placer une.

\- « Non pas du tout, personne ne m'a jamais rien dit. »

\- « Mais comment tu sais alors ? » s'étonnait la latino.

\- « Peut-être parce que tu viens juste de le lui confirmer ? » répondais-je lasse alors que la maquilleuse riait de bon cœur.

\- « Oh mais tu sais ça fait quarante ans que je fais ce métier ma belle et j'en ai vu des choses ! Il suffit d'être observatrice et tu te rends vite compte des évidences. »

\- « Mais je les vois plus que toi et je n'ai absolument rien vu moi ! » s'offusquait la tornade.

\- « Tu te focalise trop sur le superficiel Raven. Rien que la façon dont elles se regardent auraient dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille. » lui répondait-elle gaiement.

\- « Je vous rappelle que je suis là. » fis-je posant mes mains sur mes hanches en signe de protestation.

\- « Oui parlons-en d'ailleurs Mademoiselle Je-suis-au-courant-mais-je-dis-rien ! Tu t'es bien moquée de moi dans l'avion ! » reprenait Raven en me réprimandant.

\- « Je t'ai juste demandée d'un geste de la laisser dormir et tu en as bien profité derrière. »

\- « Je n'étais pas sûre que tu sois au courant alors j'ai fait le nécessaire pour. » souriait-elle très fière d'elle.

« D'ailleurs comment tu as su… ? » reprit-elle un peu plus sérieusement.

\- « Kaly m'a tout racontée. »

\- « Et elle a fait ça avant ou après que vous ayez couchées ensemble ? » me sermonnait-elle.

\- « Pour ton info, je n'ai pas couchée avec elle. » lui répondais-je en croisant les bras.

\- « Et tu ne me le dis pas ! » levait-elle les bras au ciel.

\- « Je ne savais pas qu'on se disait tout toi et moi. Et je ne vois pas ce que ça change. » me moquais-je d'elle.

\- « Ça change que Clarke en est persuadée et que ça lui fait du mal. »

Un pic de tristesse m'envahi mais je passais outre car il fallait prolonger encore ce mensonge.

_Mais jusqu'où et jusqu'à quand…_

\- « Et tu sais comme moi que pour le moment il n'y a pas de solution… » finissais-je par dire sans arriver à cacher ma tristesse.

\- « Mais vous pourriez continuer à mentir à ce salaud… tout en étant complices toutes les deux ! » s'exclamait-elle pleine de malice.

\- « Clarke n'arrive pas à être odieuse avec moi alors qu'elle est persuadée de m'avoir repoussée, tu le vois bien… »

\- « Parce que tu ne fais pas d'efforts je te ferais dire ! Tu es adorable avec elle ! » s'emportait Raven.

\- « Je ne sais pas jouer la comédie ! Encore moins avec elle et encore moins lorsque je sais tout ce qu'elle endure pour moi. » m'énervais-je.

Je devais avoir haussée le ton car mes deux interlocutrices se stoppèrent nettes à ma réponse, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- « Excusez-moi… C'est juste que… » reprenais-je plus doucement.

\- « Que tu es amoureuse ma jolie. » me souriait Marianne apriori très contente de toute ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Le rouge me monta aux joues ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Pas besoin d'argumenter ou d'acquiescer, cela coulait de source.

_Oui, je suis clairement amoureuse de l'actrice Clarke Griffin._

* * *

_Bip-bip-bip…_

_Raahhhh foutu réveil ! Juste cinq minutes de plus…_

Sans ouvrir les yeux, je cherchais de la main mon téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de faire ce bruit horrible. Ne m'étant pas encore bien habituée à ce nouvel environnement ma main buta sur la table de chevet accrochant le câble de chargement du téléphone.

_Paf !_

Ce satané portable était maintenant par terre, continuant de hurler sa sonnerie.

\- « C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je me lève, j'ai compris ! » l'engueulais-je en allumant la lumière pour me faciliter la tâche.

Je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit, me cognant au passage le pied sur le meuble qui m'avait donnée tant de mal à trouver mon portable.

_Ok, très bonne journée en perspective._

Nous étions samedi, une semaine était passée depuis notre arrivé en Alaska. Je ne tournais pas aujourd'hui mais pas question de faire une grasse matinée, j'étais attendue en ville pour une interview d'un journal jeunesse.

Je me levais pour me diriger dans la salle de bain, m'examinant dans le miroir.

En une semaine j'étais arrivée à me prouver que j'étais une très mauvaise menteuse. Depuis le soir ou Raven s'était incrustée à mon « rencard » avec Bellamy j'enchaînais les bourdes. Pas envers le jeune homme qui lui avait l'air d'être très content de la tournure que prenait les choses mais envers Lexa.

J'étais une vraie girouette comportementale. Un coup je lui parlais clairement comme à un chien et le coup d'après je me remettais à lui parler normalement, rigolant à ses blagues et la regardant avec amour.

_Et le césar de la meilleure actrice est décerné à Mademoiselle Clarke Griffin pour son excellent rôle de la bipolaire…_

Une bonne douche allait m'aider à me réveiller. C'était ce que je me disais tous les matins et pourtant tous les jours je recommençais mes bourdes.

Les deux premiers jours où j'avais été horrible avec Lexa, elle arborait le même comportement que moi. C'était même pire, elle me haïssait, je pouvais le sentir dans ses rares regards. Ses yeux verts me renvoyaient une froideur sans précédent.

Pourtant après ma soirée avec Bellamy et Raven, son comportement s'était radouci. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi car à moins qu'elle apprenne la présence de Reyes, le jeune homme avait dû enjoliver l'histoire en sa faveur.

Tout me ramenait à Kaly, me donnant des nausées à chaque fois que j'y pensais. Lexa avait passé la soirée avec elle… et la nuit.

Bellamy s'était d'ailleurs empressé de me le glisser dans une conversation n'ayant aucun rapport. J'avais eu le plus grand mal à garder mon sang froid, l'envoyant balader en lui disant que je m'en foutais et que je ne souhaitais plus jamais qu'il me parle d'elle.

C'était la seule erreur que j'avais faite avec lui, m'obligeant toute seule à redoubler d'effort le reste du temps pour paraître encore plus mielleuse.

Malgré ça, malgré Kaly, je n'y arrivais pas. Je faisais de grands efforts lorsqu'il était là en même temps qu'elle mais dès que je ne me retrouvais qu'avec Lexa ou même lorsque Raven était présente aussi, je perdais toute contenance.

J'en venais à me demander si elle n'était pas au courant de tout car peu importe comment j'étais horrible ou non avec elle : Elle restait, elle, adorable envers moi.

_C'est son travail Clarke. Si tu venais à te plaindre d'elle a Bellamy, elle prendrait cher…_

_Elle est donc meilleure actrice que toi…_

Je finissais de me préparer cherchant mon maudit téléphone quand on frappait à ma porte.

Octavia était ma chauffeuse de cette longue journée, il nous faudrait presque trois heures pour rejoindre le lieu de l'interview et autant pour rentrer, sans compter l'interview elle-même.

J'ouvrais en souriant pour lui demander de patienter un tout petit peu quand je découvrais qu'elle était accompagnée de Lexa qui se tenait juste derrière elle.

\- « Prête Clarke ? » me lançais gaiement ma chauffeuse.

\- « Euh oui ! Juste quelques secondes je cherche mon téléphone… Mais rentrez le temps que je le trouve ! » leur disais-je en réentrant directement pour cacher ma surprise de la voir là.

Je commençais à chercher, légèrement plus concentrée sur le « Pourquoi est-elle là ? » que sur l'objet.

Les filles se faufilaient à l'intérieur, regardant les alentours de ma maison provisoire.

\- « Dire qu'on aurait dû être là-dedans au lieu d'être sérés comme des sardines… » dit tout bas Octavia à l'intention de Lexa.

\- « Les plans de ton frère. » lui répondait-elle juste.

Je continuais à chercher sans prêter plus grande attention à leur discussion.

\- « Raaah mais il est où ! » m'énervais-je entre mes dents.

\- « C'est peut-être ça que tu cherches ? » me lança Lexa dans mon dos.

Je me retournais pour la voir essayer de garder un sourire alors qu'elle me tendait mon téléphone.

\- « Oui… »

\- « C'est super alors ! On y va qu'on a beaucoup de route les filles ! » s'enjoua Octavia en sortant en même temps.

Je me saisissais de mon bien alors que le sourire sur les lèvres de Lexa ne cessait de grandir se moquant silencieusement de moi.

\- « Merci. » lui dis-je en me concentrant pour ne pas la réprimander gentiment suivant ma chauffeuse par la même occasion.

L'aller fut plutôt silencieux et je m'endormi très rapidement. Les filles me réveillant au moins trente minutes avant notre arrivée pour me permettre de ne pas afficher une mine endormie à mon interview.

Je ne pensais pas être accueillie par autant de gens ! Des fans étaient agglutinés autour de l'entrée du bâtiment, hurlant mon nom dès la vue de notre voiture. Ils agitaient des pancartes avec différents messages à mon intention. C'était une sensation très grisante et en même temps terrifiante que d'être appréciée autant par des inconnus.

A peine étions-nous garés qu'un garde du corps m'ouvrait la portière m'aidant à traverser la foule alors que je m'arrêtais pour signer quelques autographes. Une fois à l'intérieur, Octavia ne tarda pas à me rejoindre seule faisant office de guide et d'interlocuteur à tout ceux qui venaient vers nous.

Elle était vraiment remarquable dans son rôle et c'était un plaisir que d'être accompagnée par elle. Je me demandais ou pouvait bien se trouver Lexa n'ayant même pas osée poser la question pendant le trajet.

L'interview n'allait pas durer si longtemps que ça mais la préparation et l'attente avant était considérable. Cela devait au moins faire quatre bonnes heures que nous y étions et je commençais à en avoir marre. Rien que mon passage au maquillage avait duré en longueur.

Mon estomac me criait famine et les questions que me posait le jeune journaliste devant moi n'étaient pas franchement des plus pertinentes.

Du coin de l'œil je remarquais que Lexa avait rejoint Octavia ayant probablement finit ce qu'elle souhaitait.

_En même temps ça fait des plombes qu'on est là…_

\- « Et du coup, vos fans doivent-il craindre de vous voir au bras du charmant Finn Collins qui interprète le rôle d'un de vos compagnons de route dans Le Rituel ? »

\- « Pas du tout ! Notre collaboration reste purement professionnelle. » rigolais-je.

_Si tu savais comme il est imbuvable tu ne poserais même pas la question…_

\- « D'accord ! D'autres amours en perspective peut-être ? » insista le journaliste.

\- « Non aucunement ! » coupais-je d'un ton agréable mais sec espérant qu'il comprendrait de lui-même que je souhaitais passer à d'autres questions.

\- « Je pense que nous en avons donc fini Mademoiselle Griffin ! Ce fut un plaisir. »

\- « Pour moi aussi ! » aiguayais-je le plus possible ma réponse.

_Enfin la délivrance…_

Je rejoignais mes deux accompagnatrices qui me sourirent en me voyant arriver.

\- « Mon dieu j'ai cru qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais avec ses questions. » me plaignais-je doucement attendant qu'il sorte de la pièce.

\- « Aloy sauvera-t-elle la planète de ce cataclysme !? C'est sûrement le moment que j'ai préféré dans l'interview. » raconta Octavia à l'encontre de Lexa alors que je secouais la tête en repensant à cette partie.

« Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Clarke éclatant de rire à sa question ! Lui disant qu'il avait surement très mal lut le synopsis du film. Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire après ça ! Il était paumé ! »

\- « Le pauvre ! Vous êtes vaches ! Il doit faire partit de ses gens voulant savoir si ta relation avec le beau Finn va évoluer ! » renchérit l'intéressée aussi moqueuse que sa collègue.

Pour seule réponse je lui tapais doucement l'épaule, sachant que je ne devrais probablement pas m'autoriser autant de proximité, rigolant avec elle mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Comme pour m'aider à me sortir de cette petite embûche dans laquelle je m'étais fourrée, elle nous montra un sac.

\- « Un casse-croûte ça vous dit ? »

\- « Oh mon dieu oui, j'ai tellement faim ! » m'exaltais-je en repensant à mon ventre gargouillant.

\- « Juste Lexa c'est suffisant. » plaisanta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de secouer la tête devant ses taquineries, rougissant un minimum de nos échanges. Je souhaitais tellement tout lui dire.

Notre repas rapidement engloutit, l'heure du retour sonnait son glas pour le bonheur de toutes.

Alors qu'Octavia nous conduisait, j'apprenais que la jolie brune aux yeux verts était là avec nous car elle devait faire certaines courses pour toutes les équipes.

Même si je passais mon plus grand temps à la fuir pour ne pas me vendre, j'étais aux anges qu'elle nous accompagne, appréciant toujours autant sa présence.

\- « Alors Clarke tu vas bientôt faire partie de la famille aux dires de mon frère ? » sortit Octavia pendant notre trajet.

\- « Euh non je ne crois pas non ! » répondais-je du tac au tac d'un air sûrement un peu trop écœurée.

« Enfin je veux dire… Ton frère est sympa… mais… enfin on n'est pas… » essayais-je de me rattraper.

Octavia riait de bon cœur alors que Lexa la regardait interrogative.

\- « C'est bien mon frère ça ! A en faire des tonnes toujours ! Si on l'écoute, je peux publier les bancs de mariage dès demain ! » riait-elle.

\- « Pardon je… je préfère y aller doucement. » reprenais-je ne sachant pas du tout comment remonter la conversation.

Il fallait qu'elle croit un minimum en notre relation pourtant mentir une fois de plus devant Lexa me déchirais le cœur.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas Clarke, je te comprends. C'est dur de calmer les ardeurs de mon frère et puis il a quelques tendances mythomanes quand il s'enflamme ! Sans vouloir te faire peur hein ! » continuait ma chauffeuse.

\- « Oh tient donc ! On n'avait pas remarqué ! » ironisa Lexa alors que je pouffais le plus discrètement possible à sa remarque.

\- « Toi c'est parce que vous vous entendez comme chien et chat, Lex' ! »

\- « Non Raven et Finn s'entendent comme chien et chat… et encore ! Nous on se déteste sans vouloir t'offenser O' ! Je n'imagine même pas ce qui doit circuler sur mon compte ! » renchérit-elle toujours sur le ton de l'ironie.

\- « Ne soit pas médisante comme ça ! Il t'apprécie tu sais ! Il est même très content pour Kaly et toi ! » sortit toute contente Octavia alors que je perdais toute ma bonne humeur naissante, n'ayant aucune envie d'entendre la conversation qui allait suivre.

\- « Justement il n'y a pas de Kaly et moi. Encore une fabulation de sa part. »

Mon cœur fit un bon en avant.

\- « Ah bon ? Pourtant il m'a assuré que c'est toi-même, qui lui avait dit que votre soirée s'était bien terminée… sans rentrer dans les détails bien sûr. » s'expliquait la sœur de Bell'.

\- « Et là encore, il a interprété ce qu'il souhaitait ! La soirée s'est bien passée oui… on a discutée de tout et de rien et puis je suis rentrée. »

Mon cœur recommença de plus belle.

\- « Mais… il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ? »

\- « Rien. » répondit très simplement Lexa.

\- « Pourquoi ?! » demanda Octavia légèrement trop intrusive.

\- « Parce que ce n'est pas mon délire et qu'elle ne m'attire pas peut-être ? » continua-t-elle un peu irritée.

Le bon dans ma poitrine prenait une cadence très rythmée. En quelques secondes, une simple conversation venait de m'enlever un énorme poids et je me sentais légère.

La petite voix dans ma tête ne m'aidait pas, trouvant que cette révélation allait plutôt nous donner du fil à retordre pour continuer notre mascarade.

Le reste du trajet fut un peu moins animé en conversation, Lexa ayant mis un léger froid dans ses réponses à sa collègue.

Il était déjà bien tard quand nous rentrions, j'étais exténuée. Je montais à peine dans mon mobile-home que je recevais un message de Raven.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas oubliée pour ce soir ! Je le prendrais super mal sinon ! De toute façon tu as promis. »

_Ah merde… j'avais complètement zappée…_

J'avais promis à Raven que ce soir nous passerions un peu de temps ensemble, regardant un film et papotant. Elle s'était plaint dans la semaine que ses soirées était un peu trop tristes et légèrement flippantes dans son grand logement. Je devais le reconnaitre, toute seule avec deux chambres chacune le lieu était assez effrayant la nuit.

J'étais crevée mais je ne voulais pas avoir des reproches les jours suivant alors je lui répondais que je viendrais après une bonne douche.

Il devait être 20h quand je frappais à sa porte, n'ayant pas le moindre temps d'attente alors qu'elle m'ouvrait telle… une tornade.

A peine rentrais-je que je tombais nez à nez avec Lexa, tout aussi surprise de me trouver là.

\- « Ne restez pas dans l'entrée c'est grand mais pas trop non plus ! Lexa vient à peine d'arriver aussi ! Vous voulez boire un truc ? » débitait d'une traite notre hôte.

J'étais beaucoup trop fatiguée pour jouer quelque rôle qui soit.

\- « Elle t'a fait venir sous prétexte que ça la fait flipper d'être toute seule dans un aussi grand truc ? » demandais-je directement à Lexa.

\- « Exactement. Toi aussi du coup… » me répondait-elle.

La fatigue pouvait également se lire sur son visage.

\- « Ne me répondez pas toutes les deux en même temps hein ! » s'impatientait la tornade quelques mètres plus loin dans la kitchenette.

Nous lui répondîmes « non » en cœur, l'obligeant à se retourner vers nous alors que nos visages lui témoignaient notre interrogation.

\- « Quoi ? Vous avez pas soif ? »

\- « Raven ! » lançais-je dans un regard que je voulais méchant.

Lexa croisa les bras attendant ses réponses avec moi.

\- « Bon ça va ! Ça va j'ai compris ! Il est vrai… que je vous ai peut-être demandées… à toutes les deux d'être présentes ce soir ! Mais pour ma défense j'ai dû confondre les jours c'est tout ! »

\- « A d'autres. » ironisais-je dans un ricanement.

\- « Vous êtes sûres de vouloir savoir exactement pourquoi vous êtes là ? » essaya-t-elle de nous menacer en croisant elle aussi les bras d'un air sérieux.

J'étais épuisée de jouer, autant mettre tout à plat, je souhaitais savoir et Raven avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que moi pour se permettre de faire ça.

\- « Oui. » répondais-je en soufflant de lassitude.

\- « Alors je vous laisse discuter ensemble plus tôt que prévu ! » sourit-elle seulement en se saisissant de son manteau.

« Je sors ! Le film est sur le disque dur si ça vous tente ! »

\- « Et tu vas où ? » demanda Lexa.

\- « Passer la soirée avec Finn ! » nous répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil en sortant.

Je restais sur le cul. Je venais de me faire planter par Raven et en plus elle avait omis de me faire part de « ça ».

Devant mon air choquée Lexa se mit à rire doucement en passant sa main devant mon visage qui fixait encore la porte.

\- « Terre à Clarke ! Terre à Clarke, nous entendez-vous ? »

\- « Elle… et Finn ? » réussissais-je à sortir toujours aussi ahurie des dernières paroles de Raven.

\- « Oui. »

\- « Comment ça oui ? Tu es au courant en plus ? » réclamais-je alors que sa réponse m'avait faite sortir de mon blocage.

\- « Oui. » rigolait-elle sans argumenter plus.

\- « Il faut que je te menace avec cette banane pour que tu me racontes ou quoi ? » la réprimandais-je en me saisissant du fruit présent sur la table dans une corbeille.

Lexa leva les mains en l'air rentrant dans mon jeu.

\- « Pardon, pardon ! Je m'explique mais baissez cette arme Mademoiselle Griffin ! » commença-t-elle alors que je m'exécutais.

« Disons que je suis mandatée pour m'assurer que Raven soit présente tous les jours à temps pour les tournages et n'ayant pas ton bagou pour la réveiller le matin j'ai opté pour quelque chose de plus radical… J'ai pris le double des clefs qui nous était fourni. Comme ça tous les matins je venais la bouger directement dans son lit. Mais hier elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre et l'image de Finn dormant nu ne va pas me passer comme ça ! Brrr ! » finit-elle en mimant un air de dégout secouant la tête en même temps.

J'éclatais de rire, la fatigue aidant, ne sachant pas vraiment si je rigolais de ce que je venais d'apprendre ou de la tête que faisait Lexa.

\- « Je t'interdis de te foutre de moi ! » me grondait-elle alors que les larmes me venaient aux yeux.

\- « Pardon Lexa ! Mais tu devrais voir ta tête ! » continuais-je de rire.

Elle posait ses mains sur ses hanches attendant que je me calme, un air faussement boudeur aux lèvres.

\- « Raven est pleine de mystère ! » rajoutais-je essayant de me calmer.

\- « Elle est surtout machiavélique oui ! » reprenait-elle me ramenant au pourquoi nous étions là.

\- « Oui c'est vrai… » me calmais-je alors que mon esprit m'inondait de toutes les questions que je souhaitais lui poser.

Un léger blanc s'installa alors qu'on se regardait dans les yeux, mon fou rire s'évaporant alors que je reprenais :

\- « Elle est plus que machiavélique… elle avait tout planifiée depuis ses musiques dans la voiture. »

\- « Même avant à vrai dire… Disons que j'ai peut-être entendue votre conversation dans l'avion… » me racontait Lexa embarrassée alors que j'écarquillais les yeux, le rouge me montant au visage.

\- « Je ne pensais pas que tu l'apprendrais comme ça. » essayais-je de cacher mon trouble.

\- « Ce n'est pas elle qui me l'a appris… c'est Kaly. » commençait-elle à m'expliquer alors que je hochais juste la tête, une pointe de jalousie me venant à la prononciation de ce prénom.

« J'étais… énervée… et… Bref ! Elle m'a racontée que vous aviez surpris leur conversation lors de notre soirée. »

\- « Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment réagir… je ne voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal… je ne voulais pas t'en faire… mais c'est raté… » balbutiais-je n'ayant aucune argumentation me venant pour expliquer la logique horrible de mon comportement.

« Avoue-le, je ne suis pas si bonne actrice que ça hein… ? » demandais-je en essayant de reprendre un ton humoristique alors que je baissais le regard.

\- « Si tu l'es… » me répondit-elle tristement me refaisant lever les yeux vers elle.

\- « Je suis désolé Lexa… désolée de tout ce que tu subis pour… » essayais-je.

\- « Pour toi ? » finit-elle à ma place, me faisant acquiescer en rougissant.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier. Pour tout ce que tu supportes avec lui… mais ça suffit, cette mascarade à assez durer. Je vais démissionner. »

\- « Quoi ?! Non ! Hors de question ! » me fâchais-je.

\- « Tu n'auras plus à faire semblant avec lui si je ne suis plus là. »

\- « Et ta carrière ? » essayais-je d'argumenter.

\- « Ce n'est pas important… »

\- « Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça… »

\- « Tu es plus importante qu'un job ! » s'énerva-t-elle en me coupant et me fixant sévèrement.

\- « Attend un peu ! S'il te plait… » me reprenais-je alors que je rougissais de plus belle.

\- « Attendre quoi ? Qu'il te… force à quoi que ce soit ? »

Je restais silencieuse alors qu'elle avait eu du mal à cacher sa peine dans sa dernière phrase.

\- « S'il te plait fait moi confiance… » reprenais-je d'un ton doux.

Pour seule réponse elle hocha doucement la tête en soupirant.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, qu'elle quitte tout à cause de moi, je n'avais pas vraiment de solution mais j'espérais qu'elle viendrait avec le temps.

\- « Raven a su garder sa langue alors ? » la questionnais-je ne voulant pas que notre échange s'arrête là.

\- « Oui, c'est son comportement qui la trahit, envoyant tous les messages du monde. » se moqua gentiment Lexa.

Nous rigolions doucement, passant en revu les nombreux plans que notre tornade latine avait mis en place pour nous forcer à comprendre, à parler. Notre conversation redevenait progressivement légère, aucune de nous deux voulant stopper ce moment ensemble.

\- « D'ailleurs je serais curieuse de savoir quel film elle allait nous faire regarder ! Pour nous passer subtilement, bien sûr, son message. » se moquait la belle brune.

\- « J'avoue ! On vérifie ça ? » voulais-je savoir.

Nous nous rendions dans la chambre de Raven qui avait une très grande télévision aménagée. Nous asseyant sur le bord du lit alors que Lexa allumait celle-ci pour chercher le film sur le disque dur.

Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit du grand Raven tout craché car le film était intitulé « Film à message subliminal ». Elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais.

A peine lancé, je reconnus les premières images de « Coup de foudre à Notting Hill »

_Ok elle est très forte…_

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire comme une gamine et de reconnaitre qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu choisir mieux.

\- « On regarde un bout ? » me demanda Lexa voyant que je ne décollais pas de l'écran.

\- « Ouais… à vrai dire je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer… et toi ? »

\- « Pareil… »

Nous investîmes le lit de Raven, nous callant confortablement sans oser nous coller l'une à l'autre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'arrivais à tenir éveillée pour regarder le film, mes yeux se fermant tout seuls. Mon corps finit par m'attirer dans un dernier effort vers elle et je m'endormais de côté, la tête sur son épaule, mes bras enroulés sur le sien.

Mes dernières pensées me rappelant ce que j'essayais de tuer depuis cette fameuse soirée.

_Je suis clairement amoureuse de Lexa Woods…_

* * *

Alors ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ?

La semaine prochaine : **Chapitre 14 : Tu l'oublieras vite.****  
**

Comme chaque semaine, je réponds à vos reviews dans l'ordre de parution pour que les guests puissent retrouver, je l'espère, les réponses qui leurs sont dues.

**Edas44 **: Merciiii ! Bellamy toujours parfait ;) C'est clair qu'elles s'aiment mais ça n'a tellement pas l'air simple. Il fallait une discussion et paf elles en ont une ! Sera-t-elle suffisante ?

**Aline2730 :** Mdr j'ai adorée ton commentaire sur les montagnes russes ! Et celui-là alors ? C'était les montagnes russes aussi ?

**Lory05 **: Hey ! Très bien et toi ? Bellamy, Bellamy… toujours là pour donner une petite pointe d'énervement à chaque chapitre mouahahahah ! Lexa connaît la vérité mais ce fut dur de rester de marbre face à Clarke (surtout que Clarke n'a pas l'air très douée pour rester de marbre, elle.) Hé oui les chapitres sont plus ou moins mouvementés pour accélérer la chose mais ils sont plus long que les précédents, ça compense un peu ! Merci beaucoup à toi et j'espère que la suite te plaît :)

**DroDroV **: Hey ! Ahhh j'avais prévenue que Bellamy serait top level tout le long de la fic ;) Hé non, Raven ne prévient pas Lexa car elle a promis à Clarke et finalement malgré son adoration pour les potins, elle reste très fiable ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, Lexa et Clarke auraient dûs se parler pour décider ensembles ! Car le manque de communication leurs fait faire pas mal d'erreurs qu'elles auraient pu éviter. Mdr pas mal, pas mal une Lexa qui devient actrice à la suite ;) mais je serais Bellamy je refuserais de travailler sur les mêmes films ! Merci beaucoup et tu sais quoi : Tu n'as toujours pas fini de détester Bellamy alors qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres \o/

**Rosiie09 :**Hello ! Je suis désolé de faire faire le yoyo à ton petit cœur mais garde espoir ;) Bellamy se révèle de plus en plus et ce n'est pas beau à voir en effet… Son obsession pour Clarke lui fausse toute réalité des choses. Plus que deux chapitres et j'espère que tu auras la fin que tu désires ;)

**McFly76 **: A trop jouer avec le feu on finit par se bruler et Bellamy n'en es pas loin je pense… Patienceeeeeuh ! Ah ! J'avais prévenue que Kaly elle n'était pas aussi tarte que Bellamy ;) Et comme tu l'as prévue Raven aide Clarke et la discussion est là : Tu es sur la bonne voie, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

**Skippy1701 :** Mdr que de violence ! Pauvre petit chou de Bellamy, il est amoureux lui aussi voyons !

**Lemoneade **: Ah d'accord ! Je comprends, on oublie vite de s'identifier et on s'en rend compte bien trop tard :p Bellamy une plaie ? Mais nooooon, il est… disons… pas doué ? Merci beaucoup si malgré les rebondissements les chapitres te plaisent, ça me fait plaisir ! J'avais peur d'être soulante de tant de rebondissements ! Kaly contrairement à Bellamy n'est pas obnubilée par Lexa et reste cohérente alors que l'autre crétin veut juste Clarke peut importe les moyens et les sentiments présents. Raven se révèle être un allié de choix mais quand elle a une idée en tête elle ne lâche pas, je crois qu'on le voit dans ce chapitre ;) Vivement ton avis sur ce chapitre !

**Guest for ever **: Bonjour ! Ahhhhh merci ça fait plaisir j'avais peur que le rebondissement soit mal vu ;) Bellamy monte en level de méchanceté mais je pense que le mur n'est pas loin en effet ! Kaly n'était pas si méchante que ça et Raven aide Clarke ! Elles vont bien finir par arriver à concrétiser la chose merde ! x) Raté pour le rendez-vous organisé par Lexa et Raven, la latino était la seule dans le coup mais tu n'étais pas loin ;) Les messages subliminaux venaient aussi tous de Raven mais Clarke les a bien saisis en tout cas ! (c'était dur de passer à côté vu son insistance x)) hâte de la review :)

**Jenn **: Ohhh mais ne soit pas triste, j'ai bientôt fini d'en écrire une autre toujours sur le Clexa et qui j'espère plaira tout autant que celle-là ! Contente que les rebondissements te plaisent ! Merci, je savais que Kaly finirait par être plus appréciée que Bellamy (ce qui n'est pas dur.) Ohhh trop mignon l'attente de la publication ! Désolée d'avoir publier un brin trop tard ce soir :( Vivement tes impressions !

**Morgane :** Hey ! De rien ;) et toujours merci à toi ! Oh oui Bellamy va être détestable jusqu'au bout et tu n'as pas fini d'être surprise x) J'avoue c'était super frustrant que Clarke choisisse ce chemin là au lieu de parler à Lexa ! Mais pour le coup Raven est dans la place mouahahahahah ! A la semaine prochaine !

**MissHarpie **: Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil ! Ahhh je savais que Kaly finirait par plaire, elle n'est pas aussi idiote que le Blake ;) Hâte d'avoir tes impressions sur la suite !


	14. Tu l'oublieras vite

Bonjour à tous,

Aujourd'hui c'est l'avant dernier chapitre et grâce aux remarques plus que pertinente de Lowax j'ai réécrit totalement la fin de celui-ci !

Il est donc beaucoup plus long et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Lowax n'étant pas disponible pour l'instant, je vous pris de m'excuser pour les fautes présentes ! Une update aura lieu bientôt.

On est sur une POV exclusive Clarke.

Lexa et Clarke ont pu s'expliquer mais elles ont décidé de continuer leur petit manège avec Bellamy… mais jusqu'à quand ?

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Tu l'oublieras vite.**

\- « Clarke tu bouges que je lance le film ! » hurlait Raven.

\- « Rah ! Ça va, j'arrive ! » lançais-je en arrivant un bol de popcorn dans les mains.

Plus de trois semaines c'était passée depuis que je m'étais endormis avec Lexa dans ce lit.

Notre réveil aurait pu être plus doux s'il n'avait pas été effectué par Raven.

\- « Han j'y crois pas ! Mon plan a fonctionné ! » s'exclamait la tornade nous faisant nous réveiller en sursaut.

Une fois la surprise passé d'un réveil en fanfare, je me rendais compte que dans la nuit je m'étais complètement perdus dans les bras de Lexa, ma tête plongée dans son cou, ses bras m'entourant. Nous nous décalions toutes les deux en même temps, toujours endormis mais légèrement gêné de nous retrouver ainsi devant elle.

\- « Hé bien ! J'ai cru ne jamais y arriver ! M'enfin vous êtes toujours habillées, c'est en moitié raté du coup. » se plaignait Raven restant planté devant nous.

\- « C'est sûr qu'on à pas la même classe que Finn et toi. » la railla Lexa en bayant, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- « En même temps c'était le risque que de venir me réveiller tous les matins ! » se défendit-elle.

\- « Ça va bientôt être ma faute, de juste faire mon travail. » plaisanta la belle brune en se levant.

\- « Du Raven tout craché en même temps. » renchéris-je faisant de même.

\- « Oh oh ! On ne se ligue pas contre moi là ! C'est grâce à moi si vous avez passé une nuit magique je vous ferais dire ! » rétorquait-elle en nous tirant la lange.

Je devais le reconnaitre, elle nous avait aidée à éclaircir la situation, à ne plus se mentir pour rien. Pourtant mon égo ne souhaitait pas la laisser gagner aussi facilement.

\- « Magique de quoi ? Tu nous as surtout planter ici ! Et attendant ton retour, on s'est juste endormis. » mentais-je.

\- « Je n'y crois pas du tout ! »

\- « Sauf que tu ne sauras jamais si c'est vrai ou faux. » lui souris Lexa en sortant de la chambre.

\- « Quoi ?! Non ! Clarke ?! Vous avez discuté hein ? Vous n'avez pas juste attendu que je revienne hein ? Clarke répond moi ! Clarke ! » s'emportait la tornade alors que je sortais moi aussi.

A partir de ce jours, Lexa et moi retrouvions une complicité qui ne cessait de grandir. Bien sûr, nous avions établis sans le savoir pas mal de règles de convenances devant les autres. Le fait de savoir la vérité chacune de notre côté transforma la difficulté de la chose en un jeu.

Nous passions notre temps à nous envoyer balader lors de joute verbale qui nous faisaient beaucoup rire. Malheureusement dans ce petit jeu, nous ne pouvions presque pas passer de temps juste ensemble, Bellamy veillant au grain.

Devant lui, tout était plus froid, plus distant pour le conforter dans l'idée que nous ne pouvions plus nous voir en peinture toutes les deux.

De mon côté, avec lui, j'avais décidé de le repousser doucement mais surement dans la case « friendzone », lui faisant bien comprendre que je ne lui laissais pas le choix de notre relation. Je restais adorable, rigolant de tout et de rien mais glissant de temps en temps des messages assez clair. Par exemple que je m'impliquais à fond dans ma carrière n'ayant pas de temps pour les futilités de l'amour, ou que j'appréciais les tournages pour les rencontres professionnelles qu'ils m'apportaient mais pas plus. Raven était d'une aide précieuse dans ce petit manège ne lui laissant jamais de répit. Elle agissait tel un pot de glue avec moi !

Le plus dur fut la dernière semaine en Alaska car le fait d'être toute seule dans mon logement lui permettait de venir me voir pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Prétextant un objet à me rendre, ou venant m'accompagner une énième fois jusqu'au tournage.

Lorsque nous reprenions l'avion pour des studios de tournages présents aux Etats-Unis, j'étais ravis de quitter le froid de ce pays et les visites impromptus du bellâtre.

Malgré une tornade toujours sur ses gardes, elle ne pouvait pas occuper deux sièges en même temps à coté de moi et il avait passé tout le trajet sur un des deux.

Sans même être à côté de Lexa, j'étais arrivée à me faire engueuler par Raven en allant aux toilettes.

\- « Tu devrais l'embrasser devant lui, si tu trouves qu'il ne comprend pas assez bien ! » me réprimandait-elle en m'ayant rejoint devant la porte des toilettes qui étaient occupés.

\- « Quoi ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ?! »

\- « De la façon dont tu la regardes depuis ce matin ! Heureusement finalement que vous n'êtes pas assise l'une à côté de l'autre ! Vous finiriez par vous sautez dessus ! » se moqua-t-elle.

\- « N'importe quoi Raven ! » répondais-je consternée.

\- « Maitrise toi ! » rajoutait-elle.

\- « T'es sérieuse là ?! Je te ferais dire que je ne peux pas me « maitriser » mieux que ça ! On ne s'est pas embrassé depuis le soir du gala, je ne vois pas comment faire mieux. »

\- « Noooon ?! » me regardait-elle médusée.

\- « On n'est jamais rien que toute les deux… alors oui j'ai du mal à me contenir quand elle est là. » complétais-je.

\- « Quand vous allez vous sauter dessus, ça va faire des étincelles ! » plaisantait-elle.

\- « Qu'est ce qui va faire des étincelles ? » demanda Bellamy qui nous avait rejoint devant trouver le temps long.

_Il est toujours là au bon moment lui._

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit laissant sortir Lexa.

\- « L'avion en s'écrasant. Il fera surement pas mal d'étincelles. » lançait-elle nous souriant en repartant prendre sa place directement.

J'étais rouge pivoine alors que Raven était morte de rire devant un Bellamy qui ne comprenait plus rien à la conversation.

Heureusement dans un sens que c'était Lexa qui se trouvait dans les toilettes et pas une Octavia ou même Finn mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'arborer une couleur de joue très vive.

Ma collègue avait passé sa journée à faire des blagues sur ce moment gênant, étant ravis de tous les beaux jeux de mot qu'elle pouvait trouver.

\- « Oh Griffin tu es là ? Tu me passes des popcorns ou je dois mourir de faim ? » se plaignit Raven.

\- « Oui désolé je me suis perdue dans mes pensées. » répondais-je en lui tendant le bol, me réintéressant partiellement au film.

\- « Tu pensais à ta pompière ? » me railla-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

\- « Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! » rougissais-je.

\- « Vous n'avez toujours pas de temps ensemble ? » me demandait-elle la bouche pleine.

\- « Non… toujours pas… » soufflais-je.

\- « Pourtant on a tous des chambres individuelles dans cet hôtel, vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Regarde Finn et moi on est un minimum discret et ça passe ! »

\- « Tu te fou de moi ! Tout le monde est au courant pour vous ! Même le réalisateur vous à fait la remarque ! » me moquais-je.

Nous étions installés dans un grand hôtel depuis deux semaines maintenant et je devais avouer que même si je ne pouvais pas passer du temps avec Lexa, j'étais beaucoup plus libre de mes mouvements.

Bellamy n'avait aucune raison de venir me voir toutes les cinq minutes pour rien pourtant je ne gagnais pas plus de temps avec elle. Comme lui, elle n'avait aucune raison de venir passer du temps avec moi alors qu'au yeux de tous, nous nous détestions. Le jeu de dupe nous faisait rire devant tout le monde mais ne nous permettait pas d'être ensemble.

Je me mettais à rêver d'être coincées avec elle par la neige dans les studios comme il nous était déjà arrivé. Passer une soirée entière avec elle, juste toutes les deux.

\- « Et ça y est je t'ai reperdu ! » me ressortit de mes pensées Raven.

\- « Excuse-moi. C'est juste que même si on rigole pas mal devant tout le monde… je donnerais n'importe quoi pour passer juste cinq minutes avec elle… »

\- « Je ne suis pas une experte en relation entre filles mais tu dois te méprendre sur le temps que ça va prendre tu sais ! Cinq minutes c'est un peu court je pense ! » réfléchissait-elle en mâchant bruyamment.

\- « Ce n'est pas possible de ne penser qu'à ça, Raven ! Tu me désespères ! » la réprimandais-je en lui jetant une poignée de popcorn dessus.

\- « Quoiiii ?! C'est vrai ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'y penses pas ! » me jugeait-elle en récupérant les friandises dans le divan.

\- « Oui… si… j'y pense… » rougissais-je en baissant la tête dans la contemplation de mon bol.

« Mais on n'en est clairement pas là quand je vois qu'on ne peut même pas avoir un peu de temps à nous. »

\- « T'inquiète on va changer ça ! » annonça la latina un grand air de triomphe sur le visage.

Avec elle, je redoutais le pire mais si elle pouvait m'accorder un peu de temps libre avec Lexa, je ne dirais pas non.

_Le lendemain…_

\- « Coupez ! » cria le réalisateur.

J'étais complètement essoufflée, ayant exécuté plusieurs fois d'affilé une scène ou Aloy se débattait avec un sauvage. Avec une doublure pour les scènes les plus difficiles et les plus dangereuses s'était plus facile de suivre le rythme mais deux trois scènes musclées à exécuter moi-même et j'étais lessivée.

Dans la foulée, mon maquillage de guerrière avait pris un coup et des retouches s'imposait.

Je passais un temps considérable dans l'antre de Marianne comme elle aimait à l'appeler.

\- « Encore ! » s'étonnait-elle en me voyant arriver.

\- « Hé oui ! Je suis désolé de détruire tout ton travail. Cette scène ne me ménage pas ! Mais ça a l'air d'être la bonne ! »

Bellamy et Lexa rentrèrent quelques minutes plus tard alors que j'étais plongé sur mon téléphone. Leur conversation était très animée, me faisant lever la tête :

\- « Je pense que c'est mieux que ça soit toi qui t'occupe de lui, tu peux faire un effort Lexa ! » la réprimandait-il d'un ton dur.

\- « Mais je ne fais que ça des efforts Bellamy. Hors de question que je m'occupe plus longtemps de ce vieux porc. S'il me retouche encore une fois les fesses, je ne ferais pas que lui renverser son café sur l'entre jambe cette fois-ci. » lui souriait-elle en posant le socle des nôtres, de cafés, sur la table.

\- « Tu l'as ébouillanté alors que c'était juste… une blague ! » continuait-il désespéré.

\- « Oh mais moi aussi c'était une juste blague de régisseuse maladroite ! Il l'a mal interprété. »

\- « Tu ne vas pas faire la fille effarouchée ! Marcus Kane ne veut être servit que par toi et… »

\- « Et c'est non. Je bosse comme régisseuse pas comme stripteaseuse. » le coupait-elle alors que j'éclatais de rire.

\- « Un commentaire peut être Mademoiselle Griffin ? » me foudroya-t-elle un sourire microscopique au coin des lèvres.

\- « Oui je peux avoir mon café ? » rétorquais-je assurément hautaine.

\- « Tenez. Bien noir comme vous l'aimez. » me le tendait-elle un grand sourire sournois au visage.

_Oh non j'en peux plus de boire du café sans sucre…_

C'était un des nombreux points détestables de cette mascarade : mon café. J'adorais boire du café pendant les tournages et je l'aimais sucrée. J'en affectionnais toute sorte : capuccino, moka, macchiato, même simplement un café.

La seule chose que je souhaitais c'est qu'il y ait du sucre dedans. Bellamy, ayant décidé qu'il était mon nouveau fournisseur de café, n'avait pas pris la peine de connaitre mes gouts m'imposant juste un café noir.

Je portais celui-ci à mes lèvres m'attendant à sentir l'amertume me tordre légèrement le visage mais c'est un doux gout de capuccino qui m'atteins le palet.

Lexa me fit un clin d'œil que ne vit pas Bellamy alors qu'il faisait les cent pas.

_Cette fille est parfaite…_

\- « Ecoute Lexa… on ne va pas se mentir, il… t'apprécie… pour ton… physique… » reprit le jeune homme avec le plus grand mal à rester calme et courtois.

« C'est un guest, il n'est là que pour une semaine de tournage et il ne demande qu'après toi. On ne pourrait pas trouver… un compromis pour régler cette affaire ? On a une réputation à tenir. »

Elle se retourna vers lui en croisant les bras, réfléchissant l'air contrarié.

\- « Très bien. Je m'occuperais de lui. »

\- « Niquel. Du coup il faudrait… » commença-t-il.

\- « Sous couvert que tu me laisses reprendre les tâches qui m'étaient définis dès le départ et que tu arrêtes de me fliquer comme une enfant. » le coupa-t-elle.

La bouche de Bellamy s'ouvrit pour ne sortir qu'un demi rire qui se stoppa net quand il comprit qu'elle ne rigolait pas dans ses propos.

\- « Très bien. » réussit-il à articuler quelques secondes plus tard, en faisant un geste de la main pour appuyer ses propos.

Une tension était carrément palpable, Marianne ne me maquillait plus et je regardais la scène comme une série à suspense.

\- « Tu me laisses travailler du coup ? » reprenait-elle alors qu'on pouvait lire un effort titanesque sur le visage de son supérieur pour ne pas exploser de colère.

\- « Soit présente avec lui sans faute dans dix minutes. » évacua-t-il entre ses dents avant de sortir presque théâtralement.

Lexa affichait un léger rictus de triomphe alors que nous ne bougions toujours pas avec la maquilleuse. Son regard se posa sur nous et elle haussa les sourcils, surprise de nous voir figées.

\- « Le café n'est pas bon ? » demanda-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- « Oh si merci, merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le remplacer mais merci ! » lui répondais-je sincèrement en le reportant à mes lèvres l'ayant oublié, trop absorbée par la scène.

On devait ce sourire comme deux adolescentes car Marianne nous interrompue :

\- « Je ne sais pas si je dois être surprise que Marcus Kane te touche les fesses Lexa ou plutôt que vous vous reparliez normalement. J'ai dû louper un épisode… Quoi que pour Marcus, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise par l'énergumène… »

Ni Lexa, ni moi ne répondions continuant à sourire plus timidement tout en reportant nos attentions ailleurs.

\- « Tu as déjà travailler avec lui par le passé ? » lui demanda la régisseuse, regardant sa montre par la même occasion.

\- « Oh oui ! Et c'est à chaque fois la même chose ! Il est, disons assez insistant avec les jolies filles comme toi ! Mais dans un sens, pourquoi ce priverait-il !? Ça fonctionne pas mal et il enchaine les jeunes conquêtes lors des tournages… et je pense aussi hors tournage d'ailleurs ! » rigolait-elle.

\- « Dommage ça ne fonctionnera pas avec moi, je reste professionnelle et le café brulant qu'il a « accidentellement » reçu à du l'aider à comprendre ! »

\- « Pas assez apriori, vu qu'il te réclame ! » me moquais-je.

\- « Professionnelle, oui. Mais avec qui tu as envie ma chérie ne l'oublions pas. » renchérissait la maquilleuse relançant un sous-entendu dont elle n'avait finalement pas eu d'explication.

Je me pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas rire trop fort mais cela ne suffit pas à me faire oublier de la quinquagénaire :

\- « Oh ne rigole pas toi ! Tu n'es pas mieux ma grande et pourtant je t'avais prévenue qu'elle te deviendrait indispensable, non ? »

_Tu viens de te faire mettre KO par ta maquilleuse Clarke…_

\- « C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda l'intéressée.

\- « Tu vas être en retard Lex' non ? » m'empressais-je de lui faire remarquer.

\- « Oui c'est vrai… » m'accordait-elle, ennuyée de ne pas avoir de précision mais devant y aller.

« Tu me dois une explication, rien que pour le café que je t'ai apporté, bravant tous les dangers ! » m'informa-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie tout en nous quittant.

Je soufflais de soulagement.

\- « Sauvée par le gong Mademoiselle Griffin. » me ramena Marianne sur la terre ferme.

\- « Tu as le chic pour m'aider à être mal à l'aise devant Lexa aussi. » me plaignais-je gentiment.

\- « Mais je ne fais qu'apparaitre les vérités, les non-dits, c'est tout. » répondait-elle dans un ton bienveillant.

\- « Oui, vu comme ça… c'est sûr… »

En quelques mois, une personne dont je ne connaissais rien avait réchauffé ma vie, m'avait fait me sentir bien, me sentir moi. Essayant de fuir mes sentiments, ils m'étaient revenus au visage encore plus violemment. Je voulais plus de temps avec elle, découvrir quel parfum de glace elle aimait, pourquoi elle détestait tant Noël, ou n'importe quelle futilité qui la faisait être elle : Lexa.

Mon esprit et mon corps me poussaient maintenant à l'unisson, me faisant tomber doucement mais incontestablement de plus en plus pour elle, alors je devais le reconnaitre : Je trouvais Lexa Woods indispensable à ma vie.

Une semaine de plus était passée, sans pour autant m'accorder plus de temps seule à seule avec elle. J'en venais à me reprocher de ne pas en avoir plus profitée lors du guet-apens de Raven, de m'être endormie trop tôt, d'avoir était trop timide, de ne pas avoir parlée plus avec elle.

La tornade latine aimait d'ailleurs me le rappeler : Vous n'avez pas assurées sur ce coup. Pourtant le simple souvenir de cette courte soirée me donnait le sourire.

_Toc-toc-toc…_

\- « J'arrive Reyes ! Je suis prête ! » criais-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende de derrière la porte de la chambre.

Ce soir nous étions invités par les régisseurs à notre habituelle soirée pizza. Lincoln l'avait d'ailleurs baptisé : Un lieu, une pizza. Sans nous en rendre compte à chaque lieu de tournage différent nous nous réunissions.

Notre petit rituel c'était installé grâce à la bonne ambiance que ces soirées nous apportaient, étant simplement entre nous, nous permettant également de décompresser du travail.

Alors après plus de quatre semaines sans soirée commune, le « Un lieu, une pizza » se devait d'être, au moins pour le respect de la tradition naissante.

C'était le genre d'instant ou j'adorais n'être que Clarke Griffin mais je n'en restais pas moins désireuse de plaire. J'avais passée un temps fou à choisir une tenue simple, décontractée mais qui je l'espérais ne passerait pas inaperçue aux yeux de Lexa.

J'avais opté pour un jean noir simple et une chemisette rose pâle qui je devais l'avouer, mettait ma poitrine en valeur.

La clef de ma chambre et mon téléphone en main, j'étais prête, rien de plus n'était nécessaire pour rejoindre le groupe étant tous présents dans le même hôtel.

Raven avait une chambre attenante à la mienne, à l'étage en dessous du notre logeaient indépendamment Bellamy et Finn, enfin à l'étage au-dessus du notre, deux chambres étaient réservées à Lexa et au couple Octavia, Lincoln.

C'était d'ailleurs dans cette dernière que nous nous rendions, beaucoup plus grande que toute les autres, normalement prévue pour Lexa et Octavia. Quand je voyais la taille de la mienne, je n'imaginais même pas à quel point cette chambre devait être immense.

\- « Ah ouais d'accord tu as tout misée sur le décolleté. » me lançait Raven en rigolant à peine sortais-je pour la rejoindre.

\- « Non sérieux ça se voit tant que ça ? » paniquais-je légèrement en passant ma main pour le remonter.

\- « Pas du tout, je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une tactique mais maintenant j'en suis convaincue. » rigola-t-elle de plus belle en marchant vers l'ascenseur.

Après un court instant dans celui-ci, nous toquions à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une Lexa portant un débardeur noir la moulant parfaitement.

\- « Même stratégie à ce que je vois. » la salua la tornade en continuant son chemin à l'intérieur alors que Lexa me signifiait d'une mimique qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- « Rien, laisse, du pur Raven. » me désolais-je en rougissant.

Je n'avais pas affabulée en m'imaginant une double chambre immense. On aurait pu la qualifier d'appartement ou même de suite tellement elle était grande.

Un grand salon occupait le centre avec deux portes de chaque côté donnant surement sur les chambres respectives. Nous étions rentrées par un couloir, qui avant de donner sur le salon, accueillait à sa droite une grande cuisine toute aménagée.

\- « Les pizzas sont déjà là et on nous demande de venir que maintenant ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas tout mangé les gars ! » s'offusquait Raven en désignant Lincoln et Finn, sans prêter la moindre attention à Bellamy parmi eux.

Nous nous installions tous autour des pizzas, tantôt debout sinon avachit dans les fauteuils spacieux ou sur les tabourets du bar que je n'avais même pas vu en entrant dans cette vaste pièce.

Tous une bière à la main, les conversations allaient bon train de petits groupes en petits groupes que nous formions et déformions au gré de la soirée.

J'essayais de tout faire pour ne pas me retrouver seule avec Bellamy. Quand cela arrivait par mégarde, une bonne fée latine veillait au grain pour venir subtilement, enfin la plupart du temps, me sauver.

N'ayant pas très faim, j'avais enchaînée les bières et au bout de la quatrième, une part ou deux de pizza fut nécessaire pour éponger mon air de fête naissant. Je ne m'en plaignais pas franchement mais Raven m'avait vite reprise, me forçant rapidement la main sous un prétexte très simple :

\- « Tiens tu manges. Tu te rappelles dans l'avion ta « maitrise » parfaite ? Hé bien là disons que tu es à moins cent sur l'échelle de la maitrise. » me murmurait-elle dans l'oreille en même temps qu'elle me callait une énorme part de pizza dans les mains.

\- « Non c'est vrai ?! » paniquais-je légèrement, ne m'étant pas vraiment rendu compte de mes agissements envers Lexa.

\- « Lincoln m'a dit qu'il y avait une sorte d'alchimie entre vous. »

\- « Ah… » répondais-je seulement rougissant de la réflexion du métis.

\- « Non pas « Ah » Clarke ! Vous êtes censées vous détester. Vous le faites très bien d'habitude. » continuait-elle sur un ton de reproche.

\- « Hé bien j'ai du mal… j'en ai marre. » soufflais-je.

Raven avait l'air désolée pour moi mais elle n'en démordait pas, il fallait que je sois plus attentive.

Je décidais de faire attention, sans grande conviction et je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas convaincante dans mon rôle.

Lexa n'était d'ailleurs pas plus persuasive que moi, me lançant des regards, venant parler avec moi dès qu'elle le pouvait. Au début de la soirée, elle l'avait certes jouée plus fine, en parvenant à se mêler directement à une conversation ou je me trouvais avec Bellamy. A ce moment-là, elle m'avait très sérieusement demandée devant lui, de faire la paix, d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

J'avais feinté d'être dubitative et c'est Raven qui comme à son habitude était venue nous appuyer en me suppliant de faire un effort.

A partir de cet instant, nous pouvions discuter plus facilement ensemble sans que le jeune homme n'y interprète un quelconque subterfuge.

Pourtant nous n'y mettions clairement pas les formes car après avoir commencées avec quelques légères conversations de convenance, notre complicité était revenue au galop passant beaucoup trop de temps ensemble.

Il devait être environ minuit quand Octavia commença discrètement à ranger, aidée par Lexa. Cela faisait un bon moment que le peu d'alcool que j'avais ingérée m'avait quitté.

Des cafés nous étaient proposés à tous et je décidais d'aider, ne voyant pas pourquoi c'était toujours aux filles de tout faire.

J'arrivais dans la cuisine avec des bouteilles de bières vides alors que Lexa faisait couler les premiers cafés tout en préparant du thé pour une certaine tornade se démarquant toujours.

\- « Je pose ça où ? » demandais-je en levant mes mains pour désigner les bouteilles.

\- « Juste ici s'il te plait. » me montrait-elle du regard.

Octavia arrivait avec les cartons de pizza les déposant à côté de nous.

\- « Tu n'es pas obligée de nous aider tu sais Clarke ! »

\- « Ça me fait plaisir O' ! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait toujours à vous deux de tout faire. »

\- « C'est super gentil. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas les deux gros balourds qui nous aideraient à quoi que ce soit. » criait-elle presque en repartant vers le salon pour que les garçons l'entendent.

Je rigolais doucement à sa remarque, reportant mon attention sur Lexa toujours attelée à sa tâche.

Elle me sourit attendant que la machine réchauffe entre deux préparations. Nous avions été loquasse toute la soirée et d'un coup plus rien ne venait.

Une image fusa dans ma tête, faisant faire un bon à ma poitrine. C'était complètement fou et dangereux mais mon esprit recommença à m'envoyer cette pensée encore et encore.

Nos regards se croisèrent et dans la seconde je compris qu'elle aussi était matraquée par son esprit.

Tout mon être en avait marre d'attendre et de résister, c'était une folie mais tout de suite il me poussait déraisonnablement vers elle.

Alors dans un flottement comme si mon corps s'activait indépendamment de ma volonté, il me donna une légère impulsion, me faisant franchir mes propres barrières et je comblais d'un seul coup toute la distance jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Elle ne me repoussa pas, s'attachant à ce baiser comme si le monde entier nous avait interdit ce geste, renforçant notre désir de s'y abandonner. Malgré toute la tendresse possible, le temps nous était compté, nous faisant décharger toute notre attente dans cet échange.

Je savais pertinemment que n'importe qui pouvait rentrer à tout moment et nous surprendre mais actuellement, ça m'était égal.

Pour rien au monde je ne voulais me décoller d'elle, pourtant cela arriva.

\- « Oh mon dieu ! » nous foudroya une voix derrière nous, nous obligeant à nous décoller beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je me retournais pour découvrir Raven les yeux ronds comme des billes un air de réprimande sur le visage.

\- « Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?! » s'énerva-t-elle en se rapprochant de nous pour avoir à parler moins fort.

Je soufflais comme une enfant mécontente en mettant mes mains dans mes poches arrière alors que Lexa tournait vivement la tête pour reprendre la confection des cafés.

\- « Vous vous imaginez si ça n'avait pas été moi ! » continuais-elle à nous sermonner.

\- « Sauf que c'était toi, c'est bon ! ... On ne faisait rien de mal… » m'agaçais-je légèrement baissant la tête sur les cafés.

\- « C'est vrai ça ! Quel meilleur moment que de vous embrasser en pleine soirée alors qu'il est à cinq mètre de vous. »

\- « Ça va Raven stop. On a compris. » intervenait Lexa froidement.

En quelques mots elle avait stoppé net les reproches de la tornade, qui nous regardait quand même toujours exaspérée.

Octavia rentra à son tour dans la cuisine avec d'autres bouteilles de bière à la main et elle était suivit de près par Bellamy qui rigolait en l'aidant au débarrassage.

\- « Faites comme moi sérieux les gars, ma sœur va finir par en tuer un de nous ! »

Nous essayions toutes les trois de reprendre une allure naturelle comme si rien n'avait eu lieu mais le démarrage fut légèrement foireux et les Blake n'avaient pas l'air dupes.

\- « Ça va ? » nous demanda Octavia soucieuse.

\- « Ouais tout va bien, t'inquiète ! Je venais en renfort pour les cafés » s'égaya Raven se saisissant de son thé en rejoignant le salon.

La sœur Blake hocha simplement la tête récupérant les deux premiers cafés suivis par Lexa qui sans dire un mot prenait la suite. Le frère lui, n'affichait plus du tout un air joyeux.

\- « Vous nous suivez avec les prochains ? » me souriait Octavia en sortant.

\- « Oui bien sûr ! » renchéris-je en m'emparant des deux suivants, laissant le dernier à Bellamy voulant sortir rapidement de cette cuisine.

Il m'attrapa un peu brutalement le bras au vol, me faisant renverser quelques gouttes de café au sol.

\- « Ne me prend pas pour un con. » me prévenait-il dans un regard sévère.

\- « Quoi ? De quoi tu parles… » sortais-je déstabilisée de son intervention alors qu'il ne desserrait pas sa prise de mon bras.

\- « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » reprit-il toujours aussi austère.

\- « Tu peux me lâcher, tu me fais mal Bell' !? » commençais-je à paniquer.

\- « Tu te fou grave de ma gueule avec elle. » continua-t-il en me relâchant.

« Tu crois que je ne vous vois pas Clarke ? Et les petits manèges de Raven pour que je ne sois jamais avec toi ? Je ne suis pas naïf. »

\- « Tu débloques complètement Bellamy, il ne se passe rien, ce sont juste des amies. » me défendais-je essayant de reprendre de la contenance.

\- « Raven peut-être mais pas Lexa. Cette fille est un poison pour nous, tu ne le vois pas ?! »

Je prenais peur à ses paroles, il y avait tellement de dureté dans ses dires, persuadé que je lui appartenais et qu'il y avait un « nous ».

Je restais interdite, tenant toujours mes cafés ne sachant plus quoi dire.

On nous appela du salon, l'obligeant à répondre que nous arrivions.

\- « Fait attention. » rajoutait-il seulement en sortant, reprenant un masque de bonne humeur devant tous les autres.

Je tremblais légèrement en arrivant la dernière, tentant de me calmer de la scène irréelle qui venait d'avoir lieu. En l'espace que quelques minutes j'étais passé d'embrasser la fille que je désirais à me faire menacer par Bellamy.

La soirée toucha à sa fin rapidement après les cafés, les discussions s'appauvrissant, tout le monde affalé dans les canapés et fauteuils.

Cela faisait un moment que je ne participais plus, n'arrivant pas à me remettre dans l'ambiance après les menaces du chef régisseur.

Tous ensemble nous décidions de rentrer chacun dans notre chambre, quittant l'appartement d'Octavia et Lincoln. Seule Lexa resta avec eux pour aider à ranger les dernières fioritures.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je comprenais que Raven ne regagnerait pas sa chambre descendant un étage de plus avec les garçons pour passer la nuit avec Finn.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur mon étage, je saluais le plus joyeusement possible tout le monde et sortais hâtivement. Juste avant que celles-ci ne se referme, Bellamy se faufilait entre :

\- « Je la raccompagne. » annonça-t-il rapidement à l'encontre des deux autres alors que les portes se refermait, ne laissant aucun temps de réaction à la tornade.

Il me rejoignit en deux foulées marchant à mes côtés alors que je commençais à stresser de ce changement de situation.

_Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de quoi que ce soit Clarke, relax._

Je le regardais dubitative, essayant de paraitre souriante mais pas trop avenante.

\- « Je… je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure Clarke… je ne suis vraiment pas doué. » me dit-il en passant sa main dans sa nuque, gêné.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave. » répondais-je surprise, ne m'attendant vraiment pas à ce qu'il s'excuse.

\- « Non vraiment j'insiste, je ne voulais pas te faire peur et j'ai mal agit. » continua-t-il alors que nous étions très vite arrivés à ma chambre.

\- « Il n'y a pas de soucis Bell' ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié !… Je suis arrivé… Je te souhaite une bonne nuit ! » enchaînais-je sans me précipiter pour ne pas lui montrer que je souhaitais l'expédier.

\- « Bonne nuit. » me répondit-il simplement alors que je refermais ma porte.

Je me calais dos à celle-ci, calmant mon souffle.

_Tu imagines vraiment n'importe quoi Clarke, il voulait juste s'excuser._

Au bout d'un moment je me décidais à bouger, ayant retrouvée un rythme cardiaque normal et me trouvant ridicule de ma réaction.

J'enlevais mes chaussures quand on frappait à ma porte. C'était assurément Raven qui avait paniquée après la scène de l'ascenseur et venait à ma rescousse.

Je lui ouvrais la porte en souriant pour lui annoncer que tout allait bien. Je n'eu aucun temps pour réagir à quoi que ce soit que les mains de Bellamy se retrouvaient de chaque côté de mon visage, sa bouche se collant à la mienne sans que je ne puisse l'éviter.

Il me repoussait en même temps à l'intérieur de ma chambre ne desserrant pas son emprise, refermant la porte d'un mouvement de pied. Ne sachant pas vraiment ou il allait et en vue de ne rien heurter, il fut obligé de se décoller de moi pour regarder les alentours.

\- « Attend Bella… » essayais-je de dire alors qu'il revenait presque instantanément, coller ses lèvres aux miennes ses mains toujours autour de mon visage.

Je ne répondais pas à son étreinte mais il n'avait même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, tout allait tellement vite. Ses mains passèrent de mon visage à mes hanches me laissant le temps de décoller ma bouche alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans mon cou.

\- « Bellamy arrête s'il te plait. » réussis-je à sortir alors qu'il commençait à essayer d'ouvrir mon chemisier.

\- « Pourquoi ? Tu en as envie et moi aussi, arrêtons d'attendre. » sortit-il d'un ton sulfureux le plus naturellement du monde n'enlevant pas sa tête de mon cou, qu'il criblait de baisers.

Je le repoussais de mes mains sur ses épaules, voulant le dégager de moi, regagnant une distance correcte.

\- « Non Bell' ! Non je suis désolé… je ne veux pas ! » m'excusais-je pourtant de manière très ferme ne sachant pas comment lui dire les choses sans l'énerver.

Il avait l'air de reprendre légèrement son souffle et ses esprits mais en même temps son regard se mit à changer. Il arborait exactement le même que ce soir lorsqu'il m'avait menacé dans la cuisine : froid et haineux.

Un rictus malsain lui déforma le coin de la bouche.

\- « Alors j'avais raison depuis le début, tu m'as bien pris pour un con. »

\- « Ça n'a aucun rapport avec elle, Bellam… »

\- « Qui te parle d'elle ? Je ne l'ai même pas mentionné. » souriait-il affreusement en me coupant.

« Mais bien sur que ça à un rapport avec cette merde de Lexa… Putain me faire doubler par une sale lesbienne. C'est une première ! On aurait dû être ensemble. » vociféra-t-il.

\- « Quoi !? Mais tu es taré ma parole ! Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande, il n'y a pas de compétition ou je ne sais quoi ! » m'énervais-je essayant de cacher la panique qui montait en moi.

\- « Non bien sûr ! Depuis le début tu fantasmes sur elle ! C'est tellement pathétique ! J'en rigole déjà des titres de presse : L'actrice montante Clarke Griffin se découvrant gouine ! Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça. » continuait-il imbuvable.

\- « Gardes tes menaces parce que… »

\- « Parce que quoi Clarke ? Tu crois vraiment que les journaux auront autre chose à dire sur toi ? » me coupait-il encore, crachant ses paroles plus qu'il ne les parlait.

« Tu veux une menace une vraie ? Profite bien d'elle ! Baise là pendant le temps qu'il vous reste. Parce que je vais la ruiner, elle ne travaillera plus jamais dans le cinéma. »

\- « Ça ne changera rien au fait que tu ne m'auras jamais. » lui jetais-je au visage ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu malsain.

\- « Si elle n'avait pas été là tout serait différent. » sortit-il d'un ton plus mélancolique mais toujours amer.

\- « Non Bellamy, ça ne change rien ! J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre mais apriori ça ne suffit pas : Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Tu comprends mieux là ? » disais-je essayant de lui faire comprendre que peut-importe que Lexa soit là ou non. Je ne voulais pas de lui.

\- « Elle t'a juste retourné le cerveau Clarke. » se calmait-il étrangement, redevenant plus serein, certain de ce qu'il avançait.

\- « Tu délires complètement. Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. » reprenais-je, un rire nerveux montant, exaspérée qu'il ne comprenne pas.

\- « Mais pourtant c'est elle que tu veux non ? » me questionna-t-il resserrant sa mâchoire à l'attente de ma réponse qui tardait à venir.

« Répond moi bordel ! » s'emporta-t-il.

\- « Qu'est ce que ça changera que je te réponde ? » répliquais-je d'un ton que je souhaitais froid.

\- « J'ai le droit de savoir. Tu me dois au moins ça ! »

\- « Je ne te dois rien ! Mais, oui ! Oui, c'est elle que je veux. Ça te va ? » répondais-je sur le même ton distant.

« Maintenant je souhaite que tu sortes de ma chambre Bellamy. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, je te souhaite une bonne soirée. » reprenais-je en commençant à me diriger vers l'entrée mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Sa main me saisit le poignet m'obligeant à me retourner sous la force qu'il employait, son autre main m'entourant la taille m'attirant fatalement vers lui. Cette fois-ci je tournais violement la tête pour ne pas le laisser m'embrasser.

\- « Laisse-toi faire Clarke tu l'oublieras vite… » me susurra-t-il perversement alors qu'il me repoussait sur mon lit avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- « Bellamy lâche moi ! » hurlais-je lutant pour me défaire de son emprise alors qu'il était déjà sur moi.

Voyant que je me débattais et qu'il n'atteignait pas mes lèvres, il s'attaqua à ma poitrine me tenant fermement les mains. Lorsqu'il lâcha une de ses prises, je pensais arriver à me dégager de lui un minimum mais rien n'y faisait, je n'avais nettement pas assez de force.

Je le poussais, le frappais, tirant sur ses vêtements pour m'aider à me défaire de lui mais aucun de mes gestes n'avaient d'impact sur la situation.

De sa main libre il essaya de défaire les boutons de mon haut mais je me démenais beaucoup trop pour qu'il y arrive, alors aisément il tira pour les arracher. Ils lâchèrent comme dans un flottement sans exposer de grandes résistances.

J'avais toujours cru avoir un minimum de force, pouvoir me défendre mais c'était sans compter sur toute la vigueur qui se dégageait de lui. La puissance de mes gestes était insignifiante, je me débattais contre du vent.

Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de mes joues comprenant que je n'arriverais pas à me défaire de lui et qu'il finirait par avoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Le scénario horrifique se mettait en place dans ma tête faisant redoubler mes larmes.

Tout s'escalada si vite, je ne comprenais même pas comment j'avais pu en arriver là. Même si je savais que je ne pourrais le retenir, je continuais à me débattre, lui hurlant d'arrêter. Je ne lui cèderais pas. L'adrénaline et la colère régissaient mon comportement mais la panique et la peur d'une situation m'échappant m'envahissaient de plus en plus.

Alors qu'il essayait de défaire les boutons de mon jean, tout s'accéléra d'un coup. Bellamy fut basculé en arrière, complètement déstabilisé ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'une force l'entraine dans ce sens-là.

Lexa venait de le renverser sans ménagement du lit, le clouant de tout son poids au sol en lui ramenant un bras dans le dos pour le maitriser. Trop surpris il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et se retrouvait bloqué par terre. Dès qu'il essayait de bouger elle resserrait son emprise lui tirant des cris de douleur.

Je tremblais les bras croisés sur ma poitrine m'étant extirpée du lit le plus vite possible dès que l'emprise du jeune homme avait cessé.

L'adrénaline retombait mais mon cœur battait toujours aussi fort, me rendant compte difficilement que la situation changeait en ma faveur.

\- « Ne bouge plus ou je te brise le bras. » lui commanda strictement ma sauveuse.

\- « Putain mais c'est une blague ! Parce qu'en plus elle a ta clef ! Vous faisiez ça sous mon nez ! » rigolait-il nerveusement, me tirant d'autre frissons au son malsain de sa voix.

\- « Non c'est moi qui lui aie ouvert sale dégénéré ! » lança Raven en avançant de l'entrée par laquelle elle m'était caché, le double de la clef de ma chambre à la main.

\- « C'est la meilleure ! C'est moi le dégénéré alors qu'elle se laisse pervertir par une sale lesb… ahhhh… » ne finit-il pas sa phrase alors que Lexa exerçait une simple pression sur son bras pour le faire taire.

\- « Fait attention à ce que tu dis. » le menaça-t-elle sans le lâcher.

\- « Tu crois me faire peur ! Demain tu ne feras plus partie d'Arkadia ! Je vais te faire virer, tu n'auras personne pour te défendre ! » scandait-il alors qu'il n'était pourtant pas en position de supériorité.

\- « Oh mais moi je la défendrais. » affirma Lincoln en entrant essoufflé et le visage fermé, fondant en un éclair sur Bellamy, le reprenant des prises de Lexa.

Il le releva à sa guise tel un pantin, l'obligeant à sortir alors que le jeune homme vociférait des menaces sur toute les personnes présentes, sommant le métis de le libérer.

Lexa attrapa mon manteau qui était posé sur une chaise et vint me le déposer sur les épaules. Son regard était empli de tristesse et de colère. Raven s'approcha de moi après avoir refermé la porte derrière les deux hommes. Les vociférations de Bellamy se faisaient de plus en plus lointaines me faisant regagner une partie de mon calme.

\- « Je suis désolé Clarke j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je suis venue à ta chambre pour m'assurer que tout allait bien et je t'ai entendu crier. Je savais que si je rentrais toute seule ça ne changerait rien alors je suis allée chercher Lexa mais ça a pris plus de temps... » m'expliquait la latino avec peine.

\- « Merci… » lui répondais-je seulement mes larmes s'étant arrêtées mais pas mes tremblements.

\- « Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a rien fait ? » me demanda Lexa très crispé.

Je secouais la tête pour première réponse. J'inspirais fortement pour me donner le courage de répondre.

\- « Non, il ne m'a rien fait. Vous êtes arrivés bien avant. » essayais-je de sourire pour la rassurer.

Elle hocha simplement la tête sans perdre pour autant toute la colère qui l'animé.

\- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que ça dégénère ? Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il est descendu à ton étage. » questionnait Raven.

\- « Il m'a menacé dans la cuisine et… »

\- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-elle les yeux ronds ne me laissant pas continuer.

\- « Laisse-la parler s'il te plait. » la sermonnait la brune modérant son ton mais restant ferme.

\- « Il m'a menacé par rapport à Lexa ce doutant qu'il y avait quelque chose mais j'ai essayé de démentir… » reprenais-je baissant le regard.

« Lorsqu'il est descendu au même étage que moi, j'ai pris peur mais il s'est juste excusé de son comportement et m'a souhaité une bonne nuit. Alors quand on a frappé à la porte quelques minutes après j'étais persuadé que c'était toi Raven ! ».

Je marquais un temps de pause pour reprendre mon récit sans me laisser emporter par mes émotions. Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées, je ne voulais pas qu'elles reprennent.

\- « Sauf que c'était lui… » ajouta la latina tristement.

\- « Oui… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il était dans la chambre, commençant à m'embrasser et à… » reprenais-je sans finir sachant à leur hochement de tête qu'elles comprenaient les mots que je n'avais pas envie de prononcer.

« Je l'ai repoussé et il n'a pas apprécié. S'en ait suivi une conversation hallucinante ! Il est persuadé que je suis à lui et que si ce n'est pas le cas c'est la faute de Lexa. »

\- « Ce mec est complètement taré ! » ponctua Raven en secouant la tête.

\- « Je lui ai demandé de partir mais il ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille et tout a… basculé à ce moment-là. » finissais-je déglutissant difficilement.

Raven était choquée de mes dires mais elle affichait surtout un visage compatissant alors que Lexa affichait une colère intense dans le regard, complètement fermée, prête à retourner le voir pour lui réclamer des comptes.

Ses bras le long du corps je pouvais apercevoir ses poings se serrer alors que Raven manifestait tout son mécontentement en parole.

Je comprenais que la régisseuse n'attendrait pas plus pour aller témoigner le fond de sa pensée à Bellamy alors sans plus réfléchir je lui saisissais doucement le poignet en lui faisant simplement « non » d'un signe de tête.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle donne plus de raison à son esprit tordu de la haïr et il ne méritait pas autant d'attention. Pourtant j'avoue que je me sentais rassurée qu'elle veuille me défendre mais en agissant sur le coup de la colère, elle ne faisait que rentrer dans le jeu pervers de Bellamy.

Elle inspira fortement, se résignant doucement à mon contact ses yeux plongées dans la mien alors que je sentais mourir doucement sa colère aux profits d'une multitude de sentiment.

Je pouvais discerner toute la tristesse et la peur qu'elle ressentait pour moi et qu'elle n'essayait pas de me cacher dans ce simple regard.

Je n'esquissais pas le moindre sourire n'ayant pas besoin de surjouer ou de lui mentir, je n'étais pas bien mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle joue les vengeresses. Elle hocha la tête et alors je relâchais ma prise, maintenant sûre qu'elle n'irait pas le voir.

\- « Hors de question que tu restes dans cette chambre ! Tu viens dans la mienne ! » lança la tornade s'activant d'un seul coup autour de nous, ramassant certaines de mes affaires.

\- « Raven… » répliquais-je seulement pour qu'elle se reconcentre sur moi.

\- « Quoi ? Tu veux prendre ça ? Quoi que l'on reviendra prendre le reste demain ! » continuait-elle, réfléchissant sans me prêter attention.

Ne lui répondant pas elle finit par se retourner vers nous.

\- « Alors tu le prends ou… Quoi ?! Oh tu préfères être seule avec Lexa c'est ça ? » annonça-t-elle en hochant la tête, répondant à ma place dans son geste.

\- « Non Raven, je veux juste être toute seule. » répliquais-je avant qu'elle trouve le temps d'enchaîner.

\- « Mais tu ne dois pas rester seule après… »

\- « Elle ne risque plus rien et c'est son choix Raven. » assura Lexa toujours très ferme dans le ton de sa voix, n'arrivant pas vraiment à relâcher la pression.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Peut-être qu'il va revenir et… » n'écoutait pas la latino.

\- « Merci de me rassurer… » soupirais-je un tremblement me parcourant, mon esprit se faisant une multitude de film après ses dires alors que je resserrais le manteau présent sur mes épaules.

\- « Je peux te certifier qu'il ne viendra pas. Et je vais m'en assurer. »

\- « Lexa s'il te plait ne rentre pas dans son jeu, il est… » essayais-je voyant qu'elle ne démordait finalement pas.

\- « Taré ?! » compléta la latino.

\- « Je ne compte pas faire quoi que ce soit. J'irais juste voir Lincoln et Octavia. Je suis sûre qu'ils le gèrent. »

\- « C'est sûr que Lincoln va vite le faire redescendre ouais ! » renchaîna Raven en ricanant.

\- « Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas de lui qu'il faut avoir peur mais d'Octavia. Elle ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins. Et si c'est Lincoln qui est venue le chercher, je pense que c'était juste pour pas que sa sœur le tue dans la chambre. » expliqua Lexa sans émotion.

\- « Ah. » reprit simplement la latino les yeux ronds alors que je ne doutais pas un instant que la sœur Blake puisse être redoutable.

\- « En tout cas, s'il te plait ne te confronte pas à lui… » finissais-je par rajouter alors que ma régisseuse me répondait dans un soupir d'un hochement de tête.

Un léger silence s'installa, rapidement coupé par Raven me demandant plusieurs fois si j'étais bien sûre de vouloir rester seule.

\- « Oui Raven. Je fermerais bien ma porte à clef. Je ne risque plus rien et c'est grâce à vous. »

\- « J'aurais voulu qu'on arrive avant… En tout cas si tu changes d'avis, je serais dans ma chambre ! Je n'irais pas rejoindre Finn pour être là, ok ? »

\- « Non. Va le rejoindre. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ne t'inquiète plus. » continuais-je voulant qu'elle comprenne que je souhaitais juste être seule et qu'elle avait déjà fait tellement.

\- « D'accord mais je garde mon téléphone allumé ! » annonça-t-elle en me le désignant de la main alors qu'elle franchissait à contre cœur la porte de la chambre.

Lexa commençait à se diriger vers la sortie et avait l'air plus sereine maintenant. Je la retenais d'une simple pression sur sa main.

\- « Promets-le-moi. »

\- « Clarke… il… » essaya-t-elle.

\- « Promets-moi que tu n'iras pas le confronter. » continuais-je d'un ton doux mais ferme.

Un flottement s'installa ou je ne la quittais pas des yeux attendant fermement qu'elle me réponde. Mon regard ce voulait dur et elle finit par me céder.

\- « Je te le promets… » soupira-t-elle à contre cœur.

\- « Merci… » exprimais-je soulagée.

Elle franchissait le seuil de la porte et se retourna une dernière fois avant que je referme.

\- « Essaie de dormir et si tu as besoin… Je suis là, n'hésite pas. »

Pour seule réponse, un sourire un peu triste se dessina sur mon visage avant que je referme derrière elle.

Je me retrouvais au milieu de ma chambre, mon manteau toujours sur le dos, complètement figé dans le silence qui s'installait.

Mon esprit ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne voulait pas rejouer cette scène horrible mais des images subliminales me revenaient, m'agressant.

Il fallait que je fasse partir tout ça. Toutes ces pensées noires.

C'était sûrement ridicule mais j'avais l'impression de flotter dans l'odeur doucereuse de Bellamy et je souhaitais qu'elle s'en aille. Je voulais effacer les traces de ses mains sur moi. De ses baisers, de sa présence dans cette pièce.

Une douche semblait l'échappatoire parfaite à mes maux.

Pourtant je mis un temps fou à me décider une fois dans la salle de bain restant en plein milieu sans bouger, toujours habillée. Je n'avais fait que me déplacer jusqu'à la salle de bain sans plus réfléchir, continuant à laisser mes pensées m'envahir.

Le simple fait de lever les yeux sur mon reflet dans le miroir me motiva, me sortant totalement de cette léthargie. J'avais les yeux rouges, les cheveux en désordre et mon maquillage avait coulé sur mes joues.

_Tu fais peur à voir ma pauvre, reprend toi. Il ne s'est rien passé, elles sont arrivées avant ! Alors bouge-toi et fait disparaitre les derrières traces._

Je reprenais le dessus, me hurlant presque dessus mentalement. Il le fallait.

Il n'était pas arrivé à ses fins et j'étais plus forte que tout ça.

J'étais muée d'une force nouvelle, me décidant enfin à bouger et je me déshabillais en hâte, roulant tout mes vêtements en boule dans un coin, le manteau avec.

Comme je l'avais pressentie, l'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien, je me sentais revivre. Je devais passer un temps considérable en dessous car en plus d'une vapeur d'eau intense s'installant dans la salle de bain mais doigts commencèrent à fripés me faisant finalement stopper ma douche.

Une fois propre, j'enfilais un tee-shirt et un short me faisant office de pyjama. Je regardais quelques secondes le lit et il était hors de question que je dorme dans ces draps.

Comme pour mes vêtements, je roulais tout en boule le mettant dans un coin de la pièce.

J'ouvrais le seul placard de la chambre pour voir s'il y avait des draps de rechange mais appart un coussin supplémentaire je ne trouvais rien.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi en même temps… C'est un hôtel pas une villa._

Il était donc 2h du matin et je me retrouvais sur mon lit sans draps, ni couette.

Hors de question de me saper le moral. J'enfilais un jogging et un gros sweat bien chaud et m'installais confortablement sur le nouveau coussin précédemment trouvé.

Je pensais que le sommeil me gagnerait rapidement mais c'était sans compter sur mon esprit qui avait décidé de me garder totalement éveillé. Je n'avais pas sommeil et tout ce que je croyais avoir chassé dans la douche me revenait au visage.

Pourtant contrairement aux premiers sentiments que j'avais ressentie, ceux-ci étaient totalement différent. Je ne ressentais plus de la peur mais de la colère et de la pitié.

J'étais remontée contre Bellamy mais aussi contre moi-même. D'avoir voulu être la gentille petite Clarke Griffin qui ne voulait blesser personne, j'avais failli être marqué à vie.

Si seulement je l'avais envoyé balader dès le début, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé…

Un bruit dans le couloir de l'hôtel me fit sursauter, coupant mes pensées nettes.

Un frisson incontrôlé m'assaillit et un mal-être instantané m'envahit. Je me saisissais de mon téléphone comme si cela pouvait bien m'aider à quoi que ce soit.

Il était maintenant 4h du matin et la panique nouvelle de me retrouver seule dans cette énorme chambre me gagnait.

Sans plus réfléchir, je sortais de la chambre prenant rapidement l'ascenseur alors que je me retrouvais à toquer à sa porte.

Celle-ci s'entrouvrir sur le visage légèrement inquiet de Lexa qui me regardait avec stupeur.

\- « Clarke ?! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

\- « Je n'arrive pas à dormir et… je crois que je ne veux pas être seule… mais je… je… je peux aller voir Raven si… » paniquais-je sur la fin, me rendant compte que j'étais finalement monter sans réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire et la dérangeant.

\- « Non, non… reste. Viens rentre. » me répondait-elle en ouvrant la porte pour que je rentre.

\- « Je… je ne veux pas t'embêter, je peux… »

\- « Clarke ! » me coupait-elle pour me faire taire avant de reprendre dans un léger sourire qui se voulait bienveillant.

« Tu ne m'embête pas… aller rentre. »

En pénétrant à l'intérieur de la chambre, je me rendais vite compte que la pièce avait un agencement différent de la mienne et ce léger détail me fit me sentir agréablement bien. C'était surement idiot de ma part mais il régnait également une odeur agréable, une odeur qui me ramenait à Lexa, éloignant mon esprit de Bellamy.

\- « Tu n'es pas arrivé à t'endormir alors ? » énonça doucement Lexa après avoir refermée la porte me faisant me retourner vers elle.

Je me rendais compte que je l'avais dérangé en pleine nuit, elle portait un débardeur et un short tout les deux amples qui devaient lui servir de pyjama alors que son visage était légèrement endormi et ses cheveux en désordres.

\- « Je suis désolée de te déranger… » m'excusais-je une nouvelle fois.

\- « Tu ne me déranges pas Clarke. Vraiment. Enlève-toi ça de la tête. Je somnolais plus qu'autre chose de toute façon. » reprenait-elle toujours un très léger sourire se voulant rassurant.

Étrangement mon visage se décrispa et un sourire se dessina naturellement pour lui répondre. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas souri.

Comment avais-je pu croire que je pouvais rester seule après… « ça » alors que sa simple présence avait le don incroyable de m'apaiser directement.

\- « J'ai… j'ai virée tous les draps du lit et j'avoue que c'est dur de dormir à même le matelas. » expliquais-je sans perdre ce petit sourire qui me donnait une sensation de renouveau.

Je lui extirpais un rire qui me fit me perdre instantanément à sa contemplation.

\- « Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé le service d'étage pour qu'ils viennent t'en donner des nouveaux ? »

\- « On peut faire ça dans un hôtel en pleine nuit ? » m'étonnais-je.

\- « Dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, oui, on peut. » rigolait-elle doucement.

« Tu souhaites que je le fasse pour que tu puisses regagner ta chambre ? »

\- « Non surtout pas ! » répondais-je beaucoup trop vite, lui tirant une légère stupeur avant que le rouge me monte aux joues et que j'enchaine.

« Je ne me sens pas de rester seule et… Si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerai rester… »

\- « Bien sûr. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le souhaites. » me rassura-t-elle en me désignant le lit ouvert qu'elle occupait quelques minutes avant.

Je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un placard, sortant une couverture et un cousin qu'elle plaça sur une sorte de petit sofa beaucoup trop petit pour contenir une personne.

\- « J'espère que tu n'espères pas t'installer sur ça hein. » m'offusquais-je alors qu'elle se stoppait figée en me dévisageant.

\- « Euh… si… » essayait-elle.

\- « Hors de question qu'en plus de te déranger en pleine nuit, tu dormes sur ça ! On peut partager un lit hein… » finissais-je un peu gênée de tous les sous-entendus qui découlait de ce simple geste sachant pourtant pertinemment que Lexa n'était pas comme ça.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis posa finalement le coussin et la couverture sur le sofa et se dirigea vers le lit.

Sans plus de parole nous nous glissions toutes les deux chacune ne notre côté. Elle me demanda si elle pouvait éteindre la lumière et en quelques secondes le silence s'installa. Je soupirais me sentant enfin bien et en sécurité, relâchant un poids qui n'était finalement pas partie avant maintenant.

\- « Je peux dormir en sweat et en jogging ? » demandais-je me rendant compte que j'avais juste retirée mes chaussures pour m'installer.

\- « Quelle question ! Bien sûr que tu peux Clarke. Tu peux même dormir en manteau avec un bonnet et une écharpe si tu te sens bien comme ça. » rigola-t-elle.

\- « Et pas des gants ? »

\- « A quoi bon tu les aurais oubliés de toute façon… » continuait-elle me tirant un rire me faisant me détendre encore un peu plus.

\- « Je dois avouer qu'une simple couette change toute la donne ! » m'amusais-je en m'installant correctement sous celle-ci.

\- « Tu m'étonnes ! Tu… tu n'arrivais pas à dormir dans les mêmes draps ? » essayait-elle d'un ton hésitant.

\- « J'avais l'impression que tout empestait son odeur. » répondais-je simplement.

\- « Oh… je peux faire changer ceux-là aussi de draps, si tu souhaites. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps… »

\- « Non… je… non… je suis bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » accordais-je sans m'étaler.

Oui, j'étais extrêmement bien à ses côtés et dans ces draps qui sentaient l'odeur de Lexa.

Le silence revint doucement et en même temps que lui, une légère pénombre envahissait la chambre. Les épais rideaux ne suffisaient pas à occulter totalement la lumière extérieure d'une ville vivant même la nuit.

Mes yeux s'habituaient et je me tournais de côté vers l'intérieur du lit faisant face à Lexa qui était toujours sur le dos.

\- « Merci… » énonçais-je doucement.

Elle tourna d'abord la tête vers moi, puis vint se placer dans la même position que moi, me regardant sans un bruit.

\- « J'aurais dû être là avant… » finissait-elle par répondre d'un ton plein de reproche envers elle-même.

\- « Il n'a pas pu aller au bout de… enfin il ne m'a rien fait Lexa… et c'est grâce à toi et Raven. » voulais-je la rassurer chassant rapidement les images désagréables qui essayaient de revenir à moi.

\- « Si j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains il n'aurait rien pu faire du tout. » continua-t-elle en soupirant.

\- « Comment ça ? » questionnais-je ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- « Je… je voulais venir te voir… après la soirée… » sortit-elle non sans mal à cacher sa gêne.

\- « Oh… » répondais-je seulement comprenant.

Le rouge me montait aux joues mais je savais qu'elle ne pouvait définitivement pas le voir dans cette pénombre.

Cela faisait des semaines que moi-même je réfléchissais tous les soirs à monter la voir, toquer à sa porte. Simplement pour passer du temps avec elle, être à ses côtés sans avoir toujours quelqu'un nous empêchant d'être nous. Pourtant à chaque fois je me dégonflais, me demandant ce que je pourrais bien inventer comme excuse pour venir la voir.

_Et pourquoi pas la vérité ? Simplement que tes lèvres te brûlent, rien qu'à penser à l'idée de l'embrasser…_

Je me rendais compte qu'elle pensait exactement à la même chose que moi et qu'à ne pouvoir jamais ce parler correctement nous passions à côté de tant de moment ensemble.

_Ne passe pas à côté de celui-là Clarke…_

\- « Moi aussi. » exprimais-je tellement bas que je n'étais plus très sûre d'avoir réellement parlé.

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Moi aussi je voulais venir te voir. Pas ce soir… enfin si… enfin plutôt tous les soirs je dirais… » m'emmêlais-je les pinceaux faisant changer sa gêne en sourire alors que c'était à mon tour de perdre ma contenance.

\- « Ce n'est pas ta faute Clarke… » assurait-elle me ramenant à tout ce qui gravitait autour de nous et dont je ne voulais plus être spectatrice.

Je voulais répondre mais d'un coup les mots restaient coincés refusant de sortir. C'était toujours quand il ne le fallait pas que l'esprit paniquait créant tous ses actes manqués… mais pas aujourd'hui.

Mes lèvres me brûlaient beaucoup trop pour que je passe à côté de ce moment dont je rêvais depuis des semaines.

Malgré toute l'envie que je pouvais lire dans son regard, je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne ferait jamais le premier pas ce soir pour tout le respect qu'elle me portait.

J'en avais plus qu'assez de réfléchir et au-delà de mes lèvres c'était maintenant tout mon corps qui battait à l'unissons pour me donner le courage de ne pas fuir.

Sans lâcher mon regard du sien je franchissais le peu d'espace nous séparant, venant poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un soupir de bien-être m'échappa sans que je puisse le contrôler.

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance prenant au contraire part à se baiser le plus tendrement possible.

Mon corps suivit le mouvement venant se rapprocher d'elle, se collant au sien sans geste brusque.

Délicatement une de ses mains vint se glisser dans mon cou m'attirant plus encore à elle.

Alors que chacun de nos baisers n'avaient toujours été qu'empressement, inlassablement perturbés sans nous laisser le temps de profiter de l'instant présent, nous savions pertinemment que celui-ci n'était qu'à nous.

Nous nous perdions dans ce baiser ou plus rien autour n'avait d'importance. Plus besoin de faire attention à qui pourrait nous surprendre, plus besoin de faire semblant, le temps n'était plus compté.

Au fur et à mesure que notre étreinte s'intensifiait nos baisers gagnaient en puissance, nos langues ne restant plus prudes, franchissant des limites trop longtemps imposées.

Les soupirs de bien-être laissèrent rapidement la place à des gémissements qu'il était dur de retenir. Mon corps entier était en feu et les vêtements que j'avais gardé en plus de mon pyjama ne m'aidaient pas.

Je lâchais quelques secondes à contre cœur mon étreinte pour passer ce sweat qui m'étouffais au-dessus de ma tête venant recoller directement mes lèvres à celle de Lexa.

Dans l'empressement mon tee-shirt était largement remonté et nos corps se recollant l'un à l'autre entraina le contact de son ventre contre le mien, me tirant un frisson et de nouveaux gémissements. Je sentais sa peau sur la mienne par endroit et je voulais plus… toujours plus alors que mes mains restaient posées sur son dos n'osant pas franchir les vêtements alors que je la désirais tant.

Elle aussi ne dépassait pas cette frontière malgré l'insistance que nous mettions à coller nos corps au plus près de l'autre.

Rien n'avait plus d'importance, le monde pouvait s'écrouler, je ne souhaitais pas être ailleurs. Je la voulais.

Sans lâcher ses lèvres, je me redressais doucement, l'obligeant à se mettre sur le dos alors que je me retrouvais sur elle.

Nos baisers gagnaient encore en intensités et les pressions qu'exerçaient nos corps n'avaient plus rien d'hypothétique…

Je la sentis pourtant réfréner l'intensité de nos actions et elle se décolla doucement de moi.

\- « Clarke…stop…je… » me murmurait-elle ses yeux plongés dans les miens voulant me passer un message silencieux que je ne comprenais pas.

Mon visage devait trahir mon incompréhension naissante car sans que je ne rajoute quoi que ce soit elle reprit presque à demi-mot.

\- « … j'ai envie de toi… »

Mes émotions éclataient à cette énonciation. Mon être entier réagissait à elle depuis le début et l'attraction de nos corps, de nos langues, de tous ces gémissements révélateurs n'avaient pas besoin de mot. Je le savais… comme elle savait très bien ce que je ressentais pourtant les mots étaient puissants.

\- « … Moi aussi… » répondais-je aussi bas sans rougir de ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Sans aucune hésitation, je la ramenais à moi revenant perdre mes lèvres sur les siennes. Alors que mes lèvres n'éprouvaient plus les mêmes brûlures de manque, c'était maintenant au tour de mes mains d'espérer de cette attente.

Pourtant cette fois-ci, je n'aurais pas à languir… rapidement et presque à l'unissions nos mains n'attendaient plus d'autorisation pour sentir la peau de l'autre.

Je frissonnais au contact de celle-ci, nos vêtements tombant au fur et à mesure que notre besoin de l'autre montait. Plus aucunes barrières ne retenaient nos gestes qui restaient doux à la découverte de l'autre.

J'avais tellement appréhendé ce moment, alors que maintenant tout était clair, simple, mes gestes s'effectuant au gré de mon envie d'elle.

Je la désirais plus que tout et comme dans un rêve je pouvais enfin l'avoir, m'abandonnant à elle.

* * *

Alors ? La fin du chapitre vous plait \o/ ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis.

La semaine prochaine : **Chapitre 15 : Je le sais maintenant.**

Comme chaque semaine, je réponds à vos reviews dans l'ordre de parution.

**Skippy1701 :** Je ne sais pas si ça sera à la hauteur de ce que tu espères mais bon je vais te rassurer : il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça (ne t'inquiète pas) mais chuuuuuut : c'est un secret.

**McFly76 :** Hé oui Raven est finalement adorable avec notre Clexa et heureusement parce que sinon on aurait pu patienter un moment… Tu trouvais que Bellamy était un vrai connard… et maintenant ? :D Tu aurais voulu un petit baiser après le plan de Raven mais… n'était-ce pas mieux d'attendre juste une petite semaine pour beaucoup mieux ? ;) Hé si… le titre présageait des choses horribles… Merci Raven encore une fois !

**MissHarpie :** Tu voulais que ça porte ses fruits et paf une corbeille de fruit entière \o/ (si on peut se permettre cette métaphore x)) DE RIEN mouahahahahahha

**Guest for ever :** Bonjour ! Mdr j'aurais dû faire languir encore plus en publiant dimanche tiens ! Surtout celui-là de chapitre mouahahahah ! Un épilogue après l'épilogue… tiens tiens ce n'est pas commun ça xD Mais je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais bien rajouter surtout ! Bellamy sort de ce corps avec autant de chantage ouais ! Clarke et Lexa peuvent carrément dire merci à Raven pour beaucoup…beaucoup de chose (encore plus après ce chapitre.) Je crois que j'ai réussi à amener Bellamy à son paroxysme, tu l'aimes toujours autant ? =D Je vais réfléchir à ton idée mais… j'ai déjà tout écris dommage \o/ PS : Je ne t'ai pas eu avec mon titre de chapitre et ça m'a fait beaucoup rire ! Tu as eu presque raison ! Tu t'es juste trompé sur le fait que c'est cet abrutit de Bellamy qui le disait à Clarke ;)

**Jenn :** Ohhh c'est trop adorable ! Merciiiiiii :) Pour beaucoup vous lisez la nuit au vu de l'heure des reviews mais je vais essayer de republier plus tôt quand même ! Merci beaucoup pour ses reviews toujours trop sympa ! Raven elle gère grave et encore ce chapitre elle le prouve ! Il n'y a pas eu de fricotage en cachette mais j'espère que cette fin Clexa à relever le niveau ;) A la semaine prochaine pour le dénouement !

**Fanny **: Pas de petits bisous à la fin du chapitre mais celui là relève le niveau (j'espère !) C'est aussi pour un manque cruel de Clexa que j'ai réécris la fin de ce chapitre et modifié le prochain aussi pour qu'on est du : clexa, clexa et encore euh… du clexa ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ton avis et tes encouragements :)

**Rosiie09 :** Hello ! Oh merci beaucoup ! Raven est assez astucieuse en effet et elle ne lâche pas le morceau xD Je suis sûre que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que Bellamy aille aussi loin ^^' Mais il là c'est aller beaucoup trop loin… c'est la fin pour lui. Je suis plutôt très fleur bleue alors les fins affreuses ce n'est clairement pas mon truc x) En gros le mariage de Bellamy et Clarke n'aura pas lieu, ne t'inquiète pas mouahahahahha !

**DroDroV **: Hey ! Hé ouiiiii ! Il ne reste maintenant qu'un seul chapitre de dénouement et c'est fini ! Bellamy n'avait pas fini d'être détestable et là c'était le clou du spectacle ! Et tu avais raison… il allait faire pire que l'obliger. Mais Raven est dans la place ! Et heureusement ! Ah ? Je t'ai bien eu avec Raven et Finn ? A l'écrire j'avais l'impression d'être tellement prévisible xD Mais tant mieux alors ! Merciii beaucoup pour tes reviews toujours adorable !

**Morgane **: Ohhh merci c'est trop gentil ! Ne soit pas triste, je reviendrais bientôt avec une autre fic que j'espère encore mieux ! Hé oui Bellamy affreux jusqu'au bout et pire encore ! J'espère t'avoir offerte plus de Clexa cette semaine et y en aura encore plus la semaine prochaine \o/ Merci à toi de tes reviews ;)

**Edas44 :** Et maintenant c'est à ton gout ? mouahahahahah ;)


	15. Je le sais maintenant

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà, ça y est… on y est ! C'est le dernier chapitre de la fic' ! Je suis stressée parce que c'est la fin et que je ne veux pas vous décevoir. Parce que bon, ça fait presque 4 mois que je publie et si la fin est à chier…

Elle aura mis presque deux ans à me pousser à mettre mes idées sur papier, à essayer d'écrire. C'était ridicule au début, bourré de faute (oui, oui plus que maintenant… si, si c'est possible) avec tous les mélanges possibles de temps existants en français. J'ai écrit, puis j'ai arrêté pendant des mois, puis recommencée le même schéma.

Pourtant elle n'a pas lâché en me donnant des conseils, beaucoup de conseils et en m'engueulant aussi pas mal pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^' mais finalement j'ai bouclé mon histoire et il n'a pas fallut beaucoup plus pour que je la publie !

Pour tout cela, merci. Merci Lowax, tu m'apportes beaucoup plus que tu ne crois.

Mais il y a aussi environ deux ans, juste avant que je ne commence, si on m'avait dit que j'allais écrire quelque chose, peut-importe l'histoire et que des gens me liraient et encore plus apprécieraient ce que j'écris : je me serais bien foutu de la gueule de la personne.

Pourtant on en est là et vous êtes tous bien réels, lisant tout les week-ends un petit bout d'histoire tout droit sorti de mon imagination.

Encore plus que d'être là, pour certains vous me témoignez votre approbation et vos avis sur cette fic.

Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour toute la gentillesse (et la hargne pour Bellamy on ne va pas se le cacher) dont vous avez fait part depuis le début !

Vos reviews me donnent encore plus envie d'écrire et je ne lâcherai pas.

Juste pour info : vous m'avez tellement fait sourire (et même rire) avec vos reviews traitant de cet adorable Bellamy que j'ai voulu comptabiliser le nombre de fois que vous aviez mentionné son nom.

Actuellement avant de publier le dernier chapitre sur 132 reviews, le prénom de Bellamy ressort 122 fois \o/ Presque 1 fois par review !

Félicitations mais je ne ferai pas de Bellarke. N'insistez pas !

Pour ce final on reprend exactement où nous avions laissé Clarke et Lexa mais cette fois-ci du point de vue de Lexa.

Pas besoin de petite phrase de début, je vous ai assez fait attendre !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Je le sais maintenant.**

Totalement blottit dans mes bras, sa tête sur mon épaule et un bras m'entourant, Clarke ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Effleurant sa peau, ma main effectuait le plus lentement et tendrement possible des allers retours sur son bras.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus régulière et je comprenais qu'elle était en train de s'endormir. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas déposer un baiser sur sa tête, ne voulant surtout pas la réveiller, stoppant également et progressivement les caresses de ma main.

Mon esprit voulait réfléchir, me ressasser toute cette journée complètement disparate mais il l'avait déjà fait un bon nombre de fois avant la venue de Clarke quelques heures plus tôt et la fatigue effaçait rapidement sa demande.

Je me sentais partir, le sommeil me gagnant alors que les seules images qui osaient se répéter en boucle n'était plus que bien être et sensations ressenties au contact de la magnifique blonde présente dans mes bras.

…

Un picotement répété sur mon nez me réveilla. Sans ouvrir les yeux je donnais une impulsion pour que ma main éloigne cette gêne mais une lourdeur présente sur celui-ci m'empêcha de la bouger me forçant à ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre.

Mes yeux s'habituaient tout de suite à la pénombre, les rideaux de la chambre n'occultant pas totalement la lumière extérieure, me ramenant à une réalité extrêmement agréable. Le picotement sur mon nez était dû aux cheveux de Clarke me caressant doucement le visage.

J'étais complètement blottis dans son dos, l'entourant d'un bras qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle, nos jambes entremêlées.

Elle bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, me tirant un frisson au contact de sa peau nue contre la mienne.

Je ne savais pas l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être et je m'en foutais. Je souhaitais juste profiter de l'instant présent. Je replongeais mon nez dans sa chevelure, respirant presque timidement l'odeur agréable qui s'en dégageait, resserrant doucement mon étreinte en refermant les yeux.

Alors que je me sentais repartir un portable se mit à vibrer me tirant une grimace. Clarke sursauta tendant le bras qui me retenait à elle vers la table de chevet pour écraser sans tendresse l'objet de son réveil.

Elle reposait beaucoup plus délicatement sa main sur la mienne, recollant à moi son dos qui s'était légèrement éloigné dans l'opération. Je répondais à son étreinte bougeant légèrement pour me recoller à elle.

Cela ne faisait pas dix secondes que le silence était revenu que le téléphone se remit à vibrer la faisant cette fois-ci maugréer.

Elle tendit simplement le bras pour venir le porter à son oreille.

\- « Quoi Raven… » murmura-t-elle en décrochant la voix remplie de sommeil.

La tornade parlait tellement fort que je n'eu aucun mal à entendre tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- « Ça va ? Tu as réussi à dormir ? Lexa ta laissée longtemps après que je sois partie ? » enchaînait-elle à une vitesse qui me fatiguai rien que de l'entendre.

\- « Oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien et j'ai dormi dans la chambre de Lexa. » continuait Clarke toujours en murmurant.

\- « Ah d'accord ! Tant mieux je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas rester toute seule !... Attends… tu as dormi avec Lexa ? » cria encore plus fort son interlocutrice, l'obligeant à décaler légèrement le combiné de son oreille.

\- « Oui et alors Raven ? » soupira la blonde.

\- « Je reformule ma question : tu as dormi avec Lexa ou tu as passé la nuit avec elle ? »

Elle mît surement trop de temps à répondre pour la latino car celle-ci reprit sans la laisser répondre :

\- « Mon dieu ! Raconte-moi tout ! »

\- « Il n'y a rien à raconter Raven… » répondait-elle encore plus bas trahissant de sa gêne.

\- « Oh mon dieu, vous n'avez clairement pas fait que dormir ! C'était comment ?! Clarke répond moi ! » s'extasiait la jeune femme au bout du fil.

\- « Tu te doutes que je ne répondrais à aucune de tes questions ? Et je suis désolée mais je vais raccrocher et me rendormir... »

\- « Te rendormir… dans ses bras ?! Parce que tu n'as pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de dormir cette nuit c'est ça ?! » s'écriait toujours la latino.

\- « Au revoiiiiiir Raaaveeeennn… » chantonna presque Clarke éloignant le téléphone de son oreille alors qu'on pouvait encore entendre Raven s'époumoner jusqu'au dernier moment ou elle raccrocha.

Elle soufflait en reposant son téléphone, se replaçant dans mes bras mais tournant délicatement sa position vers moi pour avoir la confirmation qu'avec tout ce tintouin je ne dormais plus.

\- « Tu as tout entendu ? »

Pour seule réponse je lui souriais en hochant la tête.

\- Désolé du pur Raven. » argumentait-elle se pinçant les lèvres, gênée.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave. » répondais-je seulement alors que les vibrations du téléphone reprenaient.

\- « Je vais la tuer ! » s'énerva faussement Clarke en se saisissant de l'appareil avant de rajouter.

« Euh… Ce n'est pas le mien… »

Je me dégageais à contre cœur de son contact me redressant et agrippant les draps pour qu'ils continuent à couvrir ma poitrine. J'attrapais l'objet qui ne me permettait pas de profiter pleinement de mon réveil avec elle, bien décidée à remédier à la chose. J'allais simplement l'éteindre quand la seule vue de l'appelant me stoppa net, m'obligeant à répondre.

\- « Allo ? »

\- « Bonjour Lexa. Mon vol atterri en début d'après-midi, je serais présente à 14h à votre hôtel. Merci de te tenir disponible pour moi à ce moment-là. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. À tout à l'heure. _Bip…bip…bip…_ »

Je laissais retomber ma main ne sachant pas comment réagir. Clarke se redressait, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, me regardant en attendant que je parle.

\- « C'est Anya, ma patronne… Elle arrive et j'ai rendez-vous avec elle. » sortais-je difficilement.

Son visage affichait autant de stupeur que le mien et elle hocha simplement la tête, sachant aussi bien que moi les raisons de sa venue.

\- « Tu penses que Bellamy l'a contacté ? » se risquait-elle.

\- « Il n'y a aucune autre raison pour qu'elle se déplace du jour au lendemain… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il a dû lui raconter. »

\- « Mais il n'était pas censé être bloqué avec Lincoln et Octavia ? »

\- « Si mais ils n'ont peut-être pas pensé à lui enlever son téléphone. » répondais-je mon esprit m'inondant de toutes les suppositions possibles.

« Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait pu faire ça… » rajoutais-je en repensant à la veille.

\- « Hier soir tu m'as dit que tu irais voir Octavia et Lincoln, ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait après être partie de ma chambre ? »

\- « Si, si... Je suis montée et Lincoln m'a ouvert. Mais je ne suis pas rentrée… J'entendais Octavia hurler contre son frère. Linc' m'a assuré qu'il ne bougerait pas de cette chambre et qu'ils s'occupaient de tout mais que je ne pouvais pas rentrer pour ne pas envenimer la situation… Et vu comment O' criait, elle avait l'air de très bien de s'en sortir seule pour le pourrir. »

\- « Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Elle est redoutable… » me sourit la belle blonde en secouant la tête.

\- « Malgré ça… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas rentrer pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée… mais je t'avais promis… alors je suis juste retournée dans ma chambre. » soupirais-je repensant que même maintenant je me ferais un plaisir de lui casser la gueule.

\- « Merci. Je n'étais pas sûre que tu y arriverais… » me sortit-elle de mes pensées dans un magnifique sourire plein de gratitude.

« C'est peut-être O' ou Linc' qui ont prévenus Anya alors ? » reprit-elle.

\- « Non c'est impossible. Linc' m'a assuré qu'ils ne prendraient pas de décisions sans moi et qu'ils voulaient laisser passer la nuit pour qu'on ait tous les idées claires… Bellamy y compris... Et apriori ils les as eu assez claires pour appeler Anya en douce… »

\- « Lexa, peut-importe ce qu'il lui a raconté, nous allons tous démentir… Surtout après hier soir… Et ta patronne à l'air d'être loin… mais vraiment très loin d'être bête ! » se voulait-elle rassurante ne perdant pas son sourire.

\- « Je sais mais elle est aussi intransigeante… »

\- « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Lexa… » continuait-elle alors que j'hochais simplement la tête n'ayant pas envie de gâcher plus ce réveil qu'il ne pouvait l'être à cause, encore et toujours, de cet abruti de Bellamy.

« Elle t'as donnée rendez-vous à qu'elle heure ? »

\- « A 14h et il est… 10h. » répondais-je en regardant l'écran de mon téléphone.

\- « Mon dieu déjà… » soupira Clarke en se laissant retomber en arrière sur le lit me tirant un rire.

\- « Peut-être qu'un petit déjeuner enlèverait cet air grognon ? » proposais-je amusée voulant profiter pleinement des quelques heures devant nous avec elle, peut-importe ce qu'il allait s'en suivre pour moi.

\- « Je ne suis pas grognon ! J'ai juste envie de rester ici sans que personne ne nous réclame toutes les deux secondes ! » ronchonnait-elle de plus belle en fixant le plafond et croisant les bras.

\- « Si ce n'est que ça, il suffit de faire venir le petit déjeuner à nous alors ! »

\- « Vu l'heure, il est beaucoup trop tard pour se faire servir un petit déjeuner… »

\- « Mademoiselle Griffin vous êtes dans un hôtel cinq étoiles… alors si tu souhaitais avoir des crevettes servies par un stripteaseur à trois heures du mat', tu les aurais. Alors un petit déjeuner servi en chambre une heure après la fin du service me parait assez réalisable… Mais bon, je peux me tromper, je ne suis qu'une régisseuse habituée à toutes sortes de demandes saugrenues. » annonçais-je, essayant de garder le plus possible mon sérieux, trahie par un immense sourire me barrant le visage.

\- « C'est qu'elle se fou de ma gueule en plus ! » s'offusqua-t-elle en me donnant un léger coup sur le bras sans même regarder dans ma direction.

\- « Jamais voyons ! Je n'oserais pas ! » continuais-je en rigolant.

\- « Va pour le petit déjeuner ! Mais à une condition… » reprit-elle comme gênée mais toujours fixant le plafond sans détourner le regard vers moi.

\- « Hum… laquelle ? » demandais-je en me saisissant du téléphone, composant le numéro pour appeler le service d'étage.

\- « Que tu mettes un tee-shirt parce que je ne vais pas y arriver là. » répondait-elle avant de tirer complètement la couette pour se cacher le visage en dessous.

Je baissais la tête d'un seul coup pour me rendre compte que le drap ne me recouvrait plus le haut du corps et sûrement depuis un moment. Je m'amusais légèrement de sa réaction alors que le rouge me montait aux joues de la situation.

Nous venions de passer la nuit ensemble et malgré cela Clarke était encore plus timide… mais pire encore je me mettais à réagir pareil.

\- « Pardon ! Je... oui ! » balbutiais-je presque alors que la voix d'un groom se faisait entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

Je répondais non sans le plus grand mal, essayant de commander un petit déjeuner complet cherchant en même temps de quoi me couvrir, passant mes bras sur la couette.

Je finissais par me pencher pour apercevoir, les vêtements trônant par terre. Un dernier coup d'œil à une Clarke toujours enfouie sous la couette, ses doigts dépassant seulement sur les bords de celle-ci et je me levais pour aller récupérer mes fringues.

Le fil du téléphone tendu m'obligea à me stopper net à quelques centimètres du tee-shirt que je ne pouvais pas atteindre.

_Sérieux ?! Je déteste ces vieux téléphones des années 90…_

\- « Oui… non mais je m'en fou, mettez juste des trucs de petit déjeuner normaux sur un plateau ! ... Non je ne veux pas de pain de seigle ! » m'énervais-je légèrement alors que j'essayais d'atteindre le vêtement avec ma jambe.

Le garçon d'étage m'énumérait des milliers d'aliments m'obligeant à me concentrer sur ce qu'il me racontait alors que ma dextérité avec mes doigts de pieds n'était clairement pas affirmée.

\- « On ne peut pas juste avoir des croissants avec du jus d'orange et des cafés ? ... Oui voilà, merci. » raccrochais-je ayant sûrement répondu un peu trop méchamment au jeune homme qui ne faisait juste que son travail.

\- « Le pauvre il n'a rien fait… » se faisait entendre la voix étouffée et amusée de Clarke toujours cachée sous la couette.

Le téléphone posé, je récupérais rapidement les objets de ma convoitise en les enfilant en même temps.

\- « Ce n'est pas ma faute si l'on n'a pas la même conception d'un simple « petit déjeuner » ! » me défendais-je.

« Et c'est bon je suis habillée. » continuais-je en rigolant.

La tête de Clarke réapparue tout doucement de sous la couette, les joues toujours rouges alors qu'elle se redressait en position assise voyant que je ne mentais pas.

C'était à son tour de tenir fermement la couette autour d'elle.

\- « En même temps on est dans un hôtel cinq étoiles Mademoiselle Woods, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?! Tout est possible ici ! Si vous aviez voulu des crevettes dans ce petit déjeuner sachez que c'est possible ! » se moquait-elle ouvertement de moi.

\- « Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de te foutre de moi. » annonçais-je en tendant le bras, son tee-shirt et son short dans ma main.

\- « Han ! Sérieusement ?! La régisseuse Lexa Woods doit toujours gagner c'est ça ? » s'offusquait-elle la bouche grande ouverte de mon insinuation de ne pas lui rendre ses vêtements si elle continuait à m'embêter.

\- « Hé oui… Désolée ! Je gagne toujours ! » plaisantais-je affichant un air fier très surjoué.

J'allais bien sur lui rendre ce que je tenais en main, m'amusant encore un peu de la situation mais Clarke changea totalement d'air perdant sa mine scandalisée pour un faciès très sûre d'elle.

Sans me lâcher du regard elle quitta sans précipitation le lit pour se diriger totalement nue vers moi venant récupérer ses habits directement.

J'avais le plus grand mal à garder mes yeux plongés dans les siens, distinguant malgré tout très bien ses formes. Je retenais ma respiration, ne bougeant plus, le chaud me montant au visage alors que ma bouche s'entrouvrait de stupeur toute seule.

Elle attrapa doucement ses vêtements s'approchant encore un peu plus, me faisant déglutir.

\- « Je crois que là tu as perdue… » répliquait-elle dans un magnifique sourire avant d'enfiler son haut en se retournant.

Je restais bête, ne sachant même pas quoi dire.

Clarke se retourna totalement habillée, un sourire espiègle bien ancré sur le visage.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave de perdre Lex' hein ! Il va falloir t'y habituer avec moi d'ailleurs ! » scandait-elle ultra fière me faisant sortir de ma demi-léthargie.

\- « Pourquoi tu comptes te trimbaler nue tout le temps ? »

\- « Pourquoi ça te déplait ? »

\- « Dit-elle alors qu'elle me fait remettre un tee-shirt en se cachant sous la couette. »

\- « Han ! » sortait-elle pour seule réponse ouvrant la bouche faussement offensée, cachant une gêne revenant au galop.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver encore plus adorable alors qu'elle détournait le regard n'ayant aucune répartie à imposer.

J'avais le plus grand mal à me faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser.

_Pourquoi te retenir... ?_

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour ne pas retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres et alors qu'elle affichait une tête boudeuse de sa défaite verbale, je ne décrochais plus mes yeux de ce que je désirais.

Elle stoppa son manège comprenant alors mes pensées mais je ne bougeais pas passant juste mon regard de ses lèvres à ses yeux n'osant pas franchir, sans savoir pourquoi, le peu d'espace nous séparant.

_Brrr… brrr…_

Le message reçu faisant vibrer son téléphone lui fit tourner sommairement la tête vers la table de chevet, arrêtant le flottement qui s'était installé entre nous.

\- « Je te parie que c'est encore Raven qui revient à la charge ! » rigola-t-elle alors que je me maudissais d'arpenter le comportement d'une adolescente.

_Mon dieu Lexa tu as passé la nuit avec elle et tu es encore gênée de vouloir simplement l'embrasser…_

\- « Hum oui sûrement… » baissais-je la tête scrutant le sol pour échapper à ma bêtise alors qu'elle effectuait un léger pas en avant se rapprochant de moi, ses mains me faisant relever la tête.

Elle me souriait me faisant comprendre qu'il était hors de question de passer à côté de ce baiser que j'avais formulée dans un simple regard.

Il ne s'était passé que quelques heures de sommeil me séparant de la dernière fois ou j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes mais dès l'instant où je rentrais en contact avec elles, l'explosion de bien-être fût immédiate.

Mes mains venaient toutes seules se placer sur ses hanches alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de mon cou, se collant contre moi, approfondissant ce baiser qui me déconnectait déjà totalement du monde extérieur.

_Toc, toc, toc !_

\- « Non déjà ! ... » se lamentait Clarke en décollant juste ses lèvres des miennes, gardant notre posture enlacée.

\- « Hôtel cinq étoiles… » répondais-je en faisant la moue.

\- « Hôtel cinq étoiles… » répétait-elle en affichant une mine déçue.

Presque à contre cœur, j'allais ouvrir alors que Clarke s'était éclipsé dans la salle de bain pour que le garçon d'étage ne l'aperçoive pas. Ce que je comprenais totalement.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faire plus de vagues qu'il n'y en avait déjà. Chaque chose en son temps.

Une fois le groom remercié, nous nous réinstallions sur le lit en tailleur, un immense plateau devant nous.

La matinée passa très vite, à mon grand dam. Je profitais au maximum de cet instant avec Clarke dégustant notre petit déjeuner parlant sans discontinuer, rattrapant aussi ces moments perdus durant des semaines. Pas une seconde nous n'abordions le sujet Bellamy, notre bonne humeur n'avait pas besoin d'être affectée encore une fois par toute son œuvre. J'avais passé une nuit magique avec elle mais le temps qui défilait me ramenait doucement à réalité des choses.

Bellamy arrivait même à me pourrir ça.

_Non il ne t'enlèvera pas cette nuit…_

Non il ne pouvait clairement pas m'enlever ça… J'avais passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie auprès de Clarke et cette matinée d'exclusivité avec elle était parfaite. Le monde pouvait s'effondrer que cela m'était égal.

Elle devait me laisser peu avant 13h, ayant elle aussi des obligations et puis elle souhaitait voir Raven avant que celle-ci ne débarque à l'improviste.

Cette fille était magique, elle arrivait à me faire penser à autre chose autour d'un simple petit déjeuner. Cela faisait des semaines que je rêvais de n'être qu'avec elle et ce petit moment nous faisait céder complètement à tous ces jeux de séductions que nous ne nous autorisions pas au quotidien. Les regards ne se détournaient plus après quelques secondes. Non, ils persistaient, nous faisant sourire et rougir à outrance. Je me perdais à la contempler sans me cacher et l'appel de ses lèvres se faisait encore plus fort, m'obligeant à me faire violence pour juste déguster mon croissant et pas ses lèvres.

Un peu avant 13h, je l'accompagnais à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se changer correctement portant ce matin encore, ses vêtements de la veille.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, une fois devant sa porte, je restais interdite, gênée et n'osant rien.

Elle ouvrait la porte faisant un pas à l'intérieur, se retournant vers moi, son visage trahissant la même gêne.

\- « On se voit après… enfin si tu le souhaites ! Je ne veux pas t'obliger ! » balbutiais-je ne voulant pas l'étouffer malgré l'immense envie de passer absolument tout mon temps avec elle.

\- « Non ! » rigola-t-elle avant d'enchaîner en voyant mon visage se crisper à sa réponse.

« Je veux dire, non tu ne m'obliges en rien et oui je souhaite que l'on se voie… Je n'attends déjà que ça même… » me souriait-elle simplement, les joues légèrement rosées.

\- « Alors à plus tard… » essayais-je de reprendre complètement envoutée de cette simple réponse gardant mon regard dans ses yeux bleus que je ne m'interdisais plus de fixer à outrance.

Pour seule réponse, elle soupira dans un regard plein de timidité en faisant le plus grand pas possible pour enlever tout cet espace entre nous.

Ses mains vinrent agripper gauchement le col de mon sweat pour m'attirer légèrement dans l'embrasure de la porte alors que ses lèvres venaient saisir les miennes beaucoup plus délicatement.

L'explosion de sensations en moi se fit sentir instantanément tandis que nos langues se cherchaient et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour nous tirer des gémissements. Sans vraiment nous contrôler, Clarke reculait me faisant avancer dans sa chambre alors que du bruit dans le couloir me fit refermer la porte du pied.

Nous nous perdions totalement dans ce baiser. Cela faisait tellement de jours, de semaines que j'en avais envie, que je rêvais d'elle, que la nuit que nous venions de passer ne me suffisais déjà plus à cet instant précis… non elle ne nous suffisait plus et je le sentais sous l'insistance de ses baisers, Clarke me voulait autant que je la voulais.

Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire d'elle, je n'en avais aucune envie mais il le fallait. Cette fois-ci c'étaient nos obligations personnelles qui devaient faire cesser la mécanique de nos envies car le temps jouait contre nous.

\- « Clarke… » murmurais-je juste après être arrivée à diminuer à contre cœur l'intensité de nos baisers.

\- « … je sais… mais je n'en ai pas envie… au diable le reste… » soupira-t-elle sans lâcher mes lèvres de vue.

\- « …Au diable le reste… » confirmais-je n'écoutant plus que mon corps et cédant à ce magnétisme puissant.

Je reprenais ses lèvres contre les miennes, lui tirant un soupir de satisfaction, la faisant accentuer tout de suite notre étreinte.

Cependant le monde entier ne voulait pas nous laisser profiter l'une de l'autre encore une fois et son téléphone se mit à sonner. Faisant la sourde oreille, nous ne nous lâchions pas alors que celui-ci s'arrêtait. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'il se remette à crier alors qu'elle s'en saisissait sans le regarder, coupant l'appel et le jetant négligemment sur le lit.

Un troisième appel, suivit d'un quatrième qui nous força finalement à nous décoller.

Clarke affichait une mine colérique en éloignant son visage du mien et alors que son regard fustigeait le téléphone qui ne s'arrêtait plus de sonner sur le lit, elle reposa ses yeux sur moi. Toute la colère s'estompa directement en un sourire et un léger soupir.

\- « Personne ne veut nous laisser tranquille hein ? »

\- « Je crois bien… » soufflais-je aussi souriante qu'elle m'éloignant un peu plus à contre cœur.

Elle récupérait son téléphone sans pour autant décrocher, mettant le mode silencieux.

\- « Peut-importe ce qu'il va se passer… sauve ta carrière avant tout… » exprimait-elle d'un seul coup très triste.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça Clarke ? » m'étonnais-je de ses paroles.

\- « Parce que c'est plus important que… » n'arriva-t-elle pas à finir laissant mourir les mots dans un silence.

\- « Que toi ? C'est ça ? » questionnais-je alors qu'elle hochait simplement la tête sans rien rajouter.

Nous n'avions jamais réellement parler de nos sentiments et je n'avais jamais été forte pour les exprimer mais pour rien au monde je ne voulais qu'elle pense qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine.

\- « Non, tu te trompes Clarke… Sache que je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça… enfin ! Je n'ai jamais voulu le provoquer… seulement… tu es une évidence… et au contraire je voulais tout étouffer quand j'ai compris que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi. Moi qui me suis toujours targuée d'être professionnelle, j'étais incapable d'agir en tant que telle avec toi ! Qu'elle ironie ! » rigolais-je sur la fin ne sachant pas faire dans les déclarations.

\- « Je suis donc ta première actrice, ça me rassure ! » rajoutait-elle m'aidant à ne pas me noyer en voyant ma gêne.

\- « Oh oui ! » lançais-je sous nos rires avant que ceux-ci ne diminuent et que l'ambiance retombe timidement sous les sourires bienveillants de Clarke.

\- « Moi aussi j'ai voulu faire taire tout ça… mais rien n'a voulu partir… et je ne veux plus que quoi que ce soit s'en aille… » révélait-elle sans perdre son sourire timide.

Un léger silence s'installa et il n'avait rien de pesant, il aidait mon cœur et ma tête à imprimer les simples mots qu'elle venait d'énoncer.

Le téléphone vibra dans sa main et elle soupira alors qu'elle m'indiquait qu'elle ne pouvait plus louper d'appels.

Sur ce, je laissais Clarke répondre après lui avoir signifiée que je devais aussi y aller.

Je remontais à ma chambre, encore plus légère sur cette simple conversation qui me donnait des ailes.

Je savais que la venue d'Anya scellait peut-être la fin de ma carrière mais je ne regrettais rien. J'avais fait ce qui me semblait juste, protéger Clarke peu importe les conséquences et tout ce qui s'en était suivit me confortait encore plus dans mes choix.

Bien sûr que j'aurais agis de la même manière même si elle n'avait pas voulu de moi mais c'était encore plus une certitude maintenant.

Pourtant mon sentiment de bien-être mourrait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait car je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tout ce que Bellamy avait dû raconter à Anya. J'allais devoir m'expliquer pour tellement de choses.

_M'expliquer de quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu inventer avec son cerveau de taré…_

Octavia m'avait contactée dans la matinée pour me demander de venir à 14h dans leur suite. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps inutilement et tournant en rond comme un lion en cage avant l'heure, je réunissais mes affaires préparant ma valise.

_On ne sait jamais…_

L'heure fatidique arriva et je me rendais à leur chambre.

Lincoln m'ouvrait, me saluant en me demandant directement de rester calme. En arrivant dans le salon, Octavia était présente mais également Bellamy étrangement calme quand il m'aperçut, sûrement heureux de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Sa sœur me salua d'un petit sourire en me proposant quelque chose à boire, ce que je refusais poliment.

Il avait une mine affreuse, des cernes étaient présentes sous ses yeux, témoignant d'une grande fatigue, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormit la nuit dernière, voire pas du tout.

Je ne m'attardais pas sur lui demandant à Octavia si elle avait des nouvelles d'Anya.

\- « Elle m'a prévenue juste avant que tu arrives qu'elle serait avec nous dans pas longtemps. »

\- « D'accord. Tu as pu avoir… de plus amples informations ? » risquais-je.

\- « Non… Mais il faut que tu saches qu'elle est là à cause de moi. Après un mail de ma part, elle m'a appelée et je lui ai juste exposée les faits. Elle n'a pas dit un seul mot, m'écoutant juste. Elle a terminé en me disant qu'elle arrivait. Je me devais de faire remonter tout ça… je suis désolée Lexa. »

\- « Ne le soit pas O', tu as eu raison. » la rassurais-je en lui témoignant un sourire compréhensif.

_Mon dieu ! C'est Octavia qui a prévenue Anya… Cela change toute la donne !_

D'une simple phrase, je me rendais compte que tout venait de changer et que je n'allais peut-être pas perdre mon boulot ! Anya n'avait pas eu Bellamy au téléphone ou du moins même si elle l'avait eu, celle-ci avait aussi la version d'Octavia.

\- « Tu lui as bien dit que Lexa se la tape aussi ? » ricana Bellamy, ne bougeant pas de son fauteuil.

\- « Ça suffit Bell' ! Tu en as assez fait je crois, donc tu la ferme maintenant ! » s'énerva la Blake alors que je le fusillais du regard.

\- « Quoi ce n'est pas vrai Lexa ? » rajouta-t-il alors que je prenais sur moi pour ne pas lui répondre.

« Tu l'as faite crier ? »

_Sérieusement !? Ce mec est une merde !_

S'en était trop et je lui fonçais dessus prête à lui casser la gueule alors que les bras de Lincoln m'entourèrent, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Bellamy rigolait sinistrement, n'ayant pas bougé d'un iota alors que le métis me sommait de ne pas rentrer dans son jeu sans me lâcher.

\- « C'est bon Linc'. » énonçais-je simplement au bout de seulement quelques secondes pour qu'il me relâche.

\- « Ouais voilà, lâche là gentil toutou. » continuait-il de nous provoquer.

Pas le temps de répondre qu'on frappait à la porte, Octavia demandant à son compagnon d'y aller pour désamorcer la situation.

Anya le visage complètement fermé apparut devant nous suivit par Clarke. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que l'actrice soit présente et aux vues des réactions de tout le monde, je n'étais pas la seule.

Personne n'osait faire un seul bruit attendant que notre chef parle et elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de commencer. Pas de salutations ou de quelconque formule de politesse, elle attaquait directement.

\- « Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les raisons de ma présence ici, vous les savez tous. Si Mademoiselle Griffin à prit la peine, et je la remercie grandement, d'être présente parmi nous c'est pour désamorcer cette situation sans… l'ébruiter, ni passer par des avocats. Mais également pour faire part du fait qu'elle ne portera pas plainte contre toi Bellamy. »

Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre alors que les visages assuraient des mines ébahit des paroles de notre supérieure.

\- « Et contre Lexa ? » nargua l'intéressé dans un ricanement puérile alors qu'Anya le regardait sans aucune réaction.

\- « Tu ne penses pas en avoir assez fait ? Tu as besoin de te ridiculiser devant tout le monde ? » dit-elle simplement.

\- « Tu n'as qu'un son de cloche ! Pourquoi tu ne t'entretiens pas avec moi ? Que je te raconte ce qu'il se passe dans ton dos ! » s'énervait-il maintenant.

\- « Et que ce passe-t-il dans mon dos ? Je t'écoute, exprime-toi. »

D'un seul coup, alors qu'elle lui donnait toute son attention, plus un son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il prenait peut-être conscience de la stupidité de son comportement ou alors il n'arrivait plus simplement à sortir des arguments cohérents.

Nous attendions qu'il énonce quelque chose mais c'était une toute autre voix qui se fit entendre.

\- « Je n'ai aucune raison de porter plainte contre Lexa. » déclara Clarke d'une voix assurée.

\- « Ah bon !? Pourtant elle agit exactement comme moi mais elle on ne lui dit rien ?! »

La blonde secouait fortement la tête en soupirant les bras croisés, ne sachant même plus quoi répondre.

Personne n'eu besoin d'essayer quoi que ce soit car ma patronne n'avait aucune envie que la situation s'éternise mais surtout elle n'avait jamais pris de pincette et n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

\- « Elle agit comme toi !? Mais tu es idiot ma parole ou tu le fais exprès Blake ? »

\- « C'est qu'elle… »

\- « Tais-toi maintenant. Tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Ose me couper et les conséquences seront plus grandes qu'elles ne le sont déjà. » ne le laissa-t-elle pas finir sans hausser le ton.

« Mademoiselle Griffin fait ce qu'elle souhaite de sa vie et figure-toi que tu n'en fais pas partit. Elle choisit elle-même ses relations et encore une fois tu n'en fais pas partit. Lexa agit comme toi d'après tes dires ? Parce que d'après les dires de Mademoiselle Griffin, ce n'est pas Lexa qui à faillit la violer. »

Elle marquait une pause alors que l'intéressé ouvrait juste la bouche, les yeux ronds, finissant par les baisser au sol, comme si un seul mot lui avait fait office d'éclair de lucidité.

\- « C'est bien toi qui as pénétré de force dans sa chambre et qui malgré ses refus as insisté non ? C'est bien toi ou c'est Lexa ? Et toute ces menaces envers elle, envers ton employé pour quelque chose dont tu n'as pas à te mêler, c'est toujours toi ou son imagination ? » finissait-elle toujours très calme pour quelqu'un qui lui balançait ses vérités au visage.

\- « Je… je suis désolé je pensais que… » balbutiait-il d'un seul coup les larmes aux yeux prenant enfin conscience que son attitude hier soir n'était pas légitime.

Un seul petit mot, enfin mis sur ce qu'il avait essayé de faire hier soir, venait de le déstabiliser.

_Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle te disait non en pensant oui… C'est pathétique… Tu pourrais limite me faire de la peine si je n'avais pas juste envie de te mettre mon poing dans la figure pour toute ton œuvre._

\- « C'est un peu tard pour être désolé Bellamy. » continua Anya.

« Maintenant voilà ce qu'il en est et ce qu'il va se passer. Aucun d'entre vous ne divulguera un seul mot de cette histoire y compris la potentielle relation que Mademoiselle Griffin entretient avec Mademoiselle Woods. Les termes de vos contrats de confidentialité avec Arkadia vous y obligent. Ne les respectez pas et le procès qui s'en suivra sera sanglant. Y compris vous Mademoiselle Woods. Nous sommes bien tous d'accord ? »

Aucun d'entre nous ne prit la peine de parler, donnant bien sur notre accord silencieusement d'un simple hochement de tête.

\- « Pour ce qui est de toi, Bellamy, tu repartiras avec moi par le prochain vol. Demain matin à la première heure. Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision quant à ce que je souhaite faire de toi car figure-toi que malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire, Mademoiselle Griffin m'a demandée de ne pas te licencier sans bien y réfléchir. »

\- « Mais pourquoi ? » réagit-il aussi surpris que nous tous.

\- « Parce que je suis sûre que tu n'es pas comme ça, tu n'es pas le connard de hier. » commença Clarke cherchant des yeux l'approbation d'Anya pour continuer.

Celle-ci la lui donna d'un rapide mouvement de tête.

\- « Tu te trompes sur moi depuis le début mais sur toi aussi. Tu voulais la fille que tu vois au cinéma, celle qui sourit dans les magazines mais c'est juste une image, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois Bellamy ou ce que tu voudrais que je sois. La célébrité ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de plus complexe que la majorité des filles. Je suis comme tout le monde et je ne suis pas un objet. Tu ne peux pas t'approprier les gens en forçant leurs sentiments à ton égard. »

\- « Mais on s'entendait bien au début… » dit très calmement le jeune homme qui avait l'air métamorphosé, plus aucune agressivité n'émanait de lui.

Il avait juste l'air perdu, voulant des explications qu'il acceptait enfin d'écouter.

\- « Sauf que ça ne te suffisait pas. Au lieu de juste accepter le fait qu'on s'entendait bien il te fallait plus. »

\- « Mais elle aussi ! Elle agissait exactement comme moi et pourtant… » continuait-il en me montrant comme un enfant qui ne comprend pas la punition qu'on lui inflige.

\- « Non Bellamy, non, elle ne m'a jamais menacée où forcée à quoi que ce soit. Et je ne choisis pas ce que je ressens j'en suis désolée… tout s'est fait naturellement… » rougissait-elle devant s'exprimer devant tout le monde.

« Enfin bref… ce que je veux dire c'est que… tu n'as pas à être comme ça… arrête de vouloir posséder les gens. Je ne suis pas une experte sur votre métier mais je ne pense pas que tu sois mauvais dans ce que tu fais et je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton travail. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que les gens célèbres ou non avec qui tu travailles ne sont pas… des objets. »

\- « Ce qu'essaie de te dire Mademoiselle Griffin c'est qu'en ne portant pas plainte contre toi, elle souhaite te donner une autre chance dans ton métier mais que tu apprennes de tes erreurs en ne les reproduisant plus. » rajouta ma supérieure qui devait trouver que l'intervention de l'actrice trainait en longueur.

« Je prendrais en compte ses remarques même si je ne te mentirais pas : je ne tolère pas du tout tes actes. Ma décision tombera sous peu. En attendant je te laisse faire tes bagages. Nous quitterons l'hôtel à 7h demain. Maintenant je te prierais de nous laisser. »

Elle accompagnait ses paroles d'un geste désignant la porte de sortie. Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

\- « Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout Clarke... J'espère que tu me pardonneras. »

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de disparaitre de notre vue.

Une fois la porte de la chambre fermé, Anya ne détendit pas l'atmosphère pour autant, restant stricte et fermée.

\- « Maintenant nous allons aborder le remaniement des postes de travail. » reprit-elle.

\- « Vous souhaitez que je vous laisse ? » demanda Clarke.

\- « Ce n'est pas confidentiel mais ça va être long. Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez. »

\- « Je vais y aller si ça prend du temps, merci. »

\- « Merci à vous Mademoiselle Griffin, prenez soin de vous et bonne continuation. » continuait ma supérieure en lui serrant la main.

Clarke nous salua tous et me désigna discrètement son portable du doigt pour me faire comprendre de la contacter plus tard.

Cette partie-là prit un plus gros moment, nous faisant nous asseoir autour d'une table. Elle nous annonça qu'elle ne comptait pas remplacer Bellamy et qu'Octavia prendrait sa place si personne ne s'y opposait.

L'intéressée fut très surprise de cette proposition mais encore plus de notre approbation à Lincoln et moi-même. Il était clair qu'elle en avait les épaules et depuis le début c'était un plaisir de travailler avec elle, elle méritait grandement cette place.

La réattribution des tâches ne fut pas très complexe, Bellamy ne forçant pas des masses au quotidien mais supervisant plus qu'autre chose. Il s'était assuré depuis le début de ne garder que des actions quotidiennes simples, passant finalement le plus clair de son temps à venir fouiner dans les nôtres.

Anya verrouilla tous les points avec nous, ce qui prit un temps fou.

La réunion se termina en fin d'après-midi et je me levais les jambes engourdies d'avoir passée autant de temps assise.

Anya m'interpella me demandant si nous pouvions parler en privé.

\- « Je voulais te voir pour mettre les choses au clair. Il en va sans dire que ton intervention hier soir à beaucoup… aidée à ce que la situation ne vire pas au cauchemar, dans tous les sens du terme. Je t'en remercie. Maintenant ne merde pas. »

\- « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » questionnais-je ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle souhaitait me passer comme message.

\- « Tu n'en es qu'a ton premier gros film Lexa... » soufflait-elle comme déjà lasse de ce qu'elle avait à m'expliquer.

« Sache que ce que tu fais avec elle arrive souvent… Mais je ne sais pas, je la trouve… disons : digne d'intérêt ! Je me suis longtemps entretenu avec elle tout à l'heure et pour une fois j'ai été agréablement surprise. Sûrement la fatigue de mon vol ! Enfin bref, ça serait bien qu'elle ne prenne pas le retour de bâton. Essaie juste de rester droite dans tes bottes au moins jusqu'à la fin du tournage. »

\- « Je crois que tu te trompes sur mon compte Anya… Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne et même si c'est dur à croire j'ai tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas… mais c'est arrivé. Clarke me plait vraiment, je me fou qu'elle soit actrice ou serveuse, j'aime la fille qu'elle est. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas me garder dans ton équipe après toute cette histoire mais malgré cela, si tu m'avais virée… ça n'aurait rien changé à mon comportement envers elle. Je ne regrette rien, elle vaut bien plus que tout ça. »

Le téléphone de ma supérieure se mit à sonner mais avant de répondre à celui-ci elle me fit un sourire que je voyais pour la première fois sur son visage. Je devais surement me tromper car elle avait l'air simplement heureuse de ma réponse.

Je ne trainais pas plus avec mes collaborateurs, la journée avait été longue et pesante, le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir.

Avant de partir, j'en profitais pour remercier Octavia de ce qu'elle avait fait. Cela devait être extrêmement dur de prendre la décision de remonter l'affaire auprès d'Anya car ce n'était pas contre n'importe qui mais contre son propre frère. Contre toute attente, elle m'avouait être soulagée de la tournure des choses et s'excusa même auprès de moi pour toute la pression que j'avais dû subir depuis des semaines.

Cette journée que je pensais pénible prenait totalement tournure en ma faveur.

Je sortais de la chambre, me replongeant dans le silence religieux des couloirs d'hôtels et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. Mes pensées sur toute cette histoire s'étiolaient au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de sa chambre.

J'étais pressée de rejoindre Clarke.

L'envie d'être simplement avec elle prenait le dessus sur tout.

Pendant des semaines j'avais dû faire semblant de ne pas la remarquer, de ne pas m'intéresser à elle, de ne pas lui parler, de ne pas être moi.

Cette situation était finie et je ne retenais plus les sensations que mon corps me lançait.

Mes sentiments envers elle me faisaient me sentir encore une fois comme une adolescente découvrant la vie alors que je toquais à sa porte. Je râlais intérieurement mais j'adorais cette sensation.

Les papillons s'installaient doucement mais sûrement au creux de mon ventre, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérant à l'attente de sa vue. Elle m'ouvrit un large sourire déjà présent sur son visage, ses yeux trahissant une certaine émotion qui me frappait en plein cœur.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su cacher ses émotions à ma vue et je me rendais compte que j'étais aveugle depuis le début.

Passée notre rencontre houleuse, Clarke avait commencée à me regarder comme ça après notre nuit d'enfermement obligatoire aux studios.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que son regard voulait tout dire…

\- « Ça ne va pas Lex' ? » me demandait-elle, perdant légèrement son sourire alors que j'étais restée bloquée sans un mot dans ce couloir.

\- « C'est depuis qu'on a été enfermées dans les studios… » énonçais-je à voix haute sans le vouloir, sous les millions d'informations que m'accablait mon cerveau.

D'abord surprise, haussant les sourcils de mes mots, un magnifique sourire tombant sous le sens se dessinait doucement alors que ses joues s'empourpraient.

\- « Oui… » répondait-elle simplement dans un souffle.

Nous restions encore quelques instants sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, nos regards ancrés s'admettant à eux seuls ce que les mots n'osaient dire.

Puis comme si tout le poids du monde venait de retomber, d'un même mouvement sans se brusquer, nous comblions l'espace, nos lèvres venant compléter le message de nos regards.

_Je pourrais passer ma vie contre ses lèvres…_

* * *

\- « Tu peux m'expliquer Clarke ? » me demandait furieuse ma mère devant tout le monde.

_Un an plus tôt…_

Après que Bellamy soit partit du tournage, rien ne changea vraiment au quotidien. Aucun acteur ou professionnel du tournage ne s'en aperçurent réellement et les rares demandes pour savoir où était le jeune homme avait une réponse toute pondue : Problème personnel nécessitant un rapide retour chez lui.

Personne ne savait strictement rien de ce qu'il s'était passé, Anya faisant son travail ou ses menaces à la perfection, rien ne sortit du cercle des régisseurs.

Raven qui était la seule autre personne au courant de toute l'histoire ne posa aucun problème, elle savait comme il était dur et précieux pour nous de garder notre vie privée loin des médias. Elle qui était la plus grande bavarde et amatrice de potins que je connaissais, savait en fait très bien tenir sa langue même auprès de Finn.

Bien sûr dès que nous nous retrouvions seules j'avais le droit à toutes les interrogations du monde mais en vérité… j'adorais parler de Lexa…

Le reste du tournage continua bon train et je devais même dire que jamais je n'avais été aussi joyeuse de faire mon métier. Pourtant rien ne changea dans mon rythme, me levant aux aurores et rentrant lessivée de mes journées assez tard.

Mais il y avait Lexa.

Je m'étais interdite des semaines d'aller la voir le soir et maintenant je ne m'en privais plus.

Libre de toute pression, notre complicité reprit de plus belle et plus le temps passait plus je me sentais merveilleusement bien avec elle. Sans parler de sa façon d'être envers moi au quotidien dans son travail : elle était adorable, multipliant les attentions.

Bien sûr pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des médias en fuitant auprès des équipes techniques, nous ne nous affichions pas en public, n'étant que des amies aux yeux de tous.

Pourtant nous nous retrouvions dès que possible, le soir ou sur nos jours libres et cela durant tout le temps du tournage. Plus le temps avançait et moins nous étions discrètes, faisant de moins en moins attention à nos agissements.

Marianne avait rapidement assistée à nos échanges furtifs alors que nous avions cru être seules.

\- « Je te prierais de ne pas ruiner tout mon travail Lexa ! » s'amusait une voix derrière nous alors que nous nous séparions aussi vite que l'éclair.

Mon café était à deux doigts de se renverser sur la belle brune dans cette séparation d'urgence.

\- « Clarke avait juste un truc dans l'œil ! » paniqua-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi pour ranger de quelconques matériels présents.

\- « Oui ! Merci d'ailleurs ! » rajoutais-je dans le même ton me concentrant sur ma boisson pour ne pas montrer mes rougissements.

\- « Mais bien sûr, quoi d'autre ! Et c'est d'ailleurs pour t'aider qu'elle t'embrassait à pleine bouche, c'est ça ?! » rigolait la maquilleuse en préparant ses pinceaux.

Gros silence de notre part rapidement coupé par Marianne.

\- « A d'autres les filles hein ! Ça fait trois semaines que Bellamy à disparut et même si personne ne veut me dire exactement pourquoi… et d'ailleurs je m'en fou grandement, je ne suis pas dupe. » continuait-elle toujours très souriante.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… » essayais-je ne voulant pas laisser plus de silence pour la conforter.

\- « Oh mais si c'est exactement ce que je crois ! Et j'en suis bien contente d'ailleurs ! Tant que Lexa ne ruine pas tout mon travail, vous pouvez vous réfugiez ici autant que vous le souhaitez. Et arrêter de me regarder aussi gênées, je vous rappelle que j'avais devinée depuis le début… Même avant vous, alors on se détend ! Je suis une tombe ! » annonçait-elle dans un magnifique clin d'œil.

Pour seule réponse nous sourions timidement à cette dame bienveillante et adorable.

Marianne s'était tournée sur son matériel alors que Lexa me signifiait silencieusement qu'elle y allait.

\- « Je vais retourner voir Octavia… elle m'attends… » lançait elle à voix haute.

\- « D'accord ma belle ! Je dis ça, je ne dis rien mais je n'ai pas commencé et je suis de dos alors si tu veux lui dire au revoir c'est maintenant ! » exprimait la quinquagénaire restant très concentrée sur sa tâche.

Un rire me sortit naturellement alors qu'après une légère hésitation Lexa venait déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de rapidement partir à ses obligations.

La tente de maquillage de Marianne devint à partir de ce moment-là, un endroit de plus ou nous pouvions être nous.

Malgré tous ces stratagèmes pour rester loin des médias, nous étions ensemble et je n'avais jamais été aussi ravie d'être l'actrice principale d'un film. Je pouvais accaparer le temps de Lexa sans que cela ne soit mal interprété, si ce n'était pour des caprices de star et je ne me gênais pas.

Au fil des jours je craignais la fin du tournage, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas voir Lexa autant que je le souhaitais.

Lorsque qu'il fut fini, je retournais à ma vie et elle a la sienne. Pourtant pas un seul moment ne passait sans que nous échangions des messages ou sans nous appeler à outrance.

Au bout de seulement trois semaines après la fin de celui-ci, elle me manquait terriblement mais cette fille était parfaite et c'était sans compter sur son côté adorable.

\- « Allo ? » décrochais-je toujours beaucoup trop joyeusement dès que son prénom s'affichait sur le téléphone.

\- « Salut Princesse ! Ça y est ta journée est finie, tu es chez toi ? » se moquait-elle directement, n'ayant jamais perdue cette complicité et ces petites piques entre nous.

\- « Oui Lexie ! Et toi tu es bien arrivée à ton nouveau tournage ? »

\- « Oui, je viens d'arriver à l'hôtel, je cherche ma chambre là ! ... Voilà je l'ai trouvée. » m'annonçait-elle alors qu'on frappait à ma porte.

\- « Attends ! On vient de frapper, j'expédie la personne et je suis à toi ! » soufflais-je n'ayant jamais envie d'être dérangée quand on pouvait s'avoir au téléphone.

J'ouvrais la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Lexa baissant son téléphone de son oreille.

\- « Tu vas m'expédier du coup ? » me souriait-elle alors que je restais bête devant elle.

Cette fille était réellement parfaite…

Alors que j'avais peur de ne pas la voir comme je souhaitais, elle faisait tout pour palier la distance et doucement s'installa entre nous des millions de trajets pour nous voir.

Je pouvais bien prendre l'avion tant qu'il le fallait juste pour être avec elle, cela m'était largement égal.

Nous profitions de tout ces moments et bien sûr, une fois loin des lieux de tournages, il fut plus dur de ne pas nous faire prendre.

Alors qu'elle avait dû reprendre l'avion pour le travail, je m'étais rendue à l'anniversaire de ma mère et c'est un tout autre scandale auquel, plusieurs mois après celui de Bellamy, je dû faire face.

\- « Tu peux m'expliquer Clarke ? » me demandait furieuse ma mère devant tout le monde.

J'étais en train de discuter avec ma grand-mère présente pour l'occasion et nous nous stoppions pour reporter notre attention sur ma mère qui me tendait son téléphone énervé.

Je me saisissais de celui-ci pour apercevoir une photo de Lexa et moi nous embrassant dans une rue déserte.

_Et merde… il fallait bien que les paparazzis nous choppent à un moment ou un autre…_

Alors j'en étais vraiment là… il fallait incontestablement que je passe par là : obligée d'expliquer à ma mère que j'étais tombée amoureuse d'une fille, essayer de la convaincre.

\- « Tu m'expliques ? Parce qu'il y a aussi un article avec cette photo qui titre : Mais qui est donc la belle inconnue que fréquente Clarke Griffin ? » continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Ma grand-mère porta ses lunettes à ses yeux et regardait la photo toujours présente à l'écran.

\- « Ohhh mais je la reconnais c'est la jeune fille avec qui tu étais venue me voir au nouvel an ! Lexie c'est ça ? »

\- « Lexa. » rectifiais-je.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de ma grand-mère qui s'enjouait à la vue de l'image.

\- « Comment ça ?! » s'injuriais ma mère toujours plus fort.

\- « Maman s'il te plait calme toi… Ne t'affiche pas devant tout le monde. » tentais-je en parlant plus bas pour qu'elle s'adapte.

\- « Tu me parles à moi de ne pas m'afficher alors que tu t'étales à faire n'importe quoi devant les journalistes ! » continuait-elle.

\- « Je ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! Je vis juste. Je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes comme ça, j'avais prévu de t'en parler mais les réseaux sociaux en ont décidé autrement. » essayais-je de ne pas m'énerver.

\- « C'est une blague Clarke ? Ne me dit pas que tu es vraiment avec… »

\- « Une fille ? Si et alors ?! » criais-je presque cette fois-ci, faisant se retourner une assistance que je ne souhaitais pas avoir.

Ma grand-mère nous attrapa toutes les deux par la main en nous tirant vers la cuisine. Enfin quelqu'un de plus censé que nous pour être plus discrètes.

\- « Abby je te demanderais de te calmer… » commença-t-elle.

\- « Ma propre fille osant me faire ça ! Tu sais très bien comment va se finir cette histoire ! » n'écoutait pas ma mère faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine familiale.

\- « Ah bon et comment ça va finir maman, explique-moi !? » ironisais-je.

\- « Tu ne peux pas être avec une fille ! Les journalistes vont faire de toi leur sujet de distraction préférée, ils vont te rendre la vie impossible, te suivre partout, ta carrière en prendra un coup, tu… tu… »

\- « Et ils finiront par se lasser… » rajouta ma grand-mère en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- « Il finiront par lui faire du tort surtout… et c'est mon bébé… elle… »

Je restais bouche bé de ce que je venais d'entendre, me rendant compte que ma mère ne me jugeait pas pour mon attirance envers Lexa mais pour tout le mal que pourrait me faire les journalistes, les réseaux, pour ma carrière.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de marcher, les mains sur les hanches, respirant bruyamment comme si toute cette agitation changerait quelque chose.

\- « Tu sais des fois on ne choisit pas tout ce que l'on souhaite... L'amour peut arriver sans prévenir... » répétais-je mot pour mot ce qu'elle m'avait dit un jour avant mon départ pour le tournage.

Cette phrase je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'avais retenue sur le moment. Comme si elle se devait d'être importante même si à l'instant de son élocution elle n'avait aucun sens pour moi.

Elle me revenait aujourd'hui, parce que depuis Lexa elle prenait tout son sens.

Ma mère s'arrêta, me regardant presque tristement.

\- « C'est toi qui m'as dit ça, tu te rappelles ? »

\- « Oui mais je ne pensais pas que ce serais pour… »

\- « Lexa. Elle s'appelle Lexa ! » complétait la vieille dame contente de mettre son petit grain de sel au milieu.

\- « Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Clarke… » continua Abby.

\- « Figure-toi que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que je l'ai rencontrée maman. Et je ne compte pas me laisser faire par les méchants journalistes, soit rassurée. » lui souriais-je.

Ma mère soupira, se calmant à la vue de l'air réjoui que je devais aborder rien qu'à penser à ma régisseuse.

\- « Mazal tov ! » s'écria ma grand-mère.

\- « Mamie on n'est pas juives ! » rigolais-je suivit par ma mère.

\- « C'est vrai, je me mélange vite les pinceaux tu sais ! Alors tu vas tout me raconter sur cette Lexa ou je vais devoir aller fouiller sur internet ? »

\- « Mais maman, tu n'as pas internet ! » lui rappelait sa propre fille.

\- « Ohhh je trouverais bien un petit jeune qui m'aidera à trouver des informations sur ma petite fille va ! »

\- « Sinon je te raconte, ça ira beaucoup plus vite et tu auras la vraie version des faits. » rajoutais-je toujours souriante au vu de la tournure que prenait les choses pour moi.

Elle m'entrainait dans le salon s'asseyant sur un fauteuil toute à mon écoute.

Le chapitre sur la révélation de ma relation avec Lexa fut beaucoup plus facile que je ne le croyais et finalement les médias m'évitèrent une quelconque annonce, autant à ma famille qu'à mon public. La photo était là, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Dès lors et avec l'accord de Lexa, nous ne nous cachions plus du tout. Cela faisait des mois que nous étions ensemble mais elle avait respecté mon choix par peur pour ma carrière.

Pourtant plus le temps avançait et moins j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

Il est vrai qu'internet et les réseaux sociaux s'agitèrent pas mal au début mais comme l'avait aussi prévue ma sage grand-mère, il se lassèrent vite de moi, de nous.

D'autres chats à fouetter et d'histoires beaucoup plus croustillantes effacèrent ma mise en avant des médias à scandales.

Ma vie reprit son cours normal, enfin presque.

La sortie de « Winter rituel » fut un carton acclamé par les critiques. Tout s'emballa pour moi me faisant enchaîner les avant-premières séances d'autographes interviews invitations sur des plateaux télé.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, je retrouvais mes partenaires de tournage et surtout Raven, qui n'avait pas changée d'un pouce, toujours fidèle à elle-même : une vraie tornade. Elle fut même nominée pour le meilleur second rôle féminin et quel rôle ! Je restais bluffée de la voir à l'écran tellement méchante et tellement… calme et silencieuse par rapport à la vraie.

Lors des séances d'interviews que nous donnions à plusieurs acteurs en même temps, la même question me revenait sans cesse, faisant rire Raven et soupirer Finn.

\- « Est-il vrai que vous êtes restée coincée toute une nuit par la neige avec celle qui partage votre vie maintenant ? »

Je ne savais pas comment cette info avait pu filtrer mais elle me faisait beaucoup sourire me rappelant de très bons moments. Me rappelant surtout où tout avait commencé.

Aucune question sur l'idylle de mes deux collègues qui elle n'était pas allée bien loin, s'arrêtant en même temps que le tournage. Pourtant depuis que nous repassions du temps ensemble pour la promotion du film, mon petit doigt me disait que toute cette histoire entre eux avait recommencée.

Du coté du travail de Lexa, son contrat à Arkadia ne prit pas fin et elle intégra la boite en tant qu'employée à temps plein, rejoignant Lincoln et Octavia.

Pas de film à gros budget prévu pour elle pour le moment mais pas mal de séries notables qui demandaient un travail rigoureux. Je ne m'en plaignais pas car cela nous accordait pas mal de temps ensemble malgré les nombreux allers-retours qui en découlaient.

Anya avait l'air très dure comme patronne, exigeant beaucoup de sérieux et d'implication de la part de ses employés mais Lexa ne s'en lamentait pas. Elle préférait travailler de manière casi militaire que de recommencer une expérience avec un supérieur comme Bellamy.

D'ailleurs d'après les dires de sa sœur il avait changé du tout au tout. Il ne fut pas viré mais apriori démissionna de son propre chef, ayant décidé de partir faire le tour du monde. Toujours en vu de se recentrer sur lui-même. D'après Octavia, il aurait même rencontré récemment une demoiselle prénommée Echo qui ne le rendait pas indifférent.

_Espérons qu'il ne lui fasse pas son numéro de psychopathe surtout…_

_Aujourd'hui…_

Ça y est, c'était le grand soir ! Plus d'un an s'était écoulé et l'hiver était de nouveau là.

J'étais tellement excitée, ce qui n'était pas du tout son cas, elle avait l'air terrorisée et c'était la première fois que je pouvais voir cette expression sur son visage.

\- « Arrête de stresser ! Je vois bien que tu stresses ! » me moquais-je.

\- « Tu es marrante mais je n'ai pas fait ça toute ma vie moi ! »

\- « Moi non plus figure toi ! Tout va bien se passer je suis là. » essayais-je de la rassurer en serrant plus fort ma main dans la sienne.

\- « Oui mais toi tu es habituée à avoir les projecteurs braqués sur toi ! Pas moi ! » renchérit-elle.

\- « On ne va pas rencontrer le président. » plaisantais-je.

\- « Non c'est pire ! C'est plus important encore ! »

\- « Lexaaaaaa ! »

\- « Oui pardon. C'est bon je suis prête. » se reprenait-elle, époussetant sa tenue comme si elle avait pu être salie le temps du trajet.

\- « Tu es sûre ? Je peux frapper à cette porte ou on congèle toutes les deux dehors ? » m'amusais-je.

\- « Va s'y. » me répondait-elle en me tirant la langue de tant de moqueries de ma part.

Je toquais à la porte et les pas se firent entendre de loin jusqu'à être très proches. La porte s'ouvrit.

\- « Oh enfin ! Je me demandais combien de temps elle allait te cacher à nous ! Enchantée Lexa ! » s'exclamait ma mère.

\- « Enchantée aussi Madame Griffin. » lui répondit ma compagne en lui tendant la main.

\- « Ah non pas de ça ici ! On s'embrasse ! Et il n'y a pas de Madame qui tienne… Appelle moi Abby… Allez venez ! Ne restez pas dehors ! » reprenait-elle complètement euphorique de nous recevoir alors qu'elle rentrait à l'intérieur sans s'arrêter de parler.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en regardant Lexa qui me faisait un geste pour que je reste près d'elle avant d'entrer.

Il faisait extrêmement froid cette année mais je ne bougeais pas, n'arrivant pas à détourner le regard, ne voyant que la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche.

_Non Clarke… c'est ses lèvres que tu regardes et tu le sais…_

\- « Clarke ? Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner devant la porte hein ? »

\- « Non… » commençais-je en repassant mes doigts dans les siens que j'avais lâchés pour les salutations.

\- « Je t'aime… tu es… » me stoppais-je.

Elle s'immobilisa, ancrant ses magnifiques yeux verts dans les miens, son regard tellement intense m'inondant d'une sensation de bien-être.

\- « Moi aussi je t'aime… » me dit-elle tendrement.

La voix de ma mère retentit nous sommant de fermer la porte. Alors sans se lâcher la main nous passions à l'intérieur.

_Lexa Woods, tu es indispensable à ma vie… je le sais maintenant._

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie pendant presque 4 mois 3

J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu et j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions sur la fin de cette fanfiction !

Pour ce dernier chapitre je répondrais à vos reviews par MP et pour les guests, je ferai des updates pour que vous ne soyez pas lésés.

Juste avant vos réponses, je tenais à vous faire part du titre et du synopsis de ma prochaine fic (qui n'a pas de date de sortie mais qui est presque finie !).

Fortune Cookie : Quand Clarke Griffin, étudiante en médecine passe une sale journée, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une simple prédiction d'un petit gâteau chinois changerait la donne. Pourtant c'est le cas pour elle mais aussi pour la star internationale Lexa Woods. Elles ne se connaissent pas mais se réveillent dans le même lit, mariées et 10 ans dans le futur. Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût... mais elle ne fait que commencer…

Skippy1701 : C'est gentil mais on va lui laisser son kiki voyons ! Vu ta hargne je me doute que le sort qui lui était réservé ne t'a pas forcement ravie mais j'espère que le reste si !

Rosiie09 : Hello ! Hé ouiiii ! Bellamy aura été une ordure jusqu'au bout, pauvre type… J'espère que ce dernier chapitre et le réveil étaient à ton goût ! Cette fic est finie mais je reviendrais bientôt pour une nouvelle sur du Clexa ;)

Edas44 : Je suis ravie que la fin du chapitre 14 t'ai plu ! Les filles sont libres de ne plus se cacher maintenant et Bellamy a perdu !

McFly76 : A baaaas Bellamyyyyyyy ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, des filles y en a partout ! Et dans le métier qu'il fait je pense qu'il doit en rencontrer des tas alors : bas les pates de Clarke ! Allez oust ! Malgré la violence de ce moment j'espère que la fin à su rattraper la chose et que ce chapitre à apaisé ton envie de meurtre ;)

Guest for ever : Bonsoir ! J'ai publié tôt la semaine dernière mais ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui ! Je suis démoniaque mouahahahahahah (en vrai j'ai juste aucune organisation personnelle, un vrai désastre x)) Tu avais raison, Bellamy a tué sa carrière tout seul et Octavia n'a pas hésité à faire remonter la chose. Mais l'intervention de Clarke auprès d'Anya le sauve quand même… (trop gentille Clarke) Lexa a eu le plus grand mal à se maitriser et c'est compréhensible (rien que vos reviews font froid dans le dos alors une Heda !) Ton idée de faire durer le plaisir en coupant le dernier chapitre en deux c'était pas mal trouvé mais je ne voulais pas vous faire languir plus que ça ! C'était trop diabolique pour moi xD Mais je vais bientôt revenir pour une nouvelle fic sur du Clexa \o/

Jenn : C'était en effet le summum de Bellamy mais c'est fini maintenant ! Merci beaucoup, je sens que tu as vécue le chapitre presque à la place de Clarke ça veut dire que j'ai bien réussie mon coup alors :) Encore une lecture de nuit ?! J'attends donc une review à trois heures du matin pour ce final mouahahahaha !

DroDroV : Hey ! Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas eu ce que tu souhaitais comme châtiment pour Bellamy mais j'espère quand même que ce final était à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Hâte de lire ton avis :)

Morgane : Hey ! Merciiii beaucoup ! Lexa et Raven dans la place ouais ! Et Bellamy c'est finiiiiii ! Alors ton avis sur ce dernier chapitre ? Merci beaucoup c'est adorable ce que tu me dis et ne t'inquiète pas, en effet j'ai bientôt fini d'écrire une nouvelle fic sur Clexa en AU que je publierais dès qu'elle sera bouclée !

Limoneade : J'avoue que je suis peut-être allé un peu trop loin avec Bellamy ^^' C'est horrible ce que je vais dire mais : Je suis contente d'être arrivée à transmettre ce malaise dans mon écriture ! J'espère que la fin de l'histoire rattrape tout ça ! Vivement ton avis !

MissHarpie : Mdr je suis ravie si la corbeille de fruits était à ton goût ;) Qu'as-tu pensée de ce dernier chapitre ? J'espère qu'il est venu compléter la corbeille de nouveaux fruits ! Merci à toi ;)


End file.
